Rivalry Schools
by hitachiintwinsfan989
Summary: Two rival schools in everything, music sports, clubs, fighting, everything. She's the Star student of the High School, he's the star student of the Academy, it could never be, it SHOULD never be, but for some reason they've fallen for each other. Rated T
1. I am Solar Toneko

**Solars' P.O.V**

Hey there my name's Solar Toneko and I live in Japan. My parents sent me to a school called Ouran High School, and right next door to us our rival school Ouran Academy. I still don't understand how a poor high school became the rival school of a huge rich school. Maybe it's because we're better than them in almost everything, I mean the only thing they do is something like clubs, I mean come on, our school totally rocks with that shit. But still, there's something about that school I can't shake, I mean sure it's nice an all but the people there, I just want to kill them. Maybe I should start by introducing myself properly.

As I said my name is Solar Toneko, I have dark blue hair with silver streaks, I know weird right? my name's Solar but yet my hair's dark, anyway, I never follow the rules, the school has a dress code of a black skirt with a white blouse for the girls, with black flats, as for the boys it's black trousers, white button up shirt and black shoes. Me? I never follow the rule of the dress code, it's so icky, I almost threw up on the uniform, so I come to school in jeans and a t-shirt, of course all the teachers gave up on trying to get me to wear the correct uniform. Anyway, I'm your average girl, I'm around 5'6 and I'm quiet slim. I'm quite popular in school, I'm known as the 'odd one out' but I'm ahead in all my classes and the teachers love me, of course I couldn't say the same for them, most of them are dicks.

Anyway, since I'm ahead I normally spend my time in the yard, I hate going there since the only way to leave school grounds is to go through the Ouran Academy grounds. I didn't tell you? No? well, our school is located next to the Academy, but because of the woods that are in front of our school, the only way to leave school grounds and get onto school ground is to pass the Academy grounds, of course most people are very cautious about doing this, I mean wouldn't you be? Come all it takes is for one rich bastard to hate you, then the next think you know you're off the grid, never to be heard from again, and all this happens in the blink of an eye.

Most people from our school prefer to stay in the school, that's how it became a boarding school, most people go home during summer break and stuff like that, but I don't. Why you may ask? Well let's just say I don't exactly have a home, my mom was a drunk and my father died a few years ago, my sisters and brothers have been taken into care, and I wound up here. Sure I'll leave school ground to see them and their foster families, but most of the time I prefer to stay at school. I feel safe here, like the people are my friends, my family, even though I don't get along with most of them.

Anyway what happens during the summer is everyone leaves and I'm by myself, most people think it's because I don't have a life, but I do. I like to go to a local bar and play my songs and sing, I'm one of the most talented in the school we have, there are more talented people like my friends, Saki, Kona, Neko and Fushito, don't let the names throw you off, they're all girls of course. Most of the boys in our school are pretty pervy, that's another reason I don't wear the uniform. Back to the topic, what was I on about again? Oh yeah, summer break and that, well since everyone leaves and I have nothing to do, I normally read ahead with what we're doing in class, honestly it's pretty interesting.

So that's how I always wind up outside during classes when they're doing what I already know, right now, I'm running my hand along the gate we have separating our schools, of course, it's never closed, the school won't allow it. Normally the Academy would be out in about ten minutes, so I have ten minutes to chill in my normal place. I sat down at the gate and put my head phones in and listened to the songs I love, mainly being Jason Derulo, Rihanna, Jay-z, all them, I love them. But I could feel myself slowly drifting into sleep.

I woke up to the bell at the Academy going off, I groaned but didn't move, I kept my head down and wasn't aware that all the rich people had their eyes on me.

"Stupid rich bastards, people tryna sleep out here," I muttered as I tried to close my eyes again, this time I felt people glaring at me, I looked up and saw the whole of the Academy.

"Holy shit," I said and looked at everyone, this isn't gonna end well. I looked around and saw seven boys staring at me with shocked looks, though I swear one of them was a girl. I shrugged it off and remained sitting down. I felt two shadows looming over me, looking up I saw two identical boys starting at me. I looked behind them and saw the other what five coming towards me. A little blonde boy on a tall black haired kids shoulder, another black haired kid with glasses, another blonde with blue eyes, a brown haired kid with brown eyes, then there was these two, the two auburn haired boys with gold eyes.

"Hey Tono, why's there a peasant sat here," one of them asked, I stood up my blood was boiling, but I knew if I started a fight I'd get into trouble.

"What did you call me?" I asked the two twins, one of them looked at me and studied me, I fought a blush off my cheeks.

"Well you are a peasant, since I don't know your name, we'll have to call it you," he said to me, the nerve of this rick twat, I wanted to whack him straight, but instead I kept my cool.

"Hm, whatever you rich bastard, go back to killing endangered animals for your pleasure," I said, the kid stared at me wide eyed.

"Hey harsh much, I would never do that, you low life," he said, ok now I'm pissed, I clenched my fists and was ready to hit him, when our bell went and everyone filed out, my four friends came rushing up to me.

"SOLAR-ONEE-CHAN!" Neko shouted at me, I turned my anger forgotten as I looked at my four friends.

"Neko-chan," I said and high fived the girl, she was a year younger than me. She had black hair with blue eyes, she followed the dress code. The next girl was Saki, a white haired girl with silver eyes, she followed the dress code but refused to take off her heart shaped pendant. Next to her was Kona a girl who dyed her hair orange, she had blue-grey eyes, the school flipped out at her for the hair colour. Lastly there was Fushito who had brown hair with blue eyes, she followed the dress code, except she wore trousers and now a skirt, she was the only girl in school who did this.

"How's it hanging?" Fushito asked me, I smiled at her then rolled my eyes, my friends looked behind me with a smirk.

"Aw has little Solar made a fwend?" Saki asked me, I glared at her.

"Yeah she's right Saki, why the hell would anyone want to be friends with some rich bastards?" Kona asked, Neko silently gasped her for using such language.

"Because we're awesome," one of the twins said, I turned around.

"Not only are you a dick but you're also very egotistic," I pointed out and turned with my friends back to the school, one of the teachers were talking about something to do with music.

"Well this just got interesting," I heard one if the boys say, turning my head a little I saw the second twin nod. Great not only are rich bastards, but they look like perverts too, just fantastic.

* * *

**Well that's the first chapter of this story done, please review and tell me what you think, it's been a while since I did a host club one, so no flames, please REVIEW :D**


	2. Fight, The Challenge, Scary

**Solars' P.O.V**

I sat in the cafeteria of our high school, no I wasn't going into class, and if I was I wouldn't pay attention, anyway there was no one out of class, well besides Kona, she's also ahead in classes with me, but she wasn't here right now. I chomped on some Pocky that the head master got me, heh I have him wrapped around my little finger. Any was I was listening to my music until a was interrupted by someone shaking me.

"WOAH EARTHQUAKE!" I yelled ducking under the table, oh gross my hand just got caught in some gum, yuck.

"Erm no, no earthquake just me," Kona said looking at me, I look up from under the table, the damn bitch was smirking.

"Don't do that, you're a right bitch," I said to her, a playful smirk on my face.

"And you're a smart bastard," she said to me, I turned to her after wiping my hand.

"I try my best," I said to her, she laughed at me as we walked out of the cafeteria; we decided to head to the yard like always. The forest was off limits to students but heck, what do we care? I mean it's not like we go far in, well no one does, except me.

"So what was the deal with the two rich guys yesterday?" Kona asked me, I yawned again, man I'm really tired.

"Honestly, I have no idea," I said to her, she glared at me. Now Kona may not look like it but she is one who hates people who don't have manners.

"Cover your mouth when you yawn," she scolded me; I rolled my eyes at her.

"Yes mother," I answered her, she glared at me then rolled her eyes, we both laughed. I walked up to the fence and absentmindly ran my hands along it.

"What ya thinkin' 'bout?" Kona asked me, I hate how she can read me like a book. Kona is one of my best friends so it's only reasonable that she can read me like a book. I looked at her and realised for the first time that she wasn't wearing the school uniform.

"Nothin', how come you not in uniform?" I asked her, Kona looked down at herself and shrugged.

"Didn't really feel like going to class, I wanted to see what you do on a normal day," she said to me, I looked at her, smiling innocently.

"Wanna play a game?" I asked her, she shrugged her shoulder.

"Meh, why not?" she asked, I smiled and grabbed a nearby ball, don't ask me where it came from. We heard the bell go in the Academy, I rolled my eyes and scoffed. "Great here come the snobs," Kona remarked, I looked at the Academy, sure enough they were all filling out, I shrugged and began to kick the ball to her. After a while I got bored of this and challenged her.

"Ok here's the deal, if you can get this ball from me, then I'll buy you, me Saki, Neko and Fushito dinner tonight at a restaurant somewhere, how's that sound?" I asked her, she smiled.

"Sounds good," she said, I smirked that's when she realised she had made a horrible mistake.

"And if I lose?" Kona asked me, I thought for a second.

"Then you have to come up with a new song for the band, one that has swearing in," I said to her, I knew she hated writing songs and I knew she hated swearing more, she growled but nodded.

"I am so not gonna lose," she said to me.

"We'll see," I smirked and tied my hair up while she did the same thing. "Ready?" I asked, she nodded, "One….two…..three…..GO!" I yelled and ran with the ball at my feet. I skidded passed her and towards the fence, she ran after me, trying to skid it out from under me, but she just ended up skidding into the Academy yards, and she ended up kicking one of the girl, who screamed.

"GET THIS FILTHY COMMONER AWAY FROM ME!" she screeched, I ran up and helped Kona up.

"Who you callin' filthy bitch?" we asked at the same time, I should probably mention, Kona only swears at rich people. The girl looked between us horrified, a group of kids came to see what was wrong when she screamed, I also saw the two twin and the other guys from before, just great.

"We got perverts on the horizon," I said to Kona, who looked at the twins, then snickered.

"You two…..THINGS are filthy commoners," the girl said to us, oh she did not.

"You did NOT just say that," I said taking a step closer being held back by Kona.

"Leave it out Sol, leave it out," she said to me, I ragged my arm out of her hand while I turned to her, motioning to the ball on the other end of the yard. Just as we were about to walk away, the girl had to speak up.

"That's right you filthy dog, listen to the filthy rat," she said to us, I looked at Kona, who just shrugged; I smiled at her and whirled around at an unreal pace.

"Now listen here _princess _just because you think you're all high and mighty doesn't mean you can treat us like shit, you wouldn't last two seconds in a fight against me and only me, trust me. Also if you think we're the filthy rats and dogs, you might want to check a mirror, or have they all broken because of your foundation retarded fuck up deformed face?" I asked her, everyone stared in shock, even Kona, who whistled lowly at me.

"You have no idea who you're dealing with you scum bag," she said to me, I smirked.

"I know exactly who I'm dealing with," I said to her, "I'm dealing with a spoilt rich little brat, who hasn't worked a day in her life or lifted a finger since she was born," I said, she gritted her teeth and her fists, "Now why don't you run back to daddy, I'm sure you'll want to tell him a _low life _took the piss out of you," I said to her, by now she looked like she was going to explode, I turned and began walking towards Kona, since when did I get up in her face? Oh well, Konas' eyes widened but I was already one step ahead of her, knowing the bitch was gonna hit me when my back was turned. I grabbed her fist and pinned it behind her back, I then tilted her back into an unreal position, like when you go into a crab, I smirked at her as she screamed.

"Like I said, you wouldn't last two seconds in a fight with me, and it's better not to move in this position, I can easily break your spine," I told her, her eyes began to water with unshed tears, everyone was looking at Kona. The boy with big brown eyes and short brown hair, who I still swear is a boy, went up to Kona, I gentle smile on his face. I didn't move and I saw Kona refusing to do whatever he was asking her to, the boy sighed and shook his head, next thing I know I'm grabbed by the two twin perverts.

"Let's go," they said in union.

"You're done here," said one of them, he parted his hair to the left said, the one who parted his hair to the right nodded.

"What do we do with her Tono?" he asked, the same blond boy came forwards, you know the taller one? Before he could speak though Kona spoke up.

"You might want to let her go," she said, I didn't look up from the crying girl on the ground, her friends glared at me as I smirked, both the twins looked at me, then each other, then Kona.

"Why?" asked one of them.

"If you don't let go you'll find out why," I said to them, they still didn't let go, I sighed and lifted both my elbows up, lucky bastards dodged it. I turned and landed I kick on someone, or at least I thought I had, I turned to see Kona holding my foot.

"Leave it out Sol, leave it out," she said to me, I looked at her and put my foot down; it was resting on her shoulder. She ran off away from me, I was still being stared at by the Academy kids and then I saw her grab the ball.

"YOU OWE US DINNER SOL!" she cried running off, I narrowed my eyes after her.

"NO FAIR YOU CHEATED!" I yelled back and started running, but was stopped by the guy with glasses.

"Miss Toneko, may we have a word with you?" he asked me, I looked at him as he pushed his glasses up his nose.

"Honestly no, I've spent way too much time here, I'll die if I spend any more time here," I said to him, the little boy with the pink bunny danced up to me.

"Aw I'm sure that's not true," he said, just then our school bell rang, all my friends stood at the gate waiting for me, while giving me confused looks, I saw Kona explain what had happened, by then a whole crowd of kids were listening to her, I smirked and winked at them.

"Wanna bet kid?" I asked and fell onto the ground; I swear I felt one of the blondes eyes widen.

"Oh no mommy what do we do?" a voice asked.

'_Mommy?' _I thought confused but shook it off, I heard foot-steps, I didn't need telling to know who it was.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" Saki yelled to the rich kids, who just stared at her confused.

"Solar, poor, poor Solar," Neko said, the others nodded and crowded around me.

"She's poor alright," I heard a voice say, my eyes shot open and I stood up, I saw one of the twins smirking.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" I yelled but was held back by Fushito, Kona and Saki; Neko just looked up at the boy.

"Leave Solar-onee-chan alone, unless you want to be hurt as well," she said to them, the other three led me back to our yard, Neko shipping behind us, I turned back and saw the rich bastards had a WTF face, I almost laughed but decided not to. Once we got to the gate everyone burst out cheering.

"Thank you, thank you, I'm here all week," I said as I went to the cafeteria with my friends, late breakfast early lunch, nothing better.

I decided to go to my next class for three reasons, one it was music, two I was with the girls and three the teacher wanted to talk to us about something. So here I sat, in my chair bored stiff, I yawned as a sat back in my chair, my feet propped up on the desk, the teacher didn't mind though, she's a cool teacher.

"Toneko-san?" she asked me, I opened one of my closed eyes and looked at her.

"Sup teach?" I asked her, she rolled her eyes at me playfully and motioned me over to the desk.

"I would like you and the girls to perform in a joined assembly at Ouran Academy," she said to me, my eyes narrowed at that moment, "Of course there will be a band from the Academy playing also, it will be like a battle thing, the winner gets a prize, of course if you don't want to that's fine," she said to me, by now the girls had come up behind me.

"And miss our chance to show up some rich dicks? Sign us up," we all said at the same time, our sensei looked at us.

"You know, that gets creepier every time you do it," she said to us, I turned to look at everyone.

"She has a point," I said, the others nodded their heads; our teacher came back and smiled.

"You're all set, you'll need about six songs to sing," she said to us, we looked at each other.

"Does it matter which?" I asked her, she shook her head, a rubbed my hands together an evil look in my eye.

"Perfect," I said, the girls shrank back from me, as did the teacher and the rest of the class; I looked around, "What I'm not that scary," I said, "Am I?" I asked, everyone looked away from me.

"No only when you're like this," Neko pointed out, wait Neko.

"When did you?" I asked pointing to her.

"I'm in your music lesson remember?" she asked me, I shook my head.

"I don't attend classes, only when the teacher needs to speak with me," I reminded her.

"Oh yeah," she said, I felt a tingle go down my spine, like someone had just done the same thing I had done, but I had no idea who. I smiled as we all sat at our table and began getting the songs together we wanted to sing and the ones we thought we might want to.

* * *

**Hikarus' P.O.V**

"Told you this would be interesting," I said to Kaoru, and the others, they only looked at me and nodded.

"Who would have thought a commoner could do that?" Tamaki asked, Haruhi glared at him.

"I would have, some people know martial arts to defend themselves," she pointed out, everyone nodded. Ok if you all didn't know let's get this straight, Haruhi's a girl but she possess as a boy since she owes us money, we good? Everyone on the same page? If not watch our show.

"Yeah but that doesn't explain how she was about to SENSE the girl going to hit her," Kaoru pointed out, I nodded my head in agreement.

"He has a point," I said.

"She had a friend who was stood in front of her you guys," Haruhi reminded us.

"Who the girl with the orange hair?" I asked her, Haruhi rolled her eyes.

"No the little leprechaun she had with her," Haruhi said sarcastically.

"Oh you think she'll let me see it?" Tamaki asked Haruhi, who face palmed.

"I highly doubt it Tono," I said to him, Tamaki went to sulk in his emo corner, this time we all face palmed.

"Could the Host Club please report to the principal's office, thank you," the overhead com thingy said, we all looked at each other and shrugged. We made our way to the head mistress' office, a lot of kids were mumbling along the way, asking if we were in trouble, Honey began to get upset.

"WAH I DON'T WANT TO BE IN TROUBLE TAKASHI!" he yelled, the girls around us swooned and tried to calm the boy down, while Mori just carried him. So since you guys probably don't know, here's the members of the group. First we have out Tono, Tamaki Suoh, then we have the Dark Prince, Kyoya Ootori, then we have the silent type, Takashi Morinozuka, then we had the Lolita type Mitsukuni Haninozuka, then we had the cool type, being Haruhi Fujioka and then there was the devil type, being me and my brother Kaoru.

When we came to the head mistress' office we knocked on the door and waited for a 'come in', once it was heard we walked into the room and sat at some sofas that were in there.

"You wanted to see us head mistress?" Haruhi asked, the head mistress turned around and nodded her head.

"Now, I want you seven to play as your band in the upcoming joint assembly we're having with the High School," she said to us, I looked at Kaoru in utter shock, he looked at me the same way.

"WHAT?" we both yelled.

"You heard me, there will only be five people playing at the assembly from the other school. It is also a contest whoever wins gets a prize, though I'm not sure if you'll like it, since only one member of the band can take it but still, will this be a problem for you?" she asked her, her tone harsh. The others shook their heads the head mistress then turned to me and my brother.

"Hitachiins?" she asked us, we looked at each other than smirked.

"And miss an opportunity to kick some commoner butt, sign us up," me and my brother chorused.

"That gets creepier every time you do it," head mistress said, we looked at each other.

"Really?" we asked, she nodded but shook it away.

"Well you'll need about six songs to perform," she told us, me and Kaoru looked at each other again.

"Does it matter what kind they are?" I asked, she shook her head, that's when I got the evil glint in my eyes.

"Perfect," I said, my friends and the head mistress sank back away from me.

"I'm not that scary," I said, "Am i?" I asked, Kaoru put a hand on my shoulder.

"When you're like this you are," he said, I felt a tingle go down my spine, like someone had just done the same thing I had done, but I had no idea who.

* * *

**Chapter 2 done hope you all liked it.**

**Tracey4t****: My Ocs' are a little hard core, but not that much and yes you have the right to assume Solar will end up with Kaoru :)**

**Iheartwritingsothere: guess I wasn't thinking about Romeo and Juliet when I was writing this, but I don't think it will end up like that, I'm not sure yet.**

**Anyway please REVIEW :D**


	3. It Begins

**Solars' P.O.V**

"Ok gang what songs are we gonna sing?" I asked the girls, we were currently in my room, dinner had come and gone, the assembly was tomorrow morning, so we didn't have time to practice, looks like we're winging it.

"You sound like Fred out of Scooby Doo," Neko pointed out, Fushito tried to hold in a giggle.

"I roo?" I asked in my best Scooby voice, Neko started laughing along with Fushito, while Kona and Saki rolled their eyes at me, I laughed at them, "Ok now seriously, what songs are we doing?" I asked again, Kona had the note pad in her hands.

"So far we have three we're definitely doing and about five others to pick from," she told me, the others read over her shoulder.

"Ok read me the ones we're doing," I said to her.

"Erm Fight for You, Summer Rain and Want U Back," she said to me, I nodded my head.

"Teach said it didn't matter what songs they were did she?" I asked again, the others shook their heads.

"Great put Not Afraid down, Shake That and…" I trailed off thinking while Kona wrote the songs down that we were doing.

"Hmm I can't think of anything else," I said to them, the others looked at each other.

"Right Now Na Na Na?" Neko suggested, I looked at her and smiled.

"How could I forget that song, that should piss the rich bastards off," I said as we laughed, this was going to be so much fun. We all said our goodbyes after I checked over the songs and went to bed, tomorrow; prepare to die you bastards, though I couldn't help wondering what the prize was.

* * *

**Hikarus' P.O.V**

"I wonder what the prize is," I said as we all tried to decide on songs we were doing, the others shrugged even Kyoya, my eyes widened.

"Woah Kaoru the Shadow King doesn't even know," I said to him, he nodded at me.

"I know scary isn't it?" he asked me, Kyoya glared at both of us.

"I'm right here, and I do know what it is, I just don't want it," he said to us, we shrugged and started talking again about what we could do.

"Read us the ones we have to far," me and Kaoru said together, Haruhi nodded her head.

"We have Pass Out, Breathing and The Sky's the Limit," she said to us, I sighed what else could we do? I thought for a second or so, as did everyone else.

"I know we can do, Do you Remember," Honey said, Haruhi nodded and wrote down the song, we all started thinking again, Kyoya not so much, I don't really think she's bothered about this, oh well.

"How about Down?" Tamaki asked, Haruhi nodded and wrote that down.

"We just need one more," I said out loud as we began thinking again, jheeze why was it so hard to think of songs?

"How about Heartless?" Kaoru asked, Haruhi nodded again and wrote it down.

"Ok so we have Pass Out, Breathing, The Sky's the Limit, Do you Remember, Down and Heartless, that ok with everyone?" she asked us, we nodded and decided to call it a night the mini contest was tomorrow so we didn't have time to practice.

"Night guys," we said to everyone as they left, didn't I tell you we were at ours? No? Well now you know. Me and Kaoru sighed as we climbed into bed.

"Who do you think we'll be up against?" I asked him, he shrugged.

"Don't know, but I hope to god it aint girls, they'll probably cry if they lost," he said laughing, I laughed with him.

"Ha probably will, they'll go crying to their mommy, I just hope we don't lose otherwise Honey might start crying," I said to him, Kaoru nodded.

"Yeah well we should be used to him now," he said, I nodded and closed my eyes.

"Yeah, night Kaoru," I said, I heard Kaoru let out a one syllable laugh.

"Night Hikaru," he said before we fell asleep.

* * *

**Solars' P.O.V**

"Stupid mother fucking twats, think they can try and kick my ass why I aughta," I muttered as I walked down the school corridor, breakfast had just finished, when these lads tried hitting on Neko, she politely asked them to go away, they didn't listen so I threatened them, then they tried to kick my ass but my friends dragged me away, so that's why I'm pissed, I just hope this joint assembly will be fun. I rolled my eyes at the thought. "Yeah as fun as watching a marathon of cartoons my brother likes," I said to myself and walked to the assembly hall.

"Where is Solar?" the headmaster asked at the front of the hall, I sighed as I walked in.

"Yo!" I called, people turned and cheered at me, my friends stood up and walked towards me, none of us were in uniform, even though they told us to wear it, we managed to get Neko out of it as well, which was a huge shock.

"You girls really should be in uniform," the headmaster told us, I cocked a brow but said nothing, "Now do you girls have anything to say to the students?" he asked us, the girls looked at me.

"Sure why not," I said as I turned to the assembly, damn our school has a lot of students.

"Who's ready to kick some rich bastards asses?" I asked, everyone cheered, I smirked, "Nah listen up, I know you guys know all the songs we sing, so when we ask for ya to sing with us what ya gonna do?" I asked them

"Sing with ya!" they said back, I nodded my head.

"Follow our lead in clapping and stomping as well, we all know this school's in perfect sync with one another, now LET'S GO!" I yelled and pointed to the door, everyone cheered as we were led out by the teachers.

"Wow you have a way to get them riled up," Fushito said to me, I turned to her.

"Did you only just figure that out?" I asked, she laughed at me.

Fushito was wearing a short sleeved blue top with matching short shorts, her brown hair was up in a high pony tail with two curls framing her face, her blue eyes shone at us, she had on blue trainers to complete the look. She gave off a calm vibe, while her look said 'I'm calm, but piss me off and see what you get' yeah creepy right?

Neko was wearing a rose pink shirt, with a mid-thigh length short skirt, she had her in two pig tails as her eyes shone with nervousness but confidence at the same time, I could tell she was excited; she wore some pink flats that allowed her to skid across stage. She gave off a hyper vibe, her look said something along the lines of 'come on let's eat cake' or something, she loved cake.

Kona wore a black top with a bleeding skull on it, she had on leather pants, she also had knee length black boots with spikes coming out of them to complete the look, she gave of a 'fuck we me and I'll kill you' vibe, honestly it was scary. Her hair was up in a pony tail that wondered off to the side.

Saki wore a white shirt with a silver pattern going down each side, she also had on white short shorts with some white ballet flats, she gave off the peaceful vibe. Her look clearly said 'come on I want to help, I won't hurt you' but if you looked in her eyes you would see the mischief in them, in other words, stay well away from her. She wore her hair down, she had also straightened it.

Then there was me, I had on a red top with black writing that said, 'Come on bitches', I had on a short black skirt, with thigh high boots. My outfit clearly said I wasn't scared of a challenge, but my aura gave off the peppy kind, but also the pissed off kind. My hair was also down but I had put curls in it, mainly my fringe since it got in the way.

We walked behind the rest of the school and into the Academy where we were took to the assembly hall. We opened the doors to see all of the Academy on one half, while our school sat on the other half, we walked down the middle of the chairs and to the stage, drums and guitars were already set up as we smiled. I got a glare off the girl who I had attacked just yesterday, while most of them cowered away from Kona, Neko skipped happily in front of us. We walked to the stage and the head mistress took us over to see the group we were against.

We walked for about two minutes until we saw seven boys, the head mistress introduced us.

"Girls this is Kyoya," she said, the one with the glasses bowed, "Tamaki," the tall blonde one bowed, "Honey," the short blonde one bowed, "Mori," the other tall one bowed, "Haruhi," the guy, still say it's a girl bowed, "Kaoru," she said the twin who parted his hair to the right bowed, "And Hikaru," the twin who parted his hair to the left bowed. "I will leave you alone now," she said and left, as soon as she was out of ear shot I began laughing.

"Oh god this is too good, man I love karma," I said, the girls shook their heads at me while the boys, and that girl looked at me oddly, I finally straightened up.

"Well you know who we are, who are you five?" Hikaru asked us, I smirked at him.

"Your worst nightmare," I answered back to him, he rolled his eyes.

"Seriously, who are you guys?" he asked again, I rolled my eyes at him; Kona looked at me and slapped my arm.

"I don't care if they are rich bastards, don't be impolite," she said to me, I rolled my eyes and looked at her.

"I didn't realise you were my mother, plus they're not only rich bastards, they're perverts as well," I stated, she hit my arm again, "Ok, ok jheeze stop hitting me, I'll introduce us mom," I glared at her, she glared back but we laughed after a minute or so.

"We're Darkness Unjustified," I said to them, they looked at me as if I was crazy, "It's our band name you idiots," I added, they all nodded. "This is Kona," Kona smiled and bowed, "This is Saki," Saki nodded her head, "This is Fushito," Fushito gave a one hand motion thing, "This is Neko," Neko smiled at them "And I'm Solar," I said to them, Hikaru looked at me.

"About time I knew your name," he said to me, I glared at him.

"Why you been stalking me?" I asked him, he shook his head.

"No I just wanted to know the name of the girl who tried to hit us, and kicked that bitches but," he said to me, did I just hear right?

"She started it," I said to him, Kona grabbed my arm.

"Leave it out, it's done," she said to me, I pouted but nodded my head.

"Fine, you're lucky we're friends," I said to her, now I know who called me poor it was Hikaru, "Oh yeah also," I said before punching him in the gut, everyone stared at me wide eyed.

"The hell?" he asked, I knelt down and whispered into his ear.

"Call me poor or a peasant again and I'll do much, much worse than that, got it?" I asked him, he nodded his head and coughed a little before being able to stand up. We heard their head mistress talking over the mic, I took one last glance at the guys we were up against, they were in their uniform, except their shirts were un buttoned and their ties were off and so were their blazers.

"First up we have Darkness Unjustified?" the head mistress asked with a confused voice, we walked out onto stage and our school cheered, long, loud and hard for us. We smirked and went to our equipment.

"Next we have the Host Club," she said again, Host Club? That's the best name they could come up with? The seven boys came out onto stage and the Academy instantly began cheering while some girls swooned, I saw the twins were the lead singers, but it looked like Hikaru was the actual lead. I looked at the girls as they got to their instruments. Kona on electric guitar, Saki on base, Fushito on drums and Neko on key board, and me as the singer, I smiled as I nodded towards our school, some of the lads ended up wolf whistling.

"You guys do know I will kick your fuckin' asses if you do that again don't ya?" the words came out on instinct, the girls cracked up while the Academy gave me a disgusted look because of my language. The head mistress frowned before speaking again, I watched as the Host Club made their way to their instruments.

Honey was on key board, while Mori was on Base, Tamaki and Haruhi were on electric guitar, while Kyoya was drums and Kaoru was on another base guitar, I saw Hikaru at the mic, he looked at me and smiled I only smirked at him.

"Here's how it will go, each group will sing six songs, at the end a band will be announced the winner and they will also perform a song all together," the head mistress said, "The song will be one of your choosing," she said to everyone, I looked at the girls as if to say 'Did-you-know-about-this?' they only gave me a blank, unhappy look, I shrugged and turned back to the audience.

"Now who would like to go first?" the head mistress asked, before I could say anything Hikaru spoke up.

"We're gentlemen, we'll let the girls go first, if you could call them that," he said, each of us glared at him as did the rest of our school.

"Well you certainly can't consider yourselves gentlemen, I mean who would have an open shirt in front of a bunch of ladies they've just met?" I asked then, they looked at me.

"I can answer that," said Kona, I looked at her.

"Be my guest," I said to her, she nodded then smirked.

"A bunch of lads who can't get any," she answer, the whole High School laughed at them while they glared at us, as did the rest of their Academy.

"Hey you started it," I said to them, they just continued to glare, "Ok on with the songs," I said as I looked a Kona silently asking 'Which-one-are-we-doing-again?' she laughed and played the melody on the guitar, my eyes lit up.

"Ok everyone this en's called Fight For You, High School you know the words," I winked at them before I started, my head down to begin with.

**'****It´s gonna take a lot to drag me away from you**

My head shot up at this part as I looked at the crowd in front of us, their eyes plastered on our face.

**There´s nothing that 100 men or more could ever do**

**Just like the rain down in Africa**

Being the weirdoes we are we got some people from our school to get a rain machine and make it rain on us, I told Saki not to wear white.

**It´s gonna take some time but I know you´re worth fighting for!**

**OH**

**I´ll fight for you**

To get the effect of many people singing in this part I got the high school to join in by pointing to them.

**EH BA BAM BA EH BAM BA EH EH EH BA BAM BA EH**

**EH BA BAM BA EH BAM BA EH EH EH BA BAM BA EH**

**I´ll fight for you**

**Friends are cool but we both know**

**They don´t want to see us together**

I took the mic off the stand and began walking around while waving my hand to the side in a sort of 'no' action.

**Don´t wanna loos what I live for**

**I´m willing to do whatever**

I pointed my finger to the ceiling with my left hand, the one that wasn't holding the mic.

**Cause I don´t wanna see you cry, cry**

**Give our love another try, try**

I placed my hand over my heart.

**I bet we get it right this time, time**

**As long as you´re prepared to fight, fight**

I held my left hand out into a fist like I was giving someone respect.

**I don't wanna live another day**

**Without your body next to me**

I like messing with people, so at this point I pointed to Hikaru and turned to him, a smirk on my face as I winked at him, his cheeks flared up, I turned back and saw I had many girl glaring at me, while I heard the girls snicker behind me.

**I´m not gonna let them break us down**

**Cause Baby I know now**

**It´s gonna take a lot to drag me away from you**

I held my left hand out loosely as I skidded back on my boots; thank god they had no grip.

**I´ll fight for you**

I made a fighting position.

**There´s nothing that 100 men or more could ever do**

**I´ll fight for you**

**Just like the rain down in Africa**

It began raining again, enough to get us wet but not enough to drench us

**I´ll fight for you**

**It´s gonna take some time but I know you´re worth fighting for!**

I pointed to the High School who whistled at me again, but not a wolf whistle.

**Let's go**

**What They say, it don't even matter**

**They don´t really understand**

I repeated the action of moving my hand in a no matter, then pretending to scoff.

**Without each other we are barely breathing**

**Let´s get air in these hearts again**

**Cause I don´t wanna see you cry, cry**

**Give our love another try, try**

I placed my hand over my heart again.

**I bet we get it right this time, time**

**As long as you´re prepared to fight, prepared to fight**

I made another fist with my left hand then turned back to Hikaru; the smirk came back to my face.

**I don't wanna live another day**

**Without your body next to me**

**I´m not gonna let them break us down**

**Cause Baby I know now**

**Know now, Know now**

**It´s gonna take a lot to drag me away from you**

I held my left hand out loosely towards him as I skidded back on my boots again.

**I´ll fight for you**

I made another fist with my hand then pointed towards him

**There´s nothing that 100 men or more could ever do**

**I´ll fight for you**

I made another fist.

**Just like the rain down in Africa**

It began raining again.

**I´ll fight for you**

I made another fists, damn too many fists, I'll be seeing 'em in my sleep.

**It´s gonna take some time but I know you´re worth fighting for!**

I pointed to Hikaru again as I sang, it's entertaining watching his cheeks go red.

**I´ll fight for you**

I pointed to the High School for their back up once again**.**

**EH BA BAM BA EH BAM BA EH EH EH BA BAM BA EH**

**EH BA BAM BA EH BAM BA EH EH EH BA BAM BA EH**

**Now if you got someone that´s worth fighting for**

**Don´t let nobody hold you down, let me hear you say, WOAH,**

I pointed towards them as they sang the next line.

**OH WOA**

**And if you found someone that´s worth dying for**

**The one you can´t live without, let me hear you say, WOAH,**

Again I pointed towards the high school, they happily joined in.

**OH WOA**

**It´s gonna take a lot to drag me away from you**

**There´s nothing that 100 men or more could ever do**

**I´ll fight for you**

**Just like the rain down in Africa**

**I´ll fight for you**

**It´s gonna take some time but I know you´re worth fighting for!**

I repeated my actions from the first verse for this verse.

**WHOW**

**It´s gonna take a lot to drag me away from you**

**I´ll fight for you**

**There´s nothing that 100 men or more could ever do**

**I´ll fight for you**

**Just like the rain down in Africa**

**I´ll fight for you**

**It´s gonna take some time but I know you´re worth fighting for!'**

Again I did the same as the last chorus got a lot more bouncy once it stopped I stopped moving and dropped my head again.

Lifting it up I saw the whole of the high school standing up, clapping and whistling, even the Academy was clapping for us, the head mistress came onto the stage and looked at us god smacked.

"Well that was just fantastic," she said to us, then turned to the Host Club, "Let's just hope you boys can top it," she said to them and pointed to them, "Please put your hands together for the Host Club," she said to everyone. We watched as everyones' eyes went to them. Hikaru smiled at everyone as he spoke to them, his face still red because of me, I must admit, this is almost as fun as kicking rich bastards butts.

"Hey everyone," he said to everyone, our school clapped while the girls of the Academy swooned over him.

"Why do I feel like I'm in a twilight zone?" I asked Kona who shrugged.

"No idea," she said to me, we turned our attention back to Hikaru.

"We'll be singing pass out for our first song," I raised my head up and down in a slow nod.

"Who knew rich people swore?" Neko asked me with a smile, I ruffled her hair and watched as they began singing/rapping.

**It's okay, I'm good**

**Let's go**

Hikaru punched the air and started walking around the stage.

**Yeah, yeah, we bring the stars out**

**We bring the women and the cars and the cards out**

**Let's have a toast, a celebration, get a glass out**

**And we can do this until we pass out**

He pretended to fall to the floor; in all honesty I felt I thump on the stage. I wonder if it hurt.

**Let it rain, let it pour away**

**We won't come down**

**Until we hit the ground and pass out**

He said getting back up this time, this was truly amusing me.

**Yeah, I'm in charge now**

**I'm a star and I brought my fuckin' cast out**

I smirked as he didn't swear in the song, he stopped and just went hm stars out, Kona elbowed me and motioned to the girls, they were all snickering as well.

**I live a very, very, very wild lifestyle**

**Heidi and Audrina eat your heart out**

He sang doing those quick movements over your heart, you know like when it's beating right fast?

**I used to listen to you, don't wanna bring arms house**

**I got so many clothes, I keeps some in my aunt's house**

He said pointing into a random direction.

**Disturbing London baby, we about to branch out**

**Soon I'll be the king like Prince Charles child****Yeah, yeah and there ain't nobody fresher**

**Semester to semester, ravin' with the fresher's**

**20 light bulbs around my table on my dresser**

**ClC Kompressor, just in case that don't impress her**

Behind him a new looking CIC Kompressor appeared on screen, or as a hologram, I'm not which.**Say hello to Dexter, say hello to uncle Fester**

**Got them gazing at my necklace and my crazy sun protectors**

**G-shocks, I got a crazy thumb collection**

**Haters, I can't fuckin' hear your reception**

Again he didn't say fucking or swear damn, what is he too good to stoop to 'commoner' level?  
**  
****Yeah, yeah, we bring the stars out**

**We bring the women and the cars and the cards out**

**Let's have a toast, a celebration, get a glass out**

**And we can do this until we pass out**

Again he collapsed onto the floor; I shook my head at him, Kona made a face saying 'ouch', I nodded at her.

**Let it rain, let it pour away**

**We won't come down**

**Until we hit the ground and pass out**

He sang this part getting back up off the floor then pointed to his brother.

**Yeah, this shit was meant to last me 24 hours man**

**Ok**

Kaoru sang, even he didn't swear, Hikaru then took back over the song.

**Yeah, they say hello, they say hola, and they say bonjour**

**I'm pissed, I never got to fly on a Concord**

**I been Southampton but I've never been to Scunthorpe**

**I'm fuckin' crazy with the kicks, call me Jean Claude**

Ok so he didn't swear, I'm getting used to that BUT WHERE THE FUCK DID HE GET THE ENGLISH OUTFIT, FRENCH OUTFIT AND HAWAIIAN OUTFIT FROM! Even my girls and the school were staring in shock, while the rich guys snickered.

**I'm 'bout to be a bigger star than my mum thought**

**'Cause every day I got a groupie at my front door**

**Now I drive past the bus I used to run for**

**Where's my fucking clap, where's my encore?****I walk alone 'cause I was born alone**

**I chirps her just for fun, I'll never ever call her phone**

**I'll leave her in the club, I'll never ever walk her home**

**DL the fuckin' foundation, I'm the cornerstone**

He began walking around stage now making gestures to the girls and everyone like a rapper normally would.

**I'm born famous, I'm sorta known**

**If your son doesn't, I bet your daughter knows**

**Check out my visual, check out my audio**

**Extraordinary, yo, hope you enjoy the show****Yeah, yeah, we bring the stars out**

**We bring the women and the cars and the cards out**

**Let's have a toast, a celebration, get a glass out**

**And we can do this until we pass out**

He dropped onto the stage again, ok I swear it's gonna go through if he does that one more time.

**Let it rain, let it pour away**

**We won't come down**

**Until we hit the ground and pass out**

He got back up and began walking around again, for the next verse his friends ended up joining in with him.

**Uh, look at me, I been a cheeky bastard, man and**

**Look at all the drama we started, now I'm**

**In here layin' on my back**

**Sayin' DJ, won't ya gimmie one more track?**

None of them swear, seven of them there and not one of them swore, man I really hate rich bastards.

**Let it rain, let it pour away**

**We won't come down**

**Until we hit the ground and pass out****Let it rain, let it pour away**

**We won't come down**

**Until we hit the ground and pass out****Pass out**

Hikaru ended the song there with his arms folded over his chest, our school stared at him while the Academy began to clap, finally I burst out laughing bringing the girls along with me and soon the whole High School was laughing.

"What's so funny?" Hikaru asked coming up to us, I wiped a tear from my eye.

"You guys, you won't…..you won't swear," I said to him, he looked at me in shock.

"Of course we won't it's impolite and it's not very nice," he said to us, I looked up at him.

"But it's easy and it's in a song, you don't miss words out in a song, it makes it look like you don't know the words," I said to him, he glared at me.

"Shut your mouth you poor peasant," he said to me, I stopped laughing, Kona put her guitar down and grabbed my left arm as Saki grabbed my right, then Fushito had me around the waist, only I wasn't kicking off, I was still trying my hardest not to laugh. They let me go and looked at each other.

"It's finally happened," Kona said, Saki nodded.

"She's finally gone insane," Fushito said, I glared at them best I could and held my breath trying to keep it together.

"I'm not going insane, I just think that this is hilarious, and I will get you back for that later, for now we have more songs to perform," I said and went back to the mic.

'_Maybe this won't be so bad,' _I thought to myself as I stood in front of the mic.

**That's it for this chapter the songs will continue in the next chapter, I hope you all like this one.**

**Song: Fight For You**

**Artist: Jason Derulo**

**Song: Pass Out**

**Artist Tinie Tempah**

**Please REVIEW :D**


	4. The Contest, A Punch To The Gut

**Solars' P.O.V**

"Yo High School, and Academy," I called through the mic, watching the reactions on both schools faces, "Listen up 'cause am only sayin' this once, we're doing Summer Rain nah, so we know ya's gonna enjoy this," I turned to the girls, "Hit it," I said and the music started. I had switched the mic I had for a head piece since there's a little bit of dancing in this one, using both hands.

'**Whispering our goodbyes, waiting for a train**

**I was dancing with my baby in the summer rain**

I moved my left hand to my right hip then into the air.

**I can hear him saying nothing will change**

I put my right hand to my ear then to my mouth and wagged my finger at the audience.

**Come dance with me baby in the summer rain**

I put my hands above my head and moved my hips side to side slowly.

**I remember the rain on our skin**

**And his kisses hotter than the Santa Ana winds**

The rain machine came down again, as I blew small kisses to the high school, making them cheer and the Academy looked at me in disgust.

**Whispering our goodbyes, waiting for a train**

**I was dancing with my baby in the summer rain**

I waved my hand and them but my hands above my heads and moved my hips side to side, I pointed to the high school as they got up from their seats.**  
**

**I remember laughing till we almost cried**

I wiped a fake tear from my eye.

**There at the station that night**

**I remember looking in his eyes**

**Oh my love it's you that I dream of**

**Oh my love, since that day**

**Somewhere in my heart I'm always dancing with you in the summer rain**

I threw both my hands over my head and began fists pumping softly as I shook my head and moved my hips to the music, the High School copied me.

**I can hear the whistle, military train**

The High School whistled for me at the part.

**I was dancing with my baby, in the summer rain**

I put my hands over my head and moved my hips slowly again.

**I can hear him saying Ooh love is strange**

**Come dance with me baby, in the summer rain**

I held my hand out and made a 'come here' motion with my fingers.

**I remember the rain pouring down**

**And we poured our hearts out as the train pulled out**

**I can see my baby waving from the train**

**It was the last time that I saw him in the summer rain**

I waved and walked back away from the audience, my back to them.

**Oh my love it's you that I dream of**

I turned around quickly and pointed my finger to the High School.

**Oh my love, since that day**

I began walking forwards quickly.

**Somewhere in my heart I'm always dancing with you in the summer rain**

I put both my hands over my heart and stomped on the floor with my right foot, while bending over so I was looking at the ground.

**Doesn't matter what I do now**

I lifted my head back up and shook it, while the High School copied me.

**Doesn't matter what I say**

I began jumping up and down, my hands flying around the air wildly.

**Somewhere in my heart I'm always dancing with you in the summer rain**

I put both my hands over my heart and then pointed with my left hand in a random direction.

**Every time I see the lightening**

Kona sang this part, while lightening appeared in the background.

**Every time I hear the thunder**

Fushito sang this part with banging noises in the background.

**Every time I close the window**

Saki sang this part as the sound of a window closing behind us sounded.

**When this happens in summer**

Neko sang this time, the stage lit up with a bright yellow light.

**Oh the night is so inviting**

My four friends sang this time as the stage faded dark.

**I can feel that you are so close**

I walked around to the Host Club and looked up at Hikaru, the others were still singing.

**I can feel you when the wind blows**

A fake wind blew my hair into his face, his eyes filled with something I didn't understand, but mostly I just liked seeing the blush on his face.

**Blows right through my heart**

The girls held the note as I slowly turned to them, then winked at Hikaru, he blushed even more, if possible.

**Oh my love it's you that I dream of**

I pointed in a random direction as I began jumping up and down again, the High School copied me.

**Oh my love, since that day**

**Somewhere in my heart I'm always dancing with you in the summer rain**

It began to rain again, as we still jumped up and down.

**Doesn't matter what I do now**

We shook our heads again; my hair flew all over the place.

**Doesn't matter what I say**

I put my finger to my lips and pointed to the High School.

**Somewhere in my heart I'm always dancing with you in the summer rain'**

We all sang the last part, the song coming to an end as everyone clapped and cheered for us, even the Academy was cheering louder than they did before. We watched as the Host Club clapped as well, I smiled at them, ok I was having way too much fun with this, but could you blame me, we're doing what we do best. Hikaru went back up to the mic as he began looking at everyone, they weren't as energetic as we were, there for they didn't do any dancing for these next few songs, they just smiled and winked at random girls.

"This next one's called Breathing, you should know the words," he said to the Academy as he winked at them, I walked over to Kona.

"Who knew they like Jason Derulo?" I asked them, Kona shrugged as we listened to them.

'**I only miss you when I'm breathing**

**I only need you when my heart is beating**

He moved his hand over his heart and began body popping, I hate those moves, they're so ek.

**You are the colour that I'm bleeding**

**I only miss you when I'm breathing**

**This ain't no ordinary feeling**

He did what I did in the first song, walking around while making a 'no' action with his hand.

**You are the only thing that I believe in**

**I know you're coming back to me and**

**I will be waiting here for you till the end**

**I only miss you when I'm breathing!**

**I only miss you when I'm breathing!**

**Without your love, don't know how I survive**

He made another no action with his hand then moved it up to his neck, pretending to chock himself.

**It's you, it's you that's keeping me alive**

He pointed to random girl, who swooned and fainted, I had to hold my laughter in.

**I only miss you when I'm breathing!**

**Ay ay ay ay ay ay ya**

**Ay ay ay ay ay ay ya**

His friends started singing with him during this part; damn I forgot how annoying this song can be.

**I wanna see pictures of you leaning**

He pointed to the door.

**On these four walls, and on the ceiling**

He pointed to the walls and ceiling.

**Gave you a kiss, but I'm dreaming**

He turned to me and blew a kiss in my direction; my friends cocked a brow, while I fought off a blush and tried to ignore the glares.

**These crazy thoughts are so deceiving**

**You are the drug, I am needing**

**Paradise that I'm so seeking**

**I'm still alive, hope there's a reason**

**Can't move my lips, but my heart is screaming**

He put his hand back over his heart.

**I only miss you when I'm breathing!**

**I only miss you when I'm breathing!**

**Without your love, don't know how I survive**

**It's you, it's you that's keeping me alive**

**I only miss you when I'm breathing!**

**Oh,oh,oh breathing!**

**Ay ay ay ay ay ay ya**

**Ay ay ay ay ay ay ya**

His friends began singing with him again, damn this is annoying, they could leave that part out.

**Oh baby, I only miss you when I...I'm screaming out your name, but you don't answer me**

**I know I kissed your face, is this my fantasy?**

**I sound the alarm; tell everyone that I only miss you**

**I only miss you when I'm breathing!**

**I only miss you when I'm breathing!**

**Without your love, don't know how I survive**

He put his hand back up to his neck again.

**It's you; it's you that's keeping me alive**

**I only miss you when I'm breathing!**

**I only miss you when I'm breathing!'**

He pointed to me for the last part, I really wanna hit him, stupid glares, I'm gonna hit the bitches as well.

"Leave it out," the girls chorused to me, I shrugged and went to the middle of the stage again, the head set still on my head.

"Next up we got, Want U Back," I said, everyone in the high school cheered for us. I nodded to the girls and they started the music up. I relaxed my body to make everything more….bendy, don't think that way.

'**Hey, boy you never had much game**

I did my normal shake of the hand for the no.

**So I needed to upgrade**

I leant back and relaxed my body, putting both my hands up, with my pointer finger pointing up.

**So I went and walked away-way-way**

I walked backwards shaking my hand and closing my eyes.

**Now, I see you've been hanging out**

I jumped up and walked to the centre of the stage and pointed in another direction.

**With that other girl in town**

I shook my hand and rolled my eyes.

**Looking like a pair of clowns-clowns-clowns**

I did the movement of when to beep a clown's nose, getting the High School laughing, and some from the Academy giggling.

**Remember all the things that you and I did first?**

I pointed to a random direction then me.

**And now you're doing them with her**

I flexed my hand upwards and rolled my eyes.

**Remember all the things that you and I did first?**

I pointed to a random direction then me.

**You got me, got me like this**

I pointed to myself twice.

**And now you're taking her to every restaurant**

**And everywhere we went, come on**

I shrugged my shoulder and turned on my foot.

**And now you're taking her to every restaurant**

I walked away waving my hand.

**You got me, got me like this**

I pointed to myself with my thumbs twice.

**Boy you can say anything you want**

I turned around and pointed to some randomer.

**I don't give a shh, no one else can have ya**

I shook my hands in a 'no way' kinda way and walked forwards.

**I want you back**

I pointed to myself, then Hikaru, who blushed, then in front of me.

**I want you back**

I pointed to myself, then Hikaru then in front of me.

**Wa-want you, want you back**

I put my hands back twice, in a 'what' fashion, and pointed to a randomer then in front of me again.

**I broke it off thinking you'd be crying**

I did the no sign with my hands again then pointed to my head.

**Now I feel like shh looking at you flying**

I made a what with my hands again then pointed to the ceiling.

**I want you back**

I pointed to myself, then Hikaru then in front of me.

**I want you back **

I pointed to myself, then Hikaru then in front of me.

**Wa-want you, want you back**

I put my hands back twice, in a 'what' fashion, and pointed to a randomer then in front of me again.

**Please, this ain't even jealousy**

I made a no and walked away.

**She ain't got a thing on me**

I pointed to a random girl then me.

**Trying to rock them ugly jeans-jeans-jeans**

I moved my hands up my legs, even though I wasn't wearing jeans.

**You clearly didn't think this through**

I shook my head and looked up again.

**If what I've been told is true**

I made a thoughtful face.

**You'll be crawling back like boo-hoo-hoo**

I pointed to Hikaru and did like a skippy thing over to him, then I pretended to wipe a tear from his eye, he only glared at me as I smiled innocently.

**Remember all the things that you and I did first?**

I pointed to a random direction then me.

**And now you're doing them with her**

**Remember all the things that you and I did first?**

**You got me, got me like this**

**And now you're taking her to every restaurant**

**And everywhere we went, come on!**

**And now you're taking her to every restaurant**

**You got me, got me like this**

I shrugged my shoulder and turned on my foot.

**Boy you can say anything you wanna**

I waved my has if dismissing

**I don't give a shh, no one else can have ya**

**I want you back**

I pointed to myself, then Hikaru then in front of me.

**I want you back**

I pointed to myself, then Hikaru then in front of me.

**Wa-want you, want you back**

I put my hands back twice, in a 'what' fashion, and pointed to a randomer then in front of me again.

**I broke it off thinking you'd be cryin'**

I did the no sign with my hands again then pointed to my head.

**Now I feel like shh looking at you flyin'**

I made a what with my hands again then pointed to the ceiling.

**I want you back**

I pointed to myself, then Hikaru then in front of me.

**I want you back**

I pointed to myself, then Hikaru then in front of me.

**Wa-want you, want you back**

I put my hands back twice, in a 'what' fashion, and pointed to a randomer then in front of me again.

**Ohhh, I thought you'd still be mine**

I pointed to Hikaru and smiled softly, then smirked at him, he gulped.

**When I kissed you goodbye uh oh uh oh**

I blew him a kiss, his face lit up like a Christmas tree, while the girls snickered.

**Ohhh, and you might be with her**

I pointed to Kona, who glared at me as if saying' You-are-so-dead-for-that'

**But I still had you first uh oh uh oh**

I pointed to myself then Hikaru, who just raised an eyebrow at me, as if he was figuring something out.

**Boy you can say anything you want**

I waved a dismissing hand again.

**I don't give a shh, no one else can have ya**

I pointed to a randomer again.

**I want you back**

I pointed to myself, then Hikaru then in front of me.

**I want you back**

I pointed to myself, then Hikaru then in front of me.

**Wa-want you, want you back**

I put my hands back twice, in a 'what' fashion, and pointed to a randomer then in front of me again.

**I broke it off thinking you'd be crying**

I did the no sign with my hands again then pointed to my head.

**Now I feel like shh looking at you flying**

I made a what with my hands again then pointed to the ceiling.

**I want you back**

I pointed to myself, then Hikaru then in front of me.

**I want you back**

I pointed to myself, then Hikaru then in front of me.

**Wa-want you, want you back**

I put my hands back twice, in a 'what' fashion, and pointed to a randomer then in front of me again.

**Ohhh, I want you back**

I pointed to myself, then Hikaru then in front of me.

**I want you back**

I pointed to myself, then Hikaru then in front of me.

**Wa-want you, want you back**

I put my hands back twice, in a 'what' fashion, and pointed to a randomer then in front of me again.

**Ohhh, I want you back**

I pointed to myself, then a randomer then in front of me.

**I want you back**

I pointed to myself, then a randomer then in front of me.

**Wa-want you, want you back'**

I put my hands back twice, in a 'what' fashion, and pointed to a randomer then in front of me again.

The music ended and I silently sighed, damn that song is probably the longest one we'll have to do. I saw Hikaru smirking at me out of the corner of my eye though, oh boy that can't be good.

"We'll take a few minutes break for the cooks to hand out a little food," their head mistress said, everyone nodded but remained seated, we walked back stage once there me and the girls burst out laughing.

"Damn your face, priceless," I said to Hikaru in between laughs.

"Really?" he asked, I nodded while continuing to laugh, I saw him smirk, but I couldn't stop myself, "If I didn't know any better I'd say you were falling for me," he said to me, that stopped all five of us laughing, I looked at the girls who smirked at me and dragged me away for a minute or so.

"Mess with that guy's head, pretend to like him, then punch his gut," Kona said, I thought for a second.

"That might actually be good," I said to them then laughed a little, "Sure why not?" I asked.

"I want cake," Neko spoke up, I looked around.

"Go ask the blonde boy, what's his name Honey?" I asked, the others nodded, Neko smiled and skipped off towards him, while I walked back to Hikaru, an innocent smile on my face.

"Hey," I said to him, I knew the girls were trying to stop laughing; he turned to me, a smirk on his face.

"Finally come to accept the fact you've fell in love with my awesomeness?" he asked me, god it was actually hard to fight the smirk off my face, I put my hands around his neck, he raised a brow at me. I leant to whisper into his ear.

"Maybe I have, what would you do?" I asked him, he looked at me a little shocked but then smiled.

"This," he said leaning into kiss me, the whole of the Host Club was watching us with wide eyes, even the girls were, probably thinking I would kiss him, my right hand retracted from his neck quickly and I punched him in the gut at the speed of light. he grunted and fell to the floor; I knelt down and whispered into his ear.

"I don't fall in love with egotistical jerks," I said as I stood up, Kaoru went to his twins side, he glared up at me, I only smiled innocently, though it was more of a smirk.

"That's for saying that we weren't ladies," I said to him, I heard Hikaru growl under his breath.

"You're bands up next you might wanna go now," Kona said to them, Hikaru sucked in a breath while everyone else walked out onto stage, I stayed behind to get some water, he walked over to me. I turned to look at him.

"I only take so many hits before I hit back," he said to me, the look in his eyes, oh this was gonna be great. He then walked back out to the stage as I continued drinking my water.

**Yeahhh**  
**Host Club**  
**Yeahhh**

**Like a Shock**  
**To my Heart**  
**When I Saw**  
**You Tonight**  
**Like a Dream**  
**Come alive**  
**For the Very first Time**

**When we Touch**  
**In the Dark**  
**Baby you**

**Wish i Could Freeze**  
**You and Me**  
**In this Moment in Time**

**You Got It**  
**What I Want**  
**Give It Up**  
**Shorty**  
**Step it Up**  
**For Me**  
**And I'll give you Everything**  
**All My Life**  
**All My Love**  
**I give you My Fortune and Fame**  
**I'll even give you My Name**

**Girl you take me Higher**  
**Than I've ever been Before**  
**My feet don't touch the Floor**  
**We'll flyyyyyyyyyyyyyy**  
**The Sky's The Limit**  
**The Sky's The Limit**  
**Girl you take me**

**Up Up Up Uuuup Up Up Uuuup Up Up**

**Girl you take Me up**  
**You take Me Higher**  
**The Sky's The Limit**  
**The Sky's The Limit**

**When We Dance**  
**When We Kiss**  
**Doesn't get any better than This**  
**How You Shine**  
**Trapped in the Spotlight**  
**Finally Mine**  
**Yeahhhh**

**Baby Let's Go**  
**Let's Get Outta here**  
**Baby Let Go**  
**Got nothing to Fear**  
**And now that We're here**  
**Let's disappear**  
**Into the Night**

**You Got It**  
**What I Want**  
**Give It Up**  
**Shorty**  
**Step it Up**  
**For Me**  
**And I'll give you Everything**  
**All My Life**  
**All My Love**  
**I give you My Fortune and Fame**  
**I'll even give you My Name**

**Girl you take me Higher**  
**Than I've ever been Before**  
**My feet don't touch the Floor**  
**We'll flyyyyyyyyyyyyyy**  
**The Sky's The Limit**  
**The Sky's The Limit**  
**Girl you take me**

**Up Up Up Uuuup Up Up Uuuup Up Up**

**Girl you take Me up**  
**You take Me Higher**  
**The Sky's The Limit**  
**The Sky's The Limit**  
**Ohhhh Wooooow**

**Uuuup Uuuup girl you take uuup**

**Ohh Yeahh**  
**Ohh**  
**The Sky's The Limit**  
**The Sky's The Limit**

**My feet are on the ceiling**  
**They don't wanna touch the ground anymore**  
**Oh what a Feelin**  
**I can Feel It**  
**Can You Feel It (Feel It, Feel It)**

**Girl You take me Higher**  
**Than I've ever been Before**

**My feet don't touch the Floor**  
**We'll flyyyyyyyyyyyyyy**  
**The Sky's The Limit**  
**The Sky's The Limit**  
**Girl You take Me**

**Up Up Up Uuuup Up Up Uuuup Up**

**Girl You take Me Up**  
**Girl You take Me**

**Up Up Up Uuuup Up Up**

**The Sky's The Limit**  
**The Sky's The Limit**  
**Ohhh Woooow**

The song finished all together, I had no idea if they were dancing considering I was drinking my water with my back to the stage, I smirk came onto my face.

"I'm not afraid," I said as I walked out, the High School cheered for me as I walked over to Kona and grabbed my head set.

"Ok now High School, you all know and love this song, so I wanna hear you joining in when I point to ya, got it?" I asked, they cheered in response, "Great this next song's called," I paused and lowered my voice, "Not Afraid," the music started up on that note.

'**I'm not afraid to take a stand**

**Everybody come take my hand**

**We'll walk this road together, through the storm**

**Whatever weather, cold or warm**

**Just let you know that, you're not alone**

**Hola if you feel that you've been down the same road**

**Yeah, It's been a ride…**

**I guess i had to go to that place to get to this one**

**Now some of you might still be in that place**

**If you're trying to get out, just follow me**

**I'll get you there**

My friends sang the chorus then it was my turn to come in, I had my head down the whole way through this part. I started walking around on the stage while moving my hands around, that's what I love about rapping, there aint no movement needed, the lyrics speak for themselves.

**You can try and read my lyrics off of this paper before I lay 'em**

**But you won't take the sting out these words before I say 'em**

**Cause ain't no way I'm let you stop me from causing mayhem**

**When I say 'em or do something I do it, I don't give a damn**

**What you think, I'm doing this for me, so fuck the world**

**Feed it beans, it's gassed up, if a thinks it's stopping me**

**I'mma be what I set out to be, without a doubt undoubtedly**

**And all those who look down on me I'm tearing down your balcony**

**No if ands or buts don't try to ask him why or how can he**

**From Infinite down to the last Relapse album he's still shittin,**

**Whether he's on salary, paid hourly**

**Until he battles out or he shit just battles out of him**

**Whichever comes first, for better or worse**

**He's married to the game, like a fuck you for Christmas**

**His gift is a curse, forget the earth he's got the urge**

**To pull his dick from the dirt and fuck the whole Universe**

**Ok quit playin' with the scissors and shit, and cut the crap**

**I shouldn't have to rhyme these words in the rhythm for you to know it's a rap**

**You said you was king, you lied through your teeth**

**For that fuck your feelings, instead of getting crowned you're getting capped**

**And to the fans, I'll never let you down again, I'm back**

**I promise to never go back on that promise, in fact**

**Let's be honest, that last Relapse CD was "ehhhh"**

**Perhaps I ran them accents into the ground**

**Relax, I ain't going back to that now**

**All I'm tryna say is get back, click-clack BLAOW**

**Cause I ain't playin' around**

**There's a game called circle and I don't know how**

**I'm way too up to back down**

**But I think I'm still tryna figure this crap out**

**Thought I had it mapped out but I guess I didn't**

**This fucking black cloud still follow's me around**

**But it's time to exercise these demons**

**These motherfukers are doing jumping jacks now!**

**I'm not afraid to take a stand**

**Everybody come take my hand**

**We'll walk this road together, through the storm**

**Whatever weather, cold or warm**

**Just let you know that, you're not alone**

**Holla if you feel that you've been down the same road**

The High School all stood up and got ready to sing with us, I looked a Kona and she had an impressed look on her face.

**And I just can't keep living this way**

**So starting today, I'm breaking out of this cage**

**I'm standing up, Imma face my demons**

**I'm manning up, Imma hold my ground**

**I've had enough, now I'm so fed up**

**Time to put my life back together right now**

**It was my decision to get clean, I did it for me**

**Admittedly I probably did it subliminally for you**

**So I could come back a brand new me, you helped see me through**

**And don't even realise what you did, believe me you**

**I been through the ringer, but they can do little to the middle finger**

**I think I got a tear in my eye, I feel like the king of**

**My World, haters can make like bees with no stingers, and drop dead**

**No more beef flingers, no more drama from now on, I promise**

**To focus solely on handling my responsibilities as a mother**

**So I solemnly swear to always treat this roof like my daughters and raise it**

**You couldn't lift a single shingle on it**

**Cause the way I feel, I'm strong enough to go to the club**

**Or the corner pub and lift the whole liquor counter up**

**Cause I'm raising the bar, I shoot for the moon**

**But I'm too busy gazing at stars, I feel amazing and**

**I'm not afraid to take a stand**

**Everybody come take my hand**

**We'll walk this road together, through the storm**

**Whatever weather, cold or warm**

**Just let you know that, you're not alone**

**Holla if you feel that you've been down the same road**

There was no point in pointing to anybody during that, they knew when to join in and when to stop, it was pretty fun. The High School cheered for us, while the Host Club and the Academy gave us the most hated and disgusted looks I've ever seen, I smirked, my work here is done. Hikaru walked to the mic, his face still full of disgust.

"Well don't worry Academy, we're not going to stoop to their level and swear, just shows how stupid they really are," he said to everyone, he got a glare from all the High School.

"You're askin' for another punch in the gut, aint ya?" I asked him, he brushed me off, oh my blood was boiling now, stupid rich bastards, I'm so gonna kill him.

'**Hey!  
Yeah!  
Let's go ahh!  
This one right here is for all the ladies  
Ladies who want to take it back  
(i don't know what Sean Paul said)  
Holler at them Jay**

**I've been thinking about you**  
**And how we used to be then**  
**Back when we didn't have to live we could start again**

**There's nothing left to say**  
**Don't waste another day**  
**Just you and me tonight**  
**Everything will be okay**  
**If it's alright with you then it's alright with me**  
**Baby let's take this time let's make new memories**

**Do you remember do you remember do you remember**  
**All of the times we had**  
**Do you remember do you remember do you remember**  
**All of the times we had**  
**Let's bring it back (Bring it back!)**  
**Let's bring it back (Bring it back!)**  
**Let's bring it back (Bring it back!)**  
**Let's bring it back (Bring it back!)**  
**Let's bring it back**

**(Yo Jay Sing for these ladies!)**

**So long since you've been missing**  
**It's good to see you again**  
**How you how you doing**  
**And how about we don't let this happen again**

**There's nothing left to say**  
**Don't waste another day**  
**Just you and me tonight**  
**Everything will be okay**  
**If it's alright with you then it's alright with me**  
**Baby let's take this time let's make new memories**

**Do you remember do you remember do you remember**  
**All of the times we had**  
**Do you remember do you remember do you remember**  
**All of the times we had**  
**Let's bring it back (Bring it back!)**  
**Let's bring it back (Bring it back!)**  
**Let's bring it back (Bring it back!)**  
**Let's bring it back (Bring it back!)**

**Yo ay girl yo bring it back to the time when you and me had just begun**  
**When I was still your number one**  
**Well it might seem far-fetched baby girl but it can't be done**  
**I've got this feeling fire blazing and it's hot just like the sun**  
**Know you feel it too my girl just freeze up and the …**  
**(skipping so many lines can't understand)**  
**That's what I heard that's what I heard that's what I heard word girl**

I was shocked that Hikaru could actually rap that part of the song, I mean I can do it but a rich twat? Never thought it was possible.**  
There's nothing left to say  
Don't waste another day  
Just you and me tonight  
Everything will be okay  
If it's alright with you then it's alright with me  
Baby let's take this time let's make new memories**

**Do you remember do you remember do you remember**  
**All of the times we had**  
**Do you remember do you remember do you remember**  
**All of the times we had**  
**Let's bring it back (Let's bring it back)**  
**Let's bring it back (Bring it back)**  
**Let's bring it back (Let's bring it back)**  
**Let's bring it back (Oh)**  
**Let's bring it back'**

I found myself at the end of that one song actually clapping myself, the girls gave me a weird look before joining in with me.

"Why are we clapping for them?" Koa asked me, I looked at her.

"Because I never thought a rich twat could rap," I said to her, she nodded her head in understanding.

"You'd be surprised at what a rich twat can do," Hikaru said mimicking my words, I glared at him, he really was asking for another punch to the gut. I as I walked to the mic again and introduced the next song, this was getting boring.

"The next song for you all is, Shake That," I said with a wink, most boys wolf whistled at me again, I glared, "I'm really gonna hit you lot," I said as the music started.

'**Shady, Aftermath****  
****There she goes shaking that ass on the floor****  
****Bumpin and grindin that pole****  
****The way she's grindin that pole****  
****I think I'm losing control****Get buzzed, get drunk, get crunked, get fucked up****  
****Hit the strip club don't forget ones get your dick rubbed****  
****Get fucked, get sucked, get wasted, shit faceted****  
****Pasted, blasted, puke drink up, get a new drink****  
****Hit the bathroom sink, throw up****  
****Wipe your shoe clean, got a routine going****  
****Knowing still got a few chunks on your shoestring****  
****Showing I was dehydrated till the beat vibrated****  
****I was revibed as soon as this Bitch gyrated****  
****And hips and licked them lips and that was it****  
****I had to get Nate Dogg here to sing some shit****Two to the one from the one to the three****  
****I like good pussy and I like good trees****  
****Smoke so much weed you wouldn't believe****  
****And I get more ass than a toilet seat****  
****Three to the one from the one to the three****  
****I met a bad bitch last night in the D****  
****Let me tell you how I made her leave with me****  
****Conversation and Hennessey****  
****I've been to the motherfucking mountain top****  
****Heard motherfuckers talk, seen 'em drop****  
****If I ain't got a weapon I'ma pick up a rock****  
****And when I bust yo ass I'm gonna continue to rock****  
****Get you ass of the wall with your two left feet****  
****It's real easy just follow the beat****  
****Don't let that fine girl pass you by****  
****Look real close cause strobe lights lie****We bout to have a party (turn the music up)****  
****Let's get it started (Go head shake your butt)****  
****I'm looking for a girl with a body and a sexy strut****  
****Wanna get it poppin baby step right up****  
****Some girls they act retarded****  
****Some girls are bout it bout it****  
****I'm looking for a girl that will do whatever the fuck****  
****I say everyday she be giving it up**

**Shake that ass on me, shake that ass on me****  
****Come on girl, shake that ass on me, shake that ass on me****  
****Oh girl, shake that ass on me, shake that ass on me****  
****Come on girl, shake that ass on me, shake that ass on me****I'm a menace, a dentist, an oral hygienist****  
****Open your mouth for about four or five minutes****  
****Take a little bit of this fluoride rinse****  
****Swish but don't spit it, swallow and I'll finish****  
****Yeah me and Nate d-o double g****  
****Looking for a couple bitches with some double d's****  
****Pop a little champagne and a couple E's****  
****Slip it in her bubbuly, we finna finna have a party****Have a party (turn the music up)****  
****Let's get it started (Go head shake your butt)****  
****I'm looking for a girl I can fuck in my hummer truck****  
****Apple Bottom jeans and a big Ol' butt****  
****Some girls they act retarded****  
****Some girls are bout it bout it****  
****I want a bitch that sit at the crib with no panties on****  
****Knows that she can but she won't say no****  
****Now look at this lady all in front of me, sexy as can be****  
****Tonight I want a slut, will you be mine?****  
****I heard you was freaky from a friend of mine****Now I hope you don't get mad at me****  
****But I told Nate you was a freak****  
****He said he wants a slut, hope you don't mind****  
****I told him how you like it from behind****  
****Shake that ass on me, shake that ass on me****  
****C'mon girl, shake that ass on me, shake that ass on me****  
****Oh girl, shake that ass on me, shake that ass on me****  
****C'mon girl, shake that ass on me, shake that ass on me****  
****We bout' to have a party (turn the music up)****  
****Let's get it started (go ahead shake your butt)****  
****I'm looking for a girl with a body and a sexy strut****  
****Wanna get it poppin baby step right up****  
****Some girls they act retarded****  
****Some girls are bout it bout it****  
****I'm looking for a girl that will do whatever the fuck****  
****I say everyday she be giving it up****There she goes, shaking that ass on the floor****  
****Bumpin and grindin that pole****  
****The way she's grindin that pole****  
****I think I'm losing control****God, come one****I ain't leavin' without you bitch****Coming home with me****And my boy, and this boy, and this butt, and his girl'**

The song stopped and the crowd cheered, I was getting tired, therefore I didn't do any dance moves, I made hand gestures and that shit, I should have gone to sleep last night. I suppressed a yawn as I went back to the girls. The Host Club looked tired as well, so they didn't do any dance moves either.

"This next song's called Down," Hikaru said, I cocked a brow at it but didn't think twice of it. the music started and I began to zone out.

'**Baby, are you down, down, down, down, down?****  
****Down, down****  
****Even if the sky is falling down?****  
****Down, down****You oughta know****  
****Tonight is the night to let it go****  
****Put on a show****  
****I wanna see how you lose control****So leave it behind****  
****'Cause we have a night to get away****  
****So come on and fly with me****  
****As we make our great escape****So baby, don't worry****  
****You are my only****  
****You won't be lonely****  
****Even if the sky is falling down****  
****You'll be my only****  
****No need to worry****Baby, are you down, down, down, down, down?****  
****Down, down****  
****Baby, are you down, down, down, down, down?****  
****Down, down****  
****Even if the sky is falling down?****Just let it be****  
****Come on and bring your body next to me****  
****I'll take you away****  
****Turn this place into our private getaway****So leave it behind****  
****'Cause we have a night to get away****  
****So come on and fly with me****  
****As we make our great escape****  
****So why don't we run away?****Baby, don't worry****  
****You are my only****  
****You won't be lonely****  
****Even if the sky is falling down****  
****You'll be my only****  
****No need to worry****Baby, are you down, down, down, down, down?****  
****Down, down****  
****Baby, are you down, down, down, down, down?****  
****Down, down****  
****Even if the sky is fallin' down?****Down like she 'posed to be****  
****She gets down low for me****  
****Down like her temperature****  
****'Cause to me she zero degrees****She cold, over freeze****  
****I got that girl from overseas****  
****Now she's my Miss America****  
****Now can I be her soldier, please?****I'm fightin' for this girl****  
****On the battlefield of love****  
****Don't it look like baby cupid****  
****Sent her arrows from above?****  
****Don't you ever leave the side of me****  
****Indefinitely, not probably****  
****And honestly, I'm down like the economy****Baby, don't worry****  
****You are my only****  
****You won't be lonely****  
****Even if the sky is falling down****  
****You'll be my only****  
****No need to worry****Baby, are you down, down, down, down, down?****  
****(And the sky is falling down)****  
****Down, down****  
****Baby, are you down, down, down, down, down?****  
****(Are you down? Are you down?)****  
****Down, down****  
****Even if the sky is falling down?****  
****(And the sky is falling down)****  
****And the sky is falling down'**

The song ended and I blinked once, twice, then a third time, there was no way I was thinking of all that. Want to know what it was I was thinking about? Well I'll tell you anyway, Hikaru, his lips, mine, a bed and I won't say no more, you've probably gathered it from there, but I couldn't help it, he looked so focused, so lost in the song, so cute. Oh God kill me now, I didn't not just say that, I'm gonna hurl, gross. I felt Kona tap my shoulder, I looked at her then walked to centre stage again.

"Ok this is our last song it's called Right Now Na Na Na," I said and looked at the girls and nodded.

**'It's been so long,  
that I haven't seen your face,  
I'm trying to be strong,  
but the strength I have is washing away.  
it won't be long,  
before I get you by my side,  
and just hold you, tease you, squeeze you, tell you what's been on my mind.  
**

**I wanna make up right now na na,  
I wanna make up right now na na,  
wish we never broke up right now na na,  
we need to link up right now na na,  
I wanna make up right now na na,  
I wanna make up right now na na,  
wish we never broke up right now na na,  
we need to link up right now na na,**

**Girl I know, mistakes were made between us two,**

**and we showed,  
ourselves that night, even said somethings weren't true,  
why'd you go?  
and haven't seen my girl since then,  
why can't it be the way it was,  
cause you were my Homie, lover, friend...**

**I wanna make up right now na na,**

**I wanna make up right now na na,  
wish we never broke up right now na na,  
we need to link up right now na na,  
I wanna make up right now na na,  
I wanna make up right now na na,  
wish we never broke up right now na na,  
we need to link up right now na na,**

**I can't lie, [miss you much]**

**watching every day that goes by, [ I miss you much ]  
till I get you back I'm gon' try, [ yes I miss you much ]  
cuz you are the apple of my eye, [ girl I miss you much ]  
I can't lie, [ I miss you much ]  
watching every day that goes by, [ I miss you much ]  
till I get you back I'm gon' try, [ yes I miss you much ]  
cuz you are the apple of my eye. [girl I miss you much]**

**I wanna make up right now na na,**

**I wanna make up right now na na,  
wish we never broke up right now na na,  
we need to link up right now na na,  
I wanna make up right now na na,  
I wanna make up right now na na,  
wish we never broke up right now na na,  
we need to link up right now na na,**

**I want you to fly with me, [ want you to fly ]**

**I miss how you lie with me, [ miss how you lie ]  
just wish you could dine with me, [ wish you could dine with me ]  
the one that'll grind with me, [ said the one that will grind with me ]  
I want you to fly with me, [ want you to fly ]  
I miss how you lie with me, [ ohh miss how you lie ]  
just wish you could dine with me, [ wish you could dine ]  
the one that'll grind with me. [ohh the one that'll grind]...**

**I wanna make up right now na na,**

**I wanna make up right now na na,  
wish we never broke up right now na na,  
we need to link up right now na na,  
I wanna make up right now na na,  
I wanna make up right now na na,  
wish we never broke up right now na na,  
we need to link up right now na na,'**

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair before looking at everyone and walking back to my girls. Hikaru walked back to the centre stage, the whole of their little club was also tired, it wasn't hard to tell.

"Ok guys this is the last song we're doing as well, it's called Heartless," he said, I nodded my head, I actually love that song.

'**In the night, I hear them talk the coldest story ever told****  
****Somewhere far along this road, he lost his soul****  
****To a woman so heartless**_**[echoes 3X] **_**  
****How could you be so heartless**_**[echoes 3X] **_**  
****Oh, how could you be so heartless?**

**How could you be so cold as the winter wind when it breeze yo****  
****Just remember that you talking to me yo****  
****You need to watch the way you talking to me yo****  
****I mean after all the things that we been through****  
****I mean after all the things we got into****  
****Ayo, I know there are some things that you ain't told me****  
****Ayo, I did some things but that's the old me****  
****And now you wanna get me back and you gonna show me****  
****So you walk around like you don't know me****  
****You got a new friend, well I got homies****  
****But in the end it's still so lonely****  
**

**In the night, I hear them talk the coldest story ever told****  
****Somewhere far along this road, he lost his soul****  
****To a woman so heartless**_**[echoes 3X]**_**  
****How could you be so heartless**_**[echoes 3X]**_**  
****Oh, how could you be so heartless?****How could you be so Dr. Evil?****  
****You bringing out a side of me that I don't know****  
****I decided we weren't gonna speak so****  
****Why we up 3 A.M. on the phone?****  
****Why though she be so mad at me for?****  
****Homie I don't know she's hot and cold****  
****I won't stop wont mess my groove up****  
****Cause I already know how this thing go****  
****You run and tell your friends that you're leaving me****  
****They say that they don't see what you see in me****  
****You wait a couple months then you gonna see****  
****You'll never find nobody better than me****In the night, I hear them talk the coldest story ever told****  
****Somewhere far along this road, he lost his soul****  
****To a woman so heartless**_**[echoes 3X]**_**  
****How could you be so heartless**_**[echoes 3X]**_**  
****Oh, how could you be so heartless?****Talking talking talking talk****  
****Baby lets just knock it off****  
****They don't know what we been through****  
****They don't know about me and you****  
****So why I got something new to see?****  
****And you just gonna be keep hating me****  
****And we just gonna be enemies****  
****I know you can't believe****  
****I could just leave it wrong****  
****And you can't make it right****  
****I'm gonna take off tonight (Into the night)**

**In the night, I hear them talk the coldest story ever told****  
****Somewhere far along this road, he lost his soul****  
****To a woman so heartless**_**[echoes 3X]**_**  
****How could you be so heartless**_**[echoes 3X]**_**  
****Oh, how could you be so heartless?'**

I clapped my hands for the last time today since that was it, we were done, now we just needed to find out who were the winners and what the prize was, I sighed as I hugged the girls, why do I suddenly feel like we've been on xfactor and might not make it to the next round, I shrugged it off as their head mistress ran around getting opinions from the other teachers.

Hikaru and his group came up to us as she did so, we all looked at each other then them.

"Nice work, you guys weren't as bad as I thought you'd be," Hikaru said to us, my girls leaned off me for a second.

"Yeah I guess you guys weren't as bad either, you were actually quite good, though we were better, since we are a proper band an all," I said to them, Hikaru only smiled at us as the tall blonde one was annoying Haruhi, seriously that dude's a girl in disguise I'm tellin' ya. Hikaru held his hand out as I shook it, he smiled sweetly at me, oh god no, please do not say they were butterflies? Oh god I'm gonna hurl.

Their head mistress came running back up to us after a moment or so.

"Ok we have the results, and the winner of the mini contest is," each of us leaned in to listen to the answer, she took a little slip of paper out in her hands, "The winner is….."

* * *

**I'm leaving you on a cliff hanger folks, damn that's the longest chapter there will be because of the songs, well I hope you all enjoyed, you'll find out who's won next chappie, until then please review, otherwise Solar's gonna kill Hikaru, REVIEW :D**


	5. And The Winner Is, An Eventful Night

**Hikarus' P.O.V**

We all leaned forwards waiting for the winner to be called out, the only person who wasn't doing the same as us was Solar, she had a calm and collected look on her face, though I could see in her eyes she was excited, even if she didn't show it. Her beautiful eyes gave it off, woah what did I just say? Beautiful? Ok I'm losing my mind, but then again, she is quite pretty, Gah Hikaru shut up. I felt her looking at me, shit was I staring? Yes I'm staring, she sent me a glare, if looks could kill, I blushed and turned away, I BLUSHED? Great now I'm losing my mind.

"And the winner is," my head snapped to our chairman, "Darkness Unjustified," we lost, but even so, I felt a smile creep onto my lips.

"YAY WE WON!" I heard one of the girls scream, it was Nek, she was the only energetic one in Solars' group, like a second Honey, in fact those two would make a cute couple, they both enjoy cake and cute things. We walked over to the girls, who were laughing and smiling at Neko.

"However only one person can take the prize, so girls, who's it going to be?" the Chairman asked them, that's right none of us knew the prize, except Kyoya but he knows everything. We watched as the girls pushed Solar forward, who mumbled her protests, but walked to our Chairman anyway. The chairman smiled at her.

"So what's the prize lady?" Solar asked her, she really needs some manners, but it just makes her more cute, Hikaru seriously shut up, I blushed a little again, TOO MUCH BLUSHING HIKARU STOP IT!

"The prize is a week at the school you do not attend, so you will be staying at the Academy for a week," the Chairman said, man Solars' face priceless, she was shocked then she was mad, shit now she's red with anger.

"I AINT STAYING A NO FUCKING PLACE WI STUCK UP RICH BASTARD HEADED TWATS, YOU CAN GO FUCK YOURSELF!" she yelled at the top of her voice then turned to her head master.

"Did you know about this?" she asked him, he nodded, "AND YOU DIDN'T TELL US BECAUSE?" she asked, her voice getting louder and louder.

"Because I knew you would have an episode," he said to her, I put my hand over my mouth to stop my laughter.

"Episode? I'LL GIVE YOU A FUCKING EPISODE IN A MINUTE YOU PRICK!" she yelled, the other girls ran forwards to hold her back, Kona walked in front of her.

"Leave it out Sol, leave it out," she said to her, she really needs to get a new saying. We looked at Solar who had calmed down but was panting heavily, her head raised; I flinched, scarier than Honey after he wakes up.

"Fine, who wants to go out tonight?" Solar asked them, the girls smiled and hugged her, I looked at her in shock, one minute she's mad, the next she's calm, the next thing you know she'll be a murderer.

"Not so fast," the Chairman stopped them, "You still have to do a song with the Host Club," she reminded us all, Solar groaned and walked over to us.

"Fine but if I hit 'em not my fault," she said, her mood back to her cheery one, I gaped at her, seriously, anyone else think she's on her period, or is it just me?

"So what we playin'?" Kona asked us, we looked at each other and shrugged.

"Ladies choice," I said to them, Solar put on a fake thinking stance, as did the rest of the girls, I shook my head at it, but she did look, no I'm not gonna say it.

"How about What's my Name?" Solar asked us, the girls nodded their heads and we shrugged.

"Sure let's go," I said, the guys grabbed their instruments and began playing, as did the girls they were in perfect sync.

'**Oh, na, na, what's my name?**

**Oh, na, na, what's my name?**

**Oh, na, na, what's my name?**

**Oh, na, na, what's my name?**

**Oh, na, na, what's my name?**

**What's my name? What's my name?**

Solar and the girls sung the chorus then it was my turn.

**Yeah, I heard you good with them soft lips**

**Yeah you know word of mouth**

**The square root of 69 is 8 somethin', right?**

**'Cause I've been tryna work it out, oh**

**Good weed, white wine**

**I come alive in the night time**

**Okay, away we go**

**Only thing we have on is the radio**

**Let it play**

**Say you gotta leave, but I know you wanna stay**

**You just waiting on the traffic jam to finish, girl**

**The things that we could do in twenty minutes, girl**

**Say my name, say my name, wear it out**

**It's getting hot, crack a window, air it out**

**I can get you through a mighty long day**

**Soon as you go, the text that I write is gon' say**

I finished singing and the girls came in with the chorus again, making the sounds of their voices echo through the room.

**Oh, na, na, what's my name?**

**Oh, na, na, what's my name?**

**Oh, na, na, what's my name?**

**What's my name? What's my name?**

Solar began singing next, when did we face each other?

**Not everybody**

**Knows how to work my body**

**Knows how to make me want it**

**But, boy, you stay up on it**

**You got that somethin'**

**That keeps me so off balance**

**Baby, you're a challenge**

**Let's explore your talent**

**Hey, boy, I really wanna see**

**If you can go downtown with a girl like me**

She pointed to me, why did she always do this; she's falling for me I know she is.

**Hey, boy, I really wanna be with you**

**'Cause you just my type, oh, na, na, na, na**

**I need a boy to take it over**

**Looking for a guy to put in work**

**Uh oh**

**Oh**

**Hey, boy, I really wanna see**

**If you can go downtown with a girl like me**

**Hey, boy, I really wanna be with you**

**'Cause you just my type, oh, na, na, na, na**

**I need a boy to take it over**

**Looking for a guy to put in work**

**Uh oh**

**Oh**

**Oh, na, na, what's my name?**

**Oh, na, na, what's my name?**

**Oh, na, na, what's my name?**

**What's my name? What's my name?**

**Baby, you got me**

**And ain't nowhere that I'd be**

**Than with your arms around me**

**Back and forth you rock me**

**So I surrender**

**To every word you whisper**

**Every door you enter**

**I will let you in**

**Hey, boy, I really wanna see**

**If you can go downtown with a girl like me**

**Hey, boy, I really wanna be with you**

**'Cause you just my type, oh, na, na, na, na**

**I need a boy to take it over**

**Looking for a guy to put in work**

**Uh oh**

**Oh**

**You're so amazing**

**You took the time to figure me out**

**That's why you take me**

**Way past the point of turning me on**

**You 'bout to break me**

**I swear you got me losing my mind**

**Oh, na, na, what's my name?**

**Oh, na, na, what's my name?**

**Oh, na, na, what's my name?**

**Oh, na, na, what's my name?**

**Oh, na, na, what's my name?**

**What's my name? What's my name?**

The girls came back in singing at that point, Solar had stopped pointing to me, in fact she stopped dancing all together, she was just lost in the song, it made her look so beautiful, oh jheeze I need to get away from her.

**Hey, boy, I really wanna see**

**If you can go downtown with a girl like me**

**Hey, boy, I really wanna be with you**

**'Cause you just my type, oh, na, na, na, na**

**I need a boy to take it over**

**Looking for a guy to put in work**

**Uh oh**

**Oh****  
****Hey, boy, I really wanna see**

**If you can go downtown with a girl like me**

**Hey, boy, I really wanna be with you**

**'Cause you just my type, oh, na, na, na, na**

**I need a boy to take it over**

**Looking for a guy to put in work**

**Uh oh**

**Oh'**

The song finished and everyone cheered for us, even though I didn't sing much in the song, it was still nice.

"Fantastic absolutely brilliant," our Chairman said, she then turned to Solar, "Now Solar, you will be enrolled in this school starting, next Monday," she said to her, it was Wednesday today so Monday only, what, five days away? I saw Solar nod her head and turned to the girls, who pointed at her face, I cocked a brow but ignored it nonetheless. We walked over to them and shook their hands.

"We had fun," Haruhi said to them, the girls nodded at her.

"Yeah I got a question," solar said, Haruhi looked at her, "Are you a girl?" she asked her, we all flinched, our eyes widened in horror.

"Judging by your reactions she is," Kona said to us.

"Well-," Kyoya started but was cute off.

"Secret's safe with us Onee-chan," Neko said to Haruhi, who nodded her thanks towards her. Solar moved her hand up to the left side of her face; she was running her hand up and down it a little.

"We should go, see you guys Monday," she said to us and walked off with the girls.

"Well that was interesting," Kyoya said, we nodded our heads, but then headed for the class we had next.

* * *

**Solars' P.O.V**

Great so Haruhi was a girl, told ya I'm not stupid, but to make it worse my foundation was beginning to come off, the girls had pointed it out to me, but there was nothing I could do there, I just needed to get away from them and quickly. I haven't told you have I? No, well when I was younger, I got into this huge fight and I mean huge, I ended up in hospital from being stabbed, but I also had my face scraped along the floor, this resulted in the scar I have going from my forehead down the left side of my cheek and then to the corner of my lip. Well that's pretty much all there is to me, but still it hurt like hell, you can't see it now unless you get right up in my face, and if I don't have foundation on, but that's all.

"So where we going tonight Solar?" Saki asked me, I smiled at her and thought for a second.

"Meh, you guys pick," I said, Fushito looked up at the sky; it was turning dark, just how long had we been in the Academy?

"How about Midnight Lobster, it's new and my family enjoy it," she smiled at me, I nodded my head.

"Sure thing, be outside my dorm in an hour or so," I said to them, they nodded, "Hey Fushito, this restaurant wouldn't be a fancy one would it?" I asked her, she shook her head.

"I may sound it but it isn't," she assured me, I nodded my head and walked in the direction of my dorm as the others did, Neko came with me, while Kona, Saki and Fushito went in the opposite direction.

"Yay I can't wait until we go out, I want cake Sol-Onee-chan, I want cake," she chanted all the way down to her room, I kept smiling and nodding at her, she would get her cake.

I bit my goodbye to Neko as she walked into her room, mine was just a little bit further down, it was the largest in the school, since I'm the top student and the Head Master loves me like, but still he treats me like his own daughter, which I'm grateful for to be honest. I walked into my room and walked over to my closet, I grabbed a pair of tight black skinny jeans and a black 'Blood Rocks' shirt, my casual black zip up hoodie and my black convers. No I'm not a freak for black, it's just it's late and we need someone who looks dangerous otherwise we could end up hurt. Ok even I had to laugh at that, there's no way we would end up hurt.

I walked into the bathroom and ran the shower, waiting until the water was hot until I got in. The water burned my skin but I welcomed it, I could handle the pain, after all I have had much worse. I sighed as I stepped out of the shower and dried myself off, my now washed and wet hair stuck to my face, my scar stung like hell, it always did but I was used to it. The water dripped from my body onto the rug in the bathroom. Once I was dried I put my jeans on, then my bra and my dressing gown on over that, I didn't want to get my top wet.

I walked into my bed room and sat on my bed, that was position under the window, I grabbed my hairdryer and began to blow dry my hair. It took a few minutes but once it was done I brushed it, eventually I managed to tame it, looking at it I saw it was puffier than usual, I shrugged and put my top on, then my hoodie and grabbed my money, I didn't bother with a bag. I walked back into the bathroom and looked in the mirror, my scar was visible, considering it was still red from the shower, I reached for my foundation, a frown came onto my face, I was out. I threw the tube in the bin and walked back into my room; I grabbed my IPod and waited for the girls.

The door to my room opened about 10 minutes later, revealing the people I was wanting to see. I smiled and got up from my bed, Saki pointed to my scar.

"All out?" she asked me, I nodded my head, Kona then threw me a tube and smiled at me.

"We told ya you'd run out soon, it's the same brand," she told me, I smiled at them.

"Aw thanks guys, be right back," I said and rushed into the bathroom, then rushed back out again, my scar covered up, I just hope it doesn't rain.

We walked out of my room and to the restaurant, which surprisingly wasn't that far from the school. I smiled as Neko skipped in front of us; Saki spoke with Fushito about what it would be like, while Kona was giving me a knowing look.

"Ok what is it?" I asked her, a smirk came onto her face, that's never good.

"You're falling for that Hikaru guy, I saw the way you got lost in the song," I felt myself mentally barf, how could she even think that? Though he was cute, and he had the most gorgeous eyes I've ever seen, gah Solar zip it.

"Don't be stupid, why would I like that rich bastard?" I asked her, she looked at me, but I didn't look at her.

"Look me in the eye and tell me that," she said to me, I gulped silently, but before I could Fushito and Saki spoke up.

"We're here," they said, I breathed a silent sigh of relief; I honestly don't think I could have done that. We walked into the restaurant and was met by a good looking waiter, he had blue eyes and blonde hair, not bad.

"Welcome ladies, how may I help you tonight?" he asked us, the others swooned over him, guess I was the only one who wasn't going to swoon tonight.

"Table for five," I said to him, he smiled charmingly at me.

"Right this way madam," he said to me, we followed him as he pulled out the girls seats; I rolled my eyes and sat down in the seat myself.

"What can I get you young ladies?" he asked us, ok I'm seriously going to hurl, we scanned over the menu.

"I'll have the buttered lobster," Fushito said, Saki nodded her head.

"I'll have the same," she said.

"I'll have the sushi platter," Kona said, damn that girl can eat, Neko smiled.

"I'll have the spaghetti," she said to him, I nodded my head.

"I'll have the same," I said to him, he smiled and wrote everything down.

"And for drinks?" he asked, we looked at each other.

"Coke," we all answered, the man nodded his head and walked off to put our orders in.

"So what did you think of today?" Saki asked us.

"It was eventful," I answered her.

"I think they were actually quite good," Fushito answered, Kona nodded her head.

"Yeah I never knew rich people, well rich people like them would ever rap, but still they didn't swear," she shook her head, we looked at her.

"What about you, you only swear when we refer to them," I pointed out; Kona turned her head and stuck her nose in the air.

"That is because I am higher than you filthy commoners," she said to us, intimidating a rich person, we started to laugh.

"I think Honey-Onii-chan was nice," Neko pointed out, her face a faint pink.

"Why's that?" we asked her, she looked up at us, her face turned more red than pink now.

"W-well, he was sweet and he was just well nice," she said to us, "He let me have some of his cake," she added, man if only she knew she was falling for him. Our food arrived a few minutes later and the rest of the night was spent talking about the events of the day, but through the whole of it, I felt eyes burning into my back. I turned around and saw a group of boys, our walk home would be more eventful.

The clock struck 10 as the restaurant was ready to close, me and the girls had a blast, it was the best night out we've had so far. We were walking home, talking laughing until we ran into the boys I saw in the restaurant, one of them had black hair, he grabbed Nekos' arms and dragged her into him.

"Hey what's say we go have some fun girlies?" a second one asked, it was too dark to see him.

"No let me go please," Neko asked politely, they didn't let her go; we were now surrounded by his friends.

"Come on it's only for an hour or so," the guy holding her said.

"She said no, now let her go before I put you in hospital," I warned him, he looked up to me.

"Looks like we got a frisky one," he said to me, I growled as my foot came up making contact with his face, he let go of Neko as he stumbled back.

"Don't say I didn't warn you," Neko ran to Kona tears threatened to spill from her eyes, "Take her home, I'll deal with these pricks," I said to them, the girls nodded and ran off.

"Now I give people a warning before I hurt them, you my friend didn't listen and for that," I stopped in front of him, he was still on the ground, "You'll pay the price," I said as I delivered a punched to his gut, bringing him off the floor and flying into a of his friends grabbed my arms, my head flew back, once I heard a satisfying crack, my foot connected with his junk. My arms were released; I grabbed his arm and flung him over my shoulder, sending him into the lamppost as well. A fist connected with my gaw sending me flying to the ground, ok now I'm pissed. Footsteps came running towards me, there was only one pair, I did a breakdancing move and my foot connected with the guys' stomach, he stumbled back.

"Ok lesson one, you hit me, prepare to die, 'cause I always get revenge," I said to him, my fist connected with his gaw in an uppercut, I punched him around the face then kicked him into the lamppost. I heard the sound of a blade, I sighed silently, you shouldn't bring weapons into a fight, I moved my hips to the right and grabbed the hand that had the knife in it, I squeezed it until the knife fell out, especially with me. I then flung the guy over my shoulder, a smirk came on my face, four down one to go, I turned to see the other guy running in the opposite direction, I shrugged and walked over to the other four, picking the knife up along the way.

"Take this as a warning, the next time you mess with me or my friends, I will put you in hospital," I said as I pointed the knife in their faces, "And this," I said motioning to the knife with my head, "Is mine now," I said before putting it away in my back pocket, I took one last look at the four jackasses and carried on to the school. My headphones in as I listened to my music, rain started pouring down.

"Great, I feel like someone who's just lost their love and needs comfort," I said as I entered the Academy grounds.

"You shouldn't be out at night, you could get hurt," a voice came from behind me, I turned and saw one of the twins, oh great, which one was this.

"I'm fine," I said as I tried to walk away, but his hand on mine stopped me, my heart fluttered, it was Hikaru.

"No you're not, your lip's bleeding," he stated, I felt my lip, sure enough it was bleeding and pretty bad at that, how'd I miss it?

"Yeah well, it's what you get when you kick four guys' asses to save your friend," I said to him with a nonchalant shrug. Hikarus' eyes went wide as he shook his head; I raised a brow at him.

"What you got a problem with me defending my friends?" I asked him, he shook his head again.

"No but you're going to get blood on your clothes, and I can see the knife in your pocket," he said grabbing my hand and dragging me somewhere. We ended up outside the infirmary in the Academy, the nurse smiled as she saw Hikaru come in, then frowned when she saw me.

"My goodness what happened?" she asked me, I told her the entire story; she seemed nice enough to trust.

"My that's quite a story, I'm impress you did this to defend your friend," she said to me, I shrugged my shoulder as she tended to my lip. After five minutes it was done with a couple of stitches. I stood with Hikaru as we walked out of the door, I stopped and turned.

"Thank you," I said as I bowed, Hikaru cocked a brow at me.

"So you really do have manners," he said surprised, my eyes narrowed.

"So you really do have a broken leg," I said to him, he gave me a confused look.

"I don't have a broken leg," he said to me, I looked at him, my eyes narrowed further.

"Not yet," I said to him, he chuckled a little as we carried on walking, "Why're you still in school anyway?" I asked him, he shrugged.

"Our school's a boarding school as well, though most people only stay here if we had to do extra work, like me, Kaoru's asleep in our room now," he told me, I nodded my head.

"Whatever," we finally made it back to the grounds as I walked towards the High School, I turned back to him, "Don't think, that just because you helped me, I like you, I still hate you and all rich people," I said to him, he chuckled a little.

"Yeah I know, see you Monday or whatever," he said to me, and turned to walked away, I bit the side of my lip that wasn't hurt.

"Rich bastard," I said to him, he turned to me his eyes narrowed.

"Cocky cunt," he said back, then walked off, I stood there in utter shock, the dude just swore, a rich twat just swore and on top of that, he swore at me, oh Monday was gonna be awesome, I am gonna kick the bastards ass, but for now sleepy time.

I thought about the whole event until I reached my room, the girls had been in and left a note for me.

'_Solar,_

_Cheers for helping Neko and us get away, we'll make it up to ya, hope you didn't get hurt, see ya tomorra, _

_Your girls_

_Neko, Fushito, Kona and Saki,_

_PS be prepared to be glomped tomorrow, and we want to know the whole story.'_

I shook my head with a slight chuckle, I changed from my normal clothes to my pyjamas and got into bed, it didn't take long until I fell into a deep slumber, I was so not going to classes tomorrow, I need more rest.

* * *

**Would ya look at that, I'm not dead, people wanted to know Hikarus' thoughts so there you have it, I hope you enjoyed it, please REVIEW :D**


	6. New School for a Month, JACKASSES

**Solars' P.O.V**

Shake, shake, flap hand, shake, shake. I opened my eyes with a groan, I had been shaken for the past twenty minutes, or at least it felt like that. I yawned and looked at my four smiling friends, so innocent, so gonna be killed.

"It's early, I'm tired, go away," I said, I really wasn't a morning person. I pulled the quilts back over my head, only to have them pulled off.

"WHAT?" I shouted getting angry, my friends flinched.

"The principle wants to see you, now," Kona told me, I groaned but lifted myself out of the bed.

"Aren't you going to get dressed Onee-chan?" Neko asked me, I looked down at myself, I was in my shorts and tank top, I shrugged and walked out the door, luckily everyone was in class.

I knocked on the principles door after walking for a few minute, a faint 'come in' was heard on the other side, I shrugged and walked in. Oh could you imagine my joy when I saw the head mistress of the Academy, I frowned even more.

"You called," I asked crankily, the principle smiled at me.

"Good morning Solar," he said to me, I groaned in return, then looked at the head mistress and gave a faint smile, though it was hardly noticeable. I yawned again and stretched getting myself fully awake.

"So what's going on?" I asked the principle; he smiled at me, first happily, then guiltily, then sorrowfully? Ok whatever's gonna happen it aint good.

"Ahem," the old lady cleared her throat, forgot she was in here, "The principle and I have been talking, we would like you to come to the Academy starting today for a month, instead of just a week," the old bag told me, my mouth dropped, then I began laughing.

"Oh man, that's a good 'en," I said between breaths, but the faces they both had shut me up.

"You aint joking are ya?" I asked, the principle shook his head, "But where would I stay?" I asked her, with fake interest.

"You will be staying at this school, then come to all the Academy classes, if that is not too much trouble miss…." She trailed off not knowing my name.

"Toneko," I told her.

"Miss Toneko," she finished, I gave both principles', head masters, whatever they wanna call themselves a disbelieving look.

"You're joking right? I hardly go to this schools lessons, what makes you think I'd go to yours?" I asked her, the head mistress only smiled at me.

"The reason we're doing this is so you'll go to the classes," she said to me, I scoffed, "Otherwise you end out on the street," she said to me, my mouth fell at that.

"You wouldn't do that," I looked at the principle, "Would you?" I asked him, his eyes held an apology.

"I wouldn't no, but I'm afraid that the head mistress here will contact the social workers, or someone, and if we can't get you in class, then you would be kicked out of school," he said to me, I clenched my fists.

"You fucking rich people think you're all high and mighty, sit on your fucking throne made of gold, I'm gonna tell you this once and once only, you stay the fuck away from the school, I'm ahead in all my classes, I do the work, if I need to go to a lesson I go, but I will do your offer, but I'm not making any promises," I said to the head mistress, the minute I get a chance to kick her ass, she'll be deeper than six feet in the ground.

"Very good, now go put this outfit on," and with that, I was pushed out of the office, I walked towards my room and looked at the outfit, then burst out laughing.

"AS IF!" I yelled, I walked to my wardrobe and pulled out a black denim short skirt with a black 'Fuck with me, I dare ya' top and a black leather jacket, all my jeans were in the wash. I walked towards the bathroom, showered and changed, put my foundation on and walked out of my room.

I headed towards the principles' office, he handed me a map of the other school, I nodded towards him and began to walk out of the office. Before I could leave he stopped me.

"Try to get along with the people there Sol, that only reason I'm letting you go is so you won't get kicked out of this school, you keep everything under control," he said to me, I nodded and left.

As I walked through the ground to the other school, I saw a large group of people, made up of both my school and the Academy. I rushed over once a heard them shouting fight. I stood and watched as I saw Kimihiro Satamoto, a boy who likes me, as in like likes, was fighting with….who was that was that Haruhi?

"What's going on?" I asked Kona, who was also there, she looked at me and smiled.

"Nice outfit," she said with a smirk, I slapped her then got serious again, "Apparently while, Haruhi, Hikaru and Kaoru were walking passed, Kimihiro heard one of them say your name, so he got all up in their faces, mainly Haruhis' because he's the one who said it," Kona explained to me.

"I hope he won't hurt her," Neko whispered to me, I looked around and saw she was remaining calm, but both twins were held back by Kyoya and Mori, hadn't their school started yet? Oh well, I walked forwards just in time to see Kimihiro try to throw a punch.

"No, not my little Haruhi," Tamaki said, but the punch never hit her, both schools turned to me, I had ended up standing in front of Haruhi and taking the punch, everything fell silent. I looked up, not affected from the punch at all, Kimihiro, however was shitting himself and was shocked to see I had done that, honestly so was I, but I wasn't going to let the bastard hit a girl was I?

"Someone tell me what's going on, but do not talk at the same time," I said to them, Kimihiro hesitated for a minute then explained.

"I was walking passed here with my friends, when I heard those three jackasses talking about you, you weren't here to hear it so I wanted to do something about it," he stepped closer to me and moved his hand up to my cheek, I didn't move away, instead I placed his hand in mine and squeezed. He fell to the ground in pain, tears threatened in his eyes.

"Thanks, but I can take care of myself," I said to him, I turned to Haruhi, who was staring shocked at me, "He hurt you?" I asked her, she shook her head.

"Good, now do me a favour?" I asked her, she nodded, "Show me where room 1-A is, please?" I asked her, she smiled brightly.

"Sure thing, that's my class, come on," she said with a smile, some of the girls around us swooned, guess they really don't know.

We walked through the corridors, it was silent and quiet as I got stares and glares, wolf whistles and whispers, I ignored all of them, much to my displeasure, I really wanted to pumble them to the ground.

"So what were you talking about out there?" I asked Haruhi as she slowed down to walk next to me, she looked at me.

"Honestly we were talking about you," I looked at her with a raised eye brow, "Nothing bad though, Hikaru was telling us how he found you yesterday in the yard, how he helped you, then we were talking about when you were coming into this school, that's when I told them you were coming in today, then that guy heard and started yelling," she told me, her eyes thoughtful for a moment.

"Why didn't you yell back?" I asked her, Haruhi shrugged her shoulders, then turned her head towards me.

"I really don't see the point in yelling, if you remain calm with one person you remain calm with another, it's kinda weird really, but I just don't like to yell either way," she said to me, I nodded my head, "The only reason I do yell is if people do things without my permission, or if someone's arguing and it goes way too far, like Hikaru and Kaoru," she said to me, I looked at her.

"Hikaru and Kaoru fight?" I asked her, she shrugged.

"Kinda, it was staged, they were bored, but still it was their first fight, real or fake, they dragged this curse doll into it," she said to me, my eyes widened.

"Curse doll?" I asked her, she nodded.

"The name speaks for itself," Haruhi told me, I shuddered.

"Where the hell would you get something like that from?" I asked her, Haruhi shook her head.

"From Nekozawa-sempai," she told me, I looked at her confusedly.

"Did someone call?" an eerie voice came; I turned around and saw someone behind a door.

"Has that door always been there?" I asked, Haruhi shook her head.

"Forget it, it's like the door follows him around," she told me, I nodded uncertainly, the dude was dressed in a black cloak with a black wig, don't ask how a knew it was a wig; I'm just good at this stuff.

"Nekozawa-sempai, this is Toneko-san, she'll be here for a while," Haruhi told me; I did a mock salute towards the guy.

"Hey," I said, the guy smiled at me and then returned into the room of darkness, "Well that was….creepy," I said, then something dawned on me, "Oh and Haruhi, it's just Solar, ok?" I asked her, Haruhi nodded her head.

"Sure thing," she said to me, we carried on walking down the hall way and towards our class, along the way I got to know Haruhi better, like the fact that we got along so well is because we were childhood friends.

"Well here we are," she said to me, I looked at my phone.

"Wow we've been walking for a while," I said, Haruhi nodded her head.

"Yeah in this school, you could probably walk for hours on end and not get to the other side," she said to me, I smiled and shook my head.

"Rich bastards," we said in sync, we both laughed, god I've missed her. Haruhi opened the door to the class and all eyes fell on us, the girls swooned and glared, I glared back and they shrunk back, I smirked and looked at the teacher.

"Mr Fujioka, Miss…." He looked at me puzzled.

"Toneko," I rolled my eyes.

"Miss Toneko, where is your uniform?" he asked me, I thought for a moment.

"Well if I had a dog, it would probably be in its mouth, but since I don't, it's on my bed begging to be speared before I burn it," I said to him, the teacher was old, had glasses and smelled like old man.

"That is not a proper thing to do with your uniform Miss Toneko," he said, I scoffed and rolled my eyes.

"Yeah 'casue you rich people know all about the _'Proper things to do',"_ I said mockingly, while sticking my nose in the air and pretending to drink from a tea cup, with my pinkie pointed out. I looked at Haruhi, who was struggling to keep her laughter in.

"Miss Toneko-,"

"Sue me, I aint gonna be here long enough to wear it, where'm I sitting?" I asked the old geezer, who gave me a stern look, "Yo old geezer, hey you listening to me?" I asked him, while waving a hand in front of his face, which only turned into more of a frown.

"C'mon, smile, I don't bite," I said, then thought, "Ok I don't bite often," I rephrased; the guy just kept staring at me.

"What do I have something on my face?" I asked and felt my face, nothing, my scar was covered, but I purposely avoided the cut on my lip. I turned around and saw the five jackasses from last night.

"YOU JACKASSES?" I yelled at them, they cowered behind the one who had Neko, "What did I say would happen if I saw you again?" I asked them, they only glared at me, though it was weak.

"Ahem, you five take your seats, Miss Toneko, I want you to sit next to Hikaru," the old geezer told me, I looked at the two twins.

"Erm that's you right?" I asked, Hikaru nodded, wow how'd I get that right, I shrugged and walked over, getting glares along the way, "Oh grow up, if you're gonna glare at something, glare at something that'll give you a reaction," I said to the class, who only glared harder, I rolled my eyes and sat down. Once the geezer started the lesson, I propped my feet up on the desk and got my phone out, I could still feel glares from students nearby and out of the corner of my eye I saw Hikaru glaring, this is gonna be a long day.

* * *

**Chapter 6 done I hope you all liked it, I won't be able to update tomorrow as I have a science exam, wish me luck and I'll update when I can, until then please REVIEW, oh and if there's anything you want to see in this story don't hesitate to ask, I'll make it happen now please REVIEW :D**


	7. Old Teacher, She's A Human Being Too

**Solars' P.O.V**

I want to rip my hair out, I honest to god want to rip my hair out, why you may ask well I've only had two classes so far, we're having break now, but this is what has happened so far. In the first class well, everyone was glaring at me, I was being stared out, there were whispers about me. I got along well with Haruhi, which got me more glares, I delivered my own back, the old geezer told me off for some shit, don't know what it was, but now I have a detention, I aint going though, they can shove it up their fucking asses for all I care, might make the stick come out their mouth though, oh well. Yeah that's pretty much what happened, though second period was a complete rerun of the first, except Hikaru wouldn't stop bugging, my the teacher told me to put my phone away and take my head phones out, that wound up in my hitting the twat and walking out of the room.

So yeah that's pretty much what happened, right now I'm sat with Haruhi talking to her in the cafeteria, how she puts up with the stuck up twats, I have no idea.

"So how the fuck do you manage to put up with these twats?" I asked, everyone in the cafeteria fell silent and looked at us, I saw Haruhis' friends coming over, while most of the girls glared at me, I sighed.

"Glare at something that'll give your ugly faces a fucking reaction," I said through clenched teeth, honestly by the end of the week, every one of these fucking wankers will be in the hospital.

"Haruhi, why you hanging out with the scary girl?" the tall blonde one asked, I glared at him as he sunk back behind the one with glasses, what were their names again, oh yeah Tamaki, Kyoya, Mori and Honey, I think.

"Hey Tono, don't make her made, she'll kill ya," Kaoru said, Hikaru glared at me.

"I don't see the point in having another commoner here, especially one that's a total bitch," he said to everyone, the whole cafeteria started to cheer for him; I just smirked as Haruhi stood.

"Take that back Hikaru, Solar's not a bitch, she has a right to hate rich people," she said to him, everyone stared at her.

"You're defending her?" he asked in disbelief.

"Give me a good reason why I wouldn't stick up for my best friend," Haruhi counter, I pulled my right bottom eyelid down, winked with my left one and stuck my tongue out.

"I win, can we go somewhere else, before I lose my temper?" I asked her, Haruhi nodded as we walked out, talking and laughing, maybe this month wouldn't be that bad. We headed to our next class, considering the bell had just gone, we walked in and Haruhi looked truly horrified.

"Why do you look so scared?" I asked her, she opened the door, I saw a stricked looking teacher, she had a sour face and was holding a….cane? Oh boy this aint gonna end well…..for her at least.

"You must be the new girl, Solar Toneko am I right?" the woman asked me, I shrugged.

"That's me alright, do I know you from somewhere?" honestly she looked really, really familiar I just couldn't put my finger on it. "Oh shit, Miss Falcon is that really you?" I asked, the older woman nodded, she was once my preschool teacher, but ever since I moved in she went mental and took up a new job, one where she could scare kids.

"You know Miss Falcon?" Haruhi asked me, I nodded my head, not phased a little by seeing her.

"Yeah believe it or not she used to be my preschool teacher," I said, Haruhi tried not to laugh, the cane Miss Falcon had in her hand came slamming down on the desk.

"Mr Fujioka is something funny?" she asked her voice stern, Haruhi instantly went silent and walked to her seat.

"So sour face, where do I sit?" I asked her, Miss Falcon glared at me; I sighed and shook my head.

"People never learn," I said as she pointed to a seat next to, you guessed it, Hikaru, I groaned and walked over to him, this day is defiantly dragging. I sat down and pulled my phone out texting Kona.

'_Girl you aint gonna believe this,_

_S xxx'_

I waited five minutes as Falcon went on about the war or diseases or sex Ed or something, I don't know I don't pay attention. My phone ended up ringing through the whole class, I glared at Haruhi who must have took it off of vibrate.

"Give me the phone Toneko-san," Falcon said from the front of the class.

"How about no," I said the teacher glared at me, "Glare all you want sour face, it might improve your actual look, but you aint getting my phone," I said to her, she carried on glaring then went back to teaching, yeah she gave up on me a long time ago, now she just hates me.

'_Sup girl?_

_K xxx'_

I smirked and texted her back instantly.

'_Old sour face is in this school, _

_S xxx'_

The reply came through instantly after that text.

'_No way old sour faced Falcon? Oh man she's gonna hate you,_

_K xxx'_

'_She already does,_

_S xxx'_

'_Ha, we all hate her anyway nowt new,_

_K xxx'_

'_I know right? Gonna sleep now, don't text me,_

_S xxx'_

I set my phone back in my bag and rested my head down on the desk, soon enough darkness enveloped me and I fell to sleep. I stirred as the feeling of someone poking me, I ignored it best I could, but I couldn't ignore what came next. The sound of something hitting the desk woke me up, though my eyes did not jolt open, I opened them slowly. I looked at the cane, then the sour face holding the cane, I lifted my head slowly, I was not one to piss off, Hikaru had his phone out, recording me. I stood up from my seat.

"Toneko-san, I do not appreciate you sleeping during my lesson, give me your hand," she said to me, I cocked a brow, was she gonna hit me with that cane?

"You aint hitting me with that," I said to her, she glared at me.

"Give me your hand, you fell asleep now you must face punishment," she said to me, I sighed and held my hand out to her, she whacked her cane on my hand five times, though not once did I flinch.

"You done yet?" I asked yawning, she stared at me a little shocked, she raised it, I know where this is going, the cane came down as my hand flew out to stop it from hitting my face.

"How stupid do you think I am?" I asked her, I broke the cane in one hand as I pushed her away from her; she stared at me in shock. My hand clenched into a fist as it brought contact with her face.

"I don't take no beating off anybody," I said to her as I whacked her with her own broken cane, she cried out in pain.

"Touch another kid with this, I'll put you in fucking hospital," I said to her, her foot came out to kick me, I grabbed it with my hand and twisted it, a cracking noise was heard as she screamed, tears came rolling out of her eyes as she looked at me.

"No one beats you, how do you explain the scar?" she asked me, that crossed a line, I don't care if she was a fucking teacher an elder whatever, I picked her up and threw her into the wall.

"MY SCAR MY FUCKING BUISNESS!" I yelled at her, feeling the memories come back, I fought the tears that threatened to spill from my eyes as I kept my head held high, "Keep talking about it, maybe you want one too?" I asked her, Falcon picked herself off the floor and ran, more like limped out of the room, the whole of the class stared at me in shock.

"Keep your fucking stares to yourself," I said as I clenched my fists, I picked my back up and ran out of the room.

"Solar," I heard Haruhi call after me but I carried on running, to where I didn't know or care, I just wanted to get out of there. I ended up outside music room three, I opened the door and to my surprise there were sofas and tables in it. I shook my head as I walked over to one, I dropped my bag and sat on it, the tears began to flow freely from my eyes at this point as I tried my hardest to stop the, I couldn't they just kept coming, how I hated those memories.

* * *

**Hikarus' P.O.V**

The entire class stared at the damage Solar had done to the room, Haruhi stared at the door where she had taken off, she had mentioned something about a scar. Maybe that's what her friends had been pointing at her face for when we did the mini contest thing, I looked over at Haruhi who looked overly worried.

"Haruhi, what was that about?" I asked her, Haruhi shook her head.

"I'm not saying anything," she said as she picked her stuff up and stood up, I had put my phone back in my pocket, yes I was recording the whole thing, but what happened it was just overly shocking.

"Haruhi," Kaoru said to her, Haruhi shook her head.

"Look I'm going to go find her, I need to see if she's ok," Haruhi told him, I looked at Kaoru who nodded.

"We'll come with you," we said in unison, Haruhi smiled and nodded her head, we rang the other members of the Host Club, Kyoya came out looking quite puzzled.

"Did you find anything on her?" Tamaki asked her, Kyoya nodded his head, though he still looked a little puzzled.

"Yes but not much, it just says she gets into fights a lot, she has two brothers and one sister who she cares for deeply and nothing else bedside her birthday and where she was born," he told us, Haruhi sighed.

"It won't do, she whipped everything off the records before she was even 6, she didn't want anyone knowing about her life, so she learnt how to do it," Haruhi stated, the five of us looked at her.

"Will Sol-Chan be alright?" Honey asked, Mori shrugged as did the rest of us; the bell rang signalling the end of the day, we had been searching that long wow.

"Come on, we should go to the club room," Tamaki said, we nodded and walked up to the room. We opened the door and instantly Haruhi ran towards one of the sofas, we followed her and saw Solar asleep on one of them; part of her face was tanned while there were two streams that were paler. Haruhi sighed, shaking her head she looked at us all.

"Get me a cloth," she said, Tamaki instantly rushed off and came back with one, he's such a love sick puppy, but then again, why can't I stop worrying about Solar? I shook the thought from my mind as Haruhi wiped her face clean of the foundation she wore, she was paler, but still beautiful, ugh seriously brain shut up. But something caught my eye, something paler than her skin, but it was barely noticeable, Haruhi moved away from Solar as she began to stir in her sleep, a single tear escaped her eye. I looked at Haruhi who began shaking her, Solars' eyes shot open as she shot up on the sofa, her eyes glazed with unshed tears. Haruhi stood and hugged the girl, the next thing I know, tears were falling freely from her face.

"A nightmare Solar, you're safe here," Haruhi told her, Solar shook her head.

"No nightmare, memory," she said softly, I looked at her, honestly I felt sorry for her, maybe Solar is badass and does hate rich people, maybe Haruhi was right and that she may have a reason to, but underneath she's still like any other human being, she does have feelings and she does cry.

"Tamaki, maybe we should cancel the club today," Kyoya said, Tamaki nodded his head and walked outside to all our waiting guests.

"I'm sorry ladies, but because of some unexpected events todays club activities will be cancelled," he said, groans of protests were heard but the girls eventually left. Solar looked up from Haruhi as she let her go, we all stared at her, her eyes weren't red like expected.

"Tell anyone you saw this, I will kill each and every one of you," she said to us, I shook my head at her, Solar only glared at me. Haruhi sighed and sat Solar down on the sofa.

"They know about the scar, might as well tell them," she said to her Solar flinched a little, and whispered something along the lines of 'do I have to'; Haruhi smiled and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Better sit down, it's a long story," she said to us, everyone nodded and sat on the sofa opposite her while I sat next to her, she looked at Haruhi who nodded as Solar sighed and began her story.

* * *

**You'll find out what happened to Solar in the next chapter, I couldn't leave her as a heartless bitch, anyway please REVIEW :D**


	8. The Truth, A Kiss

**Solars' P.O.V**

"It went something like this, when I was younger my father died, leaving me, my two brother and my sister, with an alcoholic mom. Well one night she came home drunk, more drunk then usual, I had made my sister and brothers dinner and sent them up to bed, well she came in saw me, and began flipping for absolutely no reason what so ever. She began cursing and I asked her to be quiet because she may wake my brothers and sister, she flipped at that, she got a belt and began beating me with it, afterwards she got tired of it and went to the kitchen, she came back out with a knife," I hesitated, stopping for a moment trying to get the flashbacks out of my head, Haruhi placed her hand on my shoulder, as the others just stared at me.

"She walked into the room, threw me into the wall, walked over to me, grabbed me by the neck and held me up, she placed the knife at the side of my face and dragged it down, cutting deep into my skin, the neighbours must have heard me scream because the next thing I know, my mom's on the floor, the woman from next door's holding a cloth to my face, her husband's calling an ambulance as their eldest son went to get my sister and brothers," I carried on, my breath shaky, I sucked in a deep breath.

"Anyway, what happened after that was pretty much a blur, I don't remember a lot, I remember waking up in hospital, my sister and brothers going into care, I was also put in care, but I hated the home and I ran off all the time, I learnt how to fight, who to trust, and things like that. Then I wander into the school at the back of here, I had ran away for over a week, I was weak and sick, I collapsed on the ground and that's when the principle took me in," I finished the story there, everyone stared in shock at me, I stood up from the sofa.

"Well I should get going anyway," I said to them, "I'll see you tomorrow Haruhi," I said; before I could even take a step I was glomped by the two blondes.

"Wah, that's so sad Sol-Chan," Honey said, Tamaki nuzzled my face.

"Yes I agree, if you ever need us for anything Solar we're always here," he said to me, I growled silently.

"I need something," I said, they all looked at me.

"Yes Solar?" Tamaki asked me.

"I need you to GET THE FUCK OFF ME!" I yelled at them, they instantly let go, "More Jackasses than the Jackasses from last night," I muttered as I started walking away, my bag in hand. I hadn't gotten that far before I heard footsteps behind me, I stopped, they stopped, I walked, they followed. I turned and saw four of the five Jackasses from the night before.

"Great make it quick," I said to them, they just smiled innocently at me.

"We just want to talk," their leader said, I looked at him.

"If that's the truth," I said and spun catching the fifth guys' hand, before he could stab me, "Then don't try stabbing me," I said to them, as I pushed him into his friends, I pulled the knife I took from them out.

"I don't take no shit from no one, I really don't want to use this so fuck off before I lose my temper," I said to them, their leader smirked at me.

"What you gonna do with that? Give yourself another scar?" he asked me, my face turned into an unreadable expression, the only noise that came after his sentence were their screams, a pool of blood stained the white floor as I continued walking. I heard more footsteps following me, I stopped but they didn't, it turned and saw Hikaru.

"Can I help you?" I asked him, he pointed to the knife, "What about it?" I asked again.

"If you don't want anyone to see it, you should cover it up better," he said to me as he stood next to me, I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Who said I didn't want anyone to see it?" I asked him, he shrugged.

"Just figured you wouldn't, I mean you just stabbed five guys and sent them to the infirmary," he said to me, I scoffed and carried on walking, he followed me.

"Please they weren't fatal stabs," I said to him, Hikaru shrugged.

"You never know, where you stabbed them it could be," he stated, ok this dick head's getting on my nerves.

"What the fuck would you know about fatal stab wounds, or any kind of wound for that matter?" I asked him, Hikaru stopped and turned to me.

"A lot more than you may think, you might want to stop running your mouth like you own the fucking place," he said to me, I smirked at him.

"You don't know jack shit so just fuck off and leave me alone, what I do is none of your business," I said to him, as I continued to walk away he grabbed my arm and stopped me.

"It is my fucking business if you're going to hurt people like me," he said to me, I stared at him.

"People like you, I'd be doing the world a fucking favour," I said, he growled at me.

"When will you get it in your head, we're not all that different, we're not all dicks," he stated, I scoffed.

"Prove it," I said to him, he looked at me.

"What?"

"Prove it," I said again, "I'll give you a week, prove that you and your friends aren't dicks, but if you lose I'll hurt each and every one of you," he gulped a little knowing I wasn't kidding.

"And if I can, you tone down the attacks and the swearing," he said to me, I shrugged at him.

"Fine," I said to him and shook his hand, I continued walking, he still followed me.

"Why are you following me?" I asked him, he looked at me.

"Because it's dark and you could get hurt," he said to me, a long silence fell after that as I stood there looking at him, then I burst out laughing.

"Oh man, dude, too funny," I said to him, Hikaru glared at me then smiled at me.

"Ok fine maybe you won't get hurt, but I just want to make sure you won't," he said to me, I blushed a little at him but turned away to hide it.

"Whatever," I muttered as I walked ahead of him; he jogged to catch me up. he began staring at my face, then stopped me, I turned to him with a confused look, he moved his hand up to my face and began trailing my scar, I closed my eyes as I let him feel it, it was….relaxing? But what he did next shocked me, I felt a pair of soft lips rest against my own for a minute before pulling away, I opened my eyes and saw Hikaru was gone, my face turned into one of anger once a realised what he did.

"I'LL KILL THE BASTARD!" I yelled through the hall, I was sure I heard a laugh in response.

I slammed the door to my room shut and turned on the lights, I screamed once I was glomped by my friends, minus Kona, she wasn't the hugging type. I fought my way out of the hug and collapsed on my bed.

"So how was your day with old sour face?" Kona asked me, that pissed me off, remembering the things she said.

"I'M GONNA KILL THE BITCH!" I yelled as loud as I could, my friends held their ears.

"Think I'm deaf," Fumiko said.

"WHAT?" Saki asked, Neko smiled at me like nothing had happened.

"What happened?" Kona asked, I sat up and put my head in my hands.

"You know how I got the scar right?" I asked them, they nodded, "Well she brought that up," I said, the girls fell silent at that.

"What did you do Onee-chan?" Neko asked me, I looked at her.

"Broke the fucking bitches' leg, and hopefully gave her brain damage," I said to them, they cheered for me.

"So what else happened?" Saki asked as she sat next to me.

"Fucking rich people, staring bunch of twats, that's all I got all day, I was stared at, oh and you know those five fuckers from last night?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"They're there as well, fuckers tried to stab me, brought up my scar, they're in the infirmary now getting their stab wounds tended to," I said, then remembered the thing with Hikaru, the smile on my face fell; Kona saw this and pressed the subject.

"What happened after?" she asked me, I looked up with a small blush but mainly a smirk and a glare.

"Let's just say, if Hikaru Hitachiin dies any time soon, don't rat me out to the cops," I said to her, the girls' raised an eye brow at me.

"What did he do?" Fumiko asked, I sighed and looked at her.

"Twat kissed me," I muttered under my breath, the girls looked at each other.

"What?" they asked, I sighed.

"The twat kissed me ok," I said to them, the room was silent for a moment, until Kona started laughing, soon the others joined in with her, I glared at them.

"Yeah laugh all you like, you guys are evil," I said to them, "I'm going to go shower, leave now please," I added, the girls left the room laughing their asses off, Neko literally had to roll out of the room, she was laughing so hard.

I showered and layed in my bed thinking about what Hikaru had done. Why did he do it? He doesn't like me does he? Did I enjoy it? What the hell is wrong with me? Am I falling for Hikaru? My eyes snapped open at that, I was falling for Hikaru Hitachiin, and worst of all he was a fucking rich bastard.

"No, no, no, no, no, no," I started muttering to myself, "This isn't happening, our school are rivals, this isn't happening," I kept saying, but inside my mind, I knew it was happening and that I was falling for Hikaru, the very though made me want to throw up. I swore to myself I would never, ever, trust a rich bastard after what they did to me. I sighed as I closed my eyes and fell into one of the most restless sleeps I've ever had.

* * *

**Oh she's falling for Hikaru, too cute well please REVIEW :D**


	9. HAPPY BIRTHDAY, Solars' Siblings

**Solars' P.O.V**

I danced around my room to 'What's My Age Again?' by Blink 182, I love this song, I was also in a happy mood. Why you may ask, well the answer's simple, today was my birthday, and I was seeing my brothers and sister, not to mention Hikaru totally wasn't going to win this bet we had going on. A knock came from my door, I looked up a little startled to see Kona, Neko, Fushito, Saki and the Principle, I smiled and waved sheepishly, that was when my friends burst out laughing, while the Principle tried to cover his up.

"Disturb me while I'm having a good time why don't ya," I rolled my eyes at them, as I turned down the music, much to my displeasure.

"Right, Solar, firstly happy birthday," the Principle said handing me a present; I looked at it then him. Opening it I saw a solid gold rose with ruby coloured petals, I stared at it in complete chock, it was also a necklace. I smiled as I hugged the Principle of the school, I'm sure I've mentioned before that he's like my dad haven't I? Well anyway I gave him a hug and a peck on the cheek as my thanks.

"Thank you so much," I said as I put it on, the Principle walked out of the room to leave me with my friends, I turned to them and smiled as I grabbed my bag and my IPod Touch.

"And where do you think you're going?" Kona asked me, a smirk plastered her features, oh boy.

"Erm, school?" I asked her, she smiled at me.

"You can go in late, crew them, they're rich bastards anyway, one student missing isn't going to make a difference," Saki pointed out, I nodded my head.

"Meh good point, so what's up?" I asked them, they all smiled at me.

"You don't think we forgot your birthday do you?" Fushito asked as she threw me a small wrapped box, I stared at her, she only winked at me. Opening it up I saw it was a new pocket knife, the blade was a sharp silver, while the handle was a black colour, while the handle said 'Darkness Unjustified' in blood red letters, I looked at Fushito. Without warning I tackled the girl to the ground in a hug, a laugh came from everyone.

"I love it thank you so much," I said to her as I helped her back up, Fushito only smiled at me.

"No problem," she said, I smiled and turned to everyone else, Neko shoved a present in my face.

"Mine next, mine next," she said excitedly, I cocked a brow at her but nodded and took it from her. Unwrapping it I pulled out a new pair of designer black jeans, with a red top that said 'Love me, hate me, just don't fuck with me' in it, with a black hoodie, on the back it said 'Piss me off, expect to bleed', I stared at Neko for a second or two, just blinking.

"I love how you know me," I said as she glomped me; I decided I would change out of the clothes I was wearing and put on my new ones from Neko. Saki handed me a present next, I stared as the large box within her hands before taking it from her. Once I unwrapped it I saw it was a new electric guitar, I stared at her before smiling and hugging her, the guitar was black with a red rose covered in fire on it, I hugged the girl before setting it down where my old one used to be. Oh I haven't told you, I play guitar as well as sing, but because my guitar broke I couldn't use it, now I have a new one from Saki.

"I love it Saki, thank you so much," I said as I hugged her, the girl only smiled and hugged me back.

"Well I guess that's it," Kona said winking at me, before handing me a long box; I looked at her with a raised eye brow.

"This better not be a vibrator," I said, she only shrugged at me, my eyes widened; I was scared to open it. I took a deep breath before pulling the wrapping off, one I did I saw it was a number of various small items, like earrings, necklaces, knives, there was even a couple scythes with it, I smiled at her.

"I love it, thank you," I said as I hugged her, Kona grunted in annoyance but hugged me back nonetheless. By the time we finished with everything and I had changed, half of first period had gone, I sighed before putting my necklace on from the Principle and heading out the door, I waved to my friends as I walked to the Academy and through it to my class.

* * *

**Hikarus' P.O.V**

Bored, that's all I was bored, Solar hadn't shown up, and to make it worse we had double language classes, we were currently learning English, I dazed out the window. The door at the front of the room came open as everyone turned to stare at who interrupted our lesson, it was Solar. My mouth dropped when I saw what she was wearing, a pair of black designer jeans with a red top that said 'Love me, hate me, just don't fuck with me' on it, the teacher grunted in annoyance.

"**Miss Toneko I presume, would you mind telling me why you're late?" **our teacher said in English, we all stared at Solar expecting her to yell about not knowing the language and telling her to speak Japanese, but she didn't.

"**Meh, I was doing weed in an alley," **she replied, the teacher had wide eyes, but then they softened as if she realised her.

"**Sit down please Solar," **she said to her, Solar shrugged.

"**You got it Alexis, but where?" **Solar asked her, the teacher pointed to a seat next to me, of course it would be next to me, she's next to me in every lesson almost, I smiled as she walked over to me, but it instantly dropped when I saw the back of her hoodie, it said 'Piss me off, expect to bleed', I sighed I thought maybe she would at least try to be nicer to people.

"Good morning Solar," I said as I looked at her, I caught a glimpse of a gold chain hanging around her neck.

"Yo," she said as she did a piece sign and winked at me, I cocked a brow at her.

"Well you seem very happy this morning," I noted, she carried on smiling at me before nodding her head.

"You betcha," she answered smiling at me, this only raised my confusion, as I studied her look, I have to say even though she was in an outfit like that, she still looked fine.

"Any particular reason?" I asked her, my tone polite, had she forgotten about our bet? She didn't answer me when I asked this question; she was busy taking notes from Haruhi on what she had missed. Kaoru jabbed me in the side at that moment, I winced in pain a little and looked at him.

"Why's she so happy?" he asked me, I only shrugged my shoulders.

"Hey I need help, I have a bet with Solar that she'll stop swearing if I can prove rich people aren't all dicks, if I lose though she'll hurt us all, will ya help me?" I asked him, Kaoru nodded his head as he smiled.

"Sure thing, I was getting bored anyway," he said to me.

"**Hikaru, Kaoru is there a problem back there?" **the teacher asked us, everyone in the class turned to look at us, even Solar and Haruhi.

"**No ma'am, we were just discussing how a potato talks," **I said to her, Solar and the teacher looked at me like I had gone crazy, even Haruhi seemed to understand what I had said, but I didn't know what I had said, eventually Solar burst out laughing, followed by Haruhi, even the teacher had a little giggle.

"Oh man, potato, talking, that's rich," Solar managed out, I cocked a brow at her.

"**Miss Toneko, please do not laugh at others," **our teacher said as she scolded Solar, but she was still trying to hold in her laughing.

"**Y-yes m-ma'am," **Solar said, still trying to contain her laughter, eventually she managed to calm down enough to tell me what I had said.

"What did I say?" I asked her, she looked at me before looking at the teacher, then back to me.

"You said you and your bro were discussing how a potato talks," she told me, my face went a little red but I hid it by looking away from her.

The bell finally went signalling the end of class, Haruhi walked with Solar, who was still happy-go-lucky, until someone banged into her.

"What where you're going or I'll put you six feet under," she said glaring at the guy, who flinched she then went back to talking with Haruhi. Me and Kaoru stared confused, normally she would have sworn at the guy.

"Oh yeah, happy birthday Solar," Haruhi said, me and Kaoru looked at each other, Solar smiled at her.

"Thanks Haruhi," she smiled, before we knew it we were in front of the club room.

"Why am I here?" Solar asked Haruhi, who only pointed to me, I smiled at her.

"We made a bet remember?" I asked her, Solar nodded her head.

"Oh yeah, well I guess I can spear some time," she said as we walked into the club room, Kyoya sat typing on his laptop, Honey and Mori both sat eating cake, while Tamaki was pacing frantically, once he saw Haruhi he went to hug her but then saw Solar next to her, he immediately cowered behind Kyoya.

"Woah, I thought this room was a lot smaller the last time I was in here," Solar said, I looked at her and shrugged.

"Last time you were in here, you weren't paying much attention to it," I pointed out, she nodded her head.

"Good point," Kyoya stood up with Honey, Mori and Tamaki.

"Welcome to the Host Club Solar," he said to her, she looked at him in confusion.

"I thought you guys were a band?" she asked, we shrugged.

"We are, but we also entertain guests," Kaoru pointed out, she nodded her head at us.

"That is exactly correct, well Solar, it is very nice to have you here," Tamaki said, he didn't grab her hand for fear of her hurting him.

"Great to be here," Solar answered with sarcasm in her voice, this of course went unnoticed by Tamaki as he smiled and put his hand around her shoulder. Solar growled, Tamaki, upon noticing this, immediately let go of the girl, while me and Kaoru laughed.

"Don't know what you're laughing at you'll be next," Solar said as she walked passed us; she sighed as she slumped on one of the couches.

"Go ahead, wow me with gentlemenness," she said, Kyoya raised an eye brow at her.

"I don't think that's a word," he said to her, her head snapped to him.

"Do I look like I give a-," she stopped herself before continuing, "Crap," she ended it, we all stared at her in confusion.

"Ok normally you wouldn't hesitate to swear," Kaoru pointed out.

"So why aren't you?" I asked her.

"Not that we're complaining," Tamaki added, for some reason though, I wanted her to swear it just didn't seem like Solar without her swearing.

"Meh birthday, I try not to," Solar pointed out, Tamakis' mouth fell open.

"It's your birthday, well we must do something festive, let's go to a restaurant, and then somewhere else," he said to her, Solar looked at him a little in shock.

"I wouldn't be caught dead in public with rich bastards," she said, there she is, there's the Solar I know and love….wait, WHAT? I shook my head to get rid of the thought.

"Come on it'll be fun," I tried to persuade her, she glared at me but then sighed in disbelief.

"Fine," she said getting up from the couch and walking to the door, we followed along the way; we got permission from the Head Mistress to leave the grounds and walked towards one of the fanciest restaurants in town. Solar cocked a brow as we walked in, everyone was dressed in proper attire except for her, but once everyone saw her they began cheering, Solar smiled and nodded to everyone we passed, a little boy ran up to her as she picked him up, his mother took a picture of him with her, this made us all confused.

"Hello my name's Mia, I will be your waitress for today," a girl with blonde hair and green eyes said, her eyes traced over my body as I began to shiver, I didn't like her.

"I'll have the sushi," Kyoya said, Mia nodded and wrote it down.

"I'll have the Domburi," Tamaki said, again Mia wrote it down.

"I'll have the Onigiri," Honey said, Mia wrote it down.

"Make that two," Mori said, Mia nodded and wrote a x2 next to the meal.

"I'll have the Chazuke," Haruhi said, Mia nodded and wrote on her little pad.

"I'll have the Sashimi," Kaoru said, Mia nodded.

"I'll have the Yakisoba," I said as I looked at her, she smiled at me and winked as she wrote on her pad, a shiver went down my spine.

"I'll have the Kare Raisu, and send Toshina over hear would ya," Solar said, Mia glared at her before speaking.

"I will be your maid today, if you don't like that then tuff," she said to her, Solar glared up at her.

"Mia, do it, or I'll put you six feet under," she said, Mia flinched but still said no, Solar sighed before shouting, "Yo Toshina, get over here would ya," a girl with black hair and bright blue eyes walked over.

"You called girl?" she asked, Mia huffed and walked away.

"Yeah I did, when's the next time I'm here, I got a new guitar today," Solar said with a wink, Toshina smiled as she spoke.

"I can fit you in for right now if you like, you'll get your meal free that way, like you always do," she said to her, I spoke up at the point.

"We're paying for her meal," I said, Toshina looked at me with a smile.

"Aw such a gentleman," she said, Solar scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"You think? I don't," she said, Toshina hit her upside the head, "Ow hey, what was that for?" she asked, Toshina glared at her.

"Be polite," she said, Solar rolled her eyes.

"Yes mother," she said, Toshina hit her again, Solar glared again, I shook my head at the two girls, Toshina walked away after putting Solar down for next week on Thursday when everyone was on vacation for Halloween. Mia then came back with our meals, oh boy.

* * *

**Solars' P.O.V**

I've played here god knows how many times and I still can't stand that fucking Mia, and now she keeps staring and trying to flirt with Hikaru, fucking bitch…..hang on, why the fuck do I care? I still need to kill the dick head for kissing me, I can still remember it very vividly, his soft warm lips, oh god no, kill me now. I shook my head of the thoughts, but I could tell by the look in Hikarus' eyes he was thinking it too.

"So what else did you get for your birthday Sol-Chan?" Honey asked me, I smiled at the little blonde boy.

"I got these clothes that I'm wearing, a new guitar, this," I said pulling out a pocket knife, but while its blade was in it looked like the back of a phone, "I got some accessories from Kona and I got this from the Principle," I said pulling the necklace I had on out, everyone smiled in approval.

"Not bad," Hikaru said, I glared at him, though it came out as a playful glare not a hateful glare, what is wrong with me. I caught Mia staring from the other side of the room, well more like glaring as she came back over here.

"Is everything up to your standards, would you like anything else?" she asked us, everyone shook their heads, as Hikaru backed away from her in his seat, poor guy, "Are you sure? I mean you're all almost out of drinks, shall I get some more?" she asked moving closer to Hikaru, Kaoru was looking at his brother with sympathy while glaring at Mia.

"Yo Mia, I need something," I said to her, she looked at me.

"You do?" she asked with disgust in her tone, I smirked.

"Yeah I do, what I need is for you to get your arse out my face and fuck off, you're scaring the poor boy to death, so leave before I get mad," I said to her, she flinched at the look in my eyes and quickly disappeared, "Hm wonder if she can do any other tricks," I mused aloud, Hikaru sat back up right in his seat.

"Thanks," he said to me, I stared at him for a moment, then realised what I had done, yeah something was definitely wrong with me.

"No problem," I answered him, after a couple more hours, the school day was over and children were running home, I smiled as we walked down the sidewalk. I began to turn left as the Host Club followed me, Hikaru caught up to me and Haruhi, who were having a good convo.

"School's that away, where are you two going?" he asked us, I looked at him and smiled slightly.

"I'm going to go see my brothers and sister, they're in care remember?" I asked him, he nodded his head, it didn't take long until we were in front of quite a large house, I knocked on the door three times before it was flung open.

"BIG SISTER!" three kids yelled as I was threw onto the ground, my sister was three years younger than me while my brothers were two years younger than me, they were twins but they were fraternal, so it was easy to tell them apart.

"Yo Alana, Rain, Rin," I said as they glomped me, they each laughed as they did so.

"Yo, yo, YO HANDS OFF NOW!" I yelled after five minutes, the three instantly retracted away from me, once I was on my feet again I gave each of them a proper hug, then the two who had took them into care came out.

"Solar, so nice to see you again, please come in, are those seven with you?" Shinarato, the foster father asked me, I looked behind me and nodded my head.

"Yes they are," I answered, Konecho, the foster mother, smiled and ushered us all inside, we sat on the sofas as I looked at my siblings appearances. Alana had dyed her hair bright pink, she was wearing a red top with black jean shorts; she didn't have any shoes on since they were inside.

Rain had black hair with blue eyes, he wore a black top with red jeans, he wore blue convers on his feet.

Rin had brown hair with green eyes; he wore a red top with black jeans, with grey convers on his feet.

"It's great to see you again," Rain said, I nodded my head and smield at them.

"You three too, you've grown since I last saw you," I said with a smiled.

"You saw us last week," Rin pointed out with a cocked eye brow, I glared playfully at him, he slumped in his seat and muttered a 'whatever' before walking off and coming back with a card and present for me, I cocked my brow and looked at them all.

"Shinarato and Konecho helped us get it," Alana pointed out, I nodded and opened it, inside was a canvas of me, Alana, Rin, Rain and our dad, I stared at it as I looked at them.

"I love it," I said as I hugged them again, my breath hitched in my throat as I held back tears, my dad was always a hard subject to talk about, or think about, but this was one of the best present I had ever gotten. My three siblings studied the Host Club, after seeing Hikaru staring at me, Rain spoke up.

"Is that your boyfriend?" he asked me, my head snapped to him, then Kaoru, my face went red before I glared at him.

"ARE YOU CRAZY? I swear someone dropped you on your head as a baby," I said, Rin and Rain both glared at me, while Alana laughed.

"Not funny," they snapped at her.

"Then why am I laughing?" she asked, Tamaki thought for a moment.

"Well that explains how she puts up with these two idiots," he said motioning to Hikaru and Kaoru.

"I don't think you're one to be talking," I said in sync with my twins, the other twins, Alana, Haruhi, Honey and Kyoya while Mori smirked, Tamaki then proceeded into his emo corner.

"HEY GROW THINGS IN YOUR OWN HOUSE!" Rin shouted before chasing him around, I shook my head at the two, then turned my attention back to Rain and Alana.

"I don't get it, is your family part English or something?" Hikaru asked me, I looked at my two siblings and Rin, who stopped running.

"Is it that obvious?" we asked in sync.

"You four are worse than those two," Tamaki said, I glared at him.

"Don't make me kill you, I warned, but yes we are part English, hence our names, and how I can speak fluent English," I pointed out the obvious, Hikaru only nodded his head.

Two hours passed as everyone began flooding out, Haruhi went home with Kaoru, who had homework and an assignment to do, Tamaki and Kyoya, as Mori left with a sleeping Honey, leaving me and Hikaru with my siblings. I smiled as I left to go to the bathroom.

* * *

**Hikarus' P.O.V**

"She won't trust you just because you're being nice," Alana said to me, I stared at her in confusion.

"We're not blind, we can see you like her," Rain pointed out.

"But she doesn't trust easily," Rin said, the look on their faces told me they were dead serious.

"I don't like her," I said trying to be straight forwards and not blush, but my face decided today it would betray me.

"We're not stupid," they said in unison, I sighed and slumped in my seat.

"Plus you're one of those rich people right?" Alana asked, I nodded my head, the boys shook their heads.

"Poor boy," they said in union, I cocked a brow at the three of them.

"Solar has a….bad history with rich people, she won't trust them so easily, she practically hates them," Rin pointed out, I laughed a little.

"Figured that much out," I said, I saw Alana looking at me a little with sympathy.

"Roses," she said, I looked at her in confusion, but her brothers looked at her with a warning face, "She loves roses of all colours, but her favourite ones are blue ones with red tips," she said, the two boys sighed.

"She likes it when people help her write a song, she smiles more and laughs more," Rin said, Rain nodded his head.

"She pours most of her feelings into songs, if you listen carefully you can hear who they're about or what they're about," he said, I nodded my head.

"We're only going to tell you this for now," Alana said, Rin and Rains' eyes narrowed.

"If you hurt her," Rin started.

"We'll finish you off," Rain said, I nodded my head as Solar came back out of the bathroom.

"Look it's quite late guys, I'll see you again soon," she said as she hugged her siblings bye, I smiled and nodded to them as we walked away. It was silent for most of the journey until we came to a flower shop, I looked at it as we were passing by and picked a rose out, a blue rose with red tips, I gave the lady standing in the doorway some money before giving the flower to Solar, who stared at it in shock but smiled.

"Thanks," she said as she put the tips to her nose and inhaled, I smiled and looked at the sky, Solar copied my actions. We walked again in silence until I got a little bored with it, I began randomly singing a song I loved.

"**I took her out, it was a Friday night****, ****I wore cologne to get the feeling right****, ****We started making out and she took off my pants****, ****But then I turned on the TV,**" I began singing, I had my eyes closed and didn't notice Solar staring at me.

"**And that's about the time she walked away from me****, ****Nobody likes you when you're twenty three****, ****And I'm still more amused by TV shows****, ****What the hell is A.D.D.?****, ****My friends say I should act my age****, ****What's my age again?**" I looked at her a little in shock but then smiled.

"**What's my age again?**" we asked in sync, she laughed but then continued singing.

'**Then later on, on the drive home****  
****I called her mom from a pay phone****  
****I said I was the cops****  
****And your husband's in jail****  
****The state looks down on sodomy'**

I smiled at her as I took over the verse again this time, smile plastered on my face as it was on hers.

'**And that's about the time that bitch hung up on me****  
****Nobody likes you when you're twenty three**  
**And I'm still more amused by prank phone calls****  
****What the hell is call ID?****  
****My friends say I should act my age****  
****What's my age again?****  
****What's my age again?'**

We both sung the last line of the verse, Solar laughed a little as we did so, I began skipping in time to the beat in my head, Solar smiled as she began running ahead of me, I smiled and chased after her. We came to the park near the school as she began walking along the Rin of the fountain, I followed her as I hand her hand and waist making sure she wouldn't fall. She jumped down as I spun her in my arms in the air, before landing her softly on the ground.

'**And that's about the time she walked away from me****  
****Nobody likes you when you're twenty three****  
****And you still act like you're in freshman year****  
****What the hell is wrong with me?****  
****My friends say I should act my age****  
****What's my age again?****  
****What's my age again?'**

We both sung the verse as Solar walked away from me, hiding behind a tree, as I came up from behind her and tickled her waist, she screamed before running away again. I walked slowly after her as I ran my hand through my hair shaking my head. I caught up to her for the next verse.

'**That's about the time she broke up with me****  
****No one should take themselves so seriously****  
****With many years ahead to fall in line****  
****Why would you wish that on me?****  
****I never want to act my age****  
****What's my age again?****  
****What's my age again?'**

Solar walked away from me again, but I ran after her this time, grabbing her hand and spinning her towards me, shaking my head, she smiled as her head rested against mine, we both sang the last lines as we erupted into laughter.

"I never took you for a Blink 182 fan," Solar said to me, I looked at her.

"Yeah back at ya," I said, I realised our hands were still entangled but didn't let go, sighing Solar let go of my hands, much to my displeasure.

"Come on, we should go, it's getting late," she said as we walked off, the rest of the walk home was spent talking about Blink 182 and our favourite bands and singer, I found out I had a lot in common with her.

"Unbelievable," she muttered to herself.

"What is?" I asked her, Solar smiled innocently at me.

"That we have something in common," she said, I looked at her and smiled.

"I know right, I took you for more a heavy metal fan or something," her mouth fell open as she slapped me on my arm, I laughed as she laughed with me. We both looked up at the sky in time to see a shooting star, I smiled at her.

"Make a wish," I said, as I thought about what to wish for.

'_I wish someday, somehow I will be able to be Solars' one and only.'_

* * *

**Solars' P.O.V**

A shooting star came flying through the night sky.

"Make a wish," I heard Hikaru say, I looked at the sky and thought for a moment.

'_I wish someday, somehow, everything will be perfect again, and that I can be Hikarus' one and only,' _I opened my eyes to see Hikaru looking at me, he smiled innocently.

"What'd you wish for?" he asked me, I stuck my tongue out at him.

"If I tell you it won't come true," I said to him, Hikaru stuck his tongue out at me this time, I laughed as I punched him on the arm, but I didn't do it hard. We continued walking down the street now, we still spoke about Blink 182 and groups like Bowling For Soup, weird names right? Anyway, Hikaru caught my attention when he pointed to something or someone in front of us.

"Who's that, they're glaring at us, or you or me," he said to me, I followed his finger and saw who it was, my eyes widened but not in fear, in shock, then they narrowed as we carried on walking, the person flung themselves at me.

"It's your fault," they said, trying to scratch and bite me, "It's your fault they're gone," they said again, Hikaru pried the woman off of me as I looked at him them her.

"No it's not, get it into your head that it's your fault _mother_," I spat out at her, again my so called mom, launched herself at me, but I pulled out my knife before she could get anyway near me, the stupid drunk bitch ran straight into it. She fell to the ground gasping in pain, looking at me with pleading eyes, I just looked at Hikaru and motioned for us to go, the boy nodded and left without calling the cops or anything, I had a feeling this wouldn't be the last time I saw her.

"Well that was….." Hikaru trailed off trying to find the right words.

"Unfortunate," I finished, he nodded his head as we came to the school gates, I saw a limo waiting for him, he sighed and shook his head.

"Kaoru," he muttered, I laughed at him.

"Hey at least he cares," I said to him, Hikaru nodded.

"So I'll see you tomorrow?" he asked, I nodded my head.

"Sure, but don't expect me to be all happy-go-lucky again, you see this once every year, then it's gone," I said, Hikaru laughed as he hugged me, it took me by surprise but I hugged him back, he pulled away, but not far enough that our bodies weren't touching.

"If you ever need anything I'm always here," he said to me, I looked up at him, he smiled as he fully pulled back, I wanted to moan in complaint but I didn't, my body missed his warmth and comfort. Instead of complaining I nodded as I looked up at him, my face a little flushed, he only smiled down at me, I don't know what I was thinking because the next thing I know I had placed a gentle kiss on his cheek before looking away quickly. Hikaru smiled at me before tilting my head up to meet his eyes.

"I knew I'd have you falling for me soon," he said with a cheeky grin, my phone beeped, indicating that it had gone past midnight and therefore was not my birthday anymore.

"Don't even think about it you stuck up rich bastard," I said he looked at me, then the clock on the Academy seeing it had gone past midnight, he chuckled before looking at me.

"SO you're back to your bitchy self?" he asked me, I nodded my head at him, he smiled, "Fine then, I'll see you tomorrow," he said walking towards his limo, I began walking towards the school. But I turned back before he reached the limo.

"Bye you rich bastard," I said, I didn't think he had heard it but he turned to me and smiled.

"See ya you bratty bitch," he said with a wink, I couldn't help but smiled as I walked off and into my room; this day had been very, very eventful.

* * *

**A long chapter for not updating sooner, I hope you all liked it, it was fun including Solars' brothers and sister, well please REVIEW :D**


	10. Solar Has A Cold

**Solars' P.O.V**

Stupid sun, first thing in a morning, people would think I'm a vampire if they heard me hiss and see me cover my eyes. I groaned as I walked into the Academy ground, everyone was whispering, talking, and staring at me, don't they ever learn. The five Jackasses from a few nights ago came up to me, bandages around their stomachs I smirked.

"Yo little bratty poor bitch, it's gonna take a lot more than a stab to keep us down," their leader said, honestly I don't even know the guys names, but fuck it I don't give a shit.

"Yeah, well how about I slit your throats, will that give the message as to fuck off, you brought what I did on yourselves, so get out of my face," I said, I had forgotten to get my pocket knife this morning, no worries, I can make a weapon out of almost anything. I began walking again but the dick grabbed my hand, I saw his hand come flying at my stomach. I grabbed the knife in it and flung the twat over my shoulder; I walked over to him and held him up by the shoulder.

"You're gonna have to do a lot better than that," I said as I turned, I put the knife to the guys throat lightly cutting it, he whimpered in pain, "I've had much worse than what you could imagine so do not fuck with me, I can snap your neck like a twig," I said as I let him go, I really didn't feel like killing anyone. I walked into class to everyone whispering about me again, I shook my head as I took my seat, I felt horrible today, no not horrible about hurting that twat, just sick. I never felt sick though, so something was wrong with me; I shook it off as just the common cold.

The doors opened again as Hikaru, Kaoru and Haruhi walked into the class room, all three of them walked to the back and sat down, Haruhi smiled at me, I gave a weak smile in return.

"Good morning solar, how're you?" she asked, I groaned in return, "You don't sound so good," she said as she put her hand to my forehead, I shook it off, "Solar you're burning up, go to the nurse," she said, I shook my head again.

"I'm fine," I said, "Just didn't sleep well," I said again, but I knew I wasn't fine, I knew something was wrong with me, but honestly I didn't care, I just wanted to get through the day.

Class started a few minutes later as Hikaru cast worried glances at me, I shrugged them off and smiled at him as best I could, which wasn't very convincing, our teacher called me up to solve some math problem. I stood up, more like staggered, I didn't take even a step before I was falling to the ground, before I hit it I felt warm arms wrap around me, that was all I remember before going into complete darkness.

* * *

**Hikarus' P.O.V**

I wasn't an idiot, I saw Solar wasn't well, even Kaoru and Haruhi did, Haruhi also said she was burning up, but being the stubborn girl she is she refused to go to the nurse. We were about half way through class when our teacher called her up to do a math problem. I saw Solar stand, actually no scratch that, stagger up, but once she tried taking a step her eyes closed and she was falling to the ground. Panicking I stood quickly and caught her before she hit the ground, Kaoru and Haruhi looked at her worried, Solar was a brat yes, but we all cared about her. I look over to the teacher who was as shocked as the rest of us.

"Hikaru, please take her to the nurse, if the nurse says she has to go back to her school, then take her, I will talk to the head mistress about you missing a few classes," the teacher told me, I nodded as Haruhi handed me our stuff, I walked out of the door carrying Solar bridal style. Even if she did have a cold, this would be an advantage in our little bet. I shook my head getting rid of the thought right not Solar was more important.

I set Solar down on a bed in the nurses office, the nurse came out to take her temperature, sure enough she had a cold, frowning the nurse said she would need to be taken back to her school and looked after. I nodded as the nurse signed us both out of school, again I walked with Solar bridal style out of the Academy, the bell had rang, in other words, people were staring, the Host Club came running over.

"What happened to Sol-Chan?" Honey asked, I smiled softly.

"She'll be fine, it's just a cold, but she needs someone to look after her," I answered, they all nodded as I walked passed Kaoru I heard him snicker and saw him smirk.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do," he said, my face went red as I turned to him, he only smiled innocently at me, I rolled my eyes and walked out of the Academy.

For the love of God, the High School's as bad as the Academy, people were staring again, I rolled my eyes again, this time Solars' friends came running over to me.

"What did you do?" I think it was Saki who asked that.

"If you've hurt her, I'll kill you," that one was Kona for sure.

"I'm sure she's fine guys," that was Fushito who asked that for sure.

"Onee-Chan," Neko said as she poked her, Solar stirred in my arms but didn't wake up, I smiled a little but frowned once her friends looked at me.

"She has a cold, that's all, she should be fine soon," I said to them, just then three boys came walking over, one of them I recognised from trying to fight Haruhi.

"What are you doing with my girlfriend?" Kimihiro asked, this caused him to get a punch across the face from Kona, I flinched at the sound.

"She aint you girlfriend so get that outta your head before I knock it out," she threatened, again I flinched.

"Whatever, anyway what are you doing with her?" he asked, his eyes easily saying 'it better be a good excuse'.

"I don't have to answer to you," I said to him, his face went from a calm expression to one of anger as he stepped forwards, his hand balled into a fist.

"Hit him, and I'll kill you," Solars' voice came; I looked down to see she had woken up, she looked up at me, I nodded and set her down on the ground but helped her stand.

"Give me a good reason why I shouldn't hit him," Kimihiro challenged, Solar gave him a death glare.

"Because you're gonna be dealing with me if you do," she said, I smiled a little a her, so she really did care.

"And if you've gotta deal with Solar, you're dealing with ALL of us," Kona said, Kimihiro grumbled before walking away with his friends, Kona smirked, "Loser," she said, the girls nodded their heads, a groan came from Solar again before she fainted again.

"Erm hate to interrupt, but dya think you could show me where her room is?" I asked them, Kona turned and nodded.

"Follow us," she said, I nodded and followed them.

After five minutes of walking we were outside Solars' room, Kona opened the door as I set Solar down on her bed, honestly I have no idea what to do in these situations, but I had a pretty good idea.

"Could one of you get some cold water and a cloth," I asked, Neko nodded and ran out the room, more like jumped, Kona turned to me.

"You have no idea what to do, do you?" she asked me, I shook my head, she sighed, "Alright," she turned to Fushito and Saki, "Saki go tell the principle that Solar's back but she's not well, Fushito go get some soup for her," she ordered, she turned back to me as I looked at her, "You're Hikaru right?" I nodded, "Keep the blankets on her and keep her warm, I'm going to get her some tablets, Neko will be the first back, followed by Saki, then Fushito then me," she said as she ran out the room, I stared at the blanket I had put on Solars' body, it was thin.

I searched around her room, until I came to her closet, at the top were three other blankets, thicker than the first, I pulled them out and put them over her, a muffled groan came from her, I sighed as I sat on her bed. Neko came bouncing into the room a few minutes later with water and a wet cloth; I took the cloth from her and put it on Solars' head. Next was Saki who walked in with a smile.

"Ok the Principle knows she's sick and that you'll be looking after her," she told me, I nodded my head as I looked out the window, people were arguing on the ground, it looked like a fight would break out any minute.

"Guys, we gotta go," Kona and Fushito came running into the room, Fushito placed the soup down on Solars' nightstand, Kona placed the tablets next to it.

"when she wakes up, give her two of them, a drink of water and then make her eat the soup, I wish we could stay longer to find out how she caught the cold, but there's a fight so we gotta break it up, bye Hikaru," Kona said as the four girls rushed out of the room, they seemed nicer than before, or were they just acting that way because Solar was like that. I shrugged the thought off as I looked back at her, her head plastered to her face with the sweat that was coming from her, I shook my head slightly and brushed the hair out of her face, she looked so peaceful.

I stood and sat down in a nearby chair Solar had, but not before I closed her curtains, the sun was blocked out once I did. I don't know how long I was sat in the chair, but I ended up falling asleep after a while.

* * *

When I woke up again, Solar was up and staring out the window, I smiled softly, I saw she had eaten the soup and took the tablets and had a drink.

"You shouldn't be up," I said to her, she turned to look at me; a smile graced her face softly.

"I'm fine don't worry, I feel much better," she said as she stood up from her windowsill, "But you my friend should get home, it's getting late," she said to me, I turned to look at the window, sure enough the sun was setting, I sighed.

"I can spear a few more minutes or so," I said to her, looking at her face I saw she had washed her foundation off, making the scar visible, but it was red, like it was burning, "What happened to your scar? It's red," I pointed out, Solar only shrugged.

"Took a shower," she said, I looked at her in disbelief, "Ok took a hot shower," she added, I stared at her still in a little confusion but them figured out what she meant.

"You shouldn't do that, it could injure your body," I said to her, Solar only shrugged at me.

"I've had worse," she said to me, I nodding knowing not to argue and that she was right.

"So you feel better," I said to her, she nodded, then turned to me.

"You should go, it's getting late," she said again, like she wanted me to go, her eyes wandered towards her guitar, then I realised why. Walking over I picked up her song book, she gave me a sceptical look but walked over to me.

"These are good," I said to her as I grabbed her guitar, her latest one wasn't finished get, "Play me one," I said to her, she shook her head.

"No my latest one is for a boy to sing," she said, I raised a brow and took the guitar from her.

"Ok then, I'll play it," I said to her, I began playing the guitar.

'**Hanging out behind the club on the weekend****  
****Acting stupid, getting drunk with my best friends****  
****I couldn't wait for the summer and the Warped Tour****  
****I remember it's the first time that I saw her there****She's getting kicked out of school cause she's failing****  
****I'm kind of nervous cause I think all her friends hate me****  
****She's the one, she'll always be there****  
****She took my hand and that made it I swear****Because I fell in love with the girl at the rock show****  
****She said "what?" and I told her that I didn't know****  
****She's so cool, I'm gonna sneak in through her window****  
****Everything's better when she's around****  
****I can't wait till her parents go out of town****  
****I fell in love with the girl at the rock show'**

"That's as far as I've got," Solar said to me, I looked at her then the book.

"You've got the notes, you just need the lyrics, how about…." I trailed off as I began singing again; Solar grabbed her book and began writing down the lyrics I was singing.

**'When we said we were gonna move to Vegas****  
****I remember the look her mother gave us****  
****Seventeen without a purpose or direction****  
****We don't owe anyone a fucking explanation****I fell in love with the girl at the rock show****  
****She said "what?" and I told her that I didn't know****  
****She's so cool, I'm gonna sneak in through her window****  
****Everything's better when she's around****  
****I can't wait till her parents go out of town****  
****I fell in love with the girl at the rock show'**

Solar smiled at me, as she began singing again, this time a played as she wrote down the lyrics.

**'Black and white picture of her on my wall****  
****I waited for her call****  
****She always kept me waiting****  
****And if I ever got another chance****  
****I'd still ask her to dance****  
****Because she kept me waiting'**

I shrugged as we both began singing the chorus again, a smiled played on both our faces.

**'I fell in love with the girl at the rock show****  
****She said "what?" and I told her that I didn't know****  
****She's so cool, I'm gonna sneak in through her window****  
****Everything's better when she's around****  
****I can't wait till her parents go out of town****  
****I fell in love with the girl at the rock show****With the girl at the rock show****  
****With the girl at the rock show****  
****(I'll never forget tonight) with the girl at the rock show****'**

Solar laughed as she sat down on her bed, I smiled as I remembered that her siblings said she may be a bit more open now.

"That was fun, you're good," she said to me, I smiled and bowed to her.

"Thank you," I said as I sat next to her, she looked at me then groaned as she layed back on the bed, I looked at her ni confusion before copying her, "What's up?" I asked her, her hands were over her eyes so I couldn't see what she was thinking, I trailed my fingers up her arms as I smiled innocently at her.

"You're winning this bet," she said to me, I smiled wider at her; she looked at me and glared but started laughing afterwards.

"I know, how about we just call it off, you stop swearing as much and being as bratty to people," I said to her, she sat up and looked at me.

"You think I'm bratty?" she asked me, I looked at her and saw the hurt in her eyes, I shouldn't have said that.

"No I didn't mean it like that," I said, or tried to as she got up and walked away from me.

"Get out," she said to me; I looked at her with hurt eyes.

"Solar I didn't mean it like that," I said to her, she whirled around to look at me, her eyes were full of hurt, anger and unshed tears, shit I really shouldn't have said that.

"Then what did you mean it like?" she asked me, I stood up as I walked towards her, she backed up towards the room.

"I don't know, I'm sorry," I said to her, she scoffed as she prevented herself from crying, something must have happened in her past to make her cry at being called 'bratty'.

* * *

**Solars' P.O.V**

"_You're a bratty kid, nothing more, nothing less, you shouldn't be in this world," my mother yelled at me._

The minute Hikaru said that word, the image played in my head, I couldn't get it out no matter how hard I tried.

"Solar please, I'm sorry," he said to me, I didn't listen I was in my own world, I sank to the ground below me, the tears finally fell once I hit the ground, I heard footsteps come towards me, then I felt warm arms wrap around me.

"I'm sorry," Hikaru said again, I wanted to cry harder but I wouldn't, he pushed me away from his chest as he looked me in the eyes, "I'm sorry," he said again as he whipped the tears off my face, his eyes studied my features, it was then I knew he must have figured out it was something to do with my family. He hugged me again, I wanted to resist but my body wouldn't let me, his hug was warm, soft but it was also firm. I cried into his chest, we had had a run in with my mother only last night, that must be why the memories were coming back, that must be why I feel so emotional.

By the time I pushed Hikaru away the sun had completely set, the stars now lit up the sky, Hikaru smiled softly at me.

"Sorry," I said to him as I stood up, he only smiled at me more.

"It's fine, don't worry about it," why was he so forgiving? It kills me when people forgive me easily, but I let it slide, I smiled as I made my way over to the door, Hikaru followed as he opened it, I looked at him.

"I'll see you tomorrow," he said to me, I nodded my head, scared that if I spoke I would beg him to stay, I looked at the ground, but I could tell he was looking me up and down. His fingers rested under my chin as he pulled my head up, my eyes met his, he smiled slightly as he looked at me, I couldn't help but smiled back, he then pressed his lips onto my forehead before wishing me good night and leaving.

As I crawled into bed I knew that I would have a good dream, instead of the ones I normally have when memories come back, I knew this because I feel asleep with a smile on my face that night, not a frown.

* * *

**Well that's chapter 10 done, cute no? Well I will be sending the Host Club on a trip soon; it will be like when they went to Okinawa, with a few twists, until then my readers, please REVIEW :D**


	11. Where We Going? El cupacabra? MAKEOVER!

**Solars' P.O.V**

The school day went passed with nothing interesting happening, I found out from Hikaru that the girls had been nice to him, which was honestly no surprise considering he was carrying me, I had acted like nothing had happened last night, as did Hikaru, there was a little tension at first but then it all left, everything was fine now, until the blonde idiot decided to speak up.

"I propose a trip," he said, if you don't know who the blonde idiot is by now, then you must have been on another planet for the past 10 chapters, anyway we all looked at him.

"No," I said, he looked at me with puppy eyes.

"Please?" he asked, I sighed.

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"NO."

"Please?"

"If you say please one more time I will cut your head off with this fork," I said to him, he looked at me confused, "It involves a lot of stabbing," I added for him, he cowered away but then smiled.

"Can we go?" he asked, I groaned.

"Who ever invented loop holes, I hate them," I said as I picked my IPod out my pocket, "Talk about it among yourselves, I'm not going though," I said to them, Hikaru smiled at me.

"Actually you are," he said, I looked at him.

"No."

"Yes, considering we have a bet," he said to me, I smirked a little.

"Actually you called that bet off, notice I haven't swore once today," I said to him, Hikaru mad a fist and a frustrated face.

"You're coming ok," he said, I sighed, there was no winning.

"Fine," I said rolling my eyes, Tamaki then jumped on me, suffocating me in a hug, "Yo little blonde, get the big idiot off me please," I pleaded with Honey, who stood up and dragged him off, I placed my hands on my knees huffing.

"Thanks little blonde," I said to him, Honey smiled at me.

"No problem little blue," he said back, I glared at him but then smiled and laughed, I had become close with Honey considering we ate cake together, because of it I was also quiet close with Mori, though we hardly spoke still, but him and Honey were like older brothers to me, though I will never say it to them.

"So where shall we go?" Tamaki asked, everyone thought for a minute.

"How about Hawaii?" Kaoru asked, me and Honey looked at each other.

"And risk getting blown to pieces, no way," we said in sync, Hikaru looked back and forth between us.

"You do know the volcanoes have been dormant for kami knows how many years right?" he asked us, I shrugged.

"So?" I asked.

"Doesn't mean it won't happen," Honey said in a scared voice, I nodded my head and sat back down next to Haruhi.

"What about Egypt?" Kyoya suggested.

"Too many bugs, plus I am not sitting for about a day on a plane," I said, Tamaki agreed with me on that one.

"What about Brazil?" Hikaru suggested, I looked at him like he was crazy.

"Do you have a death wish?" I asked him, he sighed and shook his head, Mori, Honey and Haruhi began thinking, as did Tamaki.

"What about Ibiza?" Tamaki asked.

"It stinks there," I stated, everyone nodded this time.

"How about France?" Mori asked, me and Haruhi looked at each other.

"And how do you suppose me and Haruhi pay for everything there?" I asked him, Mori nodded his head in understanding.

"How about Rome?" Haruhi asked.

"Again," I said.

"Do you want to be blown to pieces?" me and Honey asked, Haruhi sighed and shook her head; I couldn't tell whether it was in annoyance or defeat.

"What about Antarctica?" Honey asked me, I looked at him.

"Too many Abdominal snow mans," I said to him, Honey looked at me like I was crazy, but that was soon forgotten when Hikaru burst out laughing.

"Oh man, you've got a wild imagination," he said looking at me; I looked at him and smirked inwardly.

"And you'd like to find out what goes on in it," I said with a wink, before returning to thinking, I saw Hikaru go red first though, which made me smile.

"What about Mexico?" Hikaru suggested, everyone nodded, I shrugged.

"Sure that El chupacabra owes me a few favours," I said, everyone looked at me like I was crazy, I looked at them.

"What?" I asked, Hikaru shook his head at me.

"Nothing, just the El chupacabra isn't real," he said to me, I looked at him.

"How would you know that?" I asked him, he didn't answer instead he found it better not to argue with me.

"Well we'll leave in the morning," Kyoya said, everyone nodded, as I walked back to the High School, I was being followed by the Host Club.

"Something the matter?" I asked turning around, they shook their heads.

"The twins want to pack your suitcase," Haruhi said, I sighed and motioned for them to follow me, all the way through the grounds the High School was staring.

"Yo you lot know I don't like being stared at, nah turn ya ugly faces and stare at something in your league," I said to them, the High School then began to whisper about what was going on, I sighed and shook my head. Kimihiro then came up with his two friends, I sighed as he did so.

"What are those losers doing here?" he asked, I sighed.

"These 'losers' are here with me so back off," I said to him, Kimihiro looked at me.

"So you'd rather hang around with them then your friends?" he asked me, I stared at him in disbelief.

"Hell no, Solar hangs around with us all, we just don't have anything against the Academy," Kona said coming out from nowhere, Neko smiled when she saw Honey.

"Honey-Chan," she said running over to him, Honey smiled and jumped off his cousins' shoulders.

"Neko-Chan, how are you?" he asked as he pulled some cake out of nowhere, "Want some?" he asked, Neko took some gracefully as Kona picked Neko up on her shoulders, she stood next to Mori with a monotone look on her face.

"Woah, it's like double," Hikaru said, I turned to him.

"So you and your brother are double," I stated, Hikaru looked at me.

"That's because we're twins," he stated, I looked at him.

"No, really, could have fooled me," I said, the girls rolled their eyes at us.

"Perfect couple," Kona muttered, I heard everyone else agree.

"I can hear you ya know," I said, Kona didn't say anything she just looked away. Fushito went to stand next to Kyoya, who spared her a small smile; she smiled in return, while Saki went to stand with Kaoru.

"Hey," she said.

"Hi," he responded.

We all turned back to Kimihiro and his group.

"See we have nothing against the Academy, now piss off," I said to them, Kimihiro wouldn't stop talking though.

"I thought they were rich twats, more importantly I thought you would never trust rich bastards after what they did," he said, I glared at him.

"Keep talking and your face will carved into the wall," I threatened, Kona and the girls took a step closer to me, while the Host Club stepped away, Kaoru grabbed Sakis' arm.

"I don't think that's a good idea," he whispered to her, I knew Saki had turned to look at him.

"If we don't stop her from hitting him, she will actually kill him," she stated, Kaoru let go of her at that.

"The screams that pierced the night, the blood that dripped from their hands, or did you actually want it to happen? Did you hire them to do it? Did you hire them to kill all your family, well all your family besides you siblings and mother?" Kimihiro asked me at I launched forwards and punched him, I broke his nose instantly, his friends backed away from me, as mine tried to get a hold of me.

"What happened all those years ago is fuck all to do with you," I said to him, then I scoffed, "You're all talk, get up and fight if you think you're such a big man," I said to him, he stood and tried to swing for me, I grabbed his hand and squeezed, he screamed as blood began to drip from it, the Host Club looked shocked, as the girls tried to pull me off of him.

"Solar he's not worth it," Kona said, even she couldn't get me off, Honey and Mori stepped into action at this and grabbed me, eventually they pulled me away from Kimihiro as he ran off crying with his friends.

"Solar," the girls began but I walked off away from them, they followed me to my room as I opened it, I left it open for them to come in, the Host Club looked around.

"This is pretty cute Sol-Chan," Honey said, I didn't say anything instead I just grabbed my guitar and began playing. Kona nodded to the girls as they all grabbed their instruments they put in my room, we each began playing the only song that calms me down when I'm pissed off, 'Dirty Little Secret'.

'**Let me know that I've done wrong**

**When I've known this all along**

**I go around a time or two**

**Just to waste my time with you**

**Tell me all that you've thrown away**

**Find out games you don't wanna play**

**You are the only one that needs to know**

**I'll keep you my dirty little secret**

**(Dirty little secret)**

**Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret**

**(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)**

**My dirty little secret**

**Who has to know?**

**When we live such fragile lives**

**It's the best way we survive**

**I go around a time or two**

**Just to waste my time with you**

**Tell me all that you've thrown away**

**Find out games you don't wanna play**

**You are the only one that needs to know**

**I'll keep you my dirty little secret**

**(Dirty little secret)**

**Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret**

**(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)**

**My dirty little secret**

**Who has to know?**

**The way she feels inside**

**(Inside)**

**Those thoughts I can't deny**

**(Deny)**

**These sleeping dogs won't lie**

**(Won't lie)**

**And now I try to lie**

**It's eating me apart**

**Trace this life back**

**I'll keep you my dirty little secret**

**(Dirty little secret)**

**Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret**

**(Just another regret)**

**I'll keep you my dirty little secret**

**(Dirty little secret)**

**Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret**

**(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)**

**My dirty little secret**

**Dirty little secret**

**Dirty little secret**

**Who has to know?**

**Who has to know?'**

The song ended as the girls smiled at me, I looked at the ceiling and then to them, I smiled back.

"Thanks girls, I needed that," I said to them, they came and hugged me, well except for Kona.

"No problem," Saki said.

"Anytime," Fushito smiled.

"I want cake," Neko said.

"Me too," Honey joined in, we all laughed at the two of them, I looked at Neko.

"You know where I keep it," I said to her as she ran off to get some, Honey followed her, "Well you two wanted to pack my suitcase, closet's there get on it, but if you touch my underwear I'll kill you," I said to them, the girls looked at me confused.

"Where are you going?" Saki asked me, I sighed.

"To Mexico," I said, the girls nodded.

"Makes sense," Kona said, the girls nodded.

"Yeah considering the El chupacabra owes you a few favours," Fushito said, the girls nodded, I turned to the Host Club.

"Told you it was real," I said as I stuck my tongue out, Hikaru looked at my clothes.

"Do you have something that's not so….murderous?" he asked me holding up an 'I killed your dad while he fucked your mom' shirt, I laughed at the shirt.

"Oh man, I forgot I had that," I said, Kona looked at it then started laughing, "That was the Principles idea of a joke for my birthday last year, I wore it and scared the crap out of everyone," I said, but then turned serious, 2I don't have anything else besides things like that though," Hikaru and Kaoru then smiled, Tamaki grew worried.

"You shouldn't have said that," he said hiding behind Haruhi, before the twins could get me Honey spoke up.

"Why don't Sol-Chan's friends come with us?" Honey asked, the girls looked at each other then the Host Club, I looked at them.

"Save me from the torture I'm about to endure," I begged, the girls shook their heads.

"No but we'd love to go to Mexico with you," Saki said, Kona nodded her head, as did Fushito while Neko jumped around with Honey.

"Yay," they both said as everyone walked out of the room, strangely enough they all left in pairs, Honey with Neko, Mori with Kona, after a lot of convincing from his cousin that is, Kyoya with Fushito and Tamaki with Haruhi. Now me, Hikaru, Kaoru and Saki stood in my room.

"Ten bucks by the end of this everyone's gonna be in love," said to Hikaru, who nodded at me.

"You're on," he said, Kaoru then came up with Saki.

"Turns out Sakis' clothes are all…" he trailed off not knowing what to say.

"Old, ripped, half of them are like mine?" I asked him, he nodded his head, Hikaru smiled.

"Great looks like we have two girls to give makeovers to," he said, I nodded my head, wait what makeover?

"Makeover?" I asked, the twins nodded, I looked at Saki as she looked at me.

"GET US OUT OF HERE!" I yelled running for the door with her, but the twins stood in front of it before we could make a break for it, "Damn!" I cursed, well not really a curse in my book to be honest.

"Come on it'll be fun, plus you have a bit of explaining to do," Hikaru said poking my nose, I looked at him and growled, when me and Saki didn't move from where we were standing the twins began dragging us, on the way we passed the rest of the hosts and the girls, who were looking at us shocked and confused.

"If I don't come back, tell my siblings I love them," I said as we were dragged away, in the distance I heard everyone laughing, but seriously, I was being dragged across the grounds, with Hikaru, by the ankle, oh well Saki was exactly the same, except she was being dragged by Kaoru.

"I hate twins," Saki said to me, I looked at her.

"Really? I hate twin devils," I said to her, while we both glared at the twins backs, turning both twins grabbed me and Saki and picked us up bridal style, then carried on walking.

"We can walk you know?" I asked, Hikaru smiled at me.

"If we put you down you'll run off," he said to me, Saki laughed.

"Be Speedy Gonzales all over again," she said to me, I looked at her.

"That was one time, and it was only because you guys decided to dress up and Jason and Freddy Kruger on Friday the 13th, you should have known it would end badly for you," I stated, Saki only laughed at me, while Hikaru looked at his brother, who shrugged.

"I don't get how you commoners have so much fun," Hikaru stated, me and Saki turned our attentions to the boys that were carrying us.

"Not everything's about money," Saki stated, I nodded.

"Yeah, you give us a chance, then we'll show you what real fun is in Mexico," I said to them, Kaoru and Hikaru smirked.

"We like the sound of that," they said in sync, both me and Saki blushed.

"P-perverts not like that," we said in sync slapping them, but we couldn't help laughing as we did so, even Kaoru and Hikaru started to laugh at us. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad, I mean Honey and Mori are sound, Tamaki's still an idiot, I need to get to know Kyoya more, Haruhi's sound, Kaoru's a nice guy, and Hikaru, well there's no doubting that I'm falling for him, maybe rich bastards aren't all bad.

* * *

**Chapter 11 done, in the next chapter you will see Solar be forced to try on outfits, that fit Hikarus' liking ;) anyway I hope you all liked it please REVIEW :D **


	12. Fashion Show, Sleep Over, Bedrooms

**Solars' P.O.V**

"Holey fucking Kami," I muttered, "This place is huge," I said louder, Hikaru and Kaoru both smiled as they set me and Saki down on the marble floor.

"Think it's still too late to make a run for it?" Saki asked, I looked at her.

"It's never too late," I said as we turned, but we just saw Hikaru and Kaoru with their arms crossed over their chests, we scratched our heads nervously.

"You aint getting away that easily girls," Hikaru said, I glared at him, as did Saki, we then looked at the staircase that was in front of us, honestly I was scared to find out how many rooms were up there.

"If you two try running again, we'll have to carry you," Kaoru said, again we glared.

"Yeah you wouldn't happen to have a map would you?" I asked them, they looked at me like I was crazy, "Come on, me and Saki will get lost in here," I said to them, Hikaru smirked.

"All the more reason to stay close to us," he said to me, I growled at him, I wanted to punch him, but not the hard kind of punch, the soft kind, you know the 'only-having-a-laugh' kind. Anyway we followed the two upstairs and into a room with a kind sized bed, I looked around.

"Whose room's this?" me and Saki asked.

"Ours," the twins chorused as they pulled some clothes out, out of nowhere, me and Saki exchanged a glance towards each other.

"But there's only one bed," Saki stated, I gasped at the two of them.

"You're not incest are you?" I asked backing up towards the door, Saki copied my motions, the two glared at us, we settled down instantly, "Thank Kami for that," I muttered, Saki laughed at me as she smiled.

"Come on, both of you try these on," Kaoru ordered us as both twins truth clothes into our hands, the clothes were a mixture of light and dark, I looked at Saki a little scared, she shrugged, then something dawned on us.

"THERE IS NO WAY WE'RE GETTING CHANGED WITH YOU TWO IN HERE!" we yelled, both twins did a puppy dog face but then pointed towards, what I assumed, was a bathroom, again I looked at Saki, who shrugged.

Once we walked inside the bathroom our gaws dropped, this wasn't a bathroom, it was a mini house.

"Woah," Saki said, I sighed.

"Rich bastards," I said as i began taking my clothes off, Saki did the same as we both changed into different clothes. I put on a denim blue skirt with a red rose going up each end, with a, I'm going to barf, pink top, and to make it worse, it had a panda on it, with a white jacket, Saki took one look at me and burst out laughing, I glared at her.

Saki had on a blue jacket, like mine, with a white top underneath, it had the words 'Rock Star' written in red, on her bottom half were a pair of denim jeans, we looked at the shoes the twins gave us, I settled on some white sandals, while Saki settled on blue.

We walked out of the bathroom, to see the twins, but not only that, they had cameras with them and everything, I looked at them in disbelief. They were going to take pictures of this? Or they were until they saw us, their mouths dropped open.

"What, we don't look that bad to we?" I asked with a wink, Hikaru blushed; I had to admit the panda was kind of cute, but I would never say it out loud.

"No the exact opposite," both twins said, they then snapped a picture of us, I groaned as we walked back inside, that's once outfit down, another thirteen to go.

"Oh there's also some night clothes in there for you," Hikaru said, I heard a snicker come from Kaoru.

"And some swim suits," Kaoru added, Saki and me both went red at this, I glared at the door, I could see the twins laughing on the other side, I swear I could.

I sighed as I picked out my next outfit, a day time one, like the first one. It consisted of a white tank top, with a white short skirt and to top it off white sandals again.

Saki picked out a blue dress with a pair of blue sandals, the dress had a big hole on the back, showing off almost all of her back, I had to admit these twins had good taste in clothes.

We walked out of the bathroom again as the twins looked at us.

"You're really taking pictures?" Saki asked, they nodded their heads.

"Why we'll be taking plenty in Mexico," I stated, the two shrugged and threw the cameras onto their bed, I smiled as me and Saki twirled and walked back into the bathroom. I thought these outfits would be a least a little pervy but they weren't, I shrugged as I picked out another outfit, Saki did the same with her pile. We ended up getting the right amount of day clothes, which took us, Kami knows how long, also since we were doing it in the bathroom, Hikaru and Kaoru came in, and do you know how bad it looks when a maid walks in when you've been wrestling over a top? Yeah I ended up ON TOP of HIKARU, and to make it worse, Kaoru FILMED it; he said it would be the entertainment of the flight tomorrow, how I wanted to kill him.

"Ok so now you have to do night clothes," Hikaru said, the minute I picked one of the outfits up my face went red, it was totally my style, but it was also pervy.

"Now that's just a little perverted," Saki said, I smirked as I looked at Hikaru.

"I didn't know you were one to be dominated," I said to him, his face went totally red, while Kaoru and burst out laughing.

"Don't know what you're laughing for, seems like you like being dominated as well," Saki said pulling out a similar outfit, Kaoru blushed and told her to shut up, we laughed at the guys but pushed them out of the bathroom anyway. Once they were out we got changed, I groaned as I looked at Saki.

"Do we really have to try these on?" I asked Saki, who sighed.

"I guess, if they're too revealing, you can pumble them," she answered, I smiled; now I hope they reveal too much so I can hit them.

I put on a leather strapless top, it hugged my figure and fastened at the front with strings, on my legs I had a short tight leather skirt, I swear if I bend over you'd be able to see my pants, with leather boots that go to my knee, it was my style, it was just too revealing for my liking.

Saki had on almost the same as me, except her colours were brighter, also she had a strap going over her right shoulder on her top, she looked at me as I looked at her.

"If I gave you a whip you'd look like someone out of a porno," Saki told me, I nodded my head.

"Back at ya," I said as we walked out of the bathroom, Hikaru and Kaoru were talking on their bed when they saw us; they looked at us and burst out laughing.

"Oh man, you really put it on," Hikaru said, I glared at him.

"Ah too good, way too good," Kaoru said, I walked over and put my foot on Hikarus' chest, making him lay still on the ground.

"I wouldn't keep laughing if I were you, we might have to punish you," I said, Hikarus' face went every shade of red there was while Kaoru and Saki laughed, I took my foot off as he stood up.

"Seriously, where are the clothes we'll actually wear?" I asked him, he smiled and pointed to three packed suitcases, me and Saki looked at each other than him and Kaoru.

"You mean," Saki started.

"You already packed everything?" I asked, the twins nodded, me and Saki growled.

"THEN WHAT WAS THE POINT IN MAKING US PUT ON A FASHION SHOW?" we yelled, both twins snickered.

"We wanted to see how many outfits you'd do before you actually figured it out, we got up to 15," I glared at the two of them but then sighed as I realised what it was.

"It's late, I could have used that time to work on a song or my IPod, some entertainment for the trip tomorrow," I said to Hikaru, Kaoru smirked at us though.

"But we have plenty of entertainment," he said winking, I glared at him as he shrunk back behind Saki, then a thought hit me.

"We need to go anyway, the Principle doesn't even know," I said to them, Saki snapped her fingers.

"Shit," she muttered, I nodded as we walked back in to change, we came back out in the clothes we were dragged here in, Hikaru and Kaoru looked at us.

"It's raining, our limo driver's gone home, you can either walk or stay the night here," they said, I looked at Saki then pulled my phone out.

"Hey Kona, the girls with you?" I asked.

"We're still with the other Hosts, Haruhi and Tamaki are here as well," she told me, my eyes went wide.

"Seriously?" I asked, a grunt was heard in return, a grunt lower than hers, it was Moris', my mouth dropped open.

"Look we're kind stuck at the devils' house, wanna come over, they'll put us all up for the night," I said, I swear I felt Kona shrug.

"Sure, we'll be there in about 20 minutes, the Hosts are coming too," she said, I smiled.

"Perfect, bye Kona," I said.

"See ya," with that I hung the phone up.

"Kona and the girls are coming along with the other hosts, I figured you wouldn't have anything against a sleep over, they're all bringing their bags anyway," I said, the twins shrugged as they called a maid in.

"Honey-sempai's coming over with a friend; can you tell the cook to make twice the amount of cakes than usual?" Hikaru asked, the maids' face went into pure horror as she nodded and left the room. I looked at Hikaru, who shrugged, I shrugged back as we all sat on the twins' bed, Hikaru next to me, Kaoru in front of Hikaru, Saki in front of me and next to Kaoru, we were having a random convo, that is until my phone rang.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Solar?" it was the Principle.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Neko, Fushito and Kona were seen leaving the school grounds with some rich people and suitcases, you and Saki weren't with them, is everything alright?" he asked me, I laughed a little.

"Everything's fine, some of my friends from the Academy are taking us to Mexico as a birthday treat for me," I said, I heard a hm in response.

"Hey chill, look you know Haruhi?" I asked him.

"Fujioka?" he asked me.

"Yeah, she's gonna be there, no need to worry," I said to him.

"That's when I worry the most Solar," he said, I laughed.

"I know, but I promise if anything happens, I'll personally shoot the fuckers who've done it," I said my hand over my heart, even though he couldn't see it.

"Just watch out for Neko, I'll put the girls are on vacation on the register tomorrow," he said to me, I stared to beam at his response.

"Thank you so much," I said as he sighed again.

"Yes well just remember keep an eye on them," he said to me.

"I will bye," I said.

"Bye," with that I hung the phone up, I looked at Saki who smiled at me, she must have known what the phone call was about. We walked for a few more minutes until there was a knock at the door, I stood up but Hikaru pulled me back down.

"Where ya going?" he asked me, I looked at him.

"To meet my friends," I said, he smiled at me.

"The maids will show them up, then we'll show you to your rooms," at this Kaoru looked at him and motioned for the bathroom, Hikaru nodded and followed him in, I looked at Saki, she only shrugged in confusion.

* * *

**Hikarus' P.O.V**

I followed Kaoru into the bathroom, I had no idea what he wanted though, I looked at him once he closed the door.

"What's up?" I asked, he smiled innocently at me.

"How about we put every girl with a guy in one room for the night?" he asked me, I liked that idea, but there was only Honey and Mori.

"What about Honey and Mori?" I asked, Kaoru smiled.

"I think he'll be happy if he's sharing a room with Neko," he answered, I thought for a moment then smirked.

"You just wanna be alone with Saki," I said to him, he went red then glared.

"So? Not like you don't want to be alone with Solar," he said to me, I blushed a little and glared at him.

"Alright fine you've got a deal," I said to him, as we walked out of the bathroom, Solar was being jumped on by Honey and Neko, why I had no idea.

"What did we miss?" I asked as we walked out, Kona smiled at us.

"Not much, Solar took their cake saying it was too late," she explained, I looked at Solar who had cake on her face and nodded my head.

"Makes sense," Kaoru said, I nodded again, the two hyperactive kids jumped off of Solar and onto Mori and Kona, who both grunted. Solar came spinning in every direction until she shook her head.

"STOP TRYING TO KILL ME!" she yelled at them, then went dizzy again, I shook my head as I grabbed hold of her and steadied her, she then turned to the girls.

"Ok girls, the principle's signed you all out for tomorrow, as for the Head Mistress I have no idea," Solar pondered as she looked at everyone.

"Kyoya took care of it while we were packing my things," Fushito said, we nodded our heads, makes sense.

"Ok, hey where are we staying anyway?" Neko asked us, we all thought, each of us had a house in Mexico, except the girls, this includes Haruhi.

"Well none of you girls will have passports," Tamaki muttered aloud, each girl turned to them.

"Excuse me?" they asked in sync, ok that's just plain scary.

"We actually do have passports," Kona stated, as they each held a passport open, the boys nodded, even Haruhi had one.

"When did you get one Haruhi?" Tamaki asked, Solar smirked.

"We have our ways," she said in a low voice, Tamaki shrunk back, jheeze you'd think by now he'd be used to her.

"Oh that reminds me, Solar, can I pretty please have a look at your leprechaun?" Tamaki asked her, Solar looked at him like he had grown five heads.

"Excuse me?" she asked.

"Can I look at your leprechaun?" he asked again, Solar looked at him like he was crazy, then looked at us for answers.

"What's he on about?" she asked us; "Leprechauns aren't…" she trailed off, then looked to the girls and winked.

"It's tragic Tamaki, so, so tragic, my little Leppy was run over by a truck, truly a tragic moment, I cried for days on end," Solar said falling to the ground, Tamaki looked at her sadly.

"Yes it was oh so tragic, we would have invited you to the funeral," Saki started as she cried on Kaorus' shoulder, who played along with the act.

"But unfortunately there wasn't anything to bury," Fushito said as she fake cried also, Kyoya had to keep himself from smirking.

"Yes little Leppy was taken away on the truck, leaving us with nothing but his hat," Neko said as she pulled out a little Irish hat, I looked at it in shock.

"Why? Oh why did he die?" Solar asked as I rushed to her side to pretend to comfort her.

"He was so young," the girls chorused, I looked at Tamaki who was on the verge of tears, while the other hosts were trying to stop laughing.

"D-don't worry Solar, I'll get you another one," he said as he pulled his phone out.

"Hello? Yes I'd like a leprechaun here and stat," he said, at this Solar burst out laughing.

"Oh man Tamaki, you're too gullible," she said as she stood up and closed his phone, he looked at her in confusion.

"There's no such thing as leprechauns, and if there is I'm staying away from them, those little dudes are scary," she said as she finally calmed down, the other girls were also laughing.

"Come me and Kaoru will show you to your rooms," I said as we walked down the hall.

"Kyoya, you'll be sharing with Fushito, there's two beds don't worry," Kaoru said as he showed them the room, there were two queen beds in it, along with a desk, a plasma TV and a bathroom that led onto the bedroom, the room itself was an antique ruby colour, the two blushed but nodded their heads.

We walked further down, we stopped outside another room.

"Honey you ok sharing with Neko?" I asked him, Honey smiled and nodded his head as Neko glomped him, I smiled at the two, the room was the same as the other one, except it was a light blue. We walked further and stopped outside a cream coloured room.

"Mori you and Kona will share this room, we figured you wouldn't wanna to be too far from Honey," me and Kaoru said in sync, Solar looked at Kona and Mori.

"Keep an eye on Neko for me Kona," she said, Kona nodded but they carried on walking with us.

"Next we have Tamaki and Haruhi," Kaoru said, Haruhi groaned at this, the room was set out like any other except it was a forest green colour.

"Make sure he doesn't try to call anyone else about a leprechaun, or unicorn," Solar said to her, Haruhi nodded her head while laughing.

"Next we have me and Solar," I said as we stopped outside a ruby coloured room, Solar looked around it.

"Not bad, where are Kaoru and Saki sleeping?" she asked, I looked at her.

"In the room we were in before we showed everyone around," I answered, Solar nodded as she smirked at the girls, who smirked back.

"T.o.D time," they chanted, we looked at them confused, except for Haruhi.

"What's T.o.D?" Tamaki asked her, Haruhi smiled innocently, though if you looked in her eyes you could see a different emotion, it made me want to duck and cover.

"Truth or Dare," we all froze as those words were spoken, and as we looked at the girls who started laughing like maniacs.

* * *

**I'm ending this here, well you guys can send in truths or dares, I need at least one for every person, it doesn't matter who it is, they can also be used to get other character jealous, I will not put anything M rated in here, I will go for high T though, now please REVIEW :D **


	13. Truth or Dare, Stay with Me

**Solars' P.O.V**

I watched as the Host Club backed away to the wall, I smirked at Kona, who nodded her head.

"NOW!" we yelled, as we, including Haruhi, jumped and grabbed the Host Club, I grabbed Hikaru, Saki grabbed Kaoru, Kona grabbed Mori, Neko grabbed Honey, Fushito grabbed Kyoya, while Haruhi grabbed Tamaki.

"Now sit," I ordered them, they did as told and sat in the middle of mine and Hikarus' room for the night, I smirked as we sat across from them. We sat in front of the hosts we had grabbed; I smirked as I looked at Kona.

"Who's first?" Neko asked, I smiled.

"You can go first if you like," I said to her, Neko smiled.

"Ok," she pointed to Tamaki, "Blonde idiot-Onee-Chan, truth or dare?" she asked, I placed my hand over my mouth to stop from laughing, everyone did really, while Kyoya and Mori cracked a smirk.

"T-truth," he answered.

"BORING!" me and the girls shouted, from now on if I say me and the girls, it includes Haruhi.

"Who do you like?" Neko asked, I cocked a brow at her.

"As if it isn't obvious," I said, Neko shrugged, I smiled at her.

"H-h-h-h-Haruhi," he muttered, Haruhi went bright red, while I smirked.

"Knew it," I said.

"The boss admits it," Hikaru said, Kaoru shrugged.

"It was only a short amount of time 'till he did," he answered, Hikaru nodded, I pointed to Tamaki.

"You go now," I said, he stood up, I looked at him, "where are you going?" I asked him, he looked back at me.

"You said to go," I face palmed.

"I meant it's your turned to ask somebody," I said, Tamaki smiled innocently.

"Oh ok," he said, he then pointed towards Hikaru, who smiled, "Truth or dare?" Tamaki asked.

"Truth," he answered, I rolled my eyes at him.

"Is there someone in the Academy or the High School you like?" Tamaki asked, Hikarus' face lit up at that, I smirked, there was someone he liked.

"Y-yes there is," he said, Tamaki smiled, I felt my heart hurt for some reason at that, meh must be heart burn.

"Oh who is it?" Tamaki asked, Hikaru smirked.

"I'm not saying, you only asked if I liked someone," Hikaru said, Tamaki frowned and sat in one of the corners, I rolled my eyes, "Solar, trust or dare?" Hikaru asked, I smiled.

"Dare," he smirked, now I wish I had chosen something else.

"I dare you, to put the last outfit you on, back on," he said, my face went full on red.

"I-I'm not doing that," I stuttered, Neko looked at me gobsmacked.

"Onee-Chan's stuttering," she said, the girls cocked a brow at me, except Saki, she knew what he was on about, I sighed.

"Fine," I said as I walked out to the bathroom, once I was in there, I got the outfit and put it on, I sighed as I tried to breath in the leather pants.

Once I walked back into the room, I had found out everyone had already done a truth, luckily there was only a truth I could do for this next round. Once I walked up to everyone their mouths dropped.

"Would you like a whip with that?" Kona asked me, I glared at her, but nodded my head, "I haven't got one, anyone got a whip?" she asked, everyone shook their heads, no, damn.

"I'm gonna kill you for this Hikaru," I said, Hikaru smiled, innocently then a dare came into my head.

"Truth or dare Hikaru," I said, Hikaru smiled at me, he only had dare left to do.

"Dare," he said, I smirked.

"I dare you to sing and dance to….. What's that song called that you listen to all the time Neko?" I asked, Neko thought for a second.

"Waka Laka," she smiled, I nodded.

"I dare you to sing and dance to Waka Laka, in you boxers," I said, Hikarus' face went full on red but he nodded anyway, Neko plugged her IPod in and the song began, we watched as Hikaru dance, well I mainly laughed, I had Kona record it for blackmail later on.

Once he was done I was on my back laughing, I couldn't stop, it was just too funny, I literally had tears coming out my eyes, but I wasn't the only one Kaoru had them as well, I smirked as he sat back down.

"You're a bitch," he said, I smirked and winked.

"A dominant bitch," I corrected, he blushed again, I smirked.

"Truth or dare Kaoru," Hikaru asked.

"Dare," Kaoru answered, Hikaru looked around for a few moments before coming up with one.

"I dare you to hang from that bar, upside down, for at least twenty minutes," he said, Kaoru nodded as Mori lifted him onto it.

"Thanks Mori," he said, "Saki truth or dare?" he asked, Saki smiled.

"Dare," she said, Kaoru thought for a moment.

"The blood rushing to my head's making it hard to think," he said, I smirked.

"You sure it's not just because you haven't got a brain?" I asked, he glared at me.

"Go dominate Hikaru," he said, I blushed the faintest shade of red before glaring at him. "I dare you to, do what Solar's done," he said, I looked at Saki with sympathetic eyes.

"You guys are just perverts," she muttered as she got up, she came back in, dressed like me, but in brighter colours, by the time she had changed, Kaoru had gotten off of his bar.

"Woah," he said as he went all dizzy, Hikaru caught him before bringing him down onto the ground, "Never again, I'm I doing that," he said, I rolled my eyes at him.

"Kyoya truth or dare?" Saki asked, Kyoya looked at her.

"Well I've already done truth, so dare," he said, Saki nodded.

"I dare you to….."

"French kiss Fushito," I whispered in Sakis' ear, the girl nodded.

"I dare you to French kiss Fushito, for about ten seconds," Saki said, I smiled and clapped my hands; both teens went red at that. We watched as the two kissed, Neko and Honey both made 'ew' faces, while Tamaki was smiling.

"Momma's found love," he said, Kyoya pulled back after ten seconds, he then glared at me and Saki, Saki flinched but I carried on smiling.

"Fushito won't have a dare since she's done that," I said, Fushito nodded her head.

"Ok so, Hikaru's gone, Kaoru's gone, I've gone, Saki's gone, Kyoya's gone and Fushito's gone that leaves, Mori, Kona, Neko, Honey, Haruhi and Tamaki to go," I said, the others nodded.

"Blonde Idiot truth or dare?" I asked, Tamaki glared before answering.

"Dare," he said, before I could speak up Kyoya did.

"Kiss Haruhi," he said, I shrugged.

"What he said," when did he move so close to me, I moved away from him, he moved closer, I kept moving away, I found myself in some ones' lap, I looked up and saw Hikaru.

"KYOYA YOU'RE EVIL!" I yelled at him, I looked up at Hikaru, who smiled and put his arms around my waist.

"Comfy?" he asked me, I rolled my eyes.

"I still hate you," I said to him, he rolled his eyes this time, during our little squabble we missed Haruhi and Tamaki kiss, luckily Kona took a picture of it, "Ok now that just leaves, Mori, Kona, Neko and Honey," I said, I smirked.

"I've got a dare for Honey and Neko," I said, the others looked at me as I rubbed my hands together.

"Scary," Honey said, I nodded.

"I dare you two to go WITHOUT any CAKE for the rest of the night," I said, Honey and Neko both paled, but nodded their heads, they wouldn't make it 'till morning.

"And last but not least we have Mori and Kona," Hikaru said, I looked around.

"Hang on, when did we start doing double dares and when did everyone get into couples?" I asked, it's true everyone was in couples, Haruhi with Tamaki, Neko with Honey, Mori with Kona, Kaoru with Saki, Kyoya with Fushito and me with the idiot I'm sat on, everyone just shrugged.

"Ok well Mori and Kona, what can they do?" Hikaru asked, we shrugged.

"I know, I know," Neko said, we looked at her, this wasn't going to be good, "Seven minutes of heaven," she said, I burst out laughing.

"Oh that's good," I said, the Hosts looked at us confused.

"What's that?" Tamaki asked, I looked at him in shock, as did the other girls.

"Seven minutes of heaven is where a couple goes into a closet or room, and has 'fun' for seven minutes," Haruhi explained, Mori and Kona were both bright red, I laughed as I took a picture of their faces.

"Woah, Mori's blushing," Kaoru said, the others nodded their heads, I smiled.

"We won't make you do that, I think this is punishment enough," I said as I showed them the picture, both of them glared at me, I laughed as everyone exited the room to go to bed. I sighed as I slipped the pyjamas on that Kaoru had leant me for the night, they were his mothers' designs, it was black silk short, with a silk thin strapped top, they were comfy.

I looked at the alarm clock besides my bed, wonder if we should set it, hang on we still don't know where we're staying.

"Hey Hikaru," I said, he rolled over in his bed to look at me.

"We still don't know where we're staying," I pointed out, Hikaru smiled softly at me.

"We'll be staying at mine and Kaorus' house up there, don't worry about it," he said, I nodded, then remembered it was coming close to Halloween.

"Day of the Dead celebration," I muttered, I heard Hikaru sit up.

"What?" he asked me, I smiled softly as I looked at the ceiling.

"The Day of the Dead celebration, we'll be there for it, it's where people go to the grave yards and welcome their ancestors back for a day, in other words, spirits walk freely on the earth," I explained, Hikaru nodded his head, I smiled a little, I would need to visit the graveyard then, my grandma and grandpa were buried there.

I heard Hikaru shift in his bed as he walked to turn the lights off, he looked back at me before doing so, I left a weight on the bed, I looked at the shadow that was Hikaru.

"You ok, you looked like you were upset," he pointed out; I smiled, though I doubt he could have seen it.

"I'm fine, just thinking," I said, I felt his hand graze my cheek, they were wet.

"You're crying," he said, I smiled again.

"I'm fine, I just remembered something that's all," I said, as more tears fell from my cheeks, I didn't even know why I was crying, I was either upset, or I knew I could trust Hikaru, funny word, trust, I felt Hikaru lay down next to me.

"Gonna tell em what?" he asked, I sighed as I turned to face him, even in the dark I could see his eyes clearly.

"My grandma and grandpa were killed in Mexico where they lived, I have to go and visit their graves while we're there," I pointed out; I think I saw Hikaru smile.

"We will, I'll take you if you want," he said, I smiled and nodded my head.

"Please," I said, I felt Hikaru move, probably to go back to his own bed, I grabbed his hand before he got off my bed though, why did I do that?

"What's wrong?" he asked, I blushed, good thing he couldn't see me.

"Stay here, please," I asked, I felt Hikaru lay back down as he placed his arms around my waist, I buried my face into his chest, but blushed when I realised he wasn't wearing a shirt.

"I'm not going anywhere," he said, with that he kissed my forehead before setting the alarm clock next to my bed, "Good night Solar," he said, I smiled softly.

"Good night, Hikaru," I mumbled before falling asleep.

* * *

**Oh God so cute, I hope you all liked it please REVIEW :D**


	14. Journey to Mexico, Pretending

**Hikarus' P.O.V**

The alarm clock began beeping, I groaned as I reached my arm out to shut it off, it was eight in the morning, I groaned, I should have set it for later, but oh well, I sighed as I looked down at a sleeping Solar, she looked so peaceful. I shrugged before gently shaking her.

"Solar, come on, time to get up," I said, big mistake, her fist came out as she punched me in the gaw, sending me off the bed with her following, her eyes shot opened as she fell off, her hands came to each side of my head as her knee came in between my legs, completely trapping me there. My face was red I could tell, but hers could have beaten a tomato, at least nobody would see us like this right?

"Good morning Hikaru, never wake me up like this again," Solar threatened, I nodded my head, as she was about to get up, the door opened to reveal Kaoru and Kona, both of their eyes went wide.

"Did we interrupt something?" Kaoru asked, Kona nodded her head.

"Looks like it," she said as she slowly closed the door, but not before Kaoru snapped a picture of us, I looked at Solar, she blinked a couple of times before getting off of me, she grabbed the clothes that I had put out for her the night before and walked into the bathroom without a word.

I sighed as I pulled my clothes on and walked downstairs, Kona and Kaoru were both snickering as everyone was smiling cheekily at me, but that didn't last long before Tamaki started to shout.

"I KNEW YOU WERE A PERVERT! HOW DARE YOU HURT ONE OF MY DAUGHTERS?" he yelled, the girls, minus Haruhi looked at each other, then Haruhi.

"Apparently you're all his daughters, since he's trying to look out for you all," she explained, the others nodded their heads.

"HIKARU!" Solars' voice came, I went to Kaoru.

"You gotta hide me," I said, everyone looked at me questioningly, but their silent question was answered when Solar walked in. she was wearing white shorts with a design of a blue flower with red tips, she can't get mad at me for that, I had my mom make then for her, but I think she was mad at me for the top, it was a white and pink tank top, with the picture of a kitty on it, everyone looked at her then me, then her, then the girls burst out laughing.

"Suits you Onee-Chan," Neko said, Solar glared at the girl, she shrunk back behind Honey, Solar began advancing on her.

"Move out of the way Little Blonde," Solar said as she balled her fists, Honey smiled innocently.

"No can do Big Blue," he said, Solar just stared at him before sighing, Honey then jumped into her arms, Solar, caught by surprise, ended up stumbling backwards, as she tried to catch herself, she could so she ended up falling on top of me, again. I groaned, she was heaving with Honey on her, Honey laughed as he jumped over to Mori and Kona again, I snickered as I looked at the back of Solars' head.

"Just can't keep your hands off me can you?" I asked her, Solar turned her head and glared at me, if she wasn't sat on me, I would have ran and hid in one of the many rooms, but unfortunately she was.

"For this part, no I can't," she said as she delivered a punch to both my arms, I groaned in pain.

"Oh we should probably mention not to piss Solar off first thing in the morning," Saki said, Kaoru burst out laughing.

"That would have been good info last night," I said to her, she raised an eyebrow.

"Which reminds me, in this picture, you're both in the blanket, mind explaining?" Kona asked, Solar went bright red as she got off me, I pulled myself up after.

"Nothing to explain," I answered, Mori, Honey and Kona glared at me, it was scary so I answered them, "We stayed in the same bed," I said, Solar went bright red and glared at me, hers was worse than theirs.

"YOU DID WHAT?" Tamaki yelled as he ran over to Solar, "Solar are you ok? The little pervert didn't touch you did he? He didn't try anything? You're still innocent right?" I saw the girls' faces drop at that as Solar whacked him; she really was in a bad mood.

"Yes, no, no and yes," she answered in the correct ordered, the girls smiled at her, Solar nodded back, Honey and Neko began chowing on some cake, I knew they wouldn't last that long. I smiled as we all sat down; we began to eat while having random conversations.

"Solar, what are you going to tell your Onee-Chan and Onii-Chan's?" Neko asked her, Solar smiled.

"I'll ring 'em later," she said, I looked at her.

"What about that place you were meant to sing at?" I asked her, she smirked.

"You mean that one where Mia kept hitting on you?" she asked me, I shuddered at the thought.

"Yeah that one," I said, she sighed.

"They can find some different entertainment," she answered, I nodded my head.

"I wanna go see the day of the dead celebration," Saki said, Solar nodded her head.

"Yeah I'm gonna go see that," she said, Saki smiled at her.

"What's the day of the dead celebration?" Honey asked, I sighed.

"It's where people allow spirits to walk on earth freely for a day," I explained, Honey shuddered.

"Sounds scary," he said, the girls smiled.

"They've got sweets," they said in unison.

"I'm in," he answered, we all laughed.

By the time we finished breakfast it was nine, we were all grabbed our things from mine and Kaorus' room, I looked at Kaoru questioningly.

"Hey our room only has one bed, where did you sleep?" I asked him, he smiled innocently as Saki and Solar walked passed us.

"I did the same as you, we stayed in the same bed," he answered; I nodded my head as we put our stuff into the limo. We then told the diver to drive to the airport; Solar took her phone out about half way there and dialled a number. We couldn't hear the other end of the convo, so we listened to Solars' end.

"Hey Konecho-san?" Solar asked, there was a reply on the other end, "Listen I'm going away with my friends for a couple of weeks, I'll ring to see how Rin, Rain and Alana are doing ok?" I heard another answer on the phone, Solar laughed a little.

"Just keep them out of trouble for me, I'll call in tomorrow, bye," with that she hung the phone up.

"What did Konecho-san say?" Saki asked, Solar smiled.

"She'll keep the three out of trouble," she answered, the girls nodded their heads, "Wonder if the Academy or High School will be in flames when we get back," Solar mused aloud, I laughed.

"Knowing our look it will be," I answered, everyone nodded their heads.

The limo pulled up in front of the airport about twenty minutes later, we all got out and grabbed our stuff, once that was done we went to our private plane and put our bags in the under compartment thing. We then boarded the plane, Kaoru smiled as he hooked a camera up to the TV we had on the plane.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I give you our flights entertainment," he said as he hit play, the video was of me and Solar arguing over a top, here this is what happened;

"_There is no way in hell I am wearing that thing," Solar said tossing the shirt into one of the 'definitely not' piles, I walked over and grabbed the shirt._

"_Come on it's so cute how can you not?" I asked her, my eyes pleading, Solar growled._

"_Because I look like a kid in it," she stated, I looked at her._

"_So? Neko and Honey both act like kids, what's so bad about it?" I countered, Solar growled._

"_I do NOT do KIDS things, they're cute when they act like kids, I'm not, now put it in that pile," she ordered, I looked at her._

"_Why I think it looks cute on you," I said, her face went red._

"_I'm so gonna kill you," she said, I smiled innocently at her, as she grabbed the top, "Give it me," she ordered._

"_No," I said as I tugged it back, she tugged it again, it soon turned into a tug of war, in the end I pulled so hard, I came out of her hands, but she came flying at me, her hands went to both side of my head as her face went red, her legs were on either side of my waist._

"_You're so dead," she said, I put my arms around her head._

"_I knew you couldn't resist me," I winked, she growled again, just then the doors opened._

"_Masters are you in…here?" the maid asked, she took one look at me and Solar, the clothes, Kaoru and Saki, who were pissing themselves laughing and blushed._

"_My apologies didn't mean to interrupt anything," she said, Solar growled again._

"_I need a knife," she said as the maid walked out, I laughed as I pulled my hands back down; she quickly got off of me._

"_I hate you," she said as she got up, I smiled at her._

"_Aw I love you too," I said as she went bright red, the two then proceeded to push us out the bathroom._

We watched as the camera was still playing, Solar and Saki were both getting changed, by the time they were in their bra and pants they noticed the camera under the t-shirt me and Solar were arguing about.

"_Er I think this thing's still on," _Sakis' voice came from the TV, both Saki and Solars' faces were bright red by this moment.

"Turn it off," Solar said.

"_Turn it off," _Solars' voice came from the TV, it wasn't long until the screen went blank, I began laughing at the two of them for not noticing it.

"Hikaru, Kaoru that was not funny," Tamaki said, "My poor daughters are embarrassed," he said as he hugged the two of them, I expected Solar to yell at him to let her go, but she didn't, instead she groaned as he hugged them both, everyone stared at her in shock, even Tamaki.

"I used my energy on Hikaru this morning," she answered everyones' silent question.

"Kinky," Kona said, Solar glared at her, then smirked.

"You have no idea," she said, my face went completely red, while everyone began laughing.

Once the plane landed we were in Mexico, we walked over to another waiting van to take us to our summer house here.

"**Hello," **the guy said in Spanish, I groaned, mom must have fired the other limo driver, **"My name's Amando," **he said, I looked at Kaoru for an answer he just shrugged.

"**Cool can we call you Aman?" **Solars' voice came from besides me, the man in front of us nodded his head, **" Awesome, I'm Solar, this is Kona, Saki, Fushito, Neko, Haruhi, Kyoya, Tamaki, Honey, Mori, Kaoru and Hikaru, you taking us to the Hitachiins' summer house?" **she asked, again the guy nodded his head, **"Cool," **Solar said as she turned to us.

"This guy's called Amando, but he says we can call him Aman, he's taking us to your summer house," she explained after we gave her the weirdest looks ever, she sighed deciding not to explain to us. We put out stuff in the back seat of the limo as Aman began to drive us to our summer house.

"Hey Aman our maids and the others that speak English haven't been fired have they?" I asked, I really didn't feel like having Solar translate for us everywhere we went, the dude gave me the strangest look.

"**If you want to talk to me, let the pretty lady translate," **I looked at Solar, who had blushed.

"**Thanks, I guess, he said have the maids and other people that speak English been fired?" **Solar translated, Aman looked in the rear-view mirror at her, a smile came on his face.

"**No they haven't," **he answered, Solar looked at me and shook her head, I breathed a sigh of relief, **"You got a boyfriend Solar?" **Aman asked her, I saw her flinch a little.

"**Yes I do," **she said, I still couldn't understand what she was saying; it was all gibberish to me.

"**Who?" **Aman asked with a cocked eyebrow, Solar looked at me for a second with a small smile and pleading eyes, I had no idea what was going on.

"**Hikaru," **she answered, I looked at her, what the hell were those two talking about, the girls looked like they had a pretty vivid idea, the looks on their faces held disgust, Solar moved herself closer to me as she rest her head on my shoulder, I didn't complain. Saki came over and whispered something in my ear.

"Pretend to be her boyfriend," she said, I looked at her questioningly, "The driver's just asked her if she has one, she said you, he's hitting on her," she said, with that I placed my arm around Solars' shoulder, she smiled gratefully at me as I smiled back at her, her head then rested back on my shoulder as we went the rest of the drive in silence.

Once the car pulled up outside our summer house, we got out, the driver came me one of the dirtiest looks I've ever seen, I smiled innocently as I walked over to Solar, I placed my hands around her waist as we grabbed our bags, we then walked into the house, once we were done I let go of her waist and called for the maids. The maids smiled as they took our bags to our rooms, we walked with them as they showed us the way, Kaoru must have called in early because we were all placed with the people we slept with the night before.

"Well, it's late, how about we hit they hay and have a lookd around tomorrow?" Kona asked, we all nodded as we walked to our rooms, once me and Solar entered ours we saw one bed, my eyes narrowed, as did Solars'.

"KAORU!" we yelled, we heard a girlish scream in response, I shook my head as we walked over to the bed, Solar grabbed a pair of pyjamas that were on the top of her clothes in her case, she then walked to the bathroom. I shrugged as I just stripped down to my boxers as per usual. Once Solar came back out of the room, she smiled, I blushed, her pyjamas were short shorts, along with a tank top, both looked too small for her, was she testing me?

She climbed into the bed next to me as she shut her lamp off, I did the same as I turned to face her, she did the same, it was late, but the sun was only just setting, she smiled softly at me.

"G'night Hikaru," she said as she closed her eyes, I couldn't help myself I pulled her into my arms; I buried my head in her hair as I inhaled her sent.

"Good night Solar," I whispered to her before I closed my eyes, the last thing I remember were her arms snaking around my waist before the darkness pulled me under.

* * *

**Chapter 14 done, hope you all liked it, if you want the group to do anything specific just ask and I will include it, I have no idea what you can do in Mexico like, but still please REVIEW :D**


	15. First Day In MEXICO! :D

**Solars' P.O.V**

Bright, warm, bright and warm, that's what it was this morning, I wouldn't have it any other way either. Today we were going into town to see what there was to do, then we're just gonna sit and chill by the pool. This morning though I woke up to quite a start, I was alone in the bed, it was weird, I felt lonely, I actually missed Hikarus' warmth, ugh I must be going insane, oh well.

"The Day of the Dead Celebration's on Saturday," Neko said as she read the flyer we got last night aloud, I smiled, next Saturday we would be celebrating an even like Halloween, it would be so much fun, not to mention we would be here for Halloween, how cool is that?

"So this celebration, do we have to dress up?" Kaoru asked as he sat down with us, him and Saki had just entered the room, Saki still wearing her pyjamas, I think she's as scared as I am to find out what the twins packed us. She gave me a worried look, yes she was definitely scared.

"Nah, it's where you take things to peoples' graves, well the people you've known and lost that is," Kona answered, Kaoru nodded his head, before looking around, he looked at me.

"Where's Hikaru?" he asked, I looked at him, I hadn't seen Hikaru since last night.

"Tied up in a closet taking it up the ass," I said, everyone looked at me in shock, my tone was as calm as ever, I looked at them all, "Guys, I'm joking, I honestly don't know, I haven't seen him since last night," I answered, Neko looked at Fushito, who shook her head at her, then Neko looked at me, I also shook my head.

"The El Chupacabra has nothing to do with this," I said, then thought for a moment, "At least I hope," I added, I heard a yawn form the door, Tamaki and Haruhi now entered.

"The El Chupacabra isn't real," Tamaki said, I glared at him.

"How would you know that?" I asked him, he looked at me.

"Have you ever seen it?" he asked, I looked at the girls.

"Yes we have," I answered, everyone gave us shocked looks.

"We saw it on Scooby Doo," all the girls added, while the boys groaned, I laughed at them, my mind wandered to where Hikaru could be, I sighed.

"So, what are we doing today?" Haruhi asked, Honey piped up at this, everyone was dressed, except me and Saki, who was now sat next to me.

"Well first Big Blue and Sa-Chan need to get dressed," he said, I sighed as I stood up.

"If there's anything perverted in my suitcase, prepare to die," both me and Saki said, while Kaoru laughed at us, we both glared before walking out the door.

Once we were upstairs I turned to Saki.

"If there's any trouble, just scream and I'll come running," I told her, she nodded her head.

"You too," she answered before we departed, mine, Hikarus', Tamakis', Haruhis', Kyoya and Fushitos' room were down the left of the corridor, while the others were to the right, though I don't know how we'll hear each other scream. I shrugged as I walked into my room, it was quiet, I walked over to the corner of the room and got one of the suitcases.

I sighed as the first one was full of swim suits, I grabbed the second, night clothes, the third shoes, and the final one, day clothes, I sighed again.

"Why do I need so many things?" I asked myself, knowing full well that Hikaru had packed this, but still, why did I need so many things? I rummaged through the case until I found some clothes, I picked out black short shorts, a white tank top, and some white sandals. I then walked over to the bathroom, reaching for the handle it began turning, my eyes widened as I readied a fighting position, there's no way someone was dumb enough to break in, was there?

The door opened, I swung my foot, my eyes widened when I saw a fully dressed Hikaru step out, my foot stopped just before his face, I looked at him, wide eyed, he had a cheeky grin on his face as he looked at me, I put my foot down, I just stared at him.

He was in blue shorts, with white trainers and, so far, no top, but that wasn't what I was staring at, white I was staring at was the bruise coming on his cheek, I couldn't stop staring.

"I'm not sure, if I should yell at you, or be concerned," I said, "So I'll just do both," I added.

"WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN? AND WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO YOU?" I yelled, Hikaru winced a little, then began to laugh a little.

"If I told you, you'd say I'm an idiot," he said, I rolled my eyes.

"I already say that, not tell me," I ordered, he sighed but nodded his head.

"I went to the toilet last night, I kinda slipped on a towel in the bathroom, hit my cheek on the sink and passed out, I woke up about 20 minutes ago," he said, I stared at him, eyes wide as I tried not to laugh.

"You really are an idiot," I said as I looked at the bruise on his cheek, I sighed, looks like I wasn't getting dressed yet, "Go sit down on the bed," I said as I walked into the bathroom, I scowered it until I found a first aid kit, I smiled as I walked out of the room, I looked like it had been bleeding as well.

"Has it been bleeding?" I asked Hikaru as I sat down next to him.

"Possibly," he answered, I shook my head.

"You really are an idiot," I said as I put some cream on my hand, it stops infections, once it touch his cheek, Hikaru winced, "Stay still," I ordered, he glared at me.

"Not my fault it stings," he said, I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah but it is your fault you fell," I answered, he rolled his eyes this time.

"Why is it?" he asked, I groaned this time.

"Because you should have had the light on," I answered, he shrugged.

"Didn't want to wake you," he said, I looked at him, then rolled my eyes, he cares too much, but I didn't say anything else. I must have hit a tender spot because his hand came up to grab mine.

"That hurts," he said, his eyes stared into mine, I had to fight the blush off my cheeks.

"Sorry," I muttered, before I knew what was going on Hikaru was leaning in, his eyes still stared into mine, I looked at him, then pushed him away, he looked hurt.

"I can't, I'm sorry," I said as I rushed to grab my clothes then rushed into the bathroom, I could tell Hikaru was staring after me, I sighed as I looked at the mirror above the sink. My hair was a mess, my skin was pale, more so than usual, and I was shaking.

I sighed as I got into a hot shower, more hot than what I normally have it, I let out a whimper as I stepped in, but nothing more came out. Once I was done I looked in the mirror, my face wasn't red but my arms and legs were, a little bit of blood came out from my scar, the water must have burned the tissue off. I looked at my reflection as I dried my hair, I brushed it then walked out the door, I didn't bother with my makeup.

To my surprise Hikaru was layed on the bed, once he heard the door shut behind me he looked at me, a soft smile played on his features, but it was gone once he saw my arms and legs.

"What did you do?" he asked a little shocked, I looked at myself.

"Got in the shower," I answered as I walked over to my suitcase once again, I pulled out my necklace as I slipped it on.

"You got in one so hot it even made your scar bleed," he pointed out, I shrugged.

"I guess," was all I said before turning to walk out.

"I'm sorry," he said, I stopped, then turned to him, "I shouldn't have tried to kiss you," he said, I smiled softly.

"Don't mention it, now come on, everyone's worried about you," I pointed out, with that I walked out of the room, my mind wandered back to the scene in the bed room, when he tried to kiss me, I couldn't kiss him back, I just couldn't.

"Hey guys," Haruhi said once we walked into the dining room, she was wearing a knee length pink dress, with some matching sandals.

"Where were you Hikaru?" Kaoru asked as he hugged his brother, they then went into their brotherly love scene thing, I looked at them both.

"Incest," I muttered, Kaoru wore yellow shorts with a white top, Hikaru now had a blue button up top on, but it was unbuttoned.

"Well, we ready to go?" Kona asked, she wore a black tank top with black knee length shorts. Looking around I saw that Mori was in the same style shorts, with no top, Kyoya was wearing white shorts with a matching top that buttoned up, he had it buttoned half way. Tamaki wore orange shorts with a plain yellow top, Honey wore white shorts with a pink top? Meh it suited him either way. Fushito was in a white tank top with matching white short shorts, Saki was wearing a pink top with a white cardigan over it, with some pink shorts, while Neko was in a pink top and white shorts, I smiled at everyone.

"Let's go," I said as I began to walk out, once we were to the car Aman was there, I groaned inwardly, I don't want him to hit on me again.

"**Morning sexy," **he said, I glared at him.

"**Shoot your mouth off like that at me again, I'll punch into the centre of the Earth," **I threatened, he just smirked at me and winked, I rolled my eyes as I grabbed Hikarus' hand, he looked at me and nodded his head.

"**Where to?" **Aman asked, Hikaru looked at me, I just shrugged.

"**Town," **was all I said before we all climbed into the back of the limo, I spoke with the girls about what stores they might be, what things might be there, if they'd be any mariachi bands.

"Oh God I hope not," I said, the host club looked at me in confusion, "The last time we were doing the Aga Do, mini disco song, a mariachi band appeared out of nowhere," I stated, the girls nodded their heads.

"That was one weird day," Neko said, we nodded our heads.

"What I don't get is how they got to Japan," Fushito said, I nodded.

"Hopefully it was some guys dressed up as a mariachi band, and not a real mariachi band," Saki said, we all nodded this time.

"You girls have the weirdest stories to tell," Kaoru said, we all nodded this time, I began feeling self-conscious when I saw Aman looking at me through the mirror, I moved closer to Hikaru, who put his arm around me. I felt…awkward, I mean he tried to kiss me, I pushed him away, now we're acting like everything's ok? I don't know it just feels weird ya know?

"I got my camera," Neko said as she pulled out her camera she got over the last holiday from her parents, it was a red Nikon, I smiled and nodded my head.

"Love it," we chorused, we being me and the girls.

Once the car stopped, I literally jumped out and into the sun shine, I sighed as it hit my skin, it felt good, then a remembered I hadn't put any sun cream on.

"Shit," I muttered.

"Not in the middle of the street," I heard Kona say, I turned to her, I was going to glare but then saw she was handing me some sun cream, I smiled instead.

"I love ya," I said as I put some on, she did the favour of doing me my back.

"So let's go," Kaoru said as we all walked in our pairs, don't ask me how this happens all the time.

"Oh cute," Neko said as she walked over to some ornaments, they were of cats, dogs, little crystals and more, they were quite pretty. We carried on walking until we saw some street performers, being the girls we are we dragged the boys to watch, most of them were Spanish and boy were they cute.

"Oh god they're cute," Kona whispered, I swear I saw Mori glare.

"Damn yeah," I said, I saw Hikaru stiffen next to me, I looked at him, maybe I shouldn't have said that.

"But of course, we're better," Fushito said, we laughed at her, we walked away before the group finished, not really wanting to have to dance in this heat, we weren't used to it. once we were away everyone began pointing at random things, Kyoya and Fushito wanted to visit the museum of history, I've been in it before, it's actually quite good, Fushito dragged Haruhi with them, who also dragged Tamaki, I laughed at the four, Honey wanted to go and look at instruments in the nearby shop/stand, Neko and Kona joined them, along with Mori obviously, that left me with Hikaru, Saki and Kaoru, trust this to happen.

"Where to?" Saki asked, I smiled as I pointed to the nearby pyramids, Saki nodded her head, "Sure thing," with that we each began walking, me talking to Saki, while Kaoru and Hikaru each spoke.

"So what's gonna happen tonight then?" Saki asked me, I sighed.

"Dinner, then we'll chill by the pool the twins got," I stated, Saki nodded her head, Hikaru and Kaoru walked up to us.

"So, are you girls going to show us how to have fun without money?" Kaoru asked, I looked at Saki, who nodded.

"Meh, why not?" I asked, I looked at the three of them, "Race ya," I said running off, the three looked after me before running, in the end it went Saki, me then the twins drew.

"You two…got a…head start," Kaoru panted, we laughed at him.

"Can't stand getting beat by a girl?" I asked him, he glared before falling on his knees, we walked around the pyramids, occasionally taking pics and looking at the statues.

"They're so cool," I said, Saki nodded her head.

"I love the puma ones," she said as she ran her hand along a drawing.

"Why are they here anyway?" Hikaru asked, I shrugged.

"I don't know, ask Kyoya he will," I said as we kept looking around, as we walked I felt someone grab my arms.

"**Hey baby, why don't you come and have a little fun with us?" **a guy asked, he looked to be in his early thirties, I scoffed as I tried to walk off, **"You're not going anywhere," **he stated, I glared at him.

"**Mate if you don't let go, you's gonna be dead in five seconds," **I threatened, the dude didn't let go, before I had the chance to hit him, another hand grabbed the one he wasn't holding and pulled me away. Looking up I saw Saki with Kaoru, Hikaru was the one who grabbed my hand and now had me around the waist.

"**Back off and get your own girl," **the Spanish guy said, I glared at him, I was nobody's girl. I knew Hikaru couldn't even understand him, that was until I heard Saki muttering to him, she was translating for him.

"Tell him to fuck off, if he touches her again, I'll kill him," he threatened, I looked at him in shock.

"**You need to fuck off, if you touch our friend again he'll hurt you," **Saki said to the guy, who looked at me then Hikaru, then smirked, he grabbed my hand again, a little too rough and dragged me into him, I gasped as his grip tightened, but in a second his hand was removed and the pain was gone.

"**Don't say I didn't warn you," **Saki said to the guy, I looked at Hikaru, who was stood over him, to the guy, then to Hikaru, I rubbed my wrist in pain.

"Thank you," I said, Hikaru looked at me, his face was calm but his eyes showed anger.

"Why didn't you hit him?" he asked, I looked at him.

"I gave him a warning, before I could hit him you pulled me away," I answered, Hikaru just walked passed us and out the pyramids, I looked at Saki then Kaoru, who both shrugged, I sighed, this was going to be a long day.

Once we were back at the mansion, I walked up to my room, Hikaru was layed on the bed as I walked in, he looked at me then looked away.

"What is your problem?" I asked him, he growled.

"You wanna know what my problem is?" he asked, I nodded my head, "My problem is you," he stated, I looked at him, feeling a little hurt, "If we were in Japan you would have hit whoever touched you, you wouldn't have given them a warning, you would have punched and asked questions later," he stated, my eyes narrowed.

"You wanted me to tone down my attacks," I stated, Hikaru growled again as he got up, he walked over to me.

"That didn't mean I want you to give warnings to paedophiles," he stated, I rolled my eyes.

"He hardly did anything," I said, Hikaru grabbed the arm the man had, it was bruised a deep purple colour, he pointed to it.

"You call this hardly doing anything?" he asked me, I ragged my hand away.

"What's it matter, it's done, he's gone," I stated, Hikaru grabbed both my arms and pinned me to the wall, his eyes held anger, only anger.

"That doesn't mean it won't happen again," he said as I tried to get away, he moved his leg to trap me, I held in a gasp, hey don't blame me he was pushing it against me.

"Let go," I said as I looked at him, he only stared at me.

"I can take advantage of you right now you know that?" he asked, though it was more of a statement, I nodded my head, his grip on my hands softened as his leg moved, "I won't though, I care about you too much, I just don't want to see you hurt, so next time, get out of it," he said, I opened my eyes, when did I close them? He looked at me with a small smile, "Sorry if I scared you," he said, I shook my head, no it wasn't scary, it was….nice? Oh shit, no way.

"I-I just wanna go to sleep," I said as I grabbed some pyjamas and changed in the bathroom, I looked at myself, I was a little burnt, but nothing I couldn't handle.

Once a came out, in my pink silk pyjamas, I looked at Hikaru.

"Pink," I said, he smiled and put a thumbs up, "It's pink," I repeated, he nodded.

"Yeah, I can see that," he said, I glared at him.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU PACK ME PICK?" I yelled, he snickered a little.

"Well it's not like no one else's gonna see ya, plus I think you look cute," he said, I glared at him, he smiled again, "You're cute when you're mad," he said, I glared more, if possible.

"Well I'm about to get fucking adorable," I said as I walked over to him, I pinched his cheek where his bruise was, he yelped in pain.

"No fair," he said as I climbed into the bed, I shrugged.

"S'what you get," I said as I turned the light on my side off, Hikaru did the same on his side as I turned over, hopefully it would be too dark for him to see me.

"I see you," something said, I shot up in bed.

"Hikaru please tell me that was you," I said, he sat up as well.

"What was me?" he asked, I looked at him.

"I see you both," it said again.

"That's not me," Hikaru said, I gulped.

"Turn the light on," I said, I wasn't scared of the dark, I was scared of what's in it, the light turned on.

"BOO!" it screamed, I jumped out of my skin, under the quilts as I clutched to Hikaru, once I heard laughing I looked at the person who had scared the shit out of me.

"KAORU! SAKI!" I yelled, the two looked at each other and ran for their lives, "I WILL KILL YOU ONE WAY OR ANOTHER!" I yelled shaking my fists at the door, the two had left it open, I groaned as I threw a pillow at it to close.

"Your brother is a dick head," I said to Hikaru as I laid back down, he only looked at me, in shock and amusement.

"I thought you weren't the kinda girl to be scared of the dark," he stated, I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not, I'm scared of what's in it," I said as he turned the light off.

"Oh well, good night," he said, I nodded, though I doubt he saw me.

"Yeah, night," I said as I looked up at the ceiling, I felt Hikarus' arm rest on the top of my head, I sat up a minute, allowing it to go under to be used as a pillow, I shrugged a little as I moved my head onto his chest, once again, it was bare.

"You need to start wearing shirts," I said, the boy only laughed at me, "I'm not joking," I said as I traced his abs with my finger.

"Why, you know you like what you see," he said, by now I was half asleep.

"Yeah but still," I said, I felt Hikaru moved his head to look down at me, "I said that out loud didn't I?" I asked.

"Yeah," he said, I balled a fist.

"Shit," I muttered, it wasn't my fault, I say the truth when I'm tired.

"Night Solar," Hikaru said, I looked up a little.

"Night," I said, "Rich Bastard," I added on, a felt a glare coming from the boy but ignored it and closed my eyes as I drifted away into sleep.

* * *

**Ok guys, big problem, I have no idea what the hell you can do in Mexico, so if you could review or PM me ideas, I would be very, very grateful and I will get the next chapter up in a couple of days, hopefully tomorrow, so please REVIEW :D **


	16. Why I Don't Trust Rich People!

**Solars' P.O.V**

"_**LEAVE THEM ALONE!" my voice echoed in the empty English mansion, well almost empty, the only people in here were my family, Alana, Rin, Rain, my mother, aunt, uncle, nephews, nieces, cousins, grandma and grandpa. The people stood in front of my father were the Suzuyuka Assassins, a group of people who hunted down people in debt and killed them, clearing them of their debt but also leaving their families in tears and heart break, these people weren't people at all, they were monsters, or so they should be.**_

_**The Suzuyuka family were some of the richest people in Japan, loaning money to people, putting interest on their debts, until they were at the point where the people couldn't pay back, that's where the assassins came in, though no one liked to think of them as assassins, they were thought of as 'Debt Collectors', if you would. But I couldn't call them that as I watched them stab my father, yes I told you he died, but I never said how, my father fell to the ground with a groan.**_

"_**PAPA!" Alana yelled, she was only 2, my brothers were 3 leaving me at 5, my grandma and grandpa were next. I watched as the bastards stabbed them, cut them and shot them, I couldn't watch, I didn't want to watch. **_

_**My nephews were next, I gasped as I saw my youngest nephew, only six months, brought to the front. My eldest sister, a 22 year old woman, in college, cried as she begged them to stop, I gasped as I watched the man slit his throat, my sister cried harder than ever, they did this over and over again, until the only people remaining were me, my mother, Rin, Rain and Alana.**_

"_**Please, leave my children alone, kill me but leave them be," my mother begged, she wasn't always one to abuse us, if anything she used to adore us, but the men didn't listen to her as they dragged Alana forwards.**_

_**The ropes on my wrists were becoming loser with me always thrashing around, I had ran out of tears to cry by this point, I just glared at the man about to slit my sisters' throat, I knew I had to do something.**_

"_**LEAVE HER ALONE!" I yelled, the man stopped, he looked at me, pushed my sister to the floor and walked over to me, he grabbed me by the hair dragging me to the centre of the room, my mother cried her eyes, my brothers stared in shock, the ropes broke easily as the man dragged me. **_

_**By the time he had the knife to my throat I was in tears again, I closed my eyes as I waited for the impact of the knife on my skin, when it didn't come I was confused.**_

"_**Kill her," a voice said, it was the head of the Suzuyuka air, I growled, this bastards would not get the better of me. Without thinking I kicked my leg up, my foot making contact with the twats balls, the knife dropped to the ground, I picked it up and stabbed him, completely shocked by what I had done, but I didn't feel sorry for the man, I felt closure for myself.**_

_**I ran to my remaining family as I cut their binds, my mother hugged me as I dropped the knife, I fell to my knees, she picked my brothers up, while I got my sister, with that we ran out of the mansion we were trapped in, gun shots sounded behind us, somehow, someway, we never got hit, I smiled as I looked to the sky, our other family must be watching over us.'**_

My eyes shot open, as I looked up to see Hikaru was already awake, his hand ran through my hair in a soothing motion, I smiled softly trying to forget the nightmare, I tried to blink the unshed tears away, I looked back at Hikaru with the light hitting him at this angle, he looked handsome. Smiling the twin looked down at me.

"Morning Sleeping Beauty," he said, my face went a little red, but I decided to play along.

"Morning Prince Charming," I said, Hikaru chuckled a little, the smile on my face grew wider as he did so.

"How'd you sleep?" he asked, I looked at him.

"Fine, you?" I asked, he looked down at me.

"Fine, you talk in your sleep you know," he said, my face went red.

"I didn't say anything embarrassing did I?" I asked him, Hikaru chuckled again, but shook his head.

"No it actually sounded," he stopped himself before sighing, "Like you were having a nightmare," he finished, I looked at him, before sitting up and going to get my clothes, then into the bathroom to change.

Once I came back out I was wearing blue shorts with a blue bikini top, we made a decision last night to stay near the pool today, Hikaru looked at me, he was already in his swim suit.

"Did I say something wrong?" he asked me, I shook my head.

"No it's not that," I said as I took a shaky breath, he cocked a brow at me.

"What is it then?" he asked stepping closer to me; I looked down at my feet, could I really trust him? That's a question that I didn't know the answer to; could I trust any of them for that matter? I gulped as I thought of an answer.

"Solar," Hikaru began, but instead I just buried my head in his chest, shocked by my movement Hikaru did do anything, after a few minutes he put his arms around me, hugging me into his chest, the tears began to flow freely from my eyes.

I felt Hikaru running his hand through my hair trying to sooth me, he planted kissed on the top of my head, all this and I was still crying, I couldn't get a hold of myself, I didn't even care when I heard the door open, I just continued to cry.

"What happened?" Tamaki asked silently, though I could still hear him, I felt Hikaru shrug, Kona sighed.

"That time of year already," she said as she looked out the window.

"Not until another month or so," Saki replied, Fushito nodded her head.

"She always has them at this time of year though, I just didn't expect it to be so soon," she said, Neko came over to me, she placed her hand on my leg, Honey copied her motions.

"Is Sol-Chan going to be ok?" both of them asked in sync, I smiled softly as I looked at them.

"I'll be fine," I said as I whipped my eyes, the tears still threatened to fall.

"It's over Solar, you just need to remember that," Kona said.

"Maybe it has something to do with the Day of the Dead Celebration," Haruhi suggested, "I mean, she is going to visit her grandparents graves after all," she added on, I nodded my head slightly, that had to be it.

"What's going on?" Kaoru asked, the girls looked at me, I shook my head.

"Nothing, let's just go to the pool," I said as I walked with the girls, a fake smile plastered my face, but the no one said anything.

Once we were there the girls took their clothes off, their swim suits were underneath, Kona, Mori, Honey and Neko went to play in the wave pool, Fushito went to get a drink with Kyoya, while Haruhi and Tamaki went into the Jacuzzi, I smiled as I went to one of the sun beds, Hikaru followed me as Saki and Kaoru went on the water slides, I didn't feel much like swimming. I put my sunglasses on and closed my eyes. Hikaru was beside me putting sun cream on; I was doing the same thing, until it came to my back.

"Need some help?" Hikaru asked, I rolled my eyes.

"Try and touch my ass, I'll send you back to Japan," I said, Hikaru laughed as he put it on my back, it felt good, like he was giving a massage, he chuckled lightly as I rolled my head back.

"What?" he asked as I closed my eyes.

"You're good with your hands," I said, at that my eyes went wide, as he began laughing, I threw one of the bags at him, "NOT LIKE THAT YOU PERVERT!" I yelled at him, he just continued to laugh, I glared at him, once he was done laughing, he turned for me to do his back, I sighed as I did so.

"So, you gonna tell me what happened this morning?" he asked me, I looked at the back of his head.

"You saw what happened this morning," I pointed out, he glared at me.

"Not that Solar, I mean why were you silent? You sounded like you were having a nightmare," he stated, I pulled my knees to my chest.

"I was," I whispered, Hikaru turned to look at me, I looked him in the eyes, curiosity, sadness, trust and love were seen in them, I sighed, now was the moment of truth.

"You know my family are dead, but you don't know why," I said, Hikaru just gave me a confused look.

"No I don't, do you want to tell me?" he asked, I looked at him, he was giving me the choice of telling him, it made me smile a little but it faded as I thought of the story, my bangs covered my eyes, keeping him from seeing my emotions, whenever I tell this story I go emotionless with my body, but my eyes give me away.

"I hate rich people," I said, "But the reason for that is because they're the ones who killed my family," I added, I heard a gasp from Honey, I didn't bother looking up to know the rest of the Host Club had gathered 'round.

"My sister needed an operation, we had half the money for it, but we needed a loan, my father went to an old friend, Ashino Suzuyuka, they used to be friends. When my father asked for the loan, he gave it him, but they began to put interest on it, it soon came to the point where we couldn't pay it back, so they sent their 'Debt Collectors' after him," I paused as I felt Kona place her hand on my shoulder, at least I think it was Kona, I wasn't looking at them.

"When they got to our house, my mother thought they were normal people who worked for the Suzuyuka family, she allowed them in, my father was at work. She spoke to the men, once that had happened my father came in, he was late, but it was because he was working to pay off the loan, all my family were at ours that night, it was drawing near to my nephews birthday, that's the only reason they were there. Once my dad saw the men, he ordered them to get out, he said he was paying off the loan, but the men said that it was to the point that he wouldn't be able to pay it off in his lifetime," I gulped as I tried to hold back my tears.

"The men then knocked my family unconscious, my father looked at me and my siblings in shock, he told us to run but the men had already grabbed us, the next thing I remember it was black," I stopped for a moment, someone handed me a glass of water, I took it as I drank it, I pushed my knees away from my chest.

"The next thing I know, I'm in a room, tied to pipe, my arms ached and I had a splitting headache, I didn't know what to do, my family were all in the same position, until one of the men who knocked us out came into the room, he grabbed my dad and dragged him into the middle of the room. I screamed at the man to let him go, in process I woke up my family, we struggled to get out, but once we heard a scream, chocking, then a grunt we stopped, we watched in horror as the man killed my dad," I hesitated, "They did that with every one of my family, the sick part being they killed my youngest nephew, he was only six months old, by the time they were going to kill Alana, I couldn't take it, I yelled at them to stop, he did, but he grabbed me and pulled me into the middle, he waited for the ordered, once he got it, I kicked him, grabbed the knife and stabbed him, I rushed to untie my mother, Rin, Rain and Alana before we all started running, they shot us with guns, but the bullets never hit us, once we were out we made our way around the town, knowing we couldn't go back to our house, we relocated in Japan, that's when things took a turn for the worse," I said, by now tears were escaping my eyes, but my voice was held strong, I couldn't take the story, but I knew they needed to know it.

"We won't tell anyone," Kaoru said, the Host Club grunted in agreement, before I knew what was happening, I was being hugged my Honey, Tamaki, Kaoru and Hikaru, the girls soon joined in as we looked at the remaining two, Mori and Kyoya, who both looked at each other before joining in. The tears in my eyes faded as a small smile replaced the frown that was once there, for once in my life, I felt happy, I felt wanted, I felt like I could trust again, for the first time in a long time, I left loved.

* * *

**I did this chapter because I think you needed to know why Solar doesn't trust rich people, now you know, and thank you so much for the suggestions, I will use every one of them, I love you all, please REVIEW :D **


	17. SURFS UP, what we do before bed

**Solars' P.O.V**

I yawned as I stretched, it had been two days since the incident when they found out about my family, they never brought it up, of course I got the occasional glance from Hikaru, sympathy in his eyes, but I just smiled at him. Today is Wednesday, three more days until the Day of the Dead Celebration, but for today we're going surfing, oh yeah, the door opened, I looked at the person, it was Hikaru, he's the only one who comes in without knocking.

"You really should knock, I mean I could have been naked for all you know," I pointed out, Hikaru chuckled at me, but then smiled.

"You ready to go?" he asked, I smiled at him, nodded my head and walked over to him, I saw him looking at my breast along the way.

"Pervert," I muttered, he laughed as he turned me around.

"Your strap's too lose, we wouldn't want anyone thinking you're a slut now would we?" he asked, I sighed as he did my strap up; once he was done I grabbed him and began dragging him.

"Come on, the ocean awaits," I said as I pushed him down the stairs, literally, "Ops, sorry," I muttered as I knelt down next to him.

"I'm good," he said rubbing him head, I smiled at him.

"Solar, save the Bondage for the bedroom," Kona said, I glared at her.

"Oh yeah, I would love to know what you and Mori get up to at night," I countered, she and Mori just smirked though.

"I bet you would," Mori said, we all looked at Kona, who was laughing her head off.

"Erm, guys, I think this is a little inappropriate," Saki pointed out covering Nekos' ears, while Tamaki covered Honeys' I looked at them.

"Why, honey's the oldest out of all of us," I pointed out, everyone just shrugged, I sighed, "Let's just go, the ocean awaits," I said, the girls cheered as we began to walk out the door, the boys followed close behind. I groaned when I saw Aman there, then glared at nothing in particular.

"I hate this guy," I said as we walked closer to him.

"That's why I'm here," I screamed as Hikaru appeared next to me, I glared at him.

"Never, EVER, to that again," I said shaking my fist at him, Hikaru only smiled at me.

"Didn't mean to scar you," he said, I blushed.

"Don't be stupid," I said as I walked faster towards the limo waiting for us, "Wait, which beach are we going to?" I asked them, Hikaru smiled.

"Our private beach silly," he said tapping me on the nose, I scrunched it up then pouted.

"My nose, leave it alone," I said turning away from him, Hikaru laughed as he slipped his arms around my waist, hoisting me up in the air and spinning me around, "OH GOD NO!" I screamed as he did so, the girls only laughed at us, "PUT ME DOWN!" I shouted at him, Hikaru laughed at me.

"I hear wedding bells," Haruhi said, Tamaki smiled.

"You do?" he asked, she nodded, "Ah yes, the wedding for Hikaru and Solar, what should the theme be?" he asked, I glared at him.

"How about, how to live life without Tamaki?" I asked him, Tamaki went to sulk in a corner, I pouted, "Don't you like it?" I asked him, Tamaki only shook his head, I rolled my eyes, "Come on Blonde Idiot, you're not that bad," I said, Tamaki smiled as he slipped his arm around me, I rolled my eyes at him.

"I knew you couldn't hate me forever," he said, I looked at him.

"Oh I begged a differ, now get off me," I said as we walked towards the limo, Hikaru having set me down now, we stopped once we saw Aman and two other people, god knows who they were.

"**This 'er?" **one of them asked getting all up in my face, I had to stop myself from gipping, he stunk.

"**Yeah," **Aman answered, a smirk came onto all threes faces.

"**Sure is fit," **the third one said, I glared at them, the one in front of me reached out for my arm, I glared as I grabbed his hand and twisted until I heard a snapping sound, I smirked once I saw the tears in the dudes eyes.

"**Touch me with your filthy hands, you won't live to tell the tale, now get out of here before I lose my temper," **I growled, the three instantly ran off, including Aman, I shrugged.

"Kona drive," I ordered, Kona shrugged as she got into the limo, Kaoru pulled her back out.

"I think we'll take a cab," he said, I shrugged.

"Your call," I said as we waited for the cab to come, once it had come we each got in and were off to the beach.

It was warm hot, no one was around, considering it was a private beach.

"I still say we should have gone to a public beach," I muttered shaking my head; Hikaru slipped an arm around my waist.

"And have all the Spanish lads ogle you, I don't think so," he stated, I rolled my eyes but turned to him.

"Yeah well, you better have surf boards," I said as I walked towards one of the shops there, luckily enough it was a storage room with a tone of surfboards, I smiled widely as I grabbed one, the others found places to sit.

"SURFS UP!" I yelled as I began running, Kona tripped me making me fall on top of Hikaru.

"Not until you get creamed down," she said, then noticed the position we were in, our faces bright red, "And just because this is a private beach, does not mean you have to shag on it," she said before walking off, I got off Hikaru, trying to calm down, I walked passed him and to where we were sat.

"Here, I'll do your back," Hikarus' voice came, I nodded as began tying my hair up, I smiled once he was done, I let my hair down, even though it was in the bobble it was still long.

"Turn around," I said as I did his back for him, Hikaru smiled as he hummed a soft tune, everyone seemed to be in a good mood today.

"Well, surfs up," I said again as I went to grab the board I had dropped, I walked back to Hikaru, "You coming?" I asked, Hikaru blushed a little.

"Can't surf," he muttered, I looked at him.

"What?" I asked, he looked at me.

"I can't surf," he said louder, my eyes went wide.

"Then we have a lo0t of work to do," I said as I dragged him to the ocean, Haruhi and Tamaki were swimming around, Honey, Mori, Kona and Neko were playing chicken while Kyoya and Fushito were sat talking and drinking, I smiled as I set the board down, Kaoru and Saki swam over to us.

"It's hopeless, utterly hopeless, Hikaru can't surf, even when we had the best surfing teacher," Kaoru told me, I glared at him, shutting him up, Saki laughed at me.

"Come on Kaoru, let's go look at the view from the rocks," she said dragging a, more than willing, Kaoru away, I laughed at the two.

"Can you skate board?" I asked Hikaru once they went, he shook his head, "Ice skate?" again he shook his head, "Roller blade?" another shake, "Can you balance?" I asked, this time he shrugged, I face palmed, "Yeah we have a lot of work to do," I said as I stood on the surfboard, I held my hand out to Hikaru, "I won't bite," I said as he took it.

I pulled him up on the board, which was instantly disrupted by the sudden weight, coughing it to shake, causing us both to fall into the ocean, we heard laughter from afar as we looked at everyone, Hikarus' hair hung in his face as he spat some salt water out, I laughed as I splashed him.

"That was your fault," I said, he splashed me back, smiling as he did so.

"Was not," he said, I laughed as I stood back on the board, this time Kona stopped their game of Chicken to hold it for us, I nodded as me and Hikaru stood on the board firmly, I turned to him.

"Put your arms out like this," I said putting my arms out, Hikaru copied me; I smiled, but frowned once he almost fell into the water.

"Spread your legs like this," I said as I opened my legs up, if any of you think that way I will kill you, Hikaru copied me again, I smiled.

"You've got good balance, we just need to catch a wave now," I said, luckily there was one coming towards us; I smiled widely at Hikaru, who paled a little.

"Relax, you won't get hurt," I said, he nodded as he sat on the board, I used my arms to get us to the wave, once we were riding on top of it I stood up, holding me hand out I helped Hikaru stand, from the distance I saw the others watching, I smiled as I held my arms out, Hikaru though placed his hands on my waist.

"What are you doing?" I asked him, he smiled innocently.

"Feels better like this," he said, my face went red but I shrugged it off, I saw Neko pull her camera out and snap a picture of us, before I knew what was happening we were beginning to ride down the wave.

"Hang on," I said as we did so, Hikarus' grip tightened around my waist, I smiled as we rode through the half collapsing wave, Hikaru laughed as we dipped our hands into the water, but all good things must come to an end, the wave fell on top of us making us fall into the ocean again.

I gasped for breath once I resurface, Hikaru was already up when I popped up, he was hanging onto the board, I looked at him, blinked then began laughing again, it wasn't long until he was joining in, I smiled at him.

"See, it's not that hard," I stated, Hikaru smiled and nodded his head, we swam back to the beach as the others crowded around us.

"That was great Onee-Chan, this picture's a keeper," Neko said showing us both the picture, I smiled once I saw it, it was pretty good, Hikaru also smiled. We walked over to where Fushito and Kyoya sat, both of them handed us a drink while everyone else went to play in the water again. I laughed once I saw Kaoru scare Saki half to death by coming up in front of her surfboard, she fell off and began yelling at him.

"KAORU YOU JERK, I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" she yelled, I winced a little.

"Man your friends are loud," Hikaru said, I looked at him, it was the first time today he had tried to make conversation with me, I smiled at him.

"Yeah, but they're like family, I gotta love 'em," I said, Hikaru smiled; there was something on his mind I could tell there was.

"Wanna tell me what's troubling you?" I asked him, he looked at me, then smiled softly.

"It's just, when we go back to school, you'll have two weeks at the Academy then you're going back to the High school," he paused biting his lip, "What's gonna happen then?" he asked, I stared at him in shock, then smiled.

"We'll stay friend obviously, you guys…..have shown me not all people are bad, and I'm thankful for that, so there's no way I'm going to let you guys get rid of me that easily," I said, then smiled as I looked at the sky, "Besides, I'm sure Honey and Mori would miss me, they're like brothers to me," I said, Hikaru looked at me shocked.

"When did you get to know them so well?" he asked, I smiled at him.

"I eat cake with Honey, we got to know each other over it, because of it I got to know Mori more as well," I said, then looked at Haruhi, "Haruhi's one of my best friends, there's no way I'll ever let her out of my life again, Kyoya, I'm not too sure about, he's a great person I guess, as for Tamaki, he's still an idiot, but he's also like a brother to me, you know one of them annoying ones?" I asked, Hikaru pointed to something, I turned to see Tamaki had gone to sulk in a corner, "HOW THE FUCK DID YOU HEAR THAT? YOU WERE IN THE OCEAN A MINUTE AGO!" I yelled, Hikaru just laughed at me.

"When it's related to the boss, or Haruhi, he'll hear it," Hikaru explained, I nodded my head.

"Anyway, Kaoru's also like a brother to me, he's kind and everything," I said, then hesitated a minute, "You're, I don't know," I admitted, Hikaru looked at me puzzled, "When I met you I thought you were a jerk," I stated, Hikaru smiled.

"To be fair, I kinda was," he said, I nodded my head.

"But as I got to know you I know you're not a jerk, you're a caring person, you're the one who's made me able to trust rich people again, and for that, I'll never forget you or let you out of my life," I said, Hikaru smiled softly, I sighed before turning back to the ocean, Hikarus' eyes stayed on me.

"I'm going to get another drink, you want one?" I asked, he shook his head, I nodded, "alright, I walked passed him, but stopped a few feet from his chair, I turned back and planted a soft kiss on his cheek, "Thank you," I said before running off, I knew I had left him shocked, with a red face.

* * *

**Hikarus' P.O.V**

I touched the spot where Solar had just kissed me, I smiled softly, I was glad I could help her, who knows, maybe there was something between us, maybe we were meant to be together, but I'd leave it until later. Once Solar came back, we spent the rest of the day laughing with each other and talking, the others came out of the water once it reached seven, we called a cab and went back to the house.

We ate our dinner, which the maids had set out for us, as we did we all talked about the day we had, what were the good things what were the bad things, we watched as Saki ran after Kaoru with a knife, Kaoru ended up hiding behind Solar, who gladly stepped aside for Saki, I laughed at him.

"HOW MANY TIMES TO I HAVE TO SAY I'M SORRY?" he yelled, Saki glared at him.

"YOU HAVENT SAID IT ONCE!" she yelled back, Kaoru stopped to think, then turned around.

"Yeah, I was hoping the answer would be zero," he said, with that Saki jumped on him, tackling him to the ground, we watched in amusement as they wrestled on the floor, Neko holding her camera out.

By the time the two had done they were both stood up and panting, I shrugged as I turned to Solar, who had a huge grin on her face, she nodded to me, I knew what she was thinking. I walked behind Kaoru while she walked behind Saki, we pushed the two forwards, as they were glaring at each other, their eyes interlocked, their face went forwards as their lips met, Solar began cheering for Japan.

"ALRIGHT!" she yelled, I high fived her, the two glared at us, "Nu-uh, payback for last night," she said as she walked off, I shrugged as I walked after her, once I was in the room I saw she was only in the bra and pants.

"GAH! DON'T YOU KNOCK?" she yelled at me, I covered my eyes quickly, a little too quickly because I ended up smacking myself, and guess what, yeah it hurt.

"S-sorry," I muttered, once I heard her grunt I took my hands away from my eyes, I smiled innocently at her, she threw the lamp at me, hitting me in the face.

"Bulls eye," she said, I glared at her, she smirked, I shook my head as I stripped down into my pants, it was getting late, around 11ish now, yeah we spent over three hours eating dinner, but it was fun.

Solar turned to look at me, the light was still on, I smiled as I turned it off.

"Night Solar," I said, I felt her lips on my cheek again.

"Night Hikaru," she said, I smiled as I wrapped my arms around her, bringing her into my chest, I kissed her forehead before drifting off into my own world of sleep.

* * *

**Sakis' P.O.V**

"You're a dick, a nobhead, a wanker," I said as Kaoru was stripping into his boxers.

"I get it, I'm all the bad things in the world," he said, I growled at him.

"You didn't have to scare off my board," I said, Kaoru laughed.

"Come on, that was funny," he said, I glared at him.

"Maybe to you, not to me," I said, he sighed as he walked over to my, we each had our own bed, not like Solar and Hikaru, he crawled on and then on top of me, my face went fully red.

"W-what are you doing?" I stuttered, my face bright red.

"I'm sorry," he said as he held my hands, he pinned them above my head, "What do I have to do to make up for it?" he asked, I gulped, what was a meant to say?

"G-get o-off me," I squeaked, he smirked at me but rolled over so he was next to me, he then got under the quilts with me, no one think that way, if you do, you're as bad as what Solar says you are.

"Now what are you doing?" I asked, Kaoru shrugged his shoulders.

"Feels lonely in that bed," he turned to face me, "Can I stay with you?" he asked, I sighed but nodded my head.

"Any funny business and you'll be out of here faster than Neko when it comes to cake," I said, his face fell into one of fear, but he laughed, "I'm not joking," I added, that shut him up and made him turn the lights off quickly.

"Good night," he said, I sighed.

"Night," I said as I closed my eyes, about ten minutes later I felt an arm around my waist, I blushed as I looked at Kaoru, it was still light enough to see, turns out he was wide awake.

"What are you doing now?" I asked him, I felt him shrug, since his arm moved, he pulled me closer to him.

"You're warm," he said, I rolled my eyes.

"Thank you captain obvious," I said, this time he rolled his eyes.

"I'm cold," he said, I rolled my eyes again, but didn't protest as he held me closer, eventually I managed to fall asleep, in Kaorus' arms.

* * *

**Nekos' P.O.V**

I groaned as I sat on my bed, today had really taken it out of me.

"Guess what Ne-Chan," Honey asked me, I looked at him.

"What Hon-Chan?" I asked him, my voice tired.

"We won you in Chicken," he said, I smiled at him, so he had; I wasn't keeping score or anything.

"It's not a game to see who wins Hon-Chan, it's for fun," I stated, Honey smiled at me.

"Well I had fun," he said, I nodded my head.

"Me too," I said as I yawned, we were already in our pyjamas, Honeys' light was already off, but because he was over at my side of the room, mine was on, resulting in me not being able to fall asleep.

"You tired Ne-Chan?" he asked me, I nodded my head as I closed my eyes.

"Yes very," I said, my head slowly hit the pillow as I began to drift off, I felt the bed move, then there was a warmth next to me, the light was shut out but the warmth didn't move, I felt arms go around me as I was pulled closer to it, I smiled softly.

"Good night, Ne-chan," I heard Honeys' soft voice, my hands balled into fists on his chest, gripping the thin white shirt he had on.

"Night Hon-Chan," I muttered, the arms around me pulled me closer as I drifted off.

* * *

**Konas' P.O.V**

I yawned as I stepped out of the bathroom; my shoulders were killing from having Neko on them almost all day, why oh why did she teach Honey that game? Hang on, why did I teach her that game? Either way the blame comes back to me. I moved my right shoulder in a circular motion as I used my left hand to try and massage it, nothing was working, I would be in pain tomorrow like it or not. I sat on my bed, my back facing the topless Mori, every time I look at him without a top I blush, it's weird.

I felt my bed shift as soft but firm hands were pressed on my shoulders, they began to massage me, I looked up to see Moris' face, sure he wasn't smiling, but I could see the care in his eyes, I smiled slightly at him as he carried on doing it, my head rolled back against his bare chest, but he didn't seem to care. He kept massaging me for about twenty minutes, I sighed as I stood up and stretched, I smiled as I felt the pain had subsided.

"Thanks," I said turning back to him, trying to keep my eyes on his, but it wasn't working he was so toned, to fit, oh god here comes the blush.

"No problem," Mori replied in his deep voice, I smiled as I sat back on the bed, I turned my light out and laid down, my hands behind my bed as I looked at the ceiling, Mori got off my bed as he walked over to his, he turned his light off and did the same as I did, he always seemed to do it.

"Night Mori," I said, I heard a grunt in response, expecting no better answer I rolled over and tried to go to sleep.

"Night Kona," his voice jolted my eyes open, did he just say my name, he never does that, I smiled as I closed my eyes again, letting the darkness take me under.

* * *

**Haruhis' P.O.V**

I watched as Tamaki jumped around our room in joy, I swear if I had a knife I'd gouge my eyes out, but unfortunately I don't, why oh why did Solar say he was like her brother?

"She thinks I'm like a brother, isn't that wonderful Haruhi?" he asked, I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, real great Sempai, now go to bed," I ordered, turning my light out I laid down in my bed, I listened to Tamaki as he carried on chatting to himself, and making these happy sounds.

"Sempai, I swear you're either insane or you're wanking, now if you're wanking stop it," I said, I felt the gloomy presence in the room, indicating Tamaki had just gone to sulk, I smiled and nodded my head, I then closed my eyes as I let the darkness take me under.

"SHE THINKS I'M LIKE A BROTHER!" Tamakis' scream made me jolt my eyes wide open.

"YES TAMAKI SHE THINKS YOU'RE LIKE A BROTHER BUT SHE WON'T IF YOU'RE DEAD! NOW SHUT UP AND GO TO SLEEP!" I yelled at him, with that I turned and left a shocked Tamaki to his own thoughts, though I could hear most of them.

"Haruhi, is mad at me," he said, I growled as I tried to ignore the voice, I just wanna sleep, is that too much to ask for?

Apparently not, eventually I don't know when, I don't know how, but I managed to find peace and sleep, thank god for that.

* * *

**Fushitos' P.O.V**

I smiled as I exited the bathroom, Kyoya was sat at the desk in the room once again, I shrugged as I walked over to the topless man, I'd say out of all the girls, I was the best at hiding blushes.

"What ya doing?" I asked him, he looked at me, then smiled a little.

"Working out the cost of this trip," he said, I looked at him in confusion.

"Dude, it's not costing you anything, I mean, it's the twins' summer house," I said to him, to say me and Kyoya were different we got along really well.

"We're missing a week of school, meaning we're missing a week of club activities," he started, I remembered Solar saying something about them.

"Meaning you're losing out on the money you make?" I asked him, Kyoya looked at me in shock.

"We didn't tell Solar that, how did you know?" he asked, I smiled innocently.

"Pieced it together myself, you're not the only smart one ya know," I stated as I walked over to my bed, "Anyway, it's late, you should get to bed soon," I said, Kyoya looked at me, a faint smile played at his lips, but he nodded his head, walking over to his bed he picked his big black book up and began writing in it.

"What is that?" I asked, "Is it like a di-journal," I corrected myself, I knew lads hated it when girls said they had diaries.

"No, I right down the cost of everything in here, I'm not finished calculating the cost of this trip, so I'm writing it down so I know where to start tomorrow," he explained, I nodded my head as I walked over to him, I began reading over his shoulder, my eyes widened at the price, it was big, something like seven digits.

"Holy hell," I said, Kyoya raised a brow at me.

"I don't think hell is holy," he said, I glared at him then slapped him playfully; I was the only one who dared to do that.

"Figure of speech," I said, Kyoya laughed a little, I think I was the only one who could make him laugh as well.

"I know that," he said, I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever, I'm gonna bed, night Kyo," I said, I knew Kyoya had rolled his eyes without me even looking.

"Good night Fushito," he said, I smiled as he turned off his light, I followed soon after, it didn't take long for us to fall asleep, we had had a long and joyful day, so it was really tiring.

* * *

**I was meant to update this yesterday, but didn't have time, anyway hope you all liked, also I'm going to do an idea that was suggested so if you would like any certain songs for Hikaru and Solar to sing please either review them or PM me them, thank you, now please REVIEW :D**


	18. Quinceanera, Pictures

**Solars' P.O.V**

A ringing noise came from our room, I groaned as I shifted my position, I yawned as Hikaru reached for his phone, looking at the time I was it was noon, I blinked at the clock, that was wrong, it had to be.

"Hello?" Hikaru asked into the phone, I sighed as I rested my head against his shoulder, I heard mumbling from the other end, "Erm, hold on a second," he said, he shifted to look at me.

"There's a Kindabuena going on at one of our moms' friends tonight, their band quit on them, wanna perform with me and the guys?" he asked, I blinked at him.

"Gimme the phone a second," I said, Hikaru did as told.

"Hi this is Solar, I'm a friend of Hikarus', I just want to know is he on about a Quinceanera? 'Cause he said something about a chocolate bar just then?" I asked, a sigh was heard on the other line.

"Yes, yes, my daughter is turning 15, we're having a traditional Quinceanera for her, we need a band to play," a woman explained to me, I nodded for a second.

"Sure thing, time and place, we'll be there, along with senor no Spanish," I said rolling my eyes, this time Hikaru was the one who leaned on me; I motioned for him to give me a pen and paper.

"Uh-hu, yeah, great, see you tonight senorita, adios," I said, a giggle was heard from the other line.

"Adios, and gracias," the woman said as she hung the phone up, I passed Hikaru a slip of paper, then fell back onto the bed.

"So we're playing there at six tonight," he stated, I nodded, he looked at the time, "It's noon now, don't you think we should get ready?" he asked, I sighed as I walked to the door then out, Hikaru followed me, "Why so grumpy?" he asked me, I glared at him.

"The phone woke me up," I said as we entered the kitchen, the others were at the table, but they weren't eating, they were still and everything was silent, "Jheeze, when'd the apocalypse happen?" I asked as we walked in, none of them moved, I pokemon Kona, nothing, I sighed.

"ALRIGHT LISTEN UP!" I yelled, everyone jolted awake, guess they were sleeping, "We gotta perform at a Quinceanera tonight, as a joined group," I explained, everyone looked at each other, "Course if some of you want to be our manager or a dancer feel free," I added, everyone nodded their heads. Hikaru shook his head.

"Why are we all up so late anyway?" he asked, I looked at everyone, then we just shrugged, why were we up so late?

"Neko and Honey didn't get up until late," Kona pointed out, I nodded, that explained so much. I pulled my phone out of my pocket as it began ringing.

"You got Solar," I said into the phone, a laugh was heard on the other end.

"Solar," it was Alana, "When are you coming back?" she asked, I heard grunting in the background.

"'Bout a week sis, why? Something wrong?" I asked, another groan was heard from the other end, "What is going on behind you? Why is there a lot of groaning?" I asked, then realised how wrong that sounded, I mentally slapped my forehead.

"Rin and Rain are fighting," she answered, I breathed a sigh of relief, "We were just wondering, we miss you come home soon," she said, I smiled.

"Will do, keep those two from killing each other before I come home, that's my job," I said, Alana laughed.

"Will do, oh I gotta go, Shinarato and Konecho are taking us shopping, bye," Alana said, I nodded.

"See ya," with that she hung the phone up, I turned back to everyone.

"Please tell me Rin and rain were killing each other," Saki said, I nodded, everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

"Ok, so how's this gonna happen?" Neko asked, I sighed.

"How about this, girls you're with me on singing, Hikaru, you're the main singer of your group so you're with us, Mori you're on bass, Honey keyboard, Haruhi electric guitar, Kyoya drums, Kaoru and Tamaki, you two fancy being managers?" I asked them, the two looked at each other.

"As long as he doesn't sulk," Kaoru said, I nodded and glared at Tamaki, who took the warning.

"Right so, songs people we need songs," I said as we began to go to our rooms, I pulled out my song books as we met back in the kitchen.

"So who's got songs?" I asked, no one said anything, I sighed,

"I'm really the only one who writes them aren't I?" I asked, everyone nodded, I sighed, "Fine, fine, look through them," I ordered, everyone began to look through them.

"I like this one," Honey said as he pointed to one of my songs.

"Fall for you?" Fushito asked, I shrugged, but looked at it, was I writing that when I was half asleep or something?

"This doesn't sound like you," Hikaru said as he read over my shoulder, I shrugged, all the music was also with it, I placed my book back down as we spent a couple more hours agreeing and disagreeing about some songs.

"Ok, so we've got Fall for You," I started.

"Boyfriend," Neko said with a smiled as she hung onto Honeys' shoulders.

"Fall to Pieces," Kona added, I nodded.

"Payphone," Fushito said, I smiled, I loved that song.

"She will be Loved," Saki said, again I nodded.

"Out of Goodbyes," Kaoru said, again I nodded.

"Girl all the Bad Guys Want," Mori said, I smiled widely.

"Anything else?" Kyoya asked, we looked at each other.

"I think that'll do, the hostess said something about there also being recorded songs playing," Hikaru explained, I nodded my head, man my neck's gonna be sore tomorrow.

"Alright, I guess that's it," looking at the time I saw it was three; the girls looked at each other.

"SHIT!" we yelled as we dashed off, we ran to our rooms and began to get ready.

I ran into the bathroom and ran a shower, once it I let the hot water wash away all the tension I had in me, I didn't have it as hot as I normally do. Once done I stepped out, grabbed a black dressing gown, it was Hikarus' but I wasn't going to wear that pink one, and walked into our room, my hair in a towel.

"Hey that's mine," he said, I shrugged.

"Sew me," I said as I walked over to our draws, what to wear, what to wear.

"What you wearing?" I asked Hikaru as I turned around, he pointed to some clothes on the bed, I looked at them, a black button up shirt with some dark black jeans, with black convers, "Goth much?" I asked, Hikaru rolled his eyes at me.

"Whatever, what are you wearing?" he asked, I looked at him, then shrugged, he smiled widely, "I'll chose," he said, my eyes widened in fright, oh god kill me now. I nodded unsurely as I walked towards the bathroom again, hair dryer in hand, once I was in there I heard Hikaru rummaging through my stuff, I sighed as I got to work drying my hair.

It took a while, but finally it was done, once I stepped out my mouth fell to the ground.

"HIKARU HITACHIIN WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" I yelled, he looked at me as he was looking through my suitcase still.

"Your clothes are there," he said, I cocked a brow at him, why was he still going through my suitcase then?

"Why are you?" I began but stopped, I figured I didn't even wanna know, I sighed as I looked at the clothes.

A black tank top with 'Darkness Unjustified' written in blood red letters, a short leather shirt with chains dangling on it, there was knee high leather boots with more chains on them, I smiled slightly, then looked at Hikaru, who was already dressed.

"These are nice," I said, he smiled.

"Thanks, I had my mom make them," he said, then studied what I was already in, the dressing gown.

"Where are my bra and pants?" I asked as I looked around the room, I swear I left some out, he pointed to the night stand, with a small blush, I glared at him, "Never touch them," I said, he turned around allowing me to put my bra and pants on, I sighed, "You can turn around now," I told him as I grabbed my top and put it on. Once I looked at Hikaru I saw he was blushing deeply.

"What? you've seen me in a bikini, no diff," I said as I put the skirt on, I then walked over to the mirror, my hair was more or less straight so I left it, I picked my foundation up as I put it on, it then hit me that I hadn't worn it since that day we went out down town, I think or before that, I put some blusher on lightly as I put some mascara and light blue eye shadow on, I grabbed some clear lip gloss and put some of that on, once I was done I turned to Hikaru.

"What dya think?" I asked him, he smiled at me.

"Does it really matter, you'd always look beautiful to me," he said, I blushed a little as I looked at the ground.

"Aw would ya look at that, they're falling in love," Haruhis' voice came, we turned to the door, I glared at everyone who was watching us, which was everyone, but eventually I sighed.

"Well, what are we waiting for, it's," I looked at the clock, it was five, "FIVE OCLOCK SHIT!" I yelled, everyone laughed as Hikaru dragged me out of the room; we followed everyone to a waiting limo.

As we drove to our destination we spoke about how to dance, though me and the girls already knew our dances, it was like we had a telepathic bond, it was pretty cool, I kept glancing at the front of the limo, why? Well Aman was back, I held my growls in as I spoke to everyone, he kept looking at me again.

"**Where to Solar?" **he asked me, I sighed then passed him a piece of paper, I couldn't pronounce the street name, Aman nodded and it wasn't long until we were in front of the house, ahem, mansion.

"Woah, this place is bigger than the twins'," Saki said, I rolled my eyes.

"What did you expect?" I asked with the girls in sync, Saki just laughed a little, we walked up the steps to the house; I bunch of lads ogling us as we did so, Hikaru and the others ran after us soon.

"Well, do we just knock?" Kona asked, I shrugged as we knocked.

"Hola," a woman with light brown hair and amber eyes said, I smiled at her.

"Hola senorita, estamos de aquí realizar," I said to her, the woman smiled and nodded her head.

"Sí, sí esta manera," she said, I nodded, the others, well the boys looked at us blankly, I rolled my eyes.

"She said follow her," I said as we walked in, the group of boys from outside following us, this wasn't going to be one of those nights again was it?

"Puede establecer aquí, habrá canciones jugadas en el estéreo así como realizado por usted, los baños están allá, el alimento es allí, si hay algo que puedo hacer para usted pregunta por favour," she said, I nodded my head at her.

"Si senora," I said as I looked at the stage.

"Me llamo Ayaka," she said to me holding her hand out, I smiled, so she was Japanese.

"Me llamo Solar, esto es Kona, Neko, Saki, Fushito, Kaoru, Kyoya, Mori, la Miel, Tamaki, Haruhi y Hikaru, el placer de encontrarle," I said, she smiled at me, there was a smash heard from somewhere, we all turned to see a clear vase had been broke, Ayaka frowned.

"Le dije no tocar nada, jheeze, me dispensa un minute," she said as she walked away, I shrugged as we headed onto the stage.

"What were you two talking about? I thought she spoke English?" Hikaru asked, I shrugged.

"Maybe she does, maybe she doesn't, we were talking about where to set up, who she was and I introduced you lot," I pointed out, the girls looked like they understood everything, "Alright, everything's set up, are we ready?" I asked, everyone nodded, Ayaka came back up to us, just as she was about to say something Hikaru spoke up.

"Sorry for interrupting, but you wouldn't happen to speak English would you?" he asked her, Ayaka smiled.

"I take it you're not all Spanish," she said, most of the others sighed in relief, mainly the boys.

"No they're not, we're ready to go whenever you are Ayaka-san," I said, Ayaka nodded her head.

"Your name's Darkness Unjustified?" she asked, we all nodded, at least for tonight we were all called Darkness Unjustified, with that she walked out onto the stage.

"Now everyone, I am pleased to welcome, Darkness Unjustified," she said, with that the curtain went up exposing us to the audience, most of us smiled and waved at us, I looked at Ayaka.

"Most of the people here are Spanish," she told me, I nodded my head as I walked forwards, "My daughter's called Ayako," she added on, again I nodded as me and Hikaru walked forwards, the girls in the middle of the stage, while the others were further towards the back.

"¿Heya todos, cómo ustedes hacer?" I asked into the mic, everyone cheered loudly, I smiled as Hikaru gave me a scared look, I shrugged, "Primero arriba, leme dice un Quinceanera feliz al Ayako-San, nosotros jugaremos siete canciones para ustedes esta noche, los demás con es jugado por el estéreo, nosotros comenzaremos con Otoño para Usted, nosotros esperamos que disfrute de," I said, I turned and nodded to everyone who started to play, me and the girls started our slow movements as Hikaru began singing, what I didn't know was that Kaoru had hooked Nekos' camera up, so there were pictures of us all coming up every one or two lines.

'**The best thing 'bout tonight's that we're not fighting**

The first picture was a picture of me and Hikaru when we first met, when we had the argument, I wasn't even dancing now, I was watching the picture, as were the rest of the girls, the others were completely oblivious to it, except Kaoru and Tamaki.**  
Could it be that we have been this way before?**

The second one was of the Host club, and our group, it looked photo shopped, our group was stood in our school yard with our arms around each other, we had smiles on our faces, the Host club stood in one of their poses with smiles on their faces, a smile came to my face.**  
I know you don't think that I am trying**

Another picture came up, the one of me laid on the ground, the girls' were gasping while Hikaru and Kaoru were looking confused, Saki and Kona were glaring at them, we had come so far since then.**  
I know you're wearing thin down to the core**

The next picture was the same as the second but it had a tear in the middle of it, splitting the paper, splitting us up.**  
But hold your breath**

The next was of Saki and Kaoru once they came out of the water at the beach, both looked tired but Saki looked mad, her face was also all red.**  
Because tonight will be the night**

There was a picture of the moon and stars, the ocean shone under it, it was really pretty.**  
That I will fall for you over again**

Me and Hikaru were laid in our bed, my hands on his chest while his arms were around me, my head also rested on his chest, I looked at Neko, I was so gonna kill her, she pointed to Saki, who pointed to Kaoru, who smiled and waved innocently, I'm gonna kill Kaoru.**  
Don't make me change my mind**

The next was of us all, sat down silently like we were thinking, our heads we down and you couldn't see our eyes.

**Or I won't live to see another day**

This next one, was definitely photo shopped, it was of the twins with their eyes gouged out, how I would love to see it, but unfortunately it was only photo shopped.**  
I swear it's true**

**Because a girl like you is impossible to find**

The next photo was of a lot of girls, but a red ring was around a figure, it was me, I looked in shock at the photo, when had that been taken?**  
You're impossible to find**

**This is not what I intended**

I felt a hand on my shoulder, it was Hikaru, I turned around to see him looking at the photos then me, I smiled softly.**  
I always swore to you I'd never fall apart**

The next photo was of Hikaru, he was crying, I felt a pang in my stomach; it hurt to see him cry.**  
You always thought that I was stronger**

The next was of Mori lifting more than his own wright, my mouth fell open as Kona chuckled a little, I swear she said something along the lines of 'that's my Mori,' but I wasn't too sure.**  
I may have failed, but I have loved you from the start**

The next photo was of me and Hikaru smiling and laughing at each other, I don't know why but we were just happy that day, even though I can't remember half of these, maybe they were all photo shopped, but I don't think they were.**  
Oh, but hold your breath**

One of Mori, Kona, Honey and Neko came up next, after they had been playing Chicken, they had each fallen into the water, once they rose they were gasping for air and laughing, even Mori was smiling, but I think he was staring more at Kona than anything else.

**Because tonight will be the night**

Again the picture of the night sky came back.**  
That I will fall for you over again**

This one was of Honey and Neko asleep in each other's arms, Neko blushed a bright pink, I couldn't help but smile at the sight, while everyone else 'awed' at the photo.**  
Don't make me change my mind**

Again the photo of us all thinking came up, I sighed, I couldn't remember what we were thinking about.**  
Or I won't live to see another day**

The picture of the twins came back, how I wanted that so much to be real.**  
I swear it's true**

**Because a girl like you is impossible to find**

The picture of the crowd came back, only this time it had all five of us in it, my eyes widened, we had stalkers, or that was photo shopped, I'll go with the photo shopped option.**  
It's impossible**

**So breathe in so deep**

**Breathe me in, I'm yours to keep**

A picture off all twelve of us came onto the screen, we each had our arms around each other and were laughing, it was taken the very first day in Mexico, though I can't remember when.**  
And hold on to your words 'cause talk is cheap**

**And remember me tonight when you're asleep**

Six picture dotted around the screen, one of me in Hikarus' arms, one of Neko in Honeys', one of Saki in Kaorus', the next three had Mori and Kona in different beds, but they were both smiling, Tamaki and Haruhi in different beds, again they were smiling, then there was Kyoya and Fushito sat on the same bed, she had her hand on Kyoyas' shoulder, her eyes closed, a smile on both their faces, it was like she had just hit him, but seriously here KYOYA WAS SMILING, someone take a picture! Erm, forget that last part.

**Because tonight will be the night**

The picture of the night sky came back.**  
That I will fall for you over again**

The next picture was of me kissing Hikaru that day at the beach, my face went red, I was sure no one had seen that, the girls just smirked at me, I glared at them.**  
Don't make me change my mind**

The picture of us thinking came back again, I sighed, this picture was irritating me, when was it taken. **  
Or I won't live to see another day**

The picture of the twins came back, they really are disturbing.**  
I swear it's true**

**Because a girl like you is impossible to find**

Again the photo of the crowd came back, with us in a red circle.**  
Tonight will be the night**

The picture of the night sky came back.**  
That I will fall for you over again**

This next picture was of me in Hikarus' arms, this time he was kissing the top of my head, I blushed again, I turned back to Hikaru, who had turned back to the audience and was singing again, I sighed in relief that he hadn't seen that.**  
Don't make me change my mind**

The picture of us thinking again.

**Or I won't live to see another day**

The twins with their eyes gone came back, I cocked a brow, it was some good photo shopping I'll admit that.**  
I swear it's true**

**Because a girl like you is impossible to find**

The picture of us in a red circle came back before the screen faded again, the last picture was of us all together, I smiled at it, we looked like a family.**  
You're impossible to find'**

The crowd began cheering as I went to the front to talk again, Hikaru smiled at me as I passed him, a cheeky grin on his face, I rolled my eyes at him, he threw me the mic.

"Gracias, haremos más canciones para el resto de la noche, nosotros esperamos que disfrutará de ellos, algunos de ellos serán lentos, se siente libre bailar a ellos o cantar con nosotros, nosotros no tenemos inconveniente en, otra vez yo que," I said before turning back to the guys, who knows maybe tonight might actually be a good night.

* * *

**I'm leaving it there, I have gotten two songs in, however, the Hate that I Love You, I already have something planned for, it will be in the next say four maybe five chapters, until then here's what all the Spanish stuff meant:**

**Hola senorita, estamos de aquí realizar**

**Hello senorita, we're here to perform**

**Sí, sí esta manera**

**Yes, yes this way**

**Puede establecer aquí, habrá canciones jugadas en el estéreo así como realizado por usted, los baños están allá, el alimento es allí, si hay algo que puedo hacer para usted pregunta por favour**

**You can set up there, there will be songs played in the stereo as well as carried out by you, the restrooms are there, the food is there, if there is something that I can do for you please ask**

**Si senora**

**Yes ma'am**

**Me llamo Ayaka**

**My name's Ayaka**

**Me llamo Solar, esto es Kona, Neko, Saki, Fushito, Kaoru, Kyoya, Mori, la Miel, Tamaki, Haruhi y Hikaru, el placer de encontrarle**

**My name's Solar, this is Kona, Neko, Saki, Fushito, Kaoru, Kyoya, Mori, Honey, Tamaki, Haruhi and Hikaru, pleasure to meet you**

**Le dije no tocar nada, jheeze, me dispensa un minute**

**I told you not to touch anything, jheeze, excuse me one minute**

"**¿Heya todos, cómo ustedes hacer?**

**Heya, how you all doing?**

**Primero arriba, leme dice un Quinceanera feliz al Ayako-San, nosotros jugaremos siete canciones para ustedes esta noche, los demás con es jugado por el estéreo, nosotros comenzaremos con Otoño para Usted, nosotros esperamos que disfrute de**

**First up, leme says a happy Quinceanera to Ayako-San, we will play seven songs for you this night, the others will be played on the stereo, we will begin with Fall for You, we hope you enjoy.**

**Gracias, haremos más canciones para el resto de la noche, nosotros esperamos que disfrutará de ellos, algunos de ellos serán lentos, se siente libre bailar a ellos o cantar con nosotros, nosotros no tenemos inconveniente en, otra vez yo que  
****Thank you, we'll be doing more songs for the rest of the night, we hope you'll enjoy them, some of them will be slow, feel free to dance to them or sing with us, we don't mind, again I'd like to wish a happy Quinceanera to Ayako, now we'll get on with our second song, Boyfriend, we hope you enjoy it,**

**At least that's close to what they say, if any of it's wrong I'm sorry I had to use a translator, different languages are not my strong spot, anyway I hoped you liked the chapter please REVIEW :D**


	19. Star of the Show, Slow Dance

**Solars' P.O.V**

I watched as Hikaru walked towards his brother, but not completely off the stage, whenever I was singing he would go over there, or whenever he was singing I would dance for him, anyway the music began to play as I started moving my legs with the girls.

**'I see you with him and I see you laughing**

I began moving my right hand out with the girls, clicking our fingers as we did so, our right leg moved with the clicks as well, hitting the ground softly every time we clicked**  
****And I see you flipping your hair**

We flipped out hair and pulled a flirty face, gag me**  
****Like you think you're hypnotizing my man****  
****But it's not gonna go as you planned**

We made a no sign with our hands

**You think you're clever but I got something better**

We pointed to some randomers in the audience and then pointed to ourselves with a wink**  
****My guy he texts me letters, spelling TGIC****  
****And only I know, only I know what that means****  
****This girl is crazy**

We pointed to ourselves as we did a crazy sign on our heads

**No you're not, no you're not****  
****No you're not, no you're not****  
****No you're not****  
****(Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco)**

The girls sang for the no you're nots, while the boys sang the Spanish counting for us.

**You're not gonna steal my boyfriend****  
****You're not gonna steal him, not now****  
****You're not gonna steal my boyfriend****  
****No way, nowhere, no how**

We jutted our hips out as we did the no sign with our hands over and over, our heads going side to side.

**You're not gonna steal my boyfriend****  
****No matter how you work it****  
****You're not gonna steal my boyfriend****  
****And that's the final verdict**

We carried on with our no signs and movements, we then turned to the right, leaned to the left a little so we were facing the audience and clicked our fingers

**So don't think you ever had a shot****  
****'Cause if you had a shot you'd miss completely**

We raised our hands above our heads, made a gun out of them and pretended to shoot the ceiling.

**I see you flirting but his head you won't be turning****  
****Instead you'll just be learning****  
****How a real relationship flows****  
****And there's nowhere with you he's gonna go**

I walked over to Hikaru as the girls tried their best to get his attention, but he didn't look over to them, his eyes focused on me

**So put your hips back in check****  
****And try never to forget, my guy you're not gonna get****  
****So what you trying to prove?****  
****He's never gonna leave here with you, no, no**

I walked over to Kona, who smirked, I pushed her lightly as she pushed me back, we walked into a straight line ready for the chorus again

**No you're not, no you're not****  
****No you're not, no you're not****  
****No you're not****  
****(Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco)**

Again the boys sang the Spanish count while the girls did the no you're nots**  
****You're not gonna steal my boyfriend****  
****You're not gonna steal him, not now****  
****You're not gonna steal my boyfriend****  
****No way, nowhere, no how**

We jutted our hips out as we did the no sign with our hands over and over, our heads going side to side

**You're not gonna steal my boyfriend****  
****No matter how you work it****  
****You're not gonna steal my boyfriend****  
****And that's the final verdict**

We carried on with our no signs and movements, we then turned to the right, leaned to the left a little so we were facing the audience and clicked our fingers

**So don't think you ever had a shot****  
****'Cause if you had a shot you'd miss completely**

We put our hands above our heads in the gun position and shot.**Do you really think you had a chance with him?**

I walked over to Kona who was pretending to talk with the girls, I pushed her lightly and pointed to Hikaru, I could tell she had to stop herself rolling her eyes, she always does

**Is your perception of this that ignorant****  
****Do you really think that I would let you in?**

I put my hand on my chest, jutted it out and then made a scoffing like motion

**How does it feel to lose before you begin?****  
****You should know by now, do you not know?**

I pointed to Kona again, while the girls were moving slowly behind her.**  
****You're not**

The girls began singing.**  
****(No you're not, no you're not)****  
****(No you ain't ever gonna steal me girl)**

The boys began singing this part for us

**You're not**

The girls began singing again

**(No you're not, no you're not)****  
****(No you ain't ever gonna steal me girl)**

Then it was the boys again.**  
****You're not gonna steal my boyfriend****  
****You're not gonna steal him, not now****  
****You're not gonna steal my boyfriend****  
****No way, nowhere, no how**

We jutted our hips out as we did the no sign with our hands over and over, our heads going side to side.

**You're not gonna steal my boyfriend****  
****No matter how you work it****  
****You're not gonna steal my boyfriend****  
****And that's the final verdict**

We carried on with our no signs and movements, we then turned to the right, leaned to the left a little so we were facing the audience and clicked our fingers

**So don't think you ever had a shot****  
****'Cause if you had a shot you'd miss completely'**

We raised our hands above our heads, made a gun out of them and pretended to shoot the ceiling.

I sighed quietly as the song came to an end, Hikaru joined us back on stage, he smiled at us.

"Nice job," he whispered, we all nodded at him.

"Thanks, so what's next?" I asked him, he thought for a second.

"Fall to Pieces," he answered, I groaned inwardly, that was another song for me to sing, plus there wasn't really a dance to this one, there was just hip movement, in fact that's what every song had from now on I think, I don't know, I'll come up with something.

"Ok people, this next song's called Fall to Pieces, we hope you enjoy," I said in Spanish, Hikaru gave me a confused look, I just smiled at him as the music began to play.

**'I looked away**

We looked away

**Then I look back at you**

Our heads moved to the front again

**You try to say**

We pointed to the audience  
**The things that you can't undo**

I shook my hand as I began walking around stage**  
If I had my way**

I pointed to myself with both hands  
**I'd never get over you**

I looked up and shook my head side to side  
**Today's the day  
I pray that we make it through**

I put my hands into a praying position**  
Make it through the fall**

Neko fell from her spot on Konas' shoulders**  
Make it through it all  
**I looked up as I raised my voice higher and louder

And I don't wanna fall to pieces

I fell to my knees as I looked at the ground**  
I just want to sit and stare at you**

I held my hand out, still on my knees**  
I don't want to talk about it**

I buried my head in my knees, my voice still strong**  
And I don't want a conversation**

I shook my head and moved away when Kona came over to me**  
I just want to cry in front of you**

I sat a few feet away from where Hikaru was standing, a small smile came on my face, my head still tucked in my knees**  
I don't want to talk about it**

I lowered my voice a little as I looked up**  
Cuz I'm in Love With you**

I looked into Hikarus' eyes, but he thought it was part of the dance, though Kaoru knew different since he was completely gob smacked, even Tamaki could see it, looks like the Blond Idiot, isn't as blond as I thought

**You're the only one;  
I'd be with till the end**

I stood up as I began walking around the stage.**  
When I come undone  
You bring me back again**

I put my hand out then brought it back slowly**  
Back under the stars  
Back into your arms**

I felt some arms wrap around my waist, turning I saw it was Hikaru, he smiled at me, I looked at Kona, this was her doing, she winked at me, I shook my head slightly as I looked back at Hikaru

**And I don't wanna fall to pieces  
I just want to sit and stare at you  
I don't want to talk about it  
And I don't want a conversation  
I just want to cry in front of you  
I don't want to talk about it  
Cuz I'm in Love With you**

I looked into his eyes for the whole chorus; I even forgot I was singing to a crowd, it felt like it was just the two of us.**  
Wanna know who you are  
Wanna know where to start  
I wanna know what this means**

Wanna know how you feel  
Wanna know what is real  
I wanna know everything, everything

I was still looking into Hikarus' eyes, I was trying to decipher though questions that I had just sang, but I couldn't find the answer to them

**And I don't wanna fall to pieces  
I just want to sit and stare at you  
I don't want to talk about it  
And I don't want a conversation  
I just want to cry in front of you  
I don't want to talk about it**

Like I said, I hadn't moved out of Hikarus' arms, I wanted so bad to just kiss him, but I knew I couldn't, considering a snicker from Kona brought me back to reality, I blushed lightly**  
And I don't wanna fall to pieces  
I just want to sit and stare at you  
I don't want to talk about it  
And I don't want a conversation  
I just want to cry in front of you  
**

**I don't want to talk about it  
Cuz I'm in Love With you  
I'm in love with you  
Cuz I'm in love with you  
I'm in love with you  
I'm in love with you'**

I smiled as Hikarus' grip loosened around my waist, the crowd went into a frenzy of applause, it was good, even though we were doing out best for this party thing, we were still pretty good, though I knew the next song would make us do our best, why you may ask, simple answer, I love Maroon 5, they're awesome.

"Ok this next song's called Payphone, we hope you enjoy," I said as I stood back to back with Hikaru, who began singing.

'**I'm at a payphone trying to call home**

Hikaru ran his hand through his hair as he sang**  
****All of my change I spent on you****  
****Where have the times gone, baby it's all wrong****  
****Where are the plans we made for two?**

We walked away from each other as he held up two fingers, not swearing

**Yeah, I, I know it's hard to remember, ****  
****The people we used to be...****  
****It's even harder to picture, ****  
****That you're not here next to me.**

I was at the opposite side of the stage talking to the girls

**You say it's too late to make it, ****  
****But is it too late to try?****  
****And in our time that you wasted****  
****All of our bridges burned down****I've wasted my nights,**

Hikaru pointed to himself**  
****You turned out the lights**

The lights on the stage dimmed down**  
****Now I'm paralyzed,**

We each stood in a frozen position**  
****Still stuck in that time, ****  
****When we called it love,**

We all made a heart with our hands**  
****But even the sun sets in paradise**

We raised our arms above our head before bringing them down across our chest in an 'x' position**I'm at a payphone trying to call home****  
****All of my change I spent on you**

Hikaru pointed to me, then began walking again**  
****Where have the times gone, baby it's all wrong****  
****Where are the plans we made for two?**

He put two fingers up again, indicating two

**If "Happy Ever After" did exist,**

He walked over to me as I smiled at him, he walked behind me**  
****I would still be holding you like this**

His hands slipped around my waist as he cradled me in a comfortable position**  
****All those fairy tales are full of shit**

He pushed me away from him, softly, not hard**  
****One more fucking love song, I'll be sick.**

My mouth fell open, he actually just swore, even the girls were looking at him in shock, not to mention his friends; I quickly recovered as I smiled at him

**Oh, you turned your back on tomorrow**

He turned his back to the audience**  
****'Cause you forgot yesterday.**

He waved his hand in dismissal**  
****I gave you my love to borrow,**

He held his hand out to me**  
****But you just gave it away.**

He shook his hand in dismissal again

**You can't expect me to be fine, ****  
****I don't expect you to care**

He shook his head as he put his hand over his heart**  
****I know I've said it before, ****  
****But all of our bridges burned down**

He looked at me, I could feel the fire radiating off of him, woah, we get in way too deep with our songs

**I've wasted my nights,**

Hikaru pointed to himself

**You turned out the lights**

The lights on the stage dimmed down

**Now I'm paralyzed,**

We each stood in a frozen position**  
****Still stuck in that time,****  
****When we called it love,**

We all made a heart with our hands

**But even the sun sets in paradise**

We raised our arms above our head before bringing them down across our chest in an 'x' position

**I'm at a payphone trying to call home**

Hikaru pointed to me, then began walking again

**All of my change I spent on you****  
****Where have the times gone, baby it's all wrong****  
****Where are the plans we made for two?**

He put two fingers up again, indicating two

**If "Happy Ever After" did exist,**

Hikaru walked up behind me, I smiled at him**  
****I would still be holding you like this**

His arms slipped around my waist again**  
****All those fairy tales are full of shit**

He pushed me gently away again**  
****One more fucking love song, I'll be sick.****  
****Now I'm at a payphone**

I shook my head as Hikaru walked towards the back of the stage, Mori then took over the rapping part, I have to admit, his voice suited it well

**Man, fuck that shit****  
****I'll be out spending all this money****  
****While you're sitting round wondering****  
****Why it wasn't you who came up from nothing,****  
****Made it from the bottom****  
****Now when you see me I'm stunning,****  
****And all of my cars start with a push of a button****Telling me the chances I blew up****  
****Or whatever you call it,****  
****Switch the number to my phone****  
****So you never could call it,****  
****Don't need my name on my shirt,****  
****You can tell it I'm ballin.****Swish, what a shame could have got picked****  
****Had a really good game but you missed your last shot****  
****So you talk about who you see at the top****  
****Or what you could have saw but sad to say it's over for.****  
****Phantom pulled up valet open doors****  
****Wiz like go away, got what you was looking for****  
****Now it's me who they want, so you can go and take****  
****that little piece of shit with you.**

Me and the girls got the audience to clap through the rapping part, what else was there to do?**I'm at a payphone trying to call home****  
****All of my change I spent on you**

Hikaru began walking around again as we watched him, people were cheering already and the song hadn't even ended**  
****Where have the times gone, baby it's all wrong****  
****Where are the plans we made for two?**

He held two fingers up again

**If "Happy Ever After" did exist,**

He walked over to me again as he sang**  
****I would still be holding you like this**

He put his arms around me as people were still cheering**  
****All those fairy tales are full of shit**

He pushed me away as he stood near me**  
****One more fucking love song, I'll be sick.**

He turned his back to me as I did the same**  
****Now I'm at a payphone'**

I stood back to back with Hikaru as people began cheering for us again, I laughed as Kona and the girls walked over to us, I turned to Hikaru.

"Looks like the rich dick isn't as posh as he was when we first met," I said, Hikaru laughed at my statement.

"Hey, you made me this way," he said, my mouth fell open.

"I have done no such thing as to make you gentleman like," I said as I stuck my nose in the air, Hikaru laughed as he ruffled my hair, I glared at him, he was treating me like a child, Ayaka walked onto stage as she said we could take a break for a bit, we nodded as we walked off stage, Ayaka began playing random music.

I stood with Hikaru next to the food table, the others were mingling with people, I wasn't a big party person, especially when it came to rich people.

"So, what do you think of the party?" Hikaru asked from my side, I turned my head to him.

"Sal right," I shouted over the music, I could see girls staring at Hikaru out the corner of my eyes, but there was also lads staring at me as well, I sighed, I didn't feel like fighting anyone off tonight.

"Hey," a girl said as she walked up to Hikaru, she got all in his face, their lips were an inch apart, "How about ditching this," she studied me for a moment, "Whore, and coming with us?" the girl said, I felt myself boil with anger but decided to keep calm.

"If you're calling her a whore, then I have no idea what that makes you," Hikaru countered, I had to stop myself from laughing, I felt him place his arm around my waist, "And I think I'm perfectly fine here," he said, the girls' face went red as she stomped off, I looked at Hikaru.

"Thanks for that, I'm not really in the fighting mood," I said to him, he looked at me and smiled.

"Hey, don't mention it," I looked at him, just as a slow song came on, I watched as people began to dance, don't ask me how it happened but Kona got Mori up and Fushito got Kyoya up, I was staring in shock.

"Are your friends witches? Or do they have any magical powers?" Hikaru asked, I looked at him, then the others.

"Your guess is as good as mine," I muttered, he looked at me, I just watched as people danced on the floor.

"Wanna dance?" he asked, I looked at him, he smiled softly, I blushed.

"Sure, try anything and I'll blast you out the ceiling," I threatened, he laughed.

"I knew you couldn't stay tired for long," he said, I rolled my eyes as he led me onto the floor where the others were, he placed his hands on my hips as I placed mine on his shoulders, it wasn't long until we got lost in the music.

"You're a good dancer," Hikaru said, I looked at him and cocked a brow.

"Did you only just figure that out?" I asked him, he laughed lightly at me.

"No, I didn't," he said as he rested his forehead on mine, I blushed a little.

"You're not half bad either," I said as the song slowed to an end, I spent the next few minutes just staring into his eyes before he pulled back, I knew he wanted to kiss me again but he didn't want to make things weird again.

We walked back over to everyone else who was sat at a table, we sat with them, talking and laughing until it was our turn to go back on stage, the time had passed by quite quickly, it was something like 9ish, because of this we were going to leave after our last few songs.

* * *

**I know this chapter was a little rushed, but I really want to get to Solar and Hikarus' first kiss, I already have the chapter planned out, it's pretty cute if you ask me, if this computer cuts out on me one last time, I'll kill it, until then please REVIEW :D**


	20. Last Three Songs, First Kiss

**Solars' P.O.V**

I yawned as we walked back onto the stage, it was about 9:30ish now, I was tired, Kona was tired, Neko was, Fushito and Haruhi were, and when I say we, I mean me, Hikaru and the others who were playing the instruments. Yeah, the girls decided to sit the last three songs out, they were too tired to dance, I was also becoming too tired to even say a line without yawning.

"Well, this next song's called She Will Be Loved, take it away Hikaru," I said as I walked to stand next to Kaoru and Tamaki, we weren't gonna do anymore dancing for the night that was for sure.

**'Beauty queen of only eighteen**

**She had some trouble with herself**

**He was always there to help her**

**She always belonged to someone else**

**I drove for miles and miles**

**And wound up at your door**

**I've had you so many times but somehow**

**I want more**

**I don't mind spending everyday**

**Out on your corner in the pouring rain**

**Look for the girl with the broken smile**

**Ask her if she wants to stay awhile**

**And she will be loved**

**She will be loved**

**Tap on my window knock on my door**

**I want to make you feel beautiful**

**I know I tend to get so insecure**

**It doesn't matter anymore**

**It's not always rainbows and butterflies**

**It's compromise that moves us along, yeah**

**My heart is full and my door's always open**

**You can come anytime you want**

**I don't mind spending everyday**

**Out on your corner in the pouring rain**

**Look for the girl with the broken smile**

**Ask her if she wants to stay awhile**

**And she will be loved**

**And she will be loved**

**And she will be loved**

**And she will be loved**

**I know where you hide**

**Alone in your car**

**Know all of the things that make you who you are**

**I know that goodbye means nothing at all**

**Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls**

**Tap on my window knock on my door**

**I want to make you feel beautiful**

**I don't mind spending everyday**

**Out on your corner in the pouring rain**

**Look for the girl with the broken smile**

**Ask her if she wants to stay awhile**

**And she will be loved**

**And she will be loved**

**And she will be loved**

**And she will be loved**

**Please don't try so hard to say goodbye**

**Please don't try so hard to say goodbye**

**Yeah**

**I don't mind spending everyday**

**Out on your corner in the pouring rain**

**Try so hard to say goodbye'**

We clapped as Hikaru looked over to me, we were both singing this next song, I smiled softly as I walked out towards him, I looked at the crowd.

"Ok everyone, this next song's called Out Of Goodbyes, we hope you enjoy," I said as the music began again.

'**Tell me "action", speak louder**

**But there's somethin about her words**

**That hurt**

I began singing with Hikaru at this point

**Closing up, it's so late and**

**I'm the last one still waitin for you to lock the door**

Hikarus' voice faded out as I began singing by myself, I was surprised I didn't yawn

**On our way home I realize**

**There's some kind of storm brewing in his eyes**

Hikaru joined in singing with me again

**Only veiled by a thin disguise**

My voice faded out as Hikaru began singing by himself

**Now that I've done my time**

**I need to move on and I need you to try**

I joined back in with Hikaru as we began singing the final verses, before bringing the song to an end

**Cause we're out of goodbyes**

**We're out of goodbyes**

**Out of goodbyes**

**Never asked you to change**

**But sadly you don't feel the same**

**About me**

**I wonder does your man still shudder**

**When you touch his hand**

**Like this man**

**On our way home I realize**

**There's some kind of storm brewing in his eyes**

**Only veiled by a thin disguise**

**Now that I've done my time**

**I need to move on and I need you to try**

**Cause we're out of goodbyes**

**We're out of goodbyes, we're out of goodbyes'**

The song ended and people clapped again, looking around I saw Kona was sat at a table with the girls as they were watching, talking and laughing, around the room others had sat down, a few danced, but most of them just talked and didn't pay much attention to our songs, they still clapped for us, but they were actually listening, rich twats.

"Ok, this is our last song of the evening, it's called Girl All The bad Guys Want, take it Hikaru," I said as I winked at him, before jumping off the stage to join the others, Hikaru glared at me playfully before nodding to his friends who started up the song.

'**8'clock Monday night and I'm waiting,**

**To finally talk to a girl a little cooler than me,**

**Her name is Solar, she's a rocker with a nose ring**

**She wears a 2 way, but I'm not quite sure what that means**

**And when she walks all the wind blows and the angels sing**

**but she doesn't notice me.**

**Cause she's watchin wrestling,**

**creamin over tough guys,**

**listenin to rap metal,**

**turntables in her eyes**

**it's like a bad movie**

**she's looking through me**

**if you were me then you'd be**

**screamin' someone shoot me, as I fail miserably**

**tryin to get the girl all the bad guys want**

**cause she's the girl all the bad guys want.**

**She likes the Godsmack and I like Agent Orange**

**her c.d. changer's full of singers that are mad at their dads**

**she said she'd like to score some reefer and a 40**

**she'll never know that I'm the best that she'll never have.**

**And when she walks all the wind blows and the angels sing**

**but she'll never notice me**

**Cause she's watchin wrestlin,**

**creamin over tough guys,**

**listenin to rap metal,**

**turntables in her eyes,**

**she likes 'em with a moustache,**

**race track, season pass,**

**drivin' in a trans am.**

**Does a mullet make a man.**

**it's like a bad movie**

**she's looking through me**

**if you were me then you'd be**

**screamin' someone shoot me, as I fail miserably**

**tryin to get the girl all the bad guys want**

**cause she's the girl all the bad guys want.**

**Cuz she's the girl all the bad guys want (repeat 3 times) **

**There she goes again with fishnets on, **

**and dreadlocks in her hair**

**she broke my heart, **

**I want to be sedated, **

**all I wanted was to see her naked**

**Now I'm watchin wrestling**

**tryin to be a tough guy**

**listenen to rap metal**

**turntables in my eyes**

**I can't grow a moustache and I ain't got no season pass**

**all I gots a moped, moped, moped****it's like a bad movie**

**she's looking through me**

**if you were me then you'd be**

**screamin' someone shoot me, as I fail miserably**

**tryin to get the girl all the bad guys want**

**cause she's the girl all the bad guys want.**

**cuz she's the girl all the bad guys want**

**cuz she's the girl all the bad guys want**

**cuz she's the girl all the bad guys want**

**cuz she's the girl all the bad guys want**

**cuz she's the girl all the bad guys want**

**cuz she's the girl all the bad guys want**

**she's the girl all the bad guys want'**

The laughed as they finished the song, while I was glaring the entire time at Hikaru since the first verse, I shook my head as I went back up onto the stage.

"That's all we've got for tonight guys, we'll see you again soon," I said, with that we all jumped off the stage and walked to the entrance of the mansion, Ayaka stopped us half way to pay us, we declined but she insisted, so we took it.

As we sat in the limo on the ride back, everyone was talking, the girls' moods perked up, as did mine, I guess I was around rich twats for too long that's why I was being grumpy, I chuckled at the thought. I felt Hikaru slip an arm around my waist, I looked at him, he only looked at the front of the limo, I got the message as I relaxed into his arms, leaning on his chest.

"What say we hang out at the pool after this?" Kaoru asked, we all nodded.

"Yay, we can play Chicken," Honey and Neko chorused, Kona and Mori had a look of dread on their faces, then Konas' look turned to one that said 'Why-oh-why-did-I-teach-Neko-that-game?' I only laughed at her, it wasn't my fault, she looked funny, she glared at me, I shut up.

The limo pulled to a stop as we all filed out, we went to our rooms, changed then headed to the pool, I don't know why but Hikaru stayed in his room, I occasionally took a glance to the window, but it was dark, black. I shook my head as I continued watching Neko, Honey, Mori and Kona play Chicken, Kaoru and Saki laughed as they splashed each other, while Kyoya and Fushito were talking about something to do with money.

I sighed before standing up; Saki saw this and looked at me.

"Where ya going?" she asked, I turned back to her.

"For a walk, won't be long, promise," I said as I walked off, the group looked after me as I left them be.

I walked out of the twins' home, after putting some shorts on, and into the woods nearby.

The moon was full as I watched its light come in through the trees, it made everything look peaceful. I don't know why but I just started singing one of my favourite songs.

'**Children behave **

**That's what they say when we're together **

**And watch how you play **

**They don't understand **

**And so we're running just as fast as we can **

**Holdin' onto one another's hand **

**Tryin' to get away into the night **

**And then you put your arms around me'**

I don't know who, but I felt someone's' arms wrap around me.

'**And we tumble to the ground'**

They tackled me down to the ground, I spun around, the person had trapped me, their hands at each side of my head while their knee was between my legs almost touching me.  
And then you say

'**I think we're alone now **

**There doesn't seem to be anyone around **

**I think we're alone now **

**The beating of our hearts is the only sound'**

A familiar voice sang this part, I recognised it in an instant, it was Hikaru, I looked at him, his eyes were closed, but then he opened them, a genuine look in them

'**Look at the way **

**We gotta hide what we're doin' **

**'Cause what would they say **

**If they ever knew and so we're **

**Running just as fast as we can'**

Hikaru helped me up as he grabbed my hand, he began dragging me around the clearing, I don't know why, but I couldn't stop singing, and on the inside I was laughing.

'**Holdin' onto one another's hand **

**Tryin' to get away into the night **

**And then you put your arms around me **

**And we tumble to the ground **

**And then you say' **

As he pushed me to the ground, I slipped my arms around his neck, a smile on my face as he sang the next part.

'**I think we're alone now (alone now) **

**There doesn't seem to be anyone around **

**I think we're alone now (alone now) **

**I think we're alone now (alone now) **

**There doesn't seem to be anyone around **

**I think we're alone now (alone now) **

**The beating of our hearts is the only sound'**

**Running just as fast as we can **

'**Holdin' onto one another's hand **

**Tryin' to get away into the night **

**And then you put your arms around me **

**And we tumble to the ground **

**And then you say' **

He began to drag me around again before pushing me to the ground, I gasped as his head fell into the crook of my neck.

'**I think we're alone now **

**There doesn't seem to be anyone around **

**I think we're alone now **

**The beating of our hearts is the only sound**'

I smiled softly as I sung the next part.

'**I think we're alone now **

**There doesn't seem to be anyone around **

**The beating of our hearts is the only sound **

**We both sun this part, our eyes locked on each other.**

**I think we're alone now (alone now) **

**There doesn't seem to be anyone around **

**I think we're alone now (alone now) **

**The beating of our hearts is the only sound' **

Again we both sang as our eyes stayed locked on each other.

'**I think we're alone now (alone now) **

**There doesn't seem to be anyone around **

**I think we're alone now (alone now) **

**The beating of our hearts is the only sound'**

I smiled softly as we ended in perfect sync, our eyes still locked on each other's, I don't know why I did what I did next, but I pulled Hikarus' head towards me, hesitating for a second as our lips were inches away, before I could stop myself or him I closed the space between us. I knew Hikarus' eyes were wide with shock, but after a moment he calmed down and began kissing me back, my hands became entangled in his hair as his right hand rested on my hip, his left hand was also entangled with my hair. The moon shone through the trees lighting up the clearing we had ended up in, my blood rushed as I felt, sort of, an adrenalin rush, my mind was screaming at me to stop, to end it, but my heart was telling me to carry on, I didn't know what to do.

After what felt like eternity Hikaru pulled away, not far though, our noses were still touching as our breath mingled, I looked into Hikarus' closed eyes before he opened them, blood rushed to my face as I did so. I gulped as I pushed him off of me, he looked at me confused, I didn't say anything, I just ran from the forest and back to the mansion, leaving an obviously confused Hikaru.

I closed the door behind me once I entered the bedroom, what had I just done? I can't feel for him, can I? Why did I feel like this? Why did I leave? I was such an idiot, I swore not to trust rich people again, but here I was I had trusted him, let my emotions get the better of me, I had fallen for him.

"No," I whispered as I sat on the bed, my head in my hands, "This isn't happening, this can't happen," I looked around the room, it was dark, I needed to get away from Hikaru, from the Academy, I needed my old life back, I wanted my old life back, but I was still here for the next few days. I sighed, I had fallen for Hikaru, there was nothing I could do about it, I was in love with him, my emotions would get the better of me sooner or later, I laid down on the bed, trying to think everything through.

The door opened a few minutes later, I didn't move from my position on the bed, I knew who it was.

"Solar," Hikarus' voice reached my ears, I looked at him, them back to the ceiling, "Are you ok?" he asked, I still didn't look at him.

"Solar, come on, tell me what's wrong," he urged, I didn't answer him, he growled, "I don't know why you're so mad, you're the one who kissed me," he was mad, I could tell, "Solar, stop acting like such a-," I cut him off, my lips pressed against his as he calmed down, his hands slipped around my waist as we got lost in the kiss.

* * *

**Hikarus' P.O.V**

Why was I so angry a minute ago? Solar kissed me and all of a sudden I forgot that I was upset, why? Why did she do this to me? I loved her, I knew that much, when she kissed me I was happy, but she ran off, I love her so much, I'm beginning to hate how much I love her.

She knows the power she has over me, she can control me like a robot, but I can't stop loving her, I hate how much I love her sometimes. I need her, all the time, I want her, I can't live without her, and I don't think I can let her go, ever. No one in the world, not even Kaoru knows me the way she does, and she hardly knows me.

My arms slipped around her waist as I got lost in the kiss, I couldn't help myself, I needed her warmth. Her lips moved in sync with mine as we kissed, somehow we ended up on the bed; I pulled away for air as she looked at me.

"Solar," I breathed; a small smile came onto her lips.

"I hate that I love you," she said as she kissed me again, this time more forcefully, I didn't object I went with it, we kissed for hours on end, I never wanted to stop, but soon we both grew tired, as Solar rested her head on my chest, she fell asleep before me, I kissed her forehead.

"I love you," were my last words before I fell asleep.

* * *

**Chapter 20 done, Hikaru and Solars' first kiss, done, the song Hate that I love you, will be in about two maybe three chapters, I'm having them go home after the Day of the Dead thing, other than that, please tell me what you think so REVIEW :D**


	21. Suzuyuka Debt Collectors Return

**Solars' P.O.V**

I opened my eyes slowly, the room was still dark, even though I was sure it was morning, looking at the clock I found out it was only six in the morning, no wonder the sun wasn't up. I sat up, looking around I tried to remember what had happened last night and why I was so close to Hikaru, then it hit me, the song, the kiss, the argument, the make out session if you could call it that. I shook my head as I grabbed my phone and ran out of the room, still in my pyjamas.

I stopped once I was at the pool the twins had in the backyard, I sat at the edge as I placed my feet in it, I needed someone to talk to, I wanted someone to talk to, but the girls would just say 'I told you so', my brothers and Alana wouldn't understand, that left one person.

I sighed as I dialled Konechos' number, I never spoke to her about these kind of things, but she was the only one who knew what happened to my parents and would understand.

"Hello?" a tired voice came from the other line.

"Konecho?" I asked, I heard a yawn come from the other line then the sound of a closed door.

"Solar, is this you?" she asked.

"Yes, it's me," I answered.

"Well how are you? Are you enjoying Mexico?" she asked, I smiled at the enthusiasm in her voice, even though I had probably woken her up early.

"Yeah, it's nice," I said as my voice drifted off.

"Are you sure you're ok?" she asked me, I sighed.

"Actually, I wanted to talk to you about something," I answered, Konecho stayed silent on the other line so I carried on, "I think I might have fallen for one of the Hitachiin twins," I said, I heard Konecho gasp.

"Oh my," she said, "I thought this wouldn't happen."

"I didn't want it too, but I don't know, I've just fallen for him, what do I do?" I asked.

"Do you trust him?"

"With my life."

"Do you think he'll be good to you?"

"More than anyone."

"Do you think he'll betray you?" I froze at that question, I didn't know, I didn't want to be in love with him, I honestly didn't.

"I don't know," I whispered, "I'm scared Konecho, the last time I had a rich friend, they betrayed me, but I don't think he will, I'm so confused," I said, my voice got lower and lower as I spoke, eventually a stray tear made its way down my face, then more followed.

"Listen Solar, everyone deserves a chance, but the minute he does something wrong to you, get out of that relationship, because it'll just go downhill from there, if he loves you he'll never betray you or anything along those lines, give him a chance," Konecho said, I sniffled as I smiled a little.

"Alright, I'll give him one chance," I whispered, I heard a small hum from the other line.

"That's my girl," she said, I smiled a little more, "I've got to go now, I need to make breakfast for everyone, remember to visit when you get back," she said.

"I will, and Konecho," I said.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Thank you," I replied.

"No problem sweetheart, now I'll see you when you get back, bye," she said.

"Bye," I answered as I hung the phone up, I sighed as I looked at the rising sun, it was pretty. When I heard footsteps behind me I looked back, Hikaru was walking over to me.

"Morning," he said, I looked at him.

"Morning," I answered before turning my attention back to the rising sun.

"What are you doing out here this early?" he asked, I smiled a little.

"Just needed to think," I answered, he gave me a sceptical look then placed his hand over mine, I looked back at him, a small smile came onto my face.

"If you ever need me, I'm here," he said as he wiped the remainder of my tears from my cheeks, I smiled at him as he leaned in closer to me, our lips softly connected, the kiss didn't last long, it was reassuring, loving and caring not like the ones last night.

Once Hikaru pulled back, he moved closer to me, I smiled as I rested my head on his shoulder, the guys would find out about this sooner or later, but I honestly want it to be later than sooner.

"What are we gonna tell the guys?" he asked, I sighed.

"Nothing yet, let's leave it a bit," I answered; Hikaru nodded his head as he wrapped an arm around my waist, hours passed with us just sitting there without a care in the world.

Before I knew it, the Day of the Dead Celebration was here; children ran around in masks as most of us laughed and ate sweets, Honey and Neko being the worst.

Hours passed at the celebration before I was able to sneak away for a while, I sat in front of my grandma and grandpas' gravestones, a rose placed in each by me, my head was down as I refused to look at the graves, I felt like it was my fault again.

Footsteps were heard behind me, turning I didn't see Hikaru, like I thought I would, instead I saw three buff guys, I ignored them as I turned back to my grandparents graves, praying silently that they were ok and were watching over me.

"Hey beautiful, how about we go some other place?" one of the guys asked, I ignored them, hoping they were talking to some other girl.

"You deaf sweetheart? We're talking to ya," a different one said, I growled.

"Go away, I'm paying my respects to my family," I said, as I tried to stay calm, Hikaru and the others were off eating sweets or dunking their faces in chocolate.

"Come on baby, we're not gonna hurt you," the third said as the first two grabbed my arms, my eyes shot wide open as I tried to get out of their grasps, no use.

I growled silently as I kicked on of them square in the balls, my hand came to punch the other one holding me, making him stumble back and the first kneel to the ground in pain.

"I said no," I growled as I glared at the other one, who was frowning at me, his friend that was kneeling for back up as he grabbed both my arms again, I smashed my head back, but he avoided it, I growled as I brought my foot up to connect with his balls again, he closed his legs, holding my arms tighter making me gasp in pain, this shouldn't be happening.

I heard the sound of a switchblade, my heart stopped, what were they going to do? Were they going to kill me? Rape me? The knife connected with my skin making a large cut on my chest, it was then that I realised their technique, their style. These were the Suzuyuka debt collectors; I growled as I tried to get out of their grasps, only making the knife dig in deeper, I closed my eyes as I waited for more pain to come.

"HEY!" I heard someone yell.

"Leave Sol-Chan ALONE!" Honey and Moris' voices, I opened my eyes to see the whole of the girls, and the Host Club looking at the guys, more like glaring.

"We won't let you kill Solar, let her go," Fushito threatened, I gasped as the guy holding me held me tighter, if I didn't get out of this soon, I would pass out from pain or my arm would be broken, either way I wanted out.

"Suzuyuka Debt Collectors," I muttered, Konas' eyes went wide.

"Get her out of there now," she said to Mori, while Honey did a jumped kick landing it in the first guys face, Mori ran toward the guy holding me, who was staring at Honey in shock, as his hand made contact with his face, making a cracking sound, he cried out in pain as he released me, I fell to my knees clutching my chest.

Hikaru was by my side in an instant, holding his t-shirt to the wound to stop it bleeding, I hissed in pain as it connected with the wound, Hikaru shot me a worried glance; the three men all looked from Honey to Mori before running off.

"Thanks," I muttered, my voice came out as a gasp.

"Who were they?" Kaoru asked.

"Suzuyuka Debt Collectors," Saki answered, everyone gasped, Hikaru just looked at me.

"You're ok, right?" he asked, I looked at him, my right eye squeezed in pain.

"I'll be fine," I answered, he looked at me.

"You scared me," he said, I smiled softly.

"Sorry," I muttered, everyone was silent for a few minutes, Hikaru just looked at me before he pressed his lips to mine, I kissed him back as everyone gasped, except Kyoya, that guy knows everything. Clearing his throat the Shadow King spoke up.

"We should take Solar to get her checked out," he said, Hikaru nodded, while everyone just stared at us in shock, even Mori was shocked, I laughed at everyones' expressions.

"What? You never seen a couple kiss before?" I asked as we began walking to get me checked out, but I knew that when I got him, things weren't going to go as smooth as before we came here, not if I just ran into them again.

* * *

**This chapter is short yes, the next chapter, will possibly have everyone back at home in Japan, but hey at least they're together, so please REVIEW :D**


	22. Not Even Home A Day

**Solars' P.O.V**

We arrived back in Japan yesterday, nothing was out of the ordinary, no one seemed to know anything about the Suzuyuka Debt Collectors returning, but that only left me more worried.

I frowned as I knocked on Konechos' door; hopefully Rain, Rin and Alana were ok. I was currently alone, everyone was settling back in at their homes or rooms, but I couldn't wait another minute, I had to know my sister and brothers were ok. When Shinarato opened the door he smiled at me before moving aside, I walked in.

"How are you, Solar?" he asked, I turned back to him.

"I'm great, you?" I asked, he smiled wider.

"I'm fantastic, did you enjoy your trip?" he asked, I did what was in between a smile and a frown.

"It was….interesting," I answered as I followed him into the living room, "Are Alana, Rin and Rain here?" I asked, Shinarato looked towards the stairs.

"They're upstairs, go on up," he said, I nodded as I turned to the stairs, once I was at the bottom of them I ran straight up.

"BIG SISTER!" the three yelled once I entered Rin and Rains' room, they all ran towards me and glomped me; I gasped as they knocked the wind out of me before falling to the floor.

"Aye, guys, suffocating here," I pointed out, the three jumped off as Alana helped me up.

"Sorry Sol," she said, I shook my head.

"Nah, don't mention it, how've you three been? You haven't killed each other yet have you?" I asked, Alana gave me a weird look.

"Well, we're all still alive to no and we're good," she answered, I frowned.

"Well, I don't know that, you could be a zombie for all I know," I pointed out, Rin chuckled.

"The only one who's a zombie here is Rain," he said, Alana nodded.

"He's got no brains," she added, Rain frowned, then smirked.

"Have you noticed you can't spell brain without 'rain', therefore I do so have one," he retorted, I laughed at the three of them, "Any way, we wanna here about your holiday, how was it?" he asked, I smiled.

"It was fun, we went to the beach, Kona and Mori got soar from playing Chicken, Saki tried to murder Kaoru tones of times, Fushito found a friend in Kyoya, while Haruhi spent most of the time yelling at Tamaki," I explained, I walked over to Rins' bed, sitting down on it the three copied my motions as they sat down around the room.

"Then what?" Alana asked, I looked at her.

"Well, we played as one big bind for Ayakos' Quinceanera," I answered, Rin smiled.

"Was she fit?" he asked, I pulled an 'ew' face.

"No, just another rich twat," I answered, Rain laughed at Rins' expression afterwards, it was something that went along the lines off 'I-called-a-rich-bitch-fit-kill-me-now', it was pretty funny.

"Then what?" Rain asked, I looked towards him.

"We went to the day of the dead celebration," I answered, I would leave out the Debt Collectors for later.

"What did you do on your first day?" Alana asked, I made a barfing face.

"Get hit on by an old limo driver," I answered, Alanas' face filled with horror.

"EW!" she screamed.

"WHAT?" Rin and Rain yelled in sync, "I'LL KILL HIM!" they yelled again, I laughed at them.

"No need, already taken care of," I said as they resumed their original position on their chairs.

"So, then what?" Rin asked, I sighed.

"Well, when we got there, our sleeping arrangements weren't what we expected," I answered, both my brothers raised an eye brow.

"What do you mean by that?" Rain asked, I sweat dropped, here comes another yelling fit.

"Well, we, erm, we slept with one boy and girl in each room," I muttered, Alana looked at me; she had hearts in her eyes as she was imagining the picture of us cuddled with the boys I bet.

"YOU DID WHAT?" Rin yelled, "Who were you with?" he asked, I gulped.

"Hikaru," I answered.

"Did he DO ANYTHING?" Rain asked, I looked at him.

"Define anything," I said, my brothers mouths dropped as did Alanas'.

"What did he do?" Rin asked, I smiled innocently.

"Well, let's just say I'm not innocent anymore," I answered, my brother were furious once I said that, they began yelling and hitting pillows, Konecho and Shinarato ran into the room to see it destroyed.

"What….happened?" Konecho asked, Rin and Rain glared at me, I held my hands up in defence.

"I was joking, I'm still innocent, but he is my boyfriend," I explained, Rin and Rain looked at each other, then me before they tackled me to the floor, they began tickling me.

"Guys…..please…..STOP!" I managed through fits of laughter, no use, they wouldn't stop.

"It's what you get for tricking us," Rain said.

"And making us trash our room," Rin added, before they could continue with their torture, yes I am very ticklish, Konecho pulled me away from them before hugging me. My eyes went wide with shock, not once had I been here had she hugged me, even my siblings were shocked.

"I'm so proud of you," she said, I smiled as I hugged her back.

"Thanks," I answered, I then turned to my siblings, before Konecho and Shirogane could exit the room I stopped them, "There's something I need to tell you all though," I said, the two adults nodded as they took a seat on Rains' bed, Rin and Rain remained in their chairs, while Alana moved to Rins' bed, I gulped.

"What is it?" Alana asked, worry filled her voice as she spoke, I felt my chest get tighter as I tried to force the words out, my eyes stung with unshed tears, I thought I could do this without the others, I guess I was wrong.

"On the Day of the Dead Celebration, something happened," I answered, Rin and Rain gave worried looks as well, they must have sensed my uneasiness.

"What was it?" Rin asked, Rain punched him.

"Solar, if you don't want to tell us, you don't have to," he said as he turned back to me, I shook my head as I looked at them, a single tear escaped my eye.

"Suzuyuka Debt Collectors," I answered, everyone gasped, "They're back, they found me," I added, Alana ran to my side as my brother looked me over. It was then that Alana noticed the gash on my chest.

"I'm fine, it's just a scratch," I answered, Rin and Rain frowned.

"What did they do?" Rin asked, I sighed.

"They got a hold of me, I couldn't get away from them, Mori and Honey had to save me, but really, I'm fine," I answered, my brothers looked at me sceptically before they nodded, they knew I was strong, but the thought of them being back scared me, more so than usual.

"So, what do we do?" Alana asked, I looked at Shirogane and Konecho.

"They haven't found you, at least not yet, I'll be sure it stays that way," I said, the three nodded, "But I need Shirogane and Konecho to look out for you more so than usual," I added, both adults stood up.

"Of course," Shirogane nodded, his voice full of worry, most of it towards me.

"Alana, Rin and Rain are our children now, we wouldn't let anything happen to them," Konecho explained, I nodded my head as I looked at my siblings.

"I have to go back to school, I've gotta unpack, but make sure you look out for one another and stay safe," I ordered, they nodded their heads, now was not the time for them to be immature and joke around, they knew that.

"We will," Alana answered.

"We promise," Rin said, as he hugged me, I hugged all three of them as tight as I could, we knew we wouldn't be able to see each other that often because of this, it would be once every month now, maybe less than that, I would miss them.

"I love you all," I whispered as I let a few tears stray down my face, finding a home on the floor of the room.

"We love you too," they answered, with that, I let them go before they showed me to the door, I walked to the front of the path before putting the hug on my jumped up, once that was done I turned back to them, Shirogane and Konecho stood at the back of the three, Alana stood in between Rin and Rain, if I didn't know any better, I would have thought they were a real family.

I sighed as I walked away from the house, my hood covered my face, preventing me from seeing who was in front of me, but I didn't care. I walked about half way back to school before the tears cascaded down my face, I hated this, I didn't want to be found, my life was perfect before the Debt Collectors came back into the picture.

I sighed as I entered the park, I sat on the bench, pulling my hood down, I began to wipe my tears away, I wouldn't go back into the school looking like a wreck.

Something wet hit my nose, then another, and another, before I knew it the heavens began to open up on me, I sighed as I pulled my hood over my head.

"Kami hates me today," I muttered as I began walking again, my head was hung as I walked, I was aware of my surroundings at the time, things were a blur to me, my head was spinning with the information of what had gone off. I held my head as I tried to stop the oncoming migraine, I lifted my head up to look at the sky, there was nothing there, just grey clouds, black clouds. Thunder clapped in the distance, instantly jolting me out of my thoughts, lightning lit up the sky, I was always one for thunder storms, but right now I love them, it expressed how I was actually feeling inside.

I shook my head as I continued walking, I walked for another five minutes until I saw someone walking towards me, it wasn't any of my friends, I took them for a passing stranger, but once they were side by side with me, everything hurt.

Looking down I saw a knife lodged into my gut, I looked at the person as he smirked, I didn't know who he was, or why he had done this, once I saw his eyes everything became clear, he was the leader of the Debt Collectors.

The knife was pulled out of my gut, I winced as the man did it slowly, being sure to turn it in the process, my hands flew to the rapidly bleeding gash. My right hand flew to my mouth as I caught the blood I was spitting up, but it wasn't any good, I looked at the man, who was getting to be just a figure in the distance, I didn't even hear the words he had spoken to me.

I groaned as I tried to stand up, nothing, I couldn't stand, I was too weak. Instead I ended up falling onto my stomach, I managed to roll onto my back, I hear the sound of a car pulling up next to me, but whatever happened next was all a blur to me, for the darkness had already began to consume me.

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

"Takashi, I hate thunder storms," a scared Honey muttered as he drove with his cousin, Kona and Neko back to the school, the two girls had previously been over at their house.

"I know Mitsukuni," Mori answered as he continued to watch the rain fall, his arm was wrapped protectively around his cousin, Kona and Neko smiled at the both of them before Neko resumed her position of looking out the window.

"What's that?" she asked as she pointed to a still figure on the ground, Kona followed her eyes, once she saw what Neko was talking about, her eyes became wide.

"STOP THE CAR!" she yelled, the limo didn't even stop before she was running out of it, Neko, Mori and Honey followed her, Honeys' fear now gone, replaced by concern and confusion.

Kona rushed to a still Solar on the ground, she placed her hands on her wound as she tried to slow the bleeding down. Nekos' eyes began to tear up as she saw her friends laid on the floor motionless.

"Call an ambulance," Kona ordered, Mori was already on it was Kona carried on applying CPR to the girl, her body racked with fear when she felt the girl stop breathing and her pulse slow down.

"No," Neko muttered, Honey hugged his friend closely as he tried to comfort her.

"No," Kona muttered the same word as Mori knelt down beside her, he tried he to get her away from the girl but she refused to move, "No," she said again as she tried to feel for a pulse, "Don't you dare do this to us," she said as she began her CPR over again, Mori sighed as he told Honey and Neko to take the limo and meet them at the hospital, Honey nodded as he took Neko towards the limo, the girl refused to leave.

"I'm not going," she said, Honey looked at her, he grabbed her cheeks, forcing her to look at him, her tearstained face broke his heart, he didn't like seeing anyone cry, but seeing Neko cry was something he couldn't stand, sure she was younger than him, but age didn't matter to him.

"Listen to me," he said, his voice low but laced with concern as it left his mouth, "We're no use here, we'll go to the hospital and wait, Mori and Kona will be along later, Solar will be fine," he said, Neko nodded as she followed Honey back to the limo.

"Please be safe," she whispered, Mori looked at her before turning back to Kona, he walked over to her, taking his shirt off he pressed it to Solars' wound, trying madly to stop the bleeding.

"No, please Solar," Kona muttered, Mori placed a hand on her shoulder as they heard sirens in the distance. Before they knew it both of them were in the ambulance with a, still lifeless, Solar.

Once they arrived at the hospital, they saw Neko and Honey waiting outside, the two instantly ran towards them as they began running with Solar, still on the gurney. Once they came to the part where they couldn't go any further, they stopped; they took seats in the waiting room before Kona burst out in tears. Mori looked at the girl next to him in shock, Neko and Honey equally as shocked, shaking off the shock that overcame him, Mori pulled the girl into a hug, her head buried into his chest as she tried to control herself, unfortunately she couldn't, seeing her best friend like that was just too much to handle.

"I'll go call everyone," Honey said as he stood up, Mori nodded as Honey left, Neko followed behind him. Honey sighed as he dialled in the digest to his friends numbers on his cell phone, he would call the rest of the girls first.

"Hello?" Fushitos' voice came through; a little angry that she was being called when she was busy with homework.

"Fushito, it's Honey, you need to come to the hospital to the east of the school," Honey answered; there was a slight pause on the other end.

"What's going on?" Fushito finally asked.

"Just come," Honey ordered before he ended the call, he then dialled Saki.

"Hello?" the cheerful voice of Saki reached his ear, if only he could be as cheerful as she was right now.

"Saki, come to the hospital east of the school, now," he ordered, the other line went dead before Honey even had a chance to hang up, Saki wasn't one to ask questions when hospitals were involved, she just rushed straight over. Next was Haruhi, who was with Tamaki, that much Honey knew.

"Hello?" Tamaki answered, even though Honey had called Haruhi, at least he didn't have to call Tamaki as well.

"Tamaki, you and Haruhi get to the hospital to the east of the school, now," Honey said, the line went dead as well, Tamaki wasn't one to ask questions when hospitals were involved either.

"Hello?" Kyoyas' voice filled the phone as he answered it; he had been next on Honeys' list.

"Kyoya, it's Honey, can you come to the hospital to the east of the school now please?" he asked.

"Of course," Kyoya answered before the line went dead, his next to call was Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Hello?" Kaorus' voice came.

"Come to the hospital to the east of the school, bring Hikaru, you're not gonna like what's happened," Honey said, there was a brief pause before Hikaru spoke up.

"What's going on?" he asked, Honey growled a little.

"Just come," he said before he hung up, Neko placed her hand on Honeys' shoulder as he sighed, he placed his hands on his temples rubbing them to get rid of an oncoming headache, they hadn't even been home two days and Solar was already injured.

"HONEY!" looking up Honey saw everyone running towards him as a group, they looked around.

"What's going on?" Haruhi asked, Honey sighed as he lead them to Kona and Mori, Kona was still crying.

"Kona," Saki muttered, Kona never cried. The three girls in the group rushed over to her, they placed their hands on her shoulders, Kona looked up to see them, I small smile formed on her face. Once everyone took a seat they looked at Honey expectantly, Hikaru sighed.

"Honey why are we here?" he asked, Honey copied his actions as he also sighed, Mori decided to speak up, since he was the only one whose emotions were still stable.

"Solar's been stabbed," he answered, everyones' faces filled with shock, horror, confusion and anger, but Hikarus' was probably the most unreadable one, his was full of anger, hate, horror, confusion, shock, dread, fear and what looked like revenge.

* * *

**Chapter 22 done, this story isn't done yet, not by a long shot, I still have some awesome ideas, so nothing to worry about, but I am starting work experience next week, so a may not be able to update as often, I'm not sure, but I will try, until then please REVIEW :D **


	23. Argument, I Hate That I Love You, SHOT!

**Normal P.O.V**

Hikaru paced the waiting room as they waited for Solars' doctor to talk to them, Kyoya was busy tracking down the guy who had stabbed her on his computer, Kaoru was comforting Saki, well everyone else was comforting the girls expect Kyoya and Hikaru, Fushito was helping find the guy who stabbed Solar also.

"Dude, sit down," Kaoru said through clenched teeth, "You're wearing a track in the floor," he said, Hikaru glared at him before taking a step closer to him, then began pacing again, Mori rolled his eyes.

"Hikaru, sit down and calm down, Solar will be fine," Honey said, everyone was surprised that Honey wasn't crying, but then again, he was busy comforting a crying Neko, he needed to be strong for the both of them.

"Excuse me, are any of you here with Solar Toneko?" the doctor said, immediately everyone shot up and walked to him, Hikaru being the fasted. The doctor recognised Kyoya, seeing as this was his familys' hospital, and began explaining to him what happened.

"She has a deep wound going through to her stomach, when we patched her up, there was stomach acid leaking out of her, you were lucky to get her here when you did. As for her stomach, it's fine, we've placed a few stiches around it, we're going to let it heal itself," the doctor explained, Kyoya nodded his head.

"And her wound Doctor Toyako?" he asked, the doctor frowned.

"She lost a lot of blood, we had to place almost thirty four stiches in order to fix it up right, she will be fine though. We want to keep her here for overnight surveillance, in case anything goes wrong. She's resting in a room just down the hall, your third left," the doctor said before walking off, the group thanked the doctor as they walked down the hall.

When they entered the room, they got a shock. Solar was up, out of bed, dressed and ready to leave, she turned to see everyone looking at her shocked, but Hikaru looked angry.

"Where are you going?" he asked her, Solar looked at him in disbelief.

"I've been stabbed by the dicks that killed my family and you're asking me where I'm going?" she answered with her own question, "I'm getting revenge," she stated as she walked towards the door, Hikaru grabbed her arm.

"They're keeping you overnight, you're not going anywhere," he said, Solar turned to him.

"What are you gonna do about it?" she asked, then growled, "They've found me, how long do you think it'll be before they find Rin, Rain or Alana, I need to keep them safe," she added.

"We'll have Kyoyas' private police force watch over them," Hikaru stated, Solar yanked her hand away.

"They're my siblings, you can't expect me to sit around and do nothing," she said, her voice rising ever so slightly.

"No I don't, but I expect you to wait until you're healed," Hikaru stated, "You going in half cocked, you'll get yourself killed," he added, Solar glared.

"As long as my family are safe I don't care," she said, Hikaru glared at her.

"So that's it?" he asked, "As long as someone you care about's ok, you don't care about your own life," he stated, Solar glared at him.

"No I don't," she answered, "You don't know what it's like, I've watched my family die before my eyes when I was younger, I will not let it happen again," she stated as she pushed passed him.

"If you get injured, don't expect to see me by your hospital bed," Hikaru stated, Solar stopped, placing her left hand on the door frame.

"So this is it," she stated, "Goodbye Hikaru," she added before she ran out of the hospital.

Hikaru looked at the ground, his fists clenched as he gritted his teeth. Kaoru walked up to him, Hikaru looked up, the sound of flesh connecting with flesh reached everyones' ears as they turned their attention to the two twins in the room, Kaoru had just hit Hikaru, everyone was beyond shocked to say the least.

"You idiot," Kaoru muttered, "We don't know what it's like what she's been through and you say that?" he asked, Hikaru didn't look at him; he just looked at the floor.

"I'm going after her," Kona stated, everyone nodded as they followed her out the room, Kaoru turned back to Hikaru.

"I'm not going," he stated, Kaoru sighed.

"Suit yourself," he said before running off after everyone else, Hikaru slumped into a nearby chair, before sighing.

"What have I done?" he asked himself, Solar was the only girl he ever loved, probably for the rest of his life, he said that, he ruined it with her; he hated how he loved her. She made him hurt, she made him want her more than anything else, but she also made him angry when she wouldn't listen to reason.

"So they're ok?" Solar asked from the payphone.

"Yes, Rin, Rain and Alana are all asleep upstairs," Konecho answered from the other line.

"Thank Kami," Solar muttered to herself.

"Why?" Konecho asked.

"I'm at the hospital, turns out the leader of the Debt Collectors found me, stabbed me and left me to bleed, I'm not sure who found me," Solar answered, there was a gasp on the other line, "I'm fine though, I'm gonna go rest, see you," Solar said, she didn't even wait for an answer before she hung up.

"SOLAR!" said girl turned to look at her friends running after her, all but one, her heart sank, she hated how Hikaru made her feel like this.

"Sup?" she asked, the girls looked at her in shock, their best friend had just been stabbed and she was talking and acting like it never happened.

"Where are you going?" Kona asked, Solar shrugged.

"Back to school, I'm gonna bed, I'm tired," she asked, Saki raised a brow.

"You're not going after the Debt Collectors?" she asked, Solar shook her head.

"No not yet, need to find out where they are first, then I'll get them," she said as she walked away, the others followed on her trial. It was silent the walk back, no one said anything, Solar didn't ask about Hikaru, no one brought their argument up, but they could all see the hurt in her eyes, the regret and the pain. Kaoru kicked himself for not dragging his brother with them, this needed sorting, but something about the two of them, he couldn't put his finger on what it was, but he knew they wouldn't make up if people forced them to.

Solar sighed as she slammed her room door shut, waking up other students and getting shouts of protests, she felt a little better after doing that, but she also didn't. Collapsing on her bed, the dark haired girl allowed the tears to fall freely from her eyes, she hated herself for this, she hated the way Hikaru made her feel, she hated loving him, she hated being IN love with him.

Hikaru was in the same position as Solar, only the tears weren't falling from his eyes, he felt like shit, he never should have yelled, he couldn't understand what she was going through, he should have just asked instead of yelling at her, but something inside of him just forced him to yell. He hated how she made him feel, he hated loving her, he hated being IN love with her.

The tears stopped around midnight as Solar rolled over on her bed, she hadn't slept, her eyes were puffy with tears as she sighed deeply, her voice cracking a little. She turned on her side, picking up a picture of her, Hikaru and the gang, they were all close, a happy family, but then this happened, she got stabbed and yelled.

**[Solar:]**

**That's how much I love you**

Solar sang as she got off her bed, she placed the picture back to its rightful place

**That's how much I need you**

She walked towards her door before walking out of it, she walked down the hallways, it was quiet, a peaceful kind of quiet

**And I can't stand you**

She shook her head, her eyes closed as she walked on instinct out of the building; into the school yard

**Must everything you do make me wanna smile**

A small smile graced her lips as she carried on walking; she stopped once she saw the night sky over her

**Can I not like you for a while? (No...)**

She shook her head again, but she could like him for a while, until she got injured or he got jealous

_**[**_**Hikaru**_**:]**_

**But you won't let me**

Hikaru was walking towards the school, maybe he would be able to get one last glance at the girl he loved before he blocked her out of his life for good

**You upset me girl**

**And then you kiss my lips**

**All of a sudden I forget (that I was upset)**

**Can't remember what you did**

Hikaru remembered the time he was mad in the room with her, when she kissed him and he just forgot, he gave into the kiss and let his love take over him, why was he so mad at her?

_**[**_**Solar**_**:]**_

**But I hate it...**

**You know exactly what to do**

Solar looked at the stars as she ran her hand along the gate that cut the two schools off from each other, it was true Hikaru did know exactly what to do to her

**So that I can't stay mad at you**

And every time he did it, she never stayed mad, she always forgave him, she hated him having that effect on her

**For too long that's wrong**

_**[**_**Hikaru**_**:]**_

**But I hate it...**

**You know exactly how to touch**

**So that I don't want to fuss.. and fight no more**

**Said I despise that I adore you****  
**A small smile crept onto Hikarus' lips as he sang that part, he had arrived at the school, he began walking through it, but stopped once he spotted her near the gates, running her hand along it

_**[**_**Solar**_**:]**_

**And I hate how much I love you boy (yeah...)**

She looked at the stars as she stepped closer to the gate

**I can't stand how much I need you (I need you...)**

She opened the gate, her feet froze once her eyes locked on Hikarus', how long had he been there?

**And I hate how much I love you boy (oh whoa..)**

She knew he knew it was directed at him, but did he know how he made her go crazy all the time? How she needed to be by him? How she couldn't live without him?

**But I just can't let you go**

**And I hate that I love you so (oh..)**

She looked at the ground, not wanting to make eye contact with him, Hikaru frowned a little, but didn't let it stop him from singing the next part

_**[**_**Hikaru**_**:]**_

**You completely know the power that you have**

**The only one makes me laugh**

A small smile fell on both their faces as they remembered all the smiles they had together, the laughs, the good times and the bad, the times he saved her and she saved him, whether it was from people flirting or in true life or death situations

_**[**_**Solar**_**:]**_

**Said it's not fair**

**How you take advantage of the fact**

**That I... love you beyond the reason why**

**And it just ain't right**

Solar looked into Hikarus' eyes, she saw the regret he had in them, she knew he could see it in her eyes also, she regretted yelling, as did he, but she just didn't think it could work anymore, maybe it was best for them to get out of the others life

_**[Ne-Yo:]**_

**And I hate how much I love you girl**

Hikarus' eye filled with loved as he sang that to her, Solar looked away, trying to stop the fresh tears coming to her eyes

**I can't stand how much I need you (yeah..)**

Hikaru walked over towards her, he stopped a few feet away from her, hesitating a little

**And I hate how much I love you girl**

Another step

**But I just can't let you go**

And another

**But I hate that I love you so**

He was in front of her, his hands laced with her as his forehead rested on her, Solar looked into his eyes, she couldn't do this, she wanted to leave then and there, but she just couldn't

_**[Both:]**_

**One of these days maybe your magic won't affect me**

Their noses touched as they sang, their lips centimetres away from the others

**And your kiss won't make me weak**

Solar closed her eyes as she shook her head a little, Hikaru kept his open, his head still, he just wanted to concentrate on her face, her face alone

**But no one in this world knows me the way you know me**

They looked into the others eyes again, their voices rising as they sang; they were so close to each other, but they felt so far apart

**So you'll probably always have a spell on me...**

Their voice lowered as they continued to sing, Solars' breath hitched in her throat, for a second Hikaru thought she would kiss him, that they would make up and forget everything that happened that night, he was wrong

_**[**_**Hikaru**_**:]**_

**Yeah... Oh...**

As he sang that part, soft and quiet, Solar withdrew her hands away from his, Hikaru looked at her in confusion

_**[**_**Solar**_**:]**_

**That's how much I love you (as much as I need you)**

**That's how much I need you (oh..)**

**That's how much I love you (oh..)**

**As much as I need you**

She began to walk away as she looked over her shoulder at him one last time, she couldn't do this, if she stayed, she would give in to her emotions, she would forgive him, say she was sorry, she knew that this would be for the best

_**[**_**Solar**_**:]**_

**And I hate that I love you so**

**And I hate how much I love you boy**

**I can't stand how much I need you (can't stand how much I need you)**

**And I hate how much I love you boy**

**But I just can't let you go (but I just can't let you go no..)**

**And I hate that I love you so**

By now Hikaru was running after her, his hand placed on her shoulder as he tried to stop her

**And I hate that I love you so.. so...**

Solar turned to face Hikaru, her face filled with regret, Hikaru looked into her eyes, tears threatened to fall.

"Solar," he muttered, before he could say anything Solar placed a gentle kiss on his lips, it didn't last long.

"I'm sorry," Solar whispered before she ran off, Hikaru knew what she was sorry for, she was sorry for everything that happened that night, but most of all, she was sorry for leaving. He knew this was it, that he wouldn't see her again, that if he did she would avoid him, he wondered for a brief moment of what would happen to the others and the girls, but it was quickly shook off as rain began to pour. Hikaru sighed as he began his way home, taking his time, thinking everything over.

Meanwhile Solar sat in the forest watching the rain pour from under a tree, the moon was still visible as it lit up her face. She knew she had made a hard decision, she knew there was no turning back; she thought that if she did, Hikaru would hate her. But she didn't know he could never hate her, no matter what she did.

"I tried," she muttered to herself, "I tried to open, to show them the shape of my heart, I shouldn't have kept them in the dark," she muttered to herself as she shook her head, her tears had stopped long ago, now she was just watching the rain fall.

"You ok?" Kaoru asked, Hikaru sighed as he slumped onto the bed, he was soaking wet.

"I feel about as great as I look," he stated, Kaoru looked at him, then the storm outside, it was subsiding, slowly but surely it was going, "I'm an idiot Kaoru," Hikaru muttered, Kaoru turned his attention back to his brother.

"That I cannot argue with," he said, Hikaru glared at him.

"I made a huge mistake, but now I think it's too late to fix it," he muttered, Kaoru shook his head.

"It's never too late," he stated, just then Kaorus' phone rang.

"Hello?" Kaoru asked, there was a sigh on the other line.

"Kaoru, it's Saki," Sakis' voice filled his ears, Kaoru smiled softly.

"Hey, what's up?" he asked, again Saki sighed.

"I can't be around you anymore, now that Hikaru and Solar have fallen out, I just can't," she stated, Kaorus' smile turned to a look of confusion.

"What does them falling out have to do with us hanging out?" he asked, Saki groaned a little.

"Solar's my best friend, wherever I go, she goes, wherever you go, Hikaru goes, it's not that I'm not your friend, it's just I can't my best friend through that," Saki said, Kaoru frowned.

"But-," the line went dead at that, "I don't believe that," he whispered, Hikaru looked at him.

"What's up?" he asked, Kaoru sighed.

"Because you and Solar have fallen out the girls aren't going to be around us anymore," he stated, Hikarus' eyes widened in shock.

"What?" he asked, Kaoru glared at him.

"You heard me," he said, Hikaru sighed.

"I never wanted any of this," he muttered.

Solar watched as the storm subsided, she decided it was safe to come out without getting soaking wet.

"I really should show Hikaru the real shape of my heart," she muttered as she began walking, not towards the school, but towards the twins' home.

**Hmm, yeah, yeah**

**Baby, please try to forgive me**

The moon came back out as Solar began walking faster towards their home

**Stay here don't put out the glow**

**Hold me now don't bother if every minute it makes me weaker**

She tilted her head up to the sky, looking at it as she sang

**You can save me from the girl that I've become, oh yeah**

**Lookin' back on the things I've done**

**I was tryin' to be someone**

**I played my part, kept you in the dark**

**Now let me show you the shape of my heart**

Her voice rose as she sang to the heavens above, hoping somehow Hikaru could hear her

**Sadness is beautiful loneliness that's tragical**

**So help me I can't win this war, oh no**

The war, the war inside of her, her emotions battling for her, wanting her to do what's right, wanting to do what makes her happy

**Touch me now don't bother if every second it makes me weaker**

**You can save me from the girl I've become**

She longed for it, for him to hold her again, to tell her he loved her, to never let her go again

**Lookin' back on the things I've done**

**I was tryin' to be someone**

**I played my part, kept you in the dark**

**Now let me show you the shape of my heart**

By now she was coming up to the mansion, she smiled as it came into view, her pace quickened as she walked towards it

**I'm here with my confession**

**Got nothing to hide no more**

**I don't know where to start**

**But to show you the shape of my heart**

Her hand was now placed on the gate that blocked her from seeing the one she wanted to see, but to her surprise, Kaoru was in the window.

**I'm lookin' back on things I've done**

**I never wanna play the same old part**

**I'll keep you in the dark**

**Now let me show you the shape of my heart**

His face went to her, once he saw her, he was shocked before calling Hikaru over, Solar looked at him, her hand gripped the gate tighter, she smiled as she carried on singing

**Lookin' back on the things I've done**

**I was tryin' to be someone**

**I played my part, kept you in the dark**

**Now let me show you the shape of my heart**

Kaoru opened the window as they heard her sing, once Hikaru heard the line he bolted for the door, Kaoru followed him as he ran out the door the gate opened so Hikaru could hug her

**Lookin' back on the things I've done**

Solar looked to her right once she heard footsteps, her eyes widened as she saw a gun

**I was tryin' to be someone**

The trigger was cock, BANG! The gun went off, a pain shot through Solar, but that never stopped her from running, a loud 'No' was heard from Hikaru as Kaoru pulled out his mobile to dial an ambulance

**I played my part, kept you in the dark**

Solar fell to the ground, but to her surprise she never met the pavement, instead she met warm arms, Hikaru had caught her, tears flew from his eyes as he cried, he had only just gotten her back, now he was going to lose her again

**Now let me show you the shape of my heart**

Solars' hand came up to rest on Hikarus' cheek, she smiled at him, a line of blood came from the left side of her mouth as he hugged her, the pain in her chest was unbearable, she wanted it to end, but she didn't want to leave. Kaoru appeared behind his brother, no phone in hand, tears stung his eyes as he looked at her, shocked and hurt

**Show you the shape of my heart**

Solar moved her head up to Hikaru, her lips barely brushed his as she looked into his eyes, they were glazed over with unshed tears.

"I love you, never forget that, or me," she whispered as her lips pressed softly to his, before her whole body went numb and she fell, into his arms.

Hikaru sat there in shock as he tried to figure out what had just happened, when it hit him, he began shaking her violently. Kaoru rushed to his brothers' side to calm him.

"Hikaru stop, that won't help anything, the ambulance is on its way, so just hang on," he said, he then looked at Solar, "Please hang on," he whispered to her, Hikaru let the unshed tears fall from his face.

"This can't be happening," he muttered, Kaoru looked at her.

"I just got her back, why? Why is this happening?" he asked himself, Kaoru looked around once he heard the sound of sirens.

"Hikaru, they're here, let's go," he said, Hikaru wouldn't let go of the lifeless body in his hands, Kaoru looked down at the two of them, he hated seeing his brother like this, but he also couldn't help but notice a small smile on Solars' face. He was taken aback by it.

'_Even though she was shot,' _Kaoru wondered, _'Did she die happy? In my brothers' arms?' _he asked himself, then shook his head. Solar wasn't dead, there was no way, the girl was strong willed and head strong, she would survive this.

Kaoru rushed to Hikaru as he pried him off of Solar so they could get her into the ambulance, once that was done both twins' rushed into the back to go with her to the hospital. The paramedics had managed to get a pulse, but it was shallow, not to mention if she didn't start breathing again, then it was hopeless.

Hikaru grabbed Solars' hand as the ambulance raced through traffic towards the hospital, Kaoru watched his brother with intense eyes but focused on Solar as well, she looked peaceful, at ease, without a care in the world.

"Please don't leave me," he heard Hikaru mutter, that was all he needed to hear, Solar would survive this, he would make sure of it, he wouldn't see his brother in the state he was in for the rest of his life.

* * *

**OH MY GOD! I CRIED WRITING THIS! IT'S SO SAD, anyway, sorry I haven't updated in a week, I have been shattered with my work experience and haven't had time, so please REVIEW and I will post the next chapter ASAP**

**Songs: I hate that I love you by Rihanna and Ne-yo**

**Backstreet Boys: Shape of my heart**

**Now REVIEW :D**


	24. Memories, Please Don't Leave Me

**Normal P.O.V**

This wasn't happening, it wasn't real, it couldn't be. This time, it wasn't just Hikaru pacing the waiting room, people in seats looked in curiosity as he, Saki, Fushito, Kaoru, Tamaki and Haruhi paced the office. The entire room jumped when they heard a loud bag, all eyes turned to Kona.

"I'LL FUCKING KILL THE SUZUYUKA FAMILY!" she yelled as she looked towards the doors the paramedics had taken Solar.

"Time," Hikaru ordered, Mori looked at his watch as he tried to calm a yelling Kona down.

"3:30 am," he answered, Hikaru grabbed his head, Solar had been in there for over two hours now, they had brung her in at one. But what worried them the most, was that when they actually rushed her in, she wasn't breathing and her pulse had faded.

"She's not dead," Neko muttered as she cried into Honeys' chest, the boy held onto her tightly. Hikaru gritted his teeth, it was taking every ounce of self-control not to run in there and make them work fast on the one he loved.

"This is all my fault," he muttered, everyone turned to him, Kaoru frowned.

"No it's-,"

"If I hadn't gotten in that fucking argument, she wouldn't be here," he stated as he looked towards the doors, his eyes widened when he saw the doctor emerge.

The entire group stood to meet the doctor, Haruhi hung to Tamaki, hoping it would be good news, Kona stopped yelling and was stood next to Mori, Neko and Honey stood with wide eyes, while everyone else looked at the doctor with concern in their eyes.

"Solar is stable, but we don't know how long for," he stated, everyone let out a breath they had been holding, "Unfortunately the bullet pierced her heart, it took everything we had to stop the bleeding," he carried on, "From what we could tell, everything else if fine, no internal bleeding or anything like that. We managed to get a pulse back and her breathing, but," the doctor paused for a moment before looking back at his charts and writing something.

"But what?" Kona asked, she wanted to know, she wanted to know now.

"I'm afraid she's in a coma, if she doesn't wake up soon, then I'm afraid she won't make it," he finished, the entire group gasped at the information, "She's down the hall, second door on your right, try talking to her, that might help," he said before walking away to deal with another patient.

That was all the group needed to hear as they ran towards Solars' room. Once they entered, they gasped. Solar was hooked up to all kinds of things, a heart monitor, an IV of blood dripped into her arm, Hikaru growled.

"The doctor could have mentioned she was on life support," he growled through gritted teeth.

"It's not life support, but it is similar," Kyoya stated as he walked over to her, everyone followed him.

"So, what do we talk to her about?" Neko asked, Kona smiled.

"How about the first time we met her?" she asked, Neko nodded her head. The girls had all met each other through Solar; she helped every one of them through a tough time.

"Alright, Kona, she knew you first," Saki stated, Kona nodded as she sat in a chair next to her bed, across from Hikaru, who was in the other chair. She moved a strand of Solars' hair out her face, the girl seemed almost angelic. Her face was peaceful, even though she was in a coma.

"Hey Solar," Kona started, it felt weird to her, not getting a response, "You remember the first time we met right?" she asked as she tried to fight back tears, "You helped me through some tough times," Kona started before explaining how they met.

_A little girl, no older than 9 was running down the pavement, where to? She didn't know, all she knew was that she couldn't stay where she was a moment ago. Behind her voices called out to her, the voices were all too familiar to her. Her hair flew into her face as she ran._

_Not too far from there, a 9 year old Solar was practicing her fighting skills, when she was knocked down by the running girl._

"_Watch it," Solar growled, but once she looked at the battered and beaten girl, her expression soften, she knew what it was like, "What happened to you?" she asked, "Are you ok?"_

"_Come on Kona, we're going home," Solar turned to see a boy, maybe two or three years older than her, she frowned._

"_Why is she battered and beaten?" Solar asked, the boy glared at her._

"_None of your business shrimp," he shot back, Solar narrowed her eyes, "Come on Kona," the boy ordered, Kona got to her feet. As she walked her hand was grabbed by Solar, who pulled her back._

"_You're gonna have to take her by force," she explained, the boy rolled his eyes._

"_You're a pathetic little kid," he said as she stepped forwards, the minute he was in front of Solar, she grabbed him hand and flipped him before falling to the ground. The boy grunted in pain, while Solar just glared at him._

"_Like I said, you'll have to take her by force," she said again. The boy got up, holding his right shoulder before running off back the way he came, screaming something about a maniac little girl. Solar smiled as she turned to the girl, then frowned._

"_Come with me, I know someone who'll patch you up," she explained, the younger Kona nodded her head as she followed the blue haired girl._

"_You said your name was Kona right?" Solar asked, Kona nodded her head, "I'm Solar," she added, Kona smiled as she shook her hand._

"_Nice to meet you," she said, Solar smiled._

"_Likewise," she answered as the two walked into the, soon to be, High School grounds._

_An hour passed and before you knew it, the two girls were sat on one of the benches talking and laughing. Kona turned to Solar._

"_Can you teach me how to fight like that?" she asked, Solar nodded her head._

"_Yeah, no problem," she answered as the two began to rehears a fighting routine._

"_You're a natural," Solar laughed as Kona helped her from the ground, the girl smiled._

"_Thanks, friends?" she asked, Solar smiled wider._

"_The best of friends," she answered, the two girls smiled as they walked back into the High School to get something to eat._

The group looked at Kona as she fought back the tears. Saki rested her hand on her friends shoulder, Kona let go of Solars' hand as she looked at the girls face.

"You're the strongest person I know Solar, please fight this," she whispered, Mori placed a hand on her shoulder. Kona turned, without thinking she buried her head into Moris' chest. The older boy didn't mind though as he moved Kona off the chair and into his lap as he sat in a chair.

"I'll go next," Saki smiled softly as she sat in the chair, her story wasn't as sad, but it was a great memory.

"Remember the day you were wondering around town?" she asked as she looked at Solars' face, "You got lost," she laughed a little as she carried on.

"_No, no, no, NO!" a 9 year old Solar yelled as she tried to find her way out of the streets she was wondering. She rested her fingers on her temples as she felt a headache coming on._

"_All I wanted was to find a candy shop, now I have no idea where I am," she muttered as she looked around, a girl with white hair caught her eyes. Solar frowned; you never saw girls with white hair in town, and especially not ones who were dressed in all white. _

_The girl was sat alone feeding some pigeons, she looked sad. Tear stains framed her face as she tried to hold more tears back. Solar walked up to her._

"_Excuse me?" she asked, the white haired girl looked at her._

"_Y-yes?" she asked, Solar sat next to her._

"_Why are you here alone?" she asked, the girl smiled a little at her._

"_I'm waiting for my mom," she stated, Solar looked around, the place was empty, deserted, she frowned._

"_There's no one around," she answered, then looked at the girl, "I don't think she's coming," she added, the white haired girl frowned._

"_No she has to, she promised," she whispered as she tried not to cry._

"_What's your name?" Solar asked, the girl looked at her._

"_Saki," she answered as she allowed a few tears escape her eyes, Solar smiled at her._

"_My name's Solar, come with me, I know somewhere you can stay," she smiled; Saki looked at the girl in front of her before smiling._

"_Ok, lead the way," she answered, Solar sweat dropped._

"_Yeah, if I do that, we'll be even more lost," she stated, Saki laughed a little._

"_I know the way out, come on," she said as she led Solar through the town and towards the soon to be High School, along the way they saw a light brown haired girl._

"_SOLAR!" she called, Solar looked at her._

"_Kona," she smiled as she hugged her best friend._

"_We've been worried sick about you, where were you?" Kona asked, Solar smiled at her._

"_I got lost in town, Saki helped me out," she explained as she motioned to the white haired girl who smiled, Kona looked at her._

"_Hi, my name's Kona," she smiled, Saki smiled back._

"_I'm Saki," she answered as she shook her hand._

"_Her mom just abandoned her," Solar whispered, Kona nodded her head, the two girls didn't know what being abandoned was like, but they did know what abuse was like._

Everyone looked at Saki in shock, and here they thought she had a happy childhood.

"Smiles are only masks people wear to hide the pain inside of them," Neko whispered as she looked at Solars' body, everyone looked at her in shock.

"Where did you get that from?" Kaoru asked as he hugged a now crying Saki.

"Solar," she whispered as she looked at the girl, Fushito sat in the seat next.

"Hey chick," she smiled, "Remember the time you met me?" she asked as she smiled at the memory, "We were playing in the park, or at least, I was," she smiled as she recalled the memory.

_An 11 year old Fushito played in the park on the monkey bars as she looked at her mom and little brother._

"_MOMMY WATCH THIS!" Fushito shouted as she swung on the bars, her mother clapped at her._

"_HIYA!" Fushito turned her head to see three girls fighting against each other. She watched with intense eyes as she tried to keep track of who was winning and losing. In the end a dark blue haired girl won._

"_Come on guys, you're getting sloppy," she pouted as she turned, she saw the 11 year old Fushito looking at her. The two girls stared at each other for a while until Solar advanced towards her._

"_Hey," she smiled, Fushito jumped from the monkey bars, landing perfectly on her feet._

"_Hi," she smiled back; Solar looked at her in shock._

"_You fight?" she asked, Fushito shook her head._

"_No sorry," she answered, Solar smiled._

"_It's ok, come play with us?" she asked as she dragged the girl towards her and her friends._

"_I'm Solar by the way," Solar smiled, "This is Saki and Kona," the two girls nodded when they heard their names._

"_Hi, my name's Fushito," Fushito smiled, Solar nodded her head._

"_How about keeping track on who wins and loses?" Kona asked her, Fushito smiled and nodded her head._

"_Sure thing," she answered, in the end, it was Solar who won again, she grinned happily._

"_You sure you don't fight?" she asked, Fushito shook her head._

"_Nope," she answered with a smiled._

"_Well, if it isn't the nerd Fushito," came a boys voice, the four girls turned to see two boys. Solar narrowed her eyes as she stepped forwards Fushito stopped her._

"_Don't bother, they're not worth it," she muttered as she turned back to Kona and Saki, the two boys stepped forwards, one of them grabbed her arm._

"_What did you say?" he asked, Fushito looked at him, then her mom._

"_Look, kid, let me go, or you'll regret it," she answered, he scoffed before trying to hit her._

"_What the fuck?" Solar asked as he tried, but his fist only came into contact with Fushitos' hand. The girl wrapped her hand around his fist and squeezed, a cry of pain was heard from the boy, the three girls watching allowed their mouths to drop in shock._

"_Like I said, you'll regret it," Fushito muttered as she kneed him in the nose. The two boys ran off away from the girl in fright, Fushito turned to the three gaping girls, a wide smile on her face. Solar began clapping for her, while the other two cheered._

"_Way to go Fushito," Saki complimented._

"_You showed them," Kona added, Solar stepped forwards._

"_I thought you didn't fight?" she asked, Fushito smiled innocently._

"_I don't," she paused, "Unless I really have to," she added, it was then that the three girls knew they had a new member of their little group._

A single tear escaped Fushitos' eyes as she finished the story; the boys looked at her, while Kyoya reached his hand out to her. Fushito took it before walking with him over to a different space in the room, Neko took her seat.

"My turn now," she smiled, "You remember when we met?" she asked, "It was my first day of school, and things were going so well," she added as she began to recall the memory, it was a happy one, but also an unhappy one.

_A thirteen year old Solar, Saki, Fushito and Kona were all laughing in the yard as they talked, punched and kicked the other, only for fun._

_Meanwhile a 12 year old Neko was walking down the hallways of her new High School. She had only just moved in, in the middle of the year, she didn't like it, everyone was mean to her._

_The girl came to the yard, she had no idea where to go next, a bruise on her right cheek darkened her features a little, but she was still happy, more or less. _

_As she walked, she realised she had no idea where her next lesson was, therefore she needed someone to show her. Every person she asked turned her down, said they didn't know or just ignored her._

_It was then that she heard Solar and her friends laughing about nothing mainly. The girl gulped as she walked over to the four girls, she knew who they were. They were the toughest girls in school, almost everyone looked up to them, as she neared them, they stopped laughing and talking._

"_Erm," Neko couldn't get her words out._

"_You're that new girl," Kona pointed out, Fushito nodded her head as she studied the girl._

"_Damn what was her name?" Saki asked, Solar rolled her eyes._

"_Your name's Neko right?" she asked, Neko nodded her head._

"_How did you know?" she asked, Solar smiled._

"_I've lived here for a while, the Principle's like a father to me, I'm Solar," she answered, "This is Kona, Fushito and Saki," she added on, each girl said their respective hello._

"_Hi," Neko smiled, "I was wondering if you could show me where class 3-B is?" she asked, Solar smiled._

"_Sure, I'll take you there when the bell goes," she answered, Neko nodded, just as she was about to walk away Solar stopped her._

"_Where are you going?" Fushito asked, Neko turned back around, Solar let go of her arm._

"_To sit?" Neko asked, quite unsure, Saki shook her head._

"_No way girl, you're explaining how you got the ugly bruise, then Solar's gonna take you to cover it up," she said, Neko smiled a little but then frowned._

"_It's nothing," she answered, Solar frowned._

"_A shiner like that's not nothing," Kona answered, Solar nodded._

"_Yeah, we've all had our bad experiences," she explained as she grabbed a makeup wipe and wiped her face. Neko gasped at the size of the large scar on her face, "My mother was abusive," she explained, the other three girls nodded._

"_My mother abandoned me," Saki added._

"_My father and brother abused me," Kona explained._

"_I was bullied quite badly," Fushito finished, Neko smiled a little at them._

"_Well, my father hit me this morning because I told him to stop hitting my mom," she explained, Solar placed a hand on her shoulder._

"_Well, come on, we'll get that covered for you," she explained as she showed Neko to her room._

_The five girls smiled as they entered the room. Solar instantly went over to her window to open it._

"_I hate how stuffy it gets in these rooms," she muttered, the others nodded their heads, "You sit on the bed, I'll be two min," Solar said as she disappeared into the bathroom._

"_You'll be wearing Solars' makeup, but it won't be anything too heavy, just press powder or something," Saki explained, Neko nodded her head as she looked around the room. _

"_Ok, I'm back," Solar called as she walked over to Neko, the girl kneeled in front of her as she began to apply the press powder, "tell me if I hurt you," she said as she carried on applying it._

_About 10 minutes later the job was done. Neko smiled as she looked at the older girl in front of her._

"_Thank you," she smiled as the bell went, her eyes went wide._

"_Oh no, I'm gonna be late," she gasped, Solar held her hand up._

"_Girls, get to class, see you at dinner," she said, the three girls nodded as they left her room, Solar turned back to Neko, "Let me put this back and I'll take you to your class," she said, Neko nodded her head._

"_Aren't you going to class?" she asked, Solar returned from the bathroom a minute late, she shrugged._

"_Nah, I'm ahead in all my lessons," she stated, then smiled, "I may not look it, but I am smart," she added._

_A few minutes later the girls were outside Nekos' class, Solar knocked on the door before entering, she did have manners._

"_Yo," she said as she entered, ok maybe not, "This is Neko, she's the new student, she's been with me," she added, Neko waved shyly to everyone._

"_That would explain why she's late," the teacher sighed, Solar turned to him._

"_You got a problem with that?" she asked as she sent him a glare, the teacher shook his head, Solar missed the glares all the class were giving Neko._

"_Take your seat at the back Neko," the teacher ordered, Neko turned to Solar with an uneasy look._

"_See ya after class," she smiled as she walked out, Neko nodded as she held her head high, she walked towards her seat._

_An hour passed as Neko got up from her seat; she walked out the door but ran into a group of boys and girls._

"_Just what dya think you're doing with Solar?" a girl asked._

"_She's only anyway near you because you're the new kid," a boy stated._

"_She doesn't even like you and neither to her friends," said another girl._

"_You're just a pathetic weakling," said one of the other boys._

"_Hey," Solars' voice came, "First off, she's with me 'cause I said she could be. Second off, don't matter if she's the new kid, I like her. Third off," Solar stopped as the girls appeared behind her._

"_We DO like her, which is more than we can say for you losers," the three chorused._

"_And finally, if you're calling her a 'pathetic weakling', then just look in the mirror," Solar then began to glare, "If you say one more thing hurtful, insulting or wrong to Neko, I will personally put you six feet under, no one messes with my friends," she glared, the kids took off running at that note, Neko turned to Solar._

"_Thank you," she smiled, Solar nodded her head._

"_What are friends for?" she asked, Neko looked at her in shock._

"_We're friends?" she asked, the four girls in front of her smiled._

"_No duh," they chorused as they ruffled the girls' hair, Neko just pouted._

"Come on Solar, I know you're stronger than this, please don't give up," Neko muttered as she cried into Honeys' chest. The Host Club sighed.

"Anyone have any other memories of Solar?" Tamaki asked, then turned to Haruhi.

"I only remember being friends with her, it was so long ago I can hardly remember," she stated, Kona smiled a little.

"I have one," she answered as she took the seat again, "Remember the day I said I was dying my hair?" she asked as she began her tale.

"_YOU'RE DOING WHAT?" Solar yelled as her friends covered their ears up._

"_I'm only going on a date jheeze," Kona answered, Solar shuddered._

"_I know but with him?" she asked, Kona nodded. She wasn't really going on a date with anyone; she just wanted an excuse not to see the girls for a night so she could dye her hair._

"_Yeah, now see ya," she answered as she walked out of the room, Solar turned to the other girls in the room._

"_Kona's growing up," Fushito faked a tear; Saki shook her head as she returned to reading a magazine._

"_What's a date?" Neko asked, Solar face palmed at that, while Fushito and Saki laughed their heads off, Neko just smiled innocently._

"_Morning," Kona greeted the next day, Solar and the girls looked up to her, their mouths dropped open._

"_What happened to you?" Saki asked as she circled Kona._

"_I tried dying my hair red, turned orange instead," she shrugged, Solar stood up._

"_You did this last night?" she asked, Kona nodded her head, Solar glomped her, "Oh thank Kami, I was worried I would be planning your wedding and you would be marrying some ugly twat," she muttered, Kona pushed her off._

"_Hands off, and ew heck no," she muttered, Solar looked at her head again._

"_Oh yeah also," Solar paused a minute, "YOU DID WHAT?" she asked, Kona held her ears as her friend screamed, she knew that would be coming._

"_I think it suits you onee-chan," Neko said as she looked at Kona, who smiled at her._

"_Thanks Neko," she answered as she sat next to her, Solar studied her a minute._

"_Honestly, it does suit you, but why didn't you tell us?" she asked, Kona shrugged._

"_You'd try to get me to change my mind," she answered._

"_No I wouldn't," Solar said, all the girls gave her a look that said 'Did-you-really-just-say-that?' Solar sighed, "Ok, maybe I would, but that's only because I couldn't see you without brown hair, but that looks awesome on you," she complimented._

"_Thank you," Kona smiled, Solar smiled, but on the inside she was smirking._

"_Welcome, now I have something to attend to," she explained as she turned around, "AYUKINO! KONA WANTS TO KNOW IF YOU'LL GO ON A DATE WITH HER!" she screamed, Kona glared as the entire school ground turned to look at her. A boy with brown greasy hair, rectangle black glasses, ankle high trouser and brown shoes turned around, his shirt was tucked into his trousers. He smiled goofily at the group of girls._

"_Sure thing," he answered, his voice sounded like he had a cold._

"_There, now you weren't lying to us last night," Solar smiled, Kona glared as she stood up._

"_You have five seconds to live," she said, Solar gulped, "One," she began running, "FIVE!" Kona yelled as she began chasing her._

"_WHAT HAPPENED TO TWO THREE AND FOUR?" she asked, Kona only carried on chasing her, while Fushito, Saki and Neko sweat dropped._

The group of boys looked at Kona in shock, before laughing a little. Neko, Fushito and Saki were laughing their heads off.

"Oh man, that was a great day," Saki smiled, Kona nodded her head as she looked at Solars' still sleeping form.

"I don't think this is working," she sighed, Neko looked at Solars' body.

"You mean," Saki started but was unable to finish.

"We might," Fushito looked away from her friend with tears in her eyes.

"Lose her?" Neko asked as she cried into Honeys' chest again. Kona nodded her head as she hugged Mori again, who was standing behind her.

Hikaru sighed as he took Solars' hand, Kaoru looked at the other and nodded his head, gradually everyone began to file out the room.

"Solar," Hikaru muttered as he looked at her still form, "I'm so sorry, I should have never yelled, if I hadn't we wouldn't be in this situation," he apologized, taking a deep breath, he continued, "IT's true, I don't know what you went through, what it's like to watch your family die, or the fear of losing someone close. But I know if that time ever came, I would do anything I could to save them, just like you did," he admitted, "I'm so sorry I yelled, I had no right, but please don't leave us," he paused, "Don't leave me. I need you Solar, a need you more than anyone else in this world," he confessed as he kissed her hand, then leaned over to kiss her lips.

Slumping back into the chair, Hikaru focused on her face for another moment or so.

"I love you," he whispered as he looked at her.

Minutes passed, nothing happened. Hikaru was shocked when something squeezed his hand, he looked at Solar, she was still. Had he imagined it? Another squeeze, he looked at her hand, sure enough she was moving. A moan came from Solar as her eyes began to flutter open, she looked around the room.

"H-hospital?" she asked as she took in her surroundings, her body felt like she had been dragged to hell, through the fire and back out.

"You're in the hospital," Hikaru confirmed, Solar jumped a little at his voice, she looked at him.

"I-I thought, if I got injured, you wouldn't be by my hospital bed?" she asked, her voice was weak, confused and frightened?

"Solar, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you, I swear. I should have tried to put myself in your shoes, I would do anything for the ones I loved," Hikaru admitted, Solar smiled a little at him.

"But, why are you here?" her voice was still weak, Hikaru smiled sadly.

"Because I love you," he answered, "I don't want to lose you," he added, Solar smiled a little as she looked at him. She moved her hand to her face as she caressed it.

"I love you too," she answered, her voice becoming stronger. Hikaru stood up; he walked to the sink, filled a glass with water then gave it to her. While Solar was drinking he walked to the door.

"She's awake," Hikaru called to everyone, they ran straight into the room, sure enough Solar was awake and sat up, Hikaru frowned.

"I'm not going anywhere," she held her hands up in defeat, "I was just uncomfortable," she added quickly, Hikaru smiled, he was too happy to be mad right now.

"I'd hug you all, but my chest kills," Solar pointed out, Mori stuck his head out the door as he called for a doctor.

"We're so glad you're ok," Kona smiled, Solar nodded her head.

"No joke, I thought I was gonna die when I saw the gun," she muttered, then looked at everyone, "How am I alive?" she asked, at that note, the doctor walked in.

"Ah, Solar you're awake," he smiled, Solar nodded her head.

"Yeah, how am I alive?" she asked, the doctor told her everything he told the others, including her release date, which out be around the beginning of winter, which was around 2 weeks.

"Ok, thanks doc," Solar smiled as the doctor walked out of the room.

"You need to take it easy," Hikaru ordered, Solar smiled at him.

"No promises," she answered, everyone glared at her, "Ok, ok promise, I'll take it easy for a while," she smiled, everyone nodded as they began talking to Solar. Kyoya looked at Solar who was smiling and laughing, Fushito stood next to him.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" she asked, Kyoya nodded as he began tracking down the Suzuyuka Debt Collectors, or as Solar called them the 'You're-gonna-regret-pointing-a-gun-at-me-you-soon-to-be-deadman'.

* * *

**YAY SOLAR NOT DEAD, I couldn't kill her otherwise the story would have no further plot and no awesome fight scene coming in later chapters. Yes Christmas is nearing the large group, if you would like a Christmas chapter for this story then just ask, I will make one, other than that please REVIEW :D **


	25. Free At Last, GET ME BACK IN HOSPITAL!

**Solars' P.O.V**

I sighed, two weeks had passed since I got shot, and now I was being released from the hospital. Luckily for me Kona had brung me one of my winter coats, 'casue guess what? IT'S SNOWING! I'm such a child when it comes to snow, if only I could play in it. Hey just because I've been released doesn't mean I'm not allow to go crazy, it's doctors' orders that I take it easy for the next week or so.

"Beautiful," Hikaru whispered as he entangled our hands, I smiled as I leaned into his chest, I was freezing.

"You have no idea," I muttered as I looked at the white painted ground of the city, they were so beautiful.

"Hey, Christmas is coming up," Saki smiled widely, the girls and I looked at her in horror.

"I wanna go back in the hospital, Kona stab me," I ordered, Kona laughed a little, Saki and Neko grabbed my hand, the one that wasn't entangled with Hikarus'.

"Oh no you don't Onee-chan, you're coming with us," Neko smiled, I looked at Hikaru as I was dragged away from him.

"DON'T JUST STAND THERE! HELP ME!" I yelled at him, he only laughed a little as he waved goodbye to me. As I was being dragged through the streets of the town, I began thinking about my time at the Academy; the deal should be off by now.

"Hey guys," I said, everyone stopped walked to looked at me, I frowned a little, "Is my time at the Academy over?" I asked, Kona smiled a little at me.

"Actually, since you were in the hospital for the last two weeks of it, the schools have come to terms that you will be doing another two weeks there, to make up the full month," she stated, I groaned as I fell into the snow.

"Don't you dare go limp," Fushito ordered, I looked at her.

"Too late," I stated, Haruhi sighed.

"Girls grab a limb," she ordered, everyone grabbed either my arms, or legs. It wasn't long until I was being dragged through the city, people looked at us as we passed my.

"What?" I asked, "You never seen a girl being dragged by her supposedly friends?" I asked, everyone returned their attention back to what they were doing before they looked at us, "I hate you guys," I stated, the girls smiled at me.

"We love you too," they answered; I groaned as they set me down, in front of the mall, I groaned louder this time.

"I'm not stepping foot in there," I stated as I looked at the large shopping centre in front of me.

"Don't you want to get Hikaru a present?" Neko asked, I thought for a moment.

"I'll just fuck him, he can have my virginity, that's present enough," I stated, the girls looked at me in shock, even some passers-by stopped to look at me, "Guys, I'm joking, let's go find something then," I stated as I reluctantly walked into the building, why oh why couldn't that bullet have killed me?

"Oh get him this," Kona smiled as she held up something that should not be shown to Neko, EVER.

"Are you out of your god forsaken mind?" I asked her, she smiled slyly at me, "I swear, whatever Mori's been doing to you, needs to stop, it's messing up your brain," I stated, she glared at me before putting the sex toy down.

"Why would Hikaru need one of those anyway?" Saki asked as she looked at the thing, Kona shrugged.

"I meant as like a joke present," she stated, I shrugged.

"I could tell him I'm pregnant as a joke present," I stated, Haruhi looked at me.

"We're trying to make him made, not give him a heart attack," she stated, the others nodded their heads.

"Alright, alright," I sighed as we continued walking around the store, "I don't even know what he wants for Christmas," I stated, Kona shrugged.

"If we can't find anything, I'm sure he'll like your first suggestion," she stated, I glared at her.

"I really, really hate you," I stated, she laughed at me before turning back towards the shop I was being dragged in.

* * *

**Hikarus' P.O.V**

"Why are we here?" I asked as the guys dragged me towards a shopping centre, one that only rich people go to, Kaoru smiled at me.

"We're getting the girls something for Christmas," he stated, I cocked a brow at him.

"But Christmas isn't for another month or so," I answered, Kyoya shrugged.

"We get it done now, it's out of the way," he answered, I sighed before looking at everyone, there was no way I was getting out of this.

"Besides, don't you want to find the perfect Christmas present for her?" Tamaki asked, I glared at him before shrugging.

"I'll give her my virginity, that'll be present enough," I stated as I put my hands behind my head, the boys turned to look at me, while some passers-by gave me a disgusted look, "Guys, I'm joking, let's just go," I answered as we walked into the shopping centre, this would be a long day.

"What about this?" Honey asked as he pulled out a little stuffed bunny, I shook my head.

"She's not one for stuffed teddies," I stated, Honey sighed as he went to put the bunny back.

"How about this?" Tamaki asked as he held out a very, very, VERY revealing suit, I glared at him.

"You just wanna see Haruhi in that," I answered, Tamaki went into his emo corner after that.

"How about something that screams Solar?" Kaoru asked.

"Like a Solar Panel?" Tamaki asked coming out of his emo corner, I face palmed, big time.

"No, not like a Solar Panel you baka," I answered, Tamaki then went back to his emo corner, Kaoru sighed.

"What about a necklace?" he asked, I looked at him, "I mean, she almost always has one on," he stated, I looked at him.

"Yeah, maybe," I answered as I walked to a nearby jewellery store; I was stopped by Kaoru, who grabbed my arms.

"We'll split up, I'll go find something for Saki, Mori and Honey are going to find something for Neko and Kona, Kyoya's going to find something for Fushito, while the pervert goes to find something for Haruhi, we'll meet back here in an hour," he said, everyone nodded before going their ways, I shrugged, he stopped me, to tell me that?

I walked into the jewellery store, looking around I saw all kinds of things, earrings, necklaces, charm bracelets, hair clips and much more. I sighed, which one to get her was the problem.

Looking around I saw none that appealed to me, as I was about to exit the shop, a necklace caught my eyes. Dark blue stones surrounded a flaming sun that was positioned in the middle of it; it instantly reminded me of Solar. I smiled, as I asked to look at it, the clerk came over, opened the case and popped it into my hands. It was perfect, I didn't care what the cost was, I was getting it for her.

I thanked the man as he wrapped it in a bag and handed it to me, I then walked out of the room, towards some other shops, I still needed something for the guys and for the rest of the girls.

* * *

**Honeys' P.O.V**

"Takashi, what are we going to get the girls?" I asked as I looked up at the boy, who looked down at me the same time. He smiled slightly, I smiled back at him. Ever since Solar came into the picture with Kona, Takashi's been opening up a lot more, he's been smiling and talking more, along with laughing, but I've only heard him laughing when he's with me, Solar or Kona.

"Not sure Mitsukuni," he answered, but stopped outside of a weapons shop. He walked in, me following, and began browsing around the knife section.

"I think it's a good idea to get Ko-chan a sword, if she's getting involved with what Sol-chan is then she need protection," I stated, Takashi nodded his head as he picked out a pocket size knife. It had an orange handle with two green dragons going up it, clearly Chinese.

"How much to engrave a name on it?" he asked, the clerk looked at him before smiling slightly.

"10, 000, 00 yen," he stated, Takashi nodded his head as he ordered the clerk to engrave 'Kona' into it.

"What are you getting Neko?" Takashi asked me, I looked at him for a moment or two.

"I don't know," I answered, Takashi smiled slightly.

"She loves Usa, why don't you get her a stuffed animal like him?" he asked, I looked at him them smiled.

"Yeah, I will," I answered as we got the knife, paid for it, then left.

We walked around the shopping centre until we came to one that selt stuffed animals, but the stuffed animals were animals that were almost extinct, making them expensive.

"Which one?" I asked as I looked around them, there was an African Wild Dog, a Carolina Parakeet, a Black Footed Ferret and more. I looked over to the other stuffed animals, they were cute, they weren't extinct or anything but they were cute. They were mainly endangered butterflies.

I liked the stuffed animal of the Lotis Blue Butterfly. It was cute, pretty and reminded me of Neko in some way.

"What about the cats?" Takashi asked, I looked at them, Neko meant cat in Japanese, maybe I should get her one of them.

In the end I settled on a stuffed animal of an Andean Mountain Cat for her, Takashi smiled at the little cat, it was really cut. I walked into the shop next door, I bought a black ribbon with a clear sliver bell on it, I placed it on the stuffed animal.

"Well, what now?" I asked, Takashi looked at me.

"Let's go find something for the others, we need to get them presents too," he stated, I nodded my head.

"Ok, let's go," I answered, with that we took off further into the shopping centre looking for presents for everyone else.

* * *

**Kaorus' P.O.V**

I sighed as I walked through the shopping centre; I was as clueless as my brother on what to get for Saki. While Solar was in hospital she went through the anime phase, she's still going through it, but she fell in love with a few anime's, I don't know why though.

I walked into a book store, lucky for me, they selt manga's, apparently it's the anime as a book. I looked through them all, she had fallen in love with Vampire Knight, Pokemon Ranger and other things like that, I found it weird. Either way, I bought the whole collection of the ones she loved for her.

Walking out of the shop I saw Tamaki looking at a dress, it wasn't revealing, it was actually nice.

"For Haruhi?" I asked, Tamaki turned to me, he smiled and nodded his head, how'd I guess?

"I'm going to get it for her," he stated, I smiled at him.

"Go for it," I answered as he ran into the store and bought the dress, it was gone so quickly that I didn't even get a good look at it, all I knew was that it's pretty.

"Let's go find something for the others," I stated as we walked around the shopping centre, searching for things for the others.

* * *

**Kyoyas' P.O.V**

I stood in the electronics shop, I was going to get Fushito one of the newest laptops brought out, they were also the best. The only reason was because she's helping me track down the Debt Collectors for Solar, don't get any ideas.

As I walked through the store, I noticed a few figures watching me; they weren't of the police force or anything from what I knew. I shrugged them off thinking it was nothing before walking into the store.

I bought the newest laptop for her, it was a Toshiba 4000, like I said, don't get any ideas. Considering that was done I began walking around the shopping centre looking for things for the others. Tamaki needed something, as did Mori, Honey, Kaoru and Hikaru, but I already knew what to get them, it would drive everyone else up the wall. Then there was the girls who needed something, Kona, Neko, Haruhi, I feel sorry for her whenever she opens one of Tamakis' presents, it's always perverted. Solar needed something, God rest Hikarus' soul if he's gotten her anything perverted, same goes for Kaoru with Saki, but I had a feeling this Christmas would be different.

* * *

**Well, that's this chapter done, we will be seeing what the girls get the guys next chapter, also Christmas for them is just around the bend in another two maybe three chapters, so please REVIEW :D sorry about it being so short as well, REVIEW :D**


	26. Hunt For Hikarus' Gift

**Solars' P.O.V**

I don't know what the hell I'm meant to get Hikaru; then again the girls have no idea what to get the others. I mean what do you get someone who has possibly everything in the world? If you have an answer, let me know, 'cause right now, I'm clueless.

I sighed as I walked into, yet another, shop. The girls tagged along behind me, we had found presents for everyone, except Hikaru. You'll find out what their presents are on Christmas.

"So, how about this?" Kona asked as she held up a priceless antique, I frowned, the thing was ugly and its eyes followed you.

"Kona, put that down before I smash it," I stated, she looked at the antique before carefully placing it down.

"That thing's worse than a leprechaun," Saki stated, I nodded my head, before sighing.

"Come on, there's nothing in here," I stated as we walked out the store and into another.

"You know, I think Hikaru will be happy with whatever you give him," Neko stated, Fushito nodded her head.

"Yeah, but if he's not, you can always give him your first option," Kona and Saki stated, I glared at the two before walking into a different shop. It was a weapons shop, one of my favourites; no I wasn't looking for anything for Hikaru in here.

"Erm, I don't think Hikaru likes weapons," Neko stated, I smirked.

"There not for Hikaru, there for me to use on those two if they don't shut up," I stated as I picked up a pocket knife. Kona and Saki ran out the store to somewhere else, probably the middle of the mall.

I sighed as I placed the knife back down, I could not find Hikaru anything. All of a sudden my phone began buzzing.

"You got Solar," I said as I answered it.

"Hey Solar," great it was Hikaru.

"Hey, looked what dya want for Christmas?" I asked him, Hikaru was silent for a moment.

"I don't know, just get me anything," I could feel him smiling.

"Thanks, that's a big help," I muttered as I walked towards another shop, Neko and Fushito had gone to find Kona and Saki, I don't see why though they wouldn't be hurt.

"Sorry, I just have everything I could ever want, including you," Hikaru answered, I blushed a little.

"Thanks, I guess," I stated as I looked around the store, I hadn't seen Hikaru with many jackets or anything.

"Hey, if you wanna get me anything, then get me a new game or something," he said, I shrugged, why not a game's a game, pretty good as well.

"What kind?" I asked, again I could feel him smiling.

"Something with violence in it, lots of blood and guts, or Pokemon," he stated, I sweat dropped.

"You like blood and guts in games but not in real life?" I asked, Hikaru whined a little.

"Course not, it's mainly you that gets hurt, and you know I don't want to lose you," he stated, I smiled softly.

"Yeah, I know," I whispered as I walked into the game store, I picked up Pokemon Heart Gold for him and one of the most violent games there is, I should know, I have every single violent game at my siblings house.

"These please," I said to the clerk as I looked at him then got my money out, I do not carry a purse around.

"So, what games did ya get me?" he asked, I smiled.

"You'll have to wait and see," I answered, Hikaru whined on the other line.

"No, tell me, tell me, tell me," he began chanting, I frowned.

"If you keep that up I'll hang up," I stated, there was another whine on the line.

"No, please you know you love me," he stated, I smirked.

"And you know you want me, so stop it or you won't have me," I stated, Hikaru huffed on the other end.

"No fair," he pouted, I laughed a little.

"Sure, it's fair," I answered as I took the bag from the clerk, "Thank you," I smiled before wlaking out the shop.

"Where are the girls?" Hikaru asked, I looked around.

"Well, they were bugging me, I threatened them with a knife in one of the shops, they ran off, so my guess food court," I stated as I began walking towards the food court.

"Wait, you threatened them, and you didn't get kicked out?" he asked, I shrugged, though he couldn't see it.

"Hey, I'm their best customer, I have almost every weapon from there, oh I see the girls," I waved as I looked at them, they smiled at me.

"Hey Solar, find something for Hikaru yet?" Neko asked, I gave her the game bag.

"Oh cool, I love this game," Fushito stated, I looked at her in shock, "What? Just because I'm mainly a peaceful person, doesn't mean I don't like violence every once in a while," she added on, I laughed at her.

"I never said anything," I stated.

"Oi, you were talking to me a minute ago," Hikaru stated, I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, well now I'm talking to the girls," I stated, Hikaru pouted.

"Fine, I'll see you tomorrow in school," he stated, I groaned, I had completely forgotten about school.

"Yeah, alright, bye Hikaru," I answered.

"Love you," he said, I smiled.

"Love you too," I answered before hanging up the call, Kona and the others looked at me in wonder.

"What?" I asked, Saki smirked.

"What were you talking about?" she asked, I sighed.

"I asked him what he wanted for Christmas, then we were randomly talking about random things," I answered.

"Would those random things have anything to do with sex?" Kona smirked, I glared at her.

"Oh, go blow Mori," I answered as I took some of her fries.

"Been there done that," she stated, before realising what she had said, "No, I didn't mean that, I er, that was instinct I swear," she added quickly, I raised a brow at her.

"Didn't know it was instinct to suck someone off," I stated, Kona went full on red before taking a gulp of her drink.

"Don't be stupid, I'm not like that," she stated, we all laughed as we finished up out food, we grabbed our bags before putting the rubbish in the bin. We then headed off home, all the while Kona yelling at me to forget what I just said and not repeat anything to Mori tomorrow.

I knew one thing I was gonna do, I was gonna get what the boys thought of the girls out of them, then I would set them up on a blind date, mwahahaha, I'm so evil.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter was short, I promise the next one will be longer, to make up for it so please REVIEW and I'll get the next chapter up ASAP, REVIEW :D**


	27. Back To School

**Solars' P.O.V**

It was the usual routine this morning, get up, get showered, washed, brush teeth, get dressed, meet Haruhi, head for class. I didn't expect it to be any different, honestly it wasn't, but when I stepped foot into the class room, I knew things would change, again. But maybe I should start at the beginning; this is what happened so far.

A loud ringing ran throughout the room as I slapped my hand down onto my alarm clock. Being in hospital and being on vacation was so not good. My body clock is totally fucked up, I didn't get to sleep until about four in the morning, though that might actually have something to do with my arm, it was still sore after all.

I sighed as I got up and walked to the bathroom, it was just another day, just another boring day of school. It was now late on November; I had been in hospital for the first two weeks of it. Though we did celebrate bonfire night, Kyoya managed to convince the doctors to let me out for it, but when I got back in, I was put under double the surveillance. Either way, there was only another two weeks of school left, maybe a little more, before we broke up for Christmas, which I was happy about. But after I would be back into the High School, guess I had to put this plan in action now or never.

As I walked out of the bathroom, fully showered and dry, but only in my pants and bra. I screamed when I saw the girls in there, Kona threw me a top, while Neko threw me some bottoms, Fushito threw me a hood, while Saki threw me some shoes and a hat. I looked at them confusedly.

"Put them on, under no circumstances always keep the hat on, you're not gonna like school for the next two weeks," Kona explained, I cocked a brow as I slipped the clothes on. A pair of black skinny jeans, a plain black top, a block hoodie, black shoes with a black cap. I frowned a little as I narrowed my eyes.

"Guys, I'm not going secret agent on the school ya know," I stated, Kona sent me a warning glare, I quickly shut up.

"You'll thank us at the end of the day, trust us," Saki said, I had never heard her voice more serious then what it already was. I gulped, whatever was going on, it wasn't good.

As I walked around the High School grounds with the girls I tried to get what they were hiding out of me, they just remained silent.

"If we told you, you'd do something more stupid than what you've ever done," Kona stated, I cocked a brow.

"More stupid than when I argued with the cop and beat him to a pulp?" I asked, Saki nodded her head.

"Pretty much," she stated, Neko looked at me in confusion.

"You beat a cop to a pulp?" she asked, Fushito sighed.

"Long story Neko, we'll tell you some day," she answered, Neko nodded her head. I looked around the Academy grounds to fins Haruhi, sure enough she, sorry, he was with the Host Club. I bid the girls farewell before walking over to them, Hikaru smiled at me.

"Who you spying on?" he asked, I glared at him.

"Morning to you to," I answered, he laughed a little.

"Sorry, morning Solar, who you spying on?" he rephrased, Haruhi and I just face palmed.

"No one, the girls said I'd be thankful for wearing this," I stated, Kyoyas' eyes flashed with something for a minute before they were back to normal. I think it was concern, care maybe? I wasn't too sure; it came and went so quick.

"Morning Sol-onee-chan," Honey said as he jumped around me before climbing on my back, I smiled at him.

"Morning Honey-chan," I answered as I lifted him off, I gave him to Mori who smiled at me, well half smiled, I smiled back at him.

"How've you been Solar? Is daddys' little girl ok?" Tamaki asked, I sighed as I looked at him.

"I'm fine Tamaki, you?" I asked, he smiled at me.

"I'm good thank you," he stated, I nodded my head.

"Morning Kaoru, Kyoya," Kyoya nodded his head to me, Kaoru smiled and waved, even though he was stood like two feet away from me. As I turned to talk to Haruhi about what I'd missed, the bell rang, I sighed as I followed her to class.

"So, what've I missed?" I asked as I walked with her, people were whispering as we walked through, mainly because I was in black, or because I got shot and stabbed in the same week. Kaoru and Hikaru were walking behind us.

"Nothing much, just simple stuff, like the environment and the government," she stated, I grimace at the mention of the government, I hated them.

"Meh, think I'll be fine then," I smiled as we entered the class room, the teacher wasn't there yet. We shrugged as we made our way to our seats; it was pretty quiet in the class.

"Where is everyone?" I asked, Haruhi looked at me.

"Most people skip this class, they don't like the new teacher," she stated, I cocked a brow. Who could be worse than sour face Falcon? Guess I'll find out.

Ten minutes passed and only five other people had shown up, counting everyone, including me, Hikaru, Kaoru and Haruhi, there were only nine people in the class. I whistled lowly, whoever this person was, they weren't nice.

The door opened as a man in his late forties stepped through. He had shaggy black hair with red eyes, one look at him and you'd run for the hills, but to me this guy seemed familiar. He wore a plain white button up shirt with dark blue trouser, black trainers hugged his feet, they squeaked a little as he walked. His face was free of any wrinkles, his pale skin was illuminated in the light of the room, some would have thought him handsome, but I still couldn't shake that familiar feeling.

"Good morning class," he said, even his voice sounded familiar, it was deep, deeper than the average man. Then again, something told me he wasn't your average man.

"Good morning Mr Suzuyuka," my heart stopped, did I hear that right, please tell me I didn't hear that right. There was no way, Suzuyuka, Suzuyuka Debt Collectors. My fists clenched as I felt my breathing become uneven, my sight became red as I tried to control the anger that boiled inside of me. My face was pale; memories flooded my mind, images of my family's blood. I felt sick, sick to my stomach, this wasn't happening, he couldn't be here.

I felt Hikaru looked at me out of the corner of my eye. He, Kaoru and Haruhi, they each looked worried. I gulped as I tried to shake the thoughts from my mind; tears sprang to my eyes as I tried not to think about my family. The bastard who had killed them was in front of me, one wrong move and it could be over for me, for my brothers and sister, for everyone I loved.

"I see there are people still out sick," the murderer at the front of the room stated. I almost laughed, out sick? No they weren't out sick, they didn't want to be targeted, they didn't want to be the next on his list.

Over the years, people had died more and more often because of the Suzuyuka Debt Collectors. They had no reasons to kill the people they did, rumour had it, the man, this man in front of us, got a kick out of it, he didn't care who he killed as long as it made him feel powerful.

A growl left my mouth as I tried my hardest to keep it in, I couldn't. I quickly stood from my chair, made my way down the ails and left the room. If I stayed, I would do something I would regret, be for better or worse, I didn't know, nor did I care. But I did care about my family and friends; I would never let them face the same fate as my family did all those years ago.

I sat in the abandoned music room as I laid on one of the sofas; I took my phone out from my pocket. I growled as I dialled in Konas' number, I didn't care if she was in class, she had better pick up, or I would go over there and drag her out of class.

"Yeah?" her voice came through on the other line, I clenched my fists as I tried to stop myself form yelling.

"You knew," I stated, Kona sighed.

"Yeah, we knew, we didn't tell you 'cause you'd freak," she stated, the anger in me got the better of me.

"I'D HAVE EVERY RIGHT TO FREAK!" I yelled, I heard people wince, on the phone or in the room? I didn't care, "The bastard killed my family, give me one reason why I wouldn't freak," I ordered, Kona was silent for a long time, "Exactly," I answered as I stood; I began pacing the room before looking out the window. Class must have gotten out for the High School; people were running around, while the Academy were all stood talking. I saw Haruhi stood with Tamaki and the others, her eyes landed on me in the music room, she smiled before saying something to the other. They turned to me before making their way inside.

"Look, Solar, you just need to remain calm, as long as he doesn't know it's you, he won't be able to harm you," Kona stated, I frowned.

"That's where you're wrong," I stated.

"What do you mean?" she asked, I clenched my fists.

"I mean, the register has everyones' first and last name on it, he'll know it's me, and since I don't wear the school uniform, he'll be able to find me easily," I stated as I punched the wall, I winced as my knuckles came into contact with it.

"Solar-,"

"Save it, I need to calm down, I'll to you later," I stated as I hung the phone up. I threw it onto one of the sofas near me before pulling my hand out the wall.

"The dick orders people to shoot me, stab me, he kills my family and I'm not supposed to freak, what does he want from me?" I asked as I looked at my hands.

"Either your death, or the money your family owes me," I spun to meet the owner of the voice, my eyes narrowed as my fists clenched when I saw the man.

"Neither of that's happening," I stated as I looked at him, Suzuyuka smirked.

"On the contrary, it will, you see Solar-,"

"Don't you dare call me that, I'm not your friend," I stated as I glared at him, the man looked at me as he placed his hands together.

"You must learn to control that temper, after all, one wrong move and I will have your siblings killed," he stated, I glared at him.

"Stay away from them," I ordered, the man laughed.

"If you can get me the money your family owe me, then you and your siblings will be spared," he stated, I glared again.

"My family owe you jack shit, you killed the one who owed it you," I stated, the man in front of me laughed.

"How about this?" he asked, "You get me the money and I'll leave you, your siblings, friends, your boyfriend and you boyfriends little friends alone," he stated, I looked at him in shock.

"I'm afraid you won't be touching any one," Kyoyas' voice came.

"And you won't be laying a hand on Solar or her siblings," Honeys' voice came after.

"So leave before we kick your ass," Kaorus' voice, Haruhi walked around to stand next to me, Hikaru stood at the opposite side.

"Solar isn't giving you any money either, face it, you're outnumbered, no matter what you try to do," Hikaru stated, the man smirked at me.

"If that's how it's gonna be, I'd keep an eye on your siblings and their foster parents if I were you, you never know when I'd strike," Suzuyuka said before he left the room. I sighed as I fell to my knees, all those years and he still had this effect on me.

"You ok?" Hikaru asked as he knelt down next to me. I couldn't find my voice; my breath came out uneven as I tried to form a sentence in my mind.

Hikaru lifted me into his arms as he set me on one of the sofas; he took my bleeding hand in his as he looked at it. Haruhi rushed off to get the first aid kit.

"Mind telling us what happened?" Kyoya asked, I looked at him.

"You were here, you know," I stated, "He was just threatening me, if I didn't get the money he wanted, then he'd kill me, my siblings, Kona, Neko, Saki, Fushito, Haruhi, Tamaki, Mori, Honey, Kaoru, Hikaru, you, Konecho and Shirogane," I stated before Haruhi took my hand, Hikaru sighed.

"He's not gonna do anything," he stated as he kissed my head, I didn't look at him.

"You don't know that, none of us know that, he's a murderer, he will do something," I stated, Hikaru looked at Kaoru, who smiled widely.

"Then how about a long sleep over?" he asked, I looked at him in confusion.

"A long sleep over?" I asked as I cocked my head to the side, Kaoru nodded his head.

"You, me, Hikaru, Kyoya, Mori, Honey, Tamaki, Haruhi, Neko, Saki, Fushito, Kona, Alana, Rin, Rain, Konecho and Shirogane, all at mine and Hikarus'," he explained, I cocked a brow, "That way, we can keep an eye on each other, and you can keep an eye on your siblings," Kaoru stated, Kyoya nodded his head.

"Yes, I could also have my private police force escort your family to and from where they want to go," he suggested, I cocked a brow.

"I think that's a little much, but I would feel safer if I knew they were with the police," I stated as I thought about it.

"You guys would actually do this for me?" I asked, Honey smiled as he jumped into my lap.

"Of course we would, you're one of us now," he stated, Hikaru put his arm around my waist, drawing me closer to him.

"Besides, a hunter would never go for a pack, it's go for weaker things," Hikaru smiled, "If that makes sense," he added, I laughed at him.

"Coming from you, I think that's one of the only things that've made sense," I stated, Hikaru gasped before pouting.

"And here I thought you loved me," he stated, I laughed as I leaned into his chest. Haruhi finally gave me my hand back, all bandaged and nice.

"You're good to go, just be careful with it, you're lucky it wasn't another trip to the hospital," she stated, I looked at her.

"I don't plan on any more trips to the hospital for a while," I answered as I looked at them, I would tell the girls about the plan later. I would also have to visit Konecho and Shirogane after school today, to tell them.

As I looked at the people in front of me, Kaoru talking to Haruhi about something random, with Tamaki listening intently. Mori helping Kyoya with whatever he was doing, Honey eating cake with his Usa-chan, and Hikaru holding me in a tight embrace, I think it's safe to say, I've never felt more safer, even if my plans for today did get changed rapidly.

Which reminds me, I need to ask the others what they think of the girl, meh I'll have to do it tomorrow now, and since we're all in Hikaru and Kaorus' house for a while, it'll make it all the more fun. Don't judge me ok? I like playing matchmaker when it comes to my friends, though the last ones ended in disaster, I'm sure these ones won't.

I smiled as I layed my head on Hikarus' head, waiting for the club to open as they day passed by. Turns out we had that Suzuyuka dick for the whole day, so me, Haruhi, Kaoru and Hikaru decided to ditch class. But that didn't explain to me why the others decided to ditch, meh I wasn't really complaining. Well I was when Honey fell to sleep on me, the guy maybe small, but he's heavy after a while, and I'm sure Hikaru didn't like the extra weight. But it was fun, turns out me and Hikaru both fell asleep, leaving us wide open to a lot of 'cute' picture as Kaoru said.

It was by far one of the worst days I've had, but also one of the best days I've had, I didn't think anything could ruin it, but none of us were prepared for what would happen after Christmas, when the New Year came around.

* * *

**Chapter, er, what are we on? WOAH 27? Sorry about the last few chapters being short, hope this makes up for it, the blind dates will be coming up in later chapters I promise you that, until then please REVIEW :D**


	28. Crazier Than Normal

**Solars' P.O.V**

I ran around like crazy after the Host Club, considering we were off for a while and then they were visiting me at the hospital, the girls had really missed them.

I had told my parents about the idea last night and the girls, they were all up for it, in fact, round about now they should all be at Hikaru and Kaorus'. Kyoyas' private police force were all p for helping out as well. I had the Suzuyuka dick once today and then it was just spent with him glaring at me.

"Hey Mori, Honey, can I get you two anything?" I asked, the two currently had no customers.

"No Sol-Chan, but you can eat some cake with us," Honey smiled, I nodded my head as I sat down next to Honey, who passed me a piece of cake.

"Hey, I wanted to ask you two, what do you think of Kona and Neko?" I asked, it was time to play match maker. Honey smiled widely, while Mori went a little red in the face, I cocked a brow at him as I placed a little bit of cake in my mouth.

"Neko-Chan's very nice, I like her," Honey stated, I cocked a brow.

"Like her as in like her like her or like her as in like her?" I asked, Honey gave me a confused looked, Mori smiled a little.

"She wants to know if you have a crush on Neko," Mori pointed out, Honey went red at that before putting his fork down.

"Yeah I guess, I mean she's exactly like me, what's not to like about her?" he asked, I gave him a confused look, something was bothering him.

"But?" I asked, Honey sighed.

"She's a year younger than you, I'm two years older than you, there's an age difference," he stated, I gave him a gone out look.

"Three years age diff?" I asked, Honey nodded his head.

"Honey, you know Konecho and Shirogane?" I asked, the boy nodded her head as he looked at me, I sighed.

"Well, there's five years difference there and they love each other all the same," I stated, Honey looked at me.

"Really?" he asked, I nodded my head.

"Really, besides, Neko likes you for who you are, no matter the age difference," I stated, Honey smiled at me as he nodded his head.

"So, would she say yes if I asked her out?" he asked, I smiled widely at him.

"I'm positive she would," I answered, Honey smiled as he ran off somewhere, not sure where though, it was either to get cake or to ask Neko out, but he could do that tonight.

"So, you're gonna ask what I think of Kona now and if I like her, aren't you?" Mori asked, I smiled at him.

"You catch on quick," I answered as I looked at him; a loud crash was heard in the room followed by Haruhi yelling at Tamaki. I sweat dropped along with Mori and the other Hosts as well as the guests.

"If you wanna play match maker, you should do it for Tamaki and Haruhi," Mori stated, I looked at him.

"I'm doing it for everyone, now what do you think of Kona?" I asked, Mori sighed.

"I like her, she funny, smart, cute, she's one of the only people, aside from you and Honey, who can make me laugh, most of the time I can't stop thinking about her," he stated as he began listing reasons why he liked her.

"AW that's so sweet," I stated as I clapped my hands together like Tamaki does when he finds something sweet, Mori gave me a startled look, "Ahem, that never happened," I stated, Mori laughed a little at me.

"Sure thing, secret's safe with me," he stated, I nodded my head as Honey bounced back over to us, with a massive cake.

"Sol-Chan, if I ask Neko-Chan out, will you help me plan the date?" he asked as he sat down, I smiled at him.

"Sure I will, I'm just trying to get Mori to say he'll ask Kona out then I can move to Kaoru and Kyoya, though it might be a little bit harder with Kyoya," I pondered as I began thinking.

"I'll ask her out yes, but-,"

"Don't you even dare say 'what if she doesn't like me?' trust me, she loves you," I stated as I smiled at him, Mori nodded his head.

"Alright, I'll ask her," Mori smiled, I nodded my head as I stood from my chair, now to get Kaoru and Kyoya, then I start work in the dates with Tamaki and Haruhi.

"TAMAKI YOU IDIOT!" Haruhi yelled as I walked passed, I shook my head, that may prove harder than I thought.

"Hey Kaoru, Hikaru," I nodded as I looked at both of them, the two girl sitting with them glared at me; I glared back 100 times intensified.

"What's up?" they asked, I smiled innocently.

"I wanted to talk to Kaoru," I stated, Hikaru faked a hurt look.

"You rather talk to my brother than me, oh Solar, I'm hurt," he stated as he pulled me into his lap, I rolled my eyes at him.

"I talk to you all the time, besides, this is very, very important," I stated as I looked at Kaoru with a smirk, the boy gulped.

"Seems more like you're trying to play a prank on him than talk to him," Hikaru pointed out, I looked at him before sticking my tongue out.

"If I was playing a prank on him, dya think I'd be sat on your knee where it could hit me as well?" I asked, Hikaru looked at me for a second.

"She's got a point there," Kaoru pointed out, Hikaru nodded his head.

"Ahem, have you forgotten we're here?" one of the girls asked as she batted her eyelashes at Hikaru.

"No, but we were just talking to Solar," Hikaru stated as he looked at them, the girl who spoke flipped her hair.

"Forget about that commoner and talk to us," she stated, I glared at her.

"Look princess," I started, "If your aching for a beating you've come to the right place," I stated as I glared at her, the girl flipped her hair.

"Please, I'm not scared of her, after all, who would be scared of someone who's been shot and stabbed and then couldn't do anything about it?" the girl asked, Hikarus' grip on my waist tightened as I tried to stand up.

"I think it's in everyones' best interest if you left the Host Club," he said, the girl gasped.

"You'd rather hang around with this commoner than us?" she asked, Hikaru glared at her.

"Yes, I would rather hang around with my _girlfriend _than you," he stated, the two girls gasped before glaring at me and walking out.

"And you didn't let me pound them because….." I trailed off, waiting for the answer.

"Because, it's not very lady like, or girlfriend like," Hikaru stated as he kissed my cheek, I rolled my eyes.

"You're no fun," I stated, "Anyway, Kaoru, what dya think of Saki?" I asked, Kaoru gave me a confused look.

"Why?" he asked, I smiled innocently.

"Do you like her?" I asked, Kaoru cocked a brow.

"Of course I like her," he answered, I shook my head.

"No I mean, do you like, like her?" I asked, Kaoru went red at that, before he began stuttering, trying to form a sentence.

"I'll take that as a yes," I smiled as I stood up, Hikaru pulled me back down.

"What are you doing?" he whispered, I smirked.

"I'm setting your brother up on a blind date with Saki," I answered as I looked at him; Hikaru looked at me before smiling.

"Ok," he answered, I smiled as I pecked him on the lips before walking off to Kyoya.

"Heya Shadow King," I smiled, Kyoya looked at me, he shook his head but smiled nonetheless.

"What's up?" he asked, I looked at him in shock.

"I thought you never spoke like that?" I asked, he shrugged, "Well, never mind, what do you think of Fushito?" I asked him as I sat in the chair next to him.

"First off I'm not falling for that, second off I know you're setting everyone up with the girls," he answered, I looked at him in shock.

"You're no fun when you know everything," I stated as I folded my arms before pouting.

"I will ask Fushito out though, under one condition," Kyoya started, I looked at him.

"What is it?" I asked, he smiled.

"You get those two together," he stated as he pointed to Haruhi and Tamaki.

"SEMPAI STOP BLOWING UP PHOTOS OF ME! HEY GIVE ME THAT BACK!" Haruhi yelled as she began chasing Tamaki around the room, I sweat dropped.

"This will definitely prove harder than I thought," I sighed as I sunk into the seat I was sitting in.

"Unfortunately for you, yes it will, however I won't give you a dead line to meet, take as long as you need," Kyoya smiled, I nodded my head as I sat up in the chair again.

"TAMAKI I WILL KILL YOU!" Haruhi yelled as she grabbed a silver tray.

"Erm, is it just me, or is he being more annoying than usual?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked in sync as they walked over to us, Mori and Honey nodded their heads as they walked over as well.

"Yeah, Tama-Chan seems to be more, erm…."

"Energetic," I said after thinking of the word.

"Yeah, more4 energetic than normal," Honey finished as he watched Haruhi chase him around.

"Come on Haruhi, Solar doesn't mind it do you Solar?" Tamaki asked as he looked over at me.

"Don't mind what?" I asked, at that Tamaki pulled out, quite a large, picture of me when I was a baby. Hikaru looked at me before looking at the picture, then Tamaki.

"YOU'RE DEAD TAMAKI!" we yelled in sync as we began to chase the blond boy around, Tamaki ran around the room with anime tears streaming down his face as he tried to get away from me, Hikaru and Haruhi.

"Well, I have absolutely no idea what to say," I heard Kyoya say, I saw the others nod their heads.

"How about ow?" Kaoru asked as I hit Tamaki over the head with a pipe.

"And to think, I thought today would be a normal day," I stated as I sat on Hikarus' knee, the boy wrapped his arms around my waist as Tamaki dragged himself over to us.

"Well, if you think about it, this pretty much is a normal day for us," Hikaru answered, Kaoru nodded his head.

"Just a whole lot more crazier," he smiled, I nodded my head.

"Amen to that," we all said in sync began we either began laughing or smiling.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter, the next one should be longer, I hope you all enjoyed it, please REVIEW :D**


	29. Rin and Rain, Haunted House

**Solars' P.O.V**

We walked into Hikaru and Kaorus' mansion, you know, I don't know what's worse, the fact that I have to get Haruhi and Tamaki together, or the fact that I have less than two week left at the Academy and I haven't put my plan into action yet.

I sighed as we heard the usual grunting from my brothers, I swear if they were brothers, they'd probably be gay with each other, seriously, I'm not joking.

"Hey Solar, I think you need to put them through another lesson of Tai Chi," Alana said as she walked out of the room, she showed me a red mark on her arm caused by our brothers, I sighed before walking into the room.

"OK!" I yelled, my eyes widened at the mess in the room, 2THE HELL DID YOU DO?! CREATE A TORNADO?!" I asked, Rin and Rain both smiled at me before jumping off of each other.

"No, we just like fighting," Rin answered, Rain nodded his head, I glared at the two of them, while Hikaru and Kaoru looked around the room in shock.

"Tidy, then I want to see you both downstairs in the living room, understood?" I asked, they both sighed.

"Yes Solar," they answered before getting to work tidying it up, Hikaru just stared at the room as I closed the door.

"You know we have maids for that," Kaoru stated, I glared at him.

"I don't care, the girls should be in the room down their if you wanna go see them," I stated, Honey nodded eagerly, but he also looked very nervous, I smiled at him, "Go get 'em Honey," I smiled, Honey smiled back as they he and the others made their way down the hall. I turned to Hikaru, who just watched them leave.

"You should go too, I have to sort this mess out," I stated, Hikaru looked at me with big pouting eyes.

"I wanna come," he stated, I glared at him.

"When it comes to my brothers, I'll handle it, now go," I ordered, Hikaru sighed before walking off.

"You're no fun," he muttered as he walked, I smirked, I'd get him for that later.

I sighed as I walked towards the stairs then down them; I walked into the living room before sitting on one of the sofas. All the time I've been in Hikaru and Kaorus' house, I've met their parents; they must be busy with work or something.

"Solar," I turned my head to Rin and Rain once I heard their voices.

"You wanted to see us?" Rain asked, he looked at little scared.

"Yes I did, please sit down," I answered, the two boys did as told, "I don't know how many times I've told you this, but we're guests in this house, so please start acting more mature. Alana came to me when I heard you two fighting, she had a large red mark on her arm, care to explain?" I asked, Rin sighed.

"We were just having a laugh, but Alana tried to break it up, we got a little rough with her and accidentally hurt her, we didn't mean to," he explained, I nodded my head.

"Well, you need to apologize; I don't mind you two fighting or getting rough with each other, as long as you don't hurt other people or each other, or mess things up. If this happens again, I will give you another lesson in Tai Chi and meditation for you to control you anger," I explained, the two boys nodded their heads.

"We understand," Rin started.

"We're sorry," Rain finished, I smiled at them.

"Alright, now it's Alana you should be apologizing to, not me," I stated as we stood up, the two nodded as we made our way up the stairs. We walked down the hall and into the room Shirogane and Konecho were sharing; Konecho and Shirogane were talking to Alana.

"Alana," Rin spoke up, all three heads turned to us, I smiled.

"We're sorry," Rin and Rain said in unison, Alana smiled as she stood up.

"You're forgiven," she smiled as she hugged the two of them.

"How was school, Solar?" Konecho asked, I shrugged.

"Nothing new, though I still don't like the Suzuyuka leader being there," I answered, Shirogane nodded his head.

"I couldn't blame you, though it was nice of your friends to let us stay here," he explained, I nodded my head.

"Yeah it was, I better go make sure they're not killing each other, I'll see you later," I smiled; Rin, Rain and Alana nodded their heads as I walked out the room.

I carried on walking down the hall until I got to the room everyone was in…..my room. I sighed silently as I opened the door, I had this feeling something bad was going to happen but I didn't know what, but it doesn't really matter, it's like less than a month 'till Christmas, everyone is excited, even me.

"Hey guys," I smiled as I walked in, everyone turned to look at me.

"What's up?" Kona asked, I shrugged.

"Same old, same old," I answered as I sat next to Hikaru, who smiled at me.

"How'd it go with your brothers?" he asked, I sighed.

"They'll try to be more responsible," I answered, "Has Honey asked Neko yet?" I asked in a whisper, Hikaru smiled.

"He was going to wait until you came in," he answered, I nodded as Honey smiled at Neko.

"Er, Neko-chan, there's something I need to ask you," he started, everyone turned to Honey with a confused expression, except, me, Hikaru and Mori. Honey looked at me; I smiled at him as I nodded my head.

"What's wrong Honey-chan?" Neko asked as she smiled brightly, Honey gulped a little as he looked into her eyes.

"Will you, erm, go on a date with me?" he asked in a whispered, though I think everyone heard it, they all looked at him with a shocked expression, except Kyoya, that guy feels no emotion.

Neko stood up as she walked in front of Honey, whose face was red as he tried to avoid her eye contact. Neko smiled as she hugged him tightly.

"I'd love to," she smiled, that did it for everyone, we all awed at the two of them, they were so cute.

"Really?" Honey asked, Neko nodded her head as she smiled wider, if possible, at him.

"Alright, Sol-chan, can I talk to you?" he asked, I looked at him.

"Sure thing, c'mon," I answered, I knew what this was about, Hikaru and Mori followed us out the room and into their room.

"So, where do I take her?" Honey asked, I smiled.

"Well, where do you think she's like to go?" I answered with my own question, Honey thought for a second.

"A theme park, she's really energetic," he answered, I nodded my head.

"I just so happen to know the winter carnival's coming into town tomorrow," I smiled; all three boys gave me a confused look.

"Winter carnival?" Mori repeated.

"What's that?" Hikaru asked, I shook my head at them.

"The winter carnival's a huge fun fair, ride, foods and games, me and the girls always go, but this year they have some bigger and better ride, we love it there. So take Neko there, but remember not to take her into the haunted house and if you do take her in there, keep her safe, I don't wanna repeat of the last time she went there," I stated as I drifted off into a memory of it, I hated that memory.

"What happened?" Hikaru asked, I sighed.

"Well, it happened like this," I began.

_The winter snow fell around us as we walked towards the winter carnival. Saki, Neko, Kona, Fushito and I were all dressed in jeans, trainers and a winter coat. It was below the freezing point, but that didn't matter to us, since we hardly ever feel the cold. _

_Neko ran ahead of us as she did snow angels, threw snow balls and tried, but failed, to build a snow man. I sighed into the scarf around my neck, my breath was still visible._

"_Neko, don't go too far in front," I called, the winter carnival was always busy, there were some weirdoes there and with the boy that's been stalking Neko for a while now, the girls and I didn't want her to get lost._

_When we entered, we paid and went to the first ride, a rollercoaster, as it started, Kona saw the boy who had been stalking Neko. He was her age, had deep blue eyes with blond hair, he was dressed in winter clothing._

"_Oh come on, I can' get rid of him," Neko complained as she followed my eyes, which narrowed when I saw him walk over to the cart the girls and I were in. He smiled at Neko as he sat down next to her; the girl looked at me with pleading eyes. _

_Kona grabbed her hand, making Neko switch places with her when she saw his hand fall on her leg. Kona ended up sitting in between me and the boy, while Neko sat at the other side of me next to Saki, Fushito was glaring at the boy, while I wanted to pumble him to the ground, I didn't even know who he was._

_Anyway, the day passed by rather quickly, we had food, hot drinks, went on more rides, and played games. By the time it was nearing sun set, the carnival was closing. The girls and I decided on one last ride, which would be the haunted house._

_We walked through it, all of us screaming at something or another popped out, werewolves, Dracula, zombies, mummies, it was all very realistic. We were half way through when Nekos' scream pierced the air; we all turned to see her gone._

"_Back track, we need to find her," Kona ordered, she had always been the one in command in situations like these._

"_If that dick head has her I'll kill him," I growled as we walked back, avoiding people along the way._

"_Excuse me you haven't seen a young girl about yay high with black hair and blue eyes have you?" Saki asked a passer-by, the woman said something about seeing her with a young boy just around the corner._

"_LET ME GO!" everyone in the haunted house stopped when they heard the scream._

"_LET'S GO!" Fushito yelled, we nodded as we took off around the corner, we saw the boy who had Neko, he was the same boy who was stalking her. He had her hands pinned above her head with his left hand, while his right hand was working its way up her shirt._

"_HEY!" I yelled as I balled my fists, I don't care how old this kid is, he's going down, I walked towards him calmly. He couldn't see me in the dark, that much I knew, but I knew Neko knew it was me. My fist flew out as it connected with his face; he whimpered as he stumbled back, Kona rushed to Nekos' side. I glared down at the boy._

"_Consider this a warning, you touch Neko again, I will put you in hospital," I threatened as my bangs hid my eyes, if I looked at the kid, I would flip._

"_Thank you, Solar," Neko whispered as she put her hand on my shoulder, we walked the rest of the way out of the haunted house. I ended up punching about five robots along the way, but still. When we got out we looked at Neko, her face was tear stained, but she smiled at us nonetheless._

_We walked over to her before taking her into a group hug, she smiled as she hugged us back, one thing was for sure, and that was we would never leave her alone._

"_We'll always be there for you Neko," Saki smiled._

"_We'll never leave you alone," Fushito added._

"_And if anyone tries that again," Kona began._

"_They've got us to deal with," I finished, Neko smiled widely as she hugged us all._

"_Well, I know one thing," she started, we all looked at her._

"_What's that?" we asked in sync._

"_I'm never going back into a haunted house," she answered, we all laughed at her before walking back towards the school._

"And that's what happened," I explained, Honey looked at me in shock.

"What happened to the boy?" Mori asked, I shrugged.

"Not entirely sure, some say he moved away, while I think he's too chicken shit to show his face," I stated, Hikaru smiled.

"Well, this explains why you're so protective of Neko," he stated, I looked at him.

"I'm protective of all my friends, but Neko the most, she's the most vulnerable," I sighed as I ran a hand through my hair.

"I can teach Neko self-defence," Honey piped in, I looked at him and smiled.

"Neko knows self-defence, she's like Kona though, she won't use it unless necessary," I explained, Honey nodded his head, "Though the self-defence I've taught her probably isn't as good as yours is," I added on with a sigh.

"Do you want us to teach her?" Mori asked, I smiled.

"If it's not too much trouble," I answered, Mori nodded as he stood up, Honey climbed up him until he was sat on his shoulders. I smiled as Hikaru and I both stood up, we walked back to the room we came from, Hikaru entwined our hands along the way.

"TAMAKI I WILL KILL YOU!" Haruhi yelled as we walked into the room.

"Please calm down Haruhi," Tamaki said as he ran around the room, we looked at the others, I mainly looked at Kyoya, my eyes asking 'Do I wanna know?' he just shook his head at us.

"But Solar really doesn't mind," Tamaki said, I cocked a brow.

"What don't I mind this time?" I asked, Tamaki showed everyone a large picture of me in a long black dress with a black hat, the girl's mouths dropped open, I looked very young in the picture as well.

"Tamaki, do you know where that was taken?" I asked, he shook his head, "That was my parent's funeral," I stated, Tamaki quickly put the picture away.

"Sorry Solar," he said, I sighed.

"Don't be, I have a lot of pictures you guys don't know about, but where did you find that?" I asked, Tamaki pointed to Kyoya, "Of course, you would find it," I glared, Kyoya just smiled at me. Hikaru shook his head as he held my hand tighter, we walked over to the circle everyone was sat in. Tonight had to have been one of the best nights since the Suzuyuka dick enrolled as a teacher at our school.

* * *

**So sorry for the long wait, hope this chapter makes up for it, please review and I'll update again ASAP, REVIEW :D**


	30. Not So Much Of A Date, Solar's Family

**Normal P.O.V**

The days passed by and soon Friday had arrived for Neko and Honey. Solar had managed to talk to Haruhi and Tamaki, she didn't flip out at him as much and he respected her personal things. The girls, Konecho, Shirogane, Rin, Rain and Alana still lived in the Hitachiin mansion with the Host Club. Things were going fine for everyone. Solar had the Suzuyuka man every day though, that she wasn't happy about. Her classes were mostly spent glaring at the man, at least she only had one week left to endure of it, then she was back in the high school.

She had gotten Tamaki to talk to his father about making the two schools conjoined schools; this was her idea from the start. Tamaki loved the idea, as he would be able to see his 'daughters' and the boys would be able to see their crushes.

Fushito spoke about it with Solar to the Principle of their school, who was thinking about it. Soon there would be an assembly for the decision next Friday, but for now, they had the weekend to go through. With Honey and Neko going on a date. Solar couldn't shake the feeling something would go wrong.

"Should I wear this?" Neko asked as she showed the other girls a pink t-shirt with a neko on it, how convenient, and a shirt jean skirt. The girls studied it and frowned.

"Too childish," Kona stated as she looked at the shirt.

"But I don't have anything else," Neko frowned, just then Solar walked through the door mumbling to herself about something or another.

"What do you think Sol-chan?" Neko asked as she showed Solar, who looked at the top then her wardrobe. She walked over before pulling out a plain white t-shirt with the word 'LIGHT' written in sky blue.

"This and that, then you're good," Solar said with a wink as she gave a thumbs up. Neko smiled as she grabbed the top before rushing to change.

"Where you been?" Fushito asked.

"Yeah, we could have used you like and hour ago," Saki stated as she looked at Solar, who just smiled at them.

"I was helping Honey get ready, he wanted to talk to me about Neko," she answered as she plopped down into Neko's bed.

"So what were you muttering about?" Fushito asked, Solar sighed.

"One of the maids handed me some mail addressed to me," Solar started as she pulled the letter out her pocket, "Suzuyuka knows I'm here, he knows that the Hitachiins are protecting me and he wants to meet face to face or he'll-,"

"Kill Hikaru," Kona finished as she read over the note, Solar nodded her head as she ran a hand through her hair.

"What are you gonna do?" Fushito asked, Saki looked up.

"Does Hikaru know?" she asked.

"No, but I have a feeling Kyoya does, I saw him sending some of his private army out into town for something," Solar answered just as the door opened, the girl's jaws dropped at how Neko looked.

"So…grown up," Saki said, the others nodded while Kona smiled proudly.

"Something's missing," Solar muttered as she circled Neko, like a tiger circling its prey. She snapped her fingers when she figured out what it was. Walking over to Neko's jewellery box she pulled out some silver earrings.

"Perfect," Fushito smiled as Neko slipped them into her ears, easily being showed off since her hair was up in a high bun with two strands framing her face.

"Love it," Kona smiled.

"Girl, you're gonna knock Honey dead," Saki smiled, Solar nodded her head as she and the others walked towards the door with Neko. The girls walked down the halls, hiding Neko behind them as they came to the entrance of the mansion, all the guys were already stood there.

"May we present, our little Neko," Solar smiled as they all moved out the way, each other the boys gaped at her, but Honey smiled widely when he saw her.

"You ready to go?" Honey asked, Neko nodded her head. Honey wore simple blue jeans with a black shirt. He wore a black zip up huddie over the top with black trainers.

"Let's go," Neko smiled as she took Honey's arm, while Mori handed her a white jacket. She took it with a thank you before running with Honey towards the fair in town.

"Well, now what?" Hikaru asked as he looked at the girls, Kona was talking to Mori and Fushito, Kaoru was talking to Saki, while Solar was talking to Kyoya about something. Tamaki and Haruhi weren't here for the night; Haruhi's dad wanted her to stay home, while Tamaki went with her to keep an eye on her. Hikaru walked over to Kaoru and Saki while Solar spoke to Kyoya.

"What's Kyoya and Solar talking about?" Hikaru asked, Kaoru shrugged while Saki shook her head.

"Long story," she answered as she looked at Solar.

"Well I can't just let him kill Hikaru," Solar growled silently as she followed Kyoya into the kitchen.

"And he won't, he can't lay a hand on Hikaru if he's in here," Kyoya answered calmly, too calmly for Solar's liking at this minute in time.

"The man's a psychopath, he'll stop at nothing to get what he wants," Solar explained as she clenched her fists. As Kyoya was about to speak, Solar's phone went off.

"Moshi, moshi?" Solar asked into the phone.

"Solar?" it was Konecho.

"Hey Konecho, when are you guys gonna be home?" Solar asked in a worried tone.

"They won't," another voice, it wasn't Shirogane's, Rin's or Rain's, but she knew the voice.

"Where are they?" Solar asked threateningly down the phone.

"Safe, for now anyway," Suzuyuka answered back, Solar clenched her fists, "Meet me in half an hour and we'll discuss a few things."

"Where?" Solar asked.

"Outside the Academy," Suzuyuka answered before hanging the phone up. Solar pulled it away from her ear before snapping it shut.

"What's-,"

"Don't, just don't," Solar cut Kyoya off as he spoke, she walked out the room and grabbed a coat.

"Where you going?" Kona asked, Solar didn't answer as she walked to the door.

"Solar," Hikaru's voice made her stop, "Where are you going?" he asked as he placed a hand on Solar's shoulder. Solar turned to him; her eyes were glazed over with unshed tears.

"Solar?" Kaoru asked as he looked at the girl. Solar just placed a soft kiss on his brother's lips before walking out the house.

"Where's she going?" Hikaru asked, the question was directed at Kyoya, who sighed.

"I don't know, we were talking, she got a phone call and then she left," Kyoya explained.

"Has anyone noticed that Konecho, Shirogane, Rin, Rain and Alana aren't back yet?" Fushito asked as she looked at the coat hangers, their coats were still gone.

"You don't think," Saki didn't finish her sentence as Kona clenched her fists.

"Suzuyuka," she growled as she grabbed a coat, the girls followed her as they grabbed their coats, they were soon followed by the boys.

"Where did she go?" Saki asked as they walked around, Kyoya just sighed. Kona's phone began playing a light song.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Where's Solar going?" Haruhi asked as she looked out her apartment window.

"You saw her, which direction?" Kona asked frantically.

"Towards the Academy, why? What's going on?" Haruhi asked.

"Suzuyuka's got her family," Kona answered as she hung the phone up.

"Where's Solar going?" Tamaki asked as he and Ranka looked up from their game of cards.

"Grab a coat, Suzuyuka's got Solar's family," Haruhi answered as she grabbed a black coat, Tamaki followed suit as he grabbed a brown one, Ranka then grabbed his pink-red one before they left the apartment, locking it behind them.

"She's headed towards the school, Haruhi, Tamaki and hopefully Ranka will follow her, but we need to go, now," Kona answered as she looked at everyone.

"A car'll take too long, we have to run," Saki stated, Kona nodded her head.

"What about Honey and Neko, will they be alright if they get hurt?" Fushito asked as they began running.

"It's Honey, he won't let anything happen," Mori explained as they ran. The others nodded their heads as they ran towards the school.

"Pick a prize son," the man at the stand smiled as Honey picked out a grey Neko with green eyes. The man nodded as he got the toy before giving it to Honey, who gave it to Neko, who hugged Honey.

The two smiled as they walked around the fair holding hands.

"This is so much fun," Neko smiled as she squeezed Honey's hand, who was frowning at seeing a lot of older men following them.

"Neko, who are they?" Honey asked as he looked at the older men behind them. Neko's eyes went wide when she saw who he ment.

"Suzuyuka Debt Collectors, why are they here?" she asked, Honey frowned as he saw his friends run passed the fair.

"C'mon, someone's in trouble," he stated as he ran with Neko, still holding her hand. It wasn't long until they caught up with the others.

"Who's in trouble?" Neko asked as she ran with the cat in her hands, the others looked at her and Honey before frowning.

"Solar is, why are you two here? You're meant to be having fun," Kona stated.

"Kinda hard when you're being followed by the Debt Collectors," Honey answered as they ran at full speed towards the Academy.

"Alright I'm here, where are my family?" Solar asked as she looked at Suzuyuka, who smiled at her.

"They're safe," he answered as he moved out the way, five of his men brought out her family with knives to their neck.

"Let them go," she growled, "They've got nothing to do with this," she stated as she looked at her family.

"No they haven't, however for me to get what I want, I need them," Suzuyuka smirked as he saw Solar clench her fists, "One wrong move Solar, and it's over for your family. We play this game my way now," Suzuyuka added.

"Game? This is a game to you?" Solar asked as her friends hid around the corner, she didn't know they were there.

"Yes, it is, in a way," Suzuyuka smiled, "I want you, your friends and that damn Host Club to move out of the Hitachiin mansion. You go back to the way life was, you get me the money you owe me or your family die," Suzuyuka growled, Solar frowned as she looked at the man.

"Fine, let them go," she said, Suzuyuka smirked.

"You have three days," he stated as he walked towards his car with her family.

"I can't get the money in three days," Solar growled as she looked at the back of his head.

"Then I guess you won't be seeing your family ever again," Suzuyuka smirked as he got in with his family before driving off. Solar watched until the car was out of sight before she fell to her knees.

"SOLAR!" the girls made themselves noticeable now as they ran to her side, the boys not far behind them.

"We won't let him hurt your family," Kona smiled sweetly, trying to comfort her.

"No he won't, because I'll stop him. Kyoya find his house, it's time for history to repeat itself, only differently," Solar stated as she looked up to the sky. Kona and the girls shot each other worried glances as they looked at the girl in front of her, while the boys frowned, Hikaru looking mainly angry more than anything.

* * *

**Well I hope you liked this chapter, please REVIEW and I'll get the next chapter up soon, I also think this story's almost done, I'm not entirely sure yet? So REVIEW and I'll decide, REVIEW :D**


	31. Goodbye

**Solars' P.O.V**

I sighed as I walked around the mansion we were still staying in. Hikaru and Kaoru were in bed, Kyoya had given me the address of the Suzuyuka family. The girls were also sleeping, along with the rest of the Host Club. I sighed as I walked into mine and Hikaru's room, we had all been sharing with the guys, it was their idea.

I frowned as I walked over to the bed. I turned the lamp on at the desk, though I only turned it on dull. I began writing a note to everyone. When I was done, I set the note on Hikaru's desk at his side of the bed.

You're all probably wondering what I'm doing, well here's the answer, I'm leaving to save my family. I've already caused too much trouble for the Host Club; I'm not going to do it anymore.

I leant down before planting a soft kiss on Hikaru's forehead. I felt him stir under the kiss but I never pulled back.

"I love you, Hikaru," I whispered as I walked towards the door again. I turned back to face the sleeping boy as I felt a single tear run down my face, "Goodbye," I whispered before putting my black hood up and walking through the mansion. When I was at the entrance I escaped into the dead of night, running towards the Suzuyuka mansion.

The night was cold, windy and darker than what it normally was. I turned my attention to the sky as I looked around, there was no moon. My eyes turned hard as I carried on walking, knife clutched in my pocket along with a gun I stole from Kyoya's men. I was sorry I had done it, but this needed to be done, everything needed to end, whether it cost me my life or not. My only regret? Not ending Suzuyuka the day I laid eyes on him.

But that didn't matter anymore, he had my family and if I was going to win this, I had to return to the cold hearted girl I once was, before I met Hikaru and the Host Club, before I met the girls. I felt more tears run down my cheeks.

This was crazy, there's no way I could win this, was there? Even if there was, I couldn't go back to the girls after this; they'd hate me for leaving.

I stopped walking when I saw a mansion up ahead, I knew this was it, this was the day I find out if I'm strong enough to defend my family, or if I would die before I even got half way.

With every ounce of strength I had, I pushed the gates open before walking up the road to the mansion. I began thinking about all the good times I shared with Konecho and Shirogane, the times I spent with Alana, Rin and Rain, the times I spent with the girls and the Host Club. These thoughts got me more railed up and I knew, I knew I was ready to do it. I was ready to save my family and take a life along the way, even if it would damn me forever.

* * *

**Hikarus' P.O.V**

I woke up around four in the morning. I groaned as I turned to hold Solar in my arms, my eyes shot open when I didn't feel her. I turned on my bedside lamp to see a note laid on it; I frowned as I opened it before my eyes widened in shock. I ran into Kaoru's room, waking him and Saki up, we then proceeded to wake everyone else up until we were all gathered in the sitting room.

"It's four in the morning, this better be good," Kyoya growled as he looked at me, I frowned as I handed the note to him. He gave me a confused look before clearing his throat.

"Hey guys, I know you're gonna hate me for this, but please forgive me. I've gone after Suzuyuka alone, I can't have any of you involved in this anymore, I know it'll only put you in danger. There's just a few things I want to say, first to the girls," Kyoya began reading, I frowned as I listened to the note, "You've always been there for me, I know right now you're hating me, but you always said we were a family, and families forgive right, so please forgive me. I love every single one of you, you're all unique and I want you to remember that. Please, stay strong for me and always look out for each other, I'll miss every single one of you, but now I'm gone, not dead gone…..well not yet but you know what I mean. Anyway, I can't look out for you anymore, though I'll always be with you, each and every time you think about me, just remember, I'm only a thought away," Kyoya finished as he handed it off to Kona, the rest of the girls were crying, especially Neko, who had her head buried into Honey's chest.

"Next I'd like to say a few things to the Host Club," Kona began as she looked at us, "At first, I didn't like any of you, heck I wanted to kick your asses from here to Atlantis, but over time you all grew on me. You became like family members to me, you were the older brothers I never had, and I'm grateful I met you. I just wish I could have been nicer when we had first met, maybe we wouldn't have gotten off to a bad start. Either way, just remember that I love you all too, even you Tamaki, but please just watch out for each other for a while. I don't know what'll happen with the Suzuyuka Debt Collectors, they could come after you, or your families because you were helping me, so please be careful. I'll let you know when all this is ended, hopefully I won't die during any of this, but still. Honey, I want you to watch out for Neko for me, I know you'll do a great job of it, please and thank you," Kona finished as she handed it to Kaoru, who then began reading aloud.

"Hikaru, please forgive me for this, I know you're probably the most furious and hurt of all, but please understand that I couldn't drag you into any more of this. You've done enough for me already and I'm sorry I couldn't tell you any of this in person, it would hurt me too much, but I love you and I always will. I didn't want to hurt you like this, but I knew if I looked into your eyes, I wouldn't have been able to go through with this, you'd have pulled me back, and this is something I need to do. Hopefully you're not too mad at me, and maybe we'll see each other again someday. I don't know if I'm coming back from this alive, but if I am, I won't be able to look any of you in the eyes, or even look at you, and that would kill me. Please remember I love you, I always will, and don't try to help me, this is something I need to do myself, now for all I you, I bid you goodbye, for the last time in my life," Kaoru finished, by now tears were falling from almost everyone's eyes, even Kyoya and Mori looked upset about this, but the one who was a real emotional wreck was me.

I didn't know what to do, I felt angry, sad, betrayed, upset, I felt like I was dying, it hurt so much. I needed to help her, I needed Solar in my life, she was my everything, I love her more than anything. Sure we may fight, but I still love her.

"We need to help her," Tamaki spoke up; Haruhi rested a hand on his shoulder.

"No, we can't, if we do she'll just hate us," Kona stated as she looked out the window I balled my fists as I looked in the same direction.

"There's got to be something we can do," Kaoru prodded as he tried to get some information out of the girls.

"There is, but it involves waiting," Saki answered as she looked at us, "We need to call up every hospital in the city, tell them they might be expecting Solar Toneko, if they get her in, tell them to call Kona, every hospital knows who Solar is, she's been in everyone of them. Call the police, send them to Suzuyuka manor, my guess is she left around one, two hours after we had fallen asleep, just to make sure we were asleep, we're getting Solar back alive if it kills us," Saki explained as she looked at us all, we nodded as we began ringing people, the hospitals and the police.

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

Solar sighed as she heard sirens outside the house; she would have to hurry up. As she entered another room, she smirked slightly to herself; Rin, Rain, Alana, Konecho and Shirogane were all there.

"SOALR!" Alana yelled as Solar cut her ropes before cutting the others down.

"It's a trap," Konecho muttered before she began coughing, Shirogane patted her on the back as she did so.

"The house is the same as it was when we were first here, go out the door, turn right then run straight, follow the sound of sirens," Solar ordered as she looked at them.

"What about you?" Rin asked, Solar just smiled.

"This is my unfinished business," she answered as she turned around to the sound of the door opening.

"Grab her," one of the men who had come in ordered, two others nodded as they grabbed her. Konecho and Shirogane gave Solar a worried glance.

"I'll come peacefully if you let my family out," Solar spoke, the debt collectors stopped before nodding their heads, "Go," Solar ordered, Konecho and Shirogane began ushering the three children out the room as Solar walked up to the head debt collector, "Take me to him," she ordered, with that the three debt collectors began leading her away towards Suzuyuka and what could be her death.

* * *

**Sorry the chapter's so short, I didn't know what else to put in it, also sorry for the late update, hopefully the next chapter will be better, it's going to have the fighting scene in it after all, please REVIEW :D**


	32. The End? Or A New Beginning?

**Solars' P.O.V**

I walked through the marble white halls of the Suzuyuka mansion. Memories of my friends, family and past ran through my mind. The more that came, the angrier I got, I knew what needed to be done, and I wouldn't stop until it was done.

We came to a large white door, I remembered this door, it was identical to the one that was in England that time. Without hesitation I pushed it open, the sight that came before me was heart breaking.

A family, like mine, were tied up to the poles; a young girl was watching her mother be killed in front of her. A cry, a baby's cry was heard through the room. The woman's scream came next as the knife pierced her stomach.

My eyes snapped to the man as my feet ran towards him. I drew the knife from my own pocket before stabbing him in the side; the two that had brought me here disappeared. My eyes went to the woman lying on the ground, then a man crying at the side of the room, he must be her husband or fiancé, or whatever.

I tore the bottom of my top to make a make-due bandage for the woman; she was, surprisingly, skinny. I bandaged her before running to the man. Suzuyuka was smarter than before, he used handcuffs this time instead of ropes, but I was stronger.

I grabbed the man's hands before snapping the metal that held him to the pole; he looked at me in shock before looking at his wife. He ran over to her, while I set his daughter free.

I watched as the girl ran over to her father and mother. I smiled when I saw him pick her up in his arms. I set my phone away, having already called the ambulance.

"Head out of here, follow the corridor and you'll get to the front door, they'll be an ambulance waiting there," I stated, the man looked at me with shock, and gratitude before giving me a confused look.

"You're not coming?" he asked, I shook my head.

"I have unfinished business, now go, before they get you," I ordered, the man nodded before running out of the room with his daughter following him.

I turned to the mirror in the room; I knew Suzuyuka would be behind it. My small smile turned into a frown, while my eyes turned hard.

"I'm coming for you next," I whispered before I turned back to the door, I was greeted by ten of the man's grunts. I silently sighed, what's he take me for, an amateur?

I dodged the attacks the men sent, punches, kicks, head-butts, knifes, swords, I dodged them all. I growled as I stabbed the first of the grunts. One down, nine to go.

I dodged a punch swung at my face before jumping over the arm and kicking the man in the face, he fell unconscious. This carried on for the next eight grunts.

When I was done, I walked over to one that was still conscious.

"Tell me how to get there," I ordered as I turned his head to the mirror, he growled at me before turning his head to me and spitting blood at me. I didn't hesitate to snap the man's neck. I stood straight as his limp body fell to the floor.

I glared at the mirror, I knew Suzuyuka was watching this; he was testing me, to see if I'd actually kill him. The answer, was yes. I would get revenge for my family, and I would stop everyone else's torture here and now.

I ran from the room before walking through the halls. I paused, a sound, but not any sound, the sound of sirens. I looked out of the window to see the cops, the girls, the Host club, my sister, my brothers, Konecho and Shirogane all stood in front of the building.

I watched as Hikaru turned to face the window I was stood in, I ducked away. I couldn't face him, I just couldn't. I carried on running down the halls, I didn't know where I was going, or how long it would take me to get there, all I knew, is that this was end for me.

I stopped running, only to catch my breath, I was lost, I didn't know where I was, or how I was going to find Suzuyuka. I growled as I hit the wall.

"DAMNIT! STOP BEING A COWARD AND SHOW YOURSELF!" I yelled, I was sure they could hear me outside, but I didn't care. A door at the end of the hallway opened, I walked towards it before walking in. My eyes narrowed, it looked like a torture room of a horror movie.

There was a bed with chains, saws, knifes, whips and machines, but I had no idea what the machines were for. I gulped silently as I took another step, once I had; I felt cold hands on my shoulder before I was flung onto the bed.

The chains acted as if they had a mind of their own, clamping around my wrists and ankles. I struggled, but it was no use, they were titanium, something I had yet to learn how to break. My eyes darted around the room; I felt my knife being taken from me.

The room was light, and yet, I couldn't see who was doing this, but I didn't need to see to know who it was. I growled as I thrashed around on the bed, I felt my arm being held tight before a needle pierced it.

My eyes rolled to the back of my head as my vision became blurry, my struggling stopped.

"I should have killed you a long time ago," I heard the voice of Suzuyuka, I growled slightly at it.

"Why didn't you?" I asked, my voice was weak, I felt pathetic, there was nothing I could do because of this.

"Because, you turned into an interesting toy," the man answered, I felt dirty now, violated even, how could he think of me as a toy. My stomach hurts, something collided with it more than once, but I never screamed, at this moment, I couldn't feel anything.

"Why won't you scream?" the man asked in anger, I could hear it dripping in his voice. I could feel the titanium chains becoming loose around my wrists, but I don't know how. Maybe I had thrashed around so much that they felt loose, but really weren't.

"You can't scream, if you can't feel anything," I answered with a hoarse voice. I watched, still with blurred vision as a knife was brought to my chest. A stinging sensation, like when you touch a nettle, that's all I could feel, nothing more.

A growl emitted around the room as Suzuyuka gave up with the knife, a heard the sound of a chainsaw. Was he really going to saw me in half? I feel like I'm in a magic act.

As soon as the saw started, it stopped. I felt a searing pain in my face, this one made me scream, I knew I had another scar on my face, but there was nothing I could do. Another stinging in my stomach, my arms and my legs. I became light headed, I couldn't exactly tell how, I was drugged after all, but I knew I had become more light headed.

I silently sighed as I heard the sound of the chainsaw again. I silently gulped. I felt the blades near my face, I didn't hesitated to put the titanium chains in front of my. Both metals collided sending Suzuyuka flying backwards, having lost control of the saw. I freed my hands from the chains, it was a simple lock, I could have done it in my sleep, before jumping to my feet.

I staggered a little, due to the drug and blood loss. Suzuyuka laughed as he walked over to me, his hand cupped my cheek. My eyes looked up at him, pleading for him to stop, but it was all an act. In an instant I grabbed his hands before flinging him over my shoulder. Again the chains acted on their own as they tied around his hands.

He looked at me, his eyes pleading; the drug he had used on me began to wear off. I growled at him.

"You won't be causing any more trouble," I said, my voice was low as I pulled a lever in the room. I watched as knives were released from something in the ceiling before they crashed down into Suzuyuka's body. His screamed filled the empty room as he pleaded for it to stop. One more knife fell, this one impaling his brain.

"The scream came from over here," I turned around when I heard that voice, before looking around, a small window. I quickly climbed out before I took off running, into the dead of the night.

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

The police had scowered the Suzuyuka mansion in search for any other survivors. The man Solar had saved stood by his wife's side as they lifted her into the ambulance.

The Host club, Saki, Fushito, Kona, Neko, Alana, Rin, Rain, Konecho and Shirogane stood with the police taking everything in.

"What do you mean there's no one in the house? Solar's in there we know she is," Kona stated as she glared at the police officers.

"We did not find anyone else in the house, except for Suzuyuka-san. There is no evidence the girl was even in there," the head police officer stated.

"Sir, we found this in the room Suzuyuka was in, there's blood on it," one of the police said, Kona looked at what he was holding, and saw it was Solar's knife.

"That's-," Mori clamped a hand over Honey's mouth before he could say anything, while Kona did the same with Neko. The rest watched in horror as Solar's knife was taken away by Kyoya's police force. The head officer was then called over to inspect something else form the house.

"I don't believe it," Kona muttered as Mori placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Solar's really gone," Saki stated as she held Kaoru's hand. Alana was being comforted by her brothers, while Konecho cried into Shirogane's chest. Honey held Neko close to him while she cried, Kyoya and Fushito both stood in silence, while Hikaru glared at the dead body of Suzuyuka on the gurney.

From a tree by the Suzuyuka mansion Solar watched the whole exchange before shaking her head silently.

"I'm sorry guys, but this is for the best," she whispered before standing up right, "Take care of each other," she added before she jumped from the tree and ran away into the night.

She made it two towns over before she collapsed from lack of rest and blood loss. A young girl walked over to her before frowning slightly.

"Are you ok miss?" she asked, the girl's mother then rushed over to her.

"Hikari, how many time have I told you not to talk to-," the woman cut herself short when she saw the condition Solar was in, "Oh my, Tadashi call an ambulance," the woman ordered, Solar looked at her before shaking her head.

"No, I'm fine," she stated in a weak voice before collapsing back onto the ground.

"Young lady you stay there right now, we're taking you to the hospital," the woman ordered. Solar didn't argue, she didn't have time to before she passed out on the pavement. The woman gasped, while Hikari began stroking her hair, like a little sister who was worried.

"Mama, is she going to be ok?" Hikaru asked, the younger girl's mother nodded her head before Tadashi came running over to her.

"What happened Akira?" Tadashi asked his wife as he looked at the girl.

"I don't know," she answered. Tadashi had light brown hair with matching eyes, he wore a black suit. Akira had light purple hair with blue eyes; she wore a long blue dress. Hikari had light pinkish hair; she wore a long red dress with white flowers. It didn't take a guineas to figure out the family were heading home from a formal event.

Sirens were heard a few minutes later before Solar was placed into an ambulance, the family of three rode with her, wanting to know what happened to her.

When the ambulance reached the hospital, Solar was rushed straight into A&E for operation. Akira held Hikari in her hands, while Tadashi paced the waiting room. Even though the family knew nothing of who Solar was, or what she had done, they found it their responsibility to look after the girl; they did find her after all.

The doctor exited the operating room a few minutes later.

"I'm glad to announce the girl has no internal bleeding and has just suffered from blood loss, however she will be fine. Do you have any idea of her name? She refuses to speak to us," the doctor stated as she looked at the family.

"We're afraid not, we found her on the streets a few minutes ago," Akira answered as she frowned slightly. The doctor nodded her head before showing the family to the room Solar was in, she was awake, still in her clothes and looked like she wanted to leave.

"I'll leave you here," the doctor smiled before walking off, once she was out of ear shot Solar looked at the family.

"Where am I?" she asked as she looked at them.

"Hinako Hospital," Akira answered as she walked over to the girl, Hikari was over before jumping on the bed next to her.

"What happened to you?" Tadashi asked as he looked at her wounds, Solar sighed slightly.

"It's a long story," she answered; the family took the answer as an 'I-don't-want-to-talk-about-it' and happily changed the subject.

"What's your name?" Hikari asked as she poked Solar's cheek, Solar smiled slightly.

"Solar, my name's Solar, who might you be?" she asked as she poked Hikari in the same way.

"My name's Hikari Karino, this is my mama and papa," Hikari smiled happily as she pointed to both her parents.

"Akira Karino," Akira smiled as she shook Solar's hand.

"Tadashi Karino, pleasure," Tadashi smiled as he also shook Solar's hand.

"Nice to meet you both, excuse me for asking, but did you two bring me here?" Solar asked with curiosity.

"Yes we did dear, we figured you needed medical attention and quickly," Akira answered as she smiled slightly, Solar smiled back just as a nurse entered the room.

"Why aren't you out of bed, there's nothing physically wrong with you, you can go home," she stated as she gave a warm smile to Solar, who nodded her head before standing up.

"Thank you for your help Karino-san, but I must be going now," Solar stated as she walked towards the door, Hikari latched herself onto Solar's leg before she could exit.

"Don't go, stay with us," she smiled brightly; Solar looked at her before shaking her head.

"We don't mind you staying with us Solar, we've never seen you around here before, so you might not be familiar with this place," Tadashi smiled as he looked at Solar, who looked at him.

"I really don't want to impose," Solar stated with a slight sight, knowing she wasn't going to win this.

"Not at all, please come with us," Akira smiled as she led Solar out of the hospital with Tadashi and Hikari in tow. Solar smiled slightly as the older woman dragged her down the streets and to a large apartment complex.

"We have a suit on the top floor, four bedroomed with showers in every room, the kitchen and the living room are both down the halls and-,"

"Akira, maybe we should wait until we get there to give Solar the 'grand tour' as you call it," Tadashi stated while using air quotes, making Solar giggle slightly.

A ringing was heard once the family stepped into the elevator with Solar. It was then she realised she still had her phone on her. Taking it out she saw the caller was none other than Hikaru, if Hikaru was calling her that means the police had told him and their friends that she wasn't in the house.

Hesitating slightly Solar clicked the deny button before walking fully into the elevator.

"Well?" Kona asked as she looked at Hikaru, who shook his head.

"No answer," he stated, the room fell silent before a buzzing was heard. Hikaru flipped his phone open again.

"I'm sorry, but it's for the best, please do not try to contact this number again, as you will not hear from me anymore, you know who this is," Hikaru read aloud as he looked at the text, everyone looked at him in shock before sighing.

"Solar really has left us," Saki stated as she looked out the window, rain began to fall while the clouds gathered even more.

Thunder clapped in the sky late that night, while Solar sat with Akira and Tadashi explaining everything that had happened the past night to her. Tadashi looked at her in shock, while Akira smiled slightly.

"We won't let the cops get you, if I had the chance I would have killed Suzuyuka a long time ago," she stated with a warm smiled. Solar looked at her in shock, while Tadashi smiled.

"You're safe here with us, don't worry about it," Tadashi said, Solar smiled warmly.

"Thanks, but I really shouldn't stay in one place for too long," Solar sighed before standing to her feet.

"Well, you can't leave now," Akira smiled slightly, "I know, we can change your look, it'll make everything easier for you," she added on, Tadashi frowned slightly.

"I don't think she wants a total makeover," he stated.

"Do it," Solar interrupted before either could carry on, Akira smiled as she clapped her hands before grabbing her purse.

"The chemist is still open so I'll be back in ten minutes," she called, Tadashi sighed.

"You have no idea what you've gotten yourself into," he stated as he looked at a match on TV, "But you're more than welcome to stay here with us," he added with a warm fatherly smile. Solar smiled back, it reminded her of her father, when he was alive.

As told, Akira arrived ten minutes later with some hair die, that Solar was able to wash out, some clothes in Solar size and a new cell phone.

"Right, you'll need this, this and this," Akira stated as she handed Solar a cell phone, some clothes and….an entry form? "It's for Kimaja High School, a ten minute walk from here," Akira stated, Solar frowned, did she really want to start a new life like this?

"Next, we'll do your hair, I got every colour there was, so pick one," Solar looked over the colours and eventually settled on a fire red one. Akira nodded as she looked at Solar before frowning slightly, "Your hair, do you want me to cut it?" she asked, at this, Solar hesitated, she always loved her long hair, but maybe it was for the best.

"Shoulder length," Solar whispered while Akira got her hairdressers kit out before she began cutting. Once she was finished Solar looked at her hair.

"I love it, I don't know why I didn't cut it before," she said with a smiled before Akira began shaking the bottle of hair die.

"You ready?" she asked, Solar gulped but nodded her head as Akira applied the washable hair die onto her head.

An hour later Solar had red hair and had filled out the Kimaja High School form. She looked at Akira who smiled at her, when Solar was about to fill her name in, she stopped.

"I can't go in a Solar Toneko anymore," she stated, Akira frowned slightly before thinking.

"Megumi Karino," she smiled, Solar gave her a shocked look, "You'll be our oldest daughter, who has been visiting her grandparents in America," she added, Solar smiled before writing the name down and handing the envelope to Akira, who took it and set it on the counter.

"Go get some sleep now, tomorrow we'll take you shopping for the uniform," Tadashi stated as he looked at Solar, who smiled at him before nodding her head. "You can have the room on the left," he smiled as she walked down towards the room, when she opened the door she got a huge shock.

There was a TV, a walk in closet; a desk with a mirror, her bed was a double sized bed; there were instruments of all kind around her room. She hesitated to enter before looking back at Tadashi and Akira, who nodded their head to her.

"It's your room now Megumi," Akira smiled while winking at Solar, who was now known as Megumi, before she walked into the room to change.

Megumi looked out of the window of her room as the rain fell down, this was the start of her new life, maybe it wouldn't be so bad.

* * *

**Sorry there hasn't been an update in a while, hope this makes up for it, please REVIEW and let me know what you think, this story isn't over by a long shot now I've got new ideas for it, so please REVIEW :D **


	33. Solar's Alive!

**Normal P.O.V**

A month'd passed; the gang had seen no sign of Solar. They had finally taken into account that she may be dead, though none of them liked to believe it.

Saki ran through the, now conjoined, Ouran Academy. When the schools found out all Solar wanted was for people to get along, they all started to try, and over the month, the Academy and the High School joined as one.

Saki sighed as she came to her friends before walking up to them.

"Tell me you've read the paper," she pleaded; the others shook their heads, Honey and Neko both stopped talking to look at Saki. Over the month everyone had spent time together, but the girls had drifted apart. Kona spent more time with Mori, Fushito with Kyoya, who were both still trying to track down Solar, Kaoru and Saki spent more time with Hikaru, while Tamaki spent a lot more time with Haruhi, who was still upset.

The Host Club still ran for both the girls and the boys now that they had four girls in the group, everyone still thought Haruhi was a boy, none of the girls had said anything about that.

"No why?" Honey asked, Saki held the paper up.

"Thugs sent to hospital for attacking Hikari Karino. Rumour has it eldest daughter of Akira and Tadashi Karino has returned from visiting relatives for a long period of time. The thugs were shown no mercy as they have broken bones and internal bleeding, the eldest daughter's name shall not be revealed and she will not be sent to prison or court," Kona read aloud for everyone to heard, Neko looked up.

"That sounds like Sol-chan," she said in a whisper, Kona nodded her head.

"Maybe it is, where was this paper from?" Fushito asked.

"Two towns over, but the name hasn't been revealed," Saki stated, the Hosts just looked at the paper in shock while Kona turned at the sound of tires screeching.

"WATCH IT!" she yelled at Kaoru, who was about to get knocked down. She looked as the car stopped and an old man got out with a boy a few years younger than her, "Oh no," she whispered as she watched the two walk over to her.

"Well, well, well, little Solar's not here to protect you anymore Kona," the man stated as he struck her across the face, everyone froze while the girls glared, Mori and Honey got ready to fight the man.

"No, this has nothing to do with you," Kona stated as she held her hand up, she turned her head to the man before glaring at him, "What do you want _dad_?" she spat the last word out with venom, it made everyone around them gasp.

"You're coming home," her father stated.

"You'll have to take me by force," Kona hissed as she looked at her father, who just laughed.

"Oh, I didn't mean now, no, you'll be coming home when you least expect it," her father stated before getting back into the car with her brother. Kona hissed slightly as she spat a little blood onto the floor.

"Ko-chan, are you alright?" Honey asked as he looked at the girl.

"I'm fine," she answered as she stood next to Mori.

"These are the only new students in the Kimaja High School, anyone look familiar?" Fushito asked as she showed everyone the screen, they all gasped at a fiery red haired girl on the screen. Hikaru looked at it before frowning.

"If Solar really was alive then she would have contacted us by now, we're just getting our hopes up," he stated, everyone turned to him.

"Don't you want to find out what happened to Solar?" Kaoru asked, Hikaru glared at his brother, even though they had been spending more and more time with each other, Hikaru felt like he was more or less on his own.

"Of course I want to find out as much as the rest of you, but if she hasn't contacted any of us, what makes you think she wants to see us? What makes you think she wants us to walk up to her and just act like she hasn't been gone the past month? What makes you think she'll think we'll treat her the same after she murdered someone?" Hikaru asked as he glared at every one of them.

"Because she's our friend," Neko asked, Hikaru glared at her.

"No, if she really was your friend you would be looking for her now, you wouldn't have drifted apart from each other like you have; you'd be risking everything to find her and not stopping until you did."

"What about you then?" Saki asked as she glared at Hikaru, he returned the glare three times intensified.

"I've been looking every night for her, which is more than what you lot have been doing," Hikaru answered before he walked off.

"Well, someone's grumpy," Fushito stated as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Well, let's go to Kimaja High," Neko said with a small smile.

"No," Kona stopped everyone, "Hikaru's right, if Solar really wanted to see us she would have contacted us," she added before the bell went, "Let's just get to class, there's no point anymore," Kona sighed as they all walked, each of them in their own depressed mood, even if they didn't show it.

The sun shone brightly over Kimaja High as Megumi whacked the tennis ball back to her partner, and best friend Sakura Ushikubo. The pink haired girl laughed as she hit the ball back, making Megumi miss the it.

"Damn, you win Sakura-chan," Megumi laughed as she high fived Sakura, who smiled at her.

"Hey girls," the two turned to look at Ryuu Tsuji and Yahiro Saiga, both girls smiled at them.

"Hey boys," they chorused.

"How'd practice go?" Megumi asked as she placed her tennis racket into her bag. The day had ended with all four of them having completed their after school activities. Megumi and Sakura doing tennis, while the boys did basketball.

"It went great, bring on the tournament next week," Yahiro smiled as he kissed Megumi's forehead, before placing a kiss on Sakura's lips. Megumi had become like a sister to Ryuu, Sakura and Yahiro. You wouldn't be able to catch any of them on their own; they were all in the same classes and were the best of friends.

Ryuu smiled as he took Megumi's bag, while Yahiro did the same with Sakura, both of the girls giggled before they began to walk towards Megumi's apartment complex.

Along the way the four passed by an electronics shop, the news on the TV managed to catch Megumi's attention as she watched it.

"Now that the two abusers have escaped from jail we don't know where they'll strike next. We have reason to believe they'll be heading to Ouran Academy due to family ties, or so we're told. However, there has been no sign of the two near Ouran yet. If you see these men, please keep us posted," the news lady said, Megumi clenched her fists at the two pictures that appeared on screen, Kona's brother and father, how they escaped, she had no idea.

"Yo, Meg, you ok?" Sakura asked as she looked at Megumi, then the news, "Great, this world's gonna be over run my people like them before we know it," she added as she rolled her eyes.

"Hey Megumi, you ok?" Yahiro asked as he looked at her face, Ryuu frowned when he saw her expression, one of confusion, anger, hurt and sorrow.

"Megumi," Ryuu spoke, Megumi snapped out of her thoughts as she looked at her friends.

"It's nothing, I just know who they're after is all, I'll call the police once we get to mine," Megumi answered as they began walking again, something in her gut told her to go and check on her friends.

Megumi and her friends walked into her apartment to see a few of Kyoya's private police force there. Megumi's breath hitched in her throat when she saw Kyoya with them.

"Excuse me, Miss Karino," one of the officers said, Megumi glared at him.

"How did you get in here?" Megumi asked as she looked around the room.

"I let him in Onee-chan," Hikari said as she came running out of her room, she hugged Megumi's leg before Megumi picked her up.

"Guys I hate to say this but I think it's best if you leave," Megumi sighed as she looked at her friends, who nodded their heads.

"No problem Megs, you know our numbers if ya need us," Sakura smiled as she and Yahiro stood at the door, while Ryuu handed Megumi her bag back.

"Thanks Ryuu, I'll call you guys later ok?" Megumi asked, the others smiled before nodding their heads.

"Sorry about that, how can I help you?" Megumi asked as she sat on the sofa.

"We're looking into the disappearance of Solar Toneko, we were also wondering if you knew anything about the two who escaped from jail," the police officers said, Megumi frowned slightly.

"I have no idea who Solar Toneko is, as for the two who escaped from jail, why would I know anything about them?" she asked as she looked at the police, not once casting a glance at Kyoya, she was scared he'd recognise her eyes.

"Well we've been going around asking everyone, it's alright if you don't know anything but-,"

"Well I don't, now if you don't mind, my parents will be home soon and I have to help them set up for a party, so please leave," Megumi ordered finally casting a glance, er, glare at Kyoya, who nodded his head.

"Very well, let's go to the next house," Kyoya ordered before they walked out, "Thank you for your time Miss Karino," he added as he closed the door after him.

A few minutes later the front door opened and Megumi had already started dinner.

"Megumi you're alright, we saw the news about the abusers and then we were told the police were here, is everything alright?" Akira asked as she and Tadashi both hugged her.

"Everything's fine mama, nothing happened, they just wanted to know about the abusers is all, I told them I didn't know anything," Megumi answered, she left out the part about them looking for Solar.

"That's good then, what's for dinner tonight, it's not like last night is it? I'm starving and don't think I can wait three hours," Tadashi smiled as Megumi laughed at him.

"No papa, it's just simple ramen tonight," Megumi answered, she had begun calling the family as her own family, but she'd never forget her actual siblings or parents.

"Ah that's good, now gimme, gimme, gimme," Tadashi ordered as he jumped around on the spot, Akira and Megumi both laughed, while Hikari sat on the couch smiling widely at her family.

"Papa, when's the party?" Hikari asked as she looked at her papa, who turned to her.

"What party?" Tadashi asked.

"Megumi-chan says we're having a party," Hikari answered, the two adults turned to Megumi, who smiled slightly.

"I told a white lie to get the cop's outta the house," she answered their unasked question before shrugging nonchalantly.

"Oh, that's ok then," Akira smiled as she place four bowls on the table, "Hikari come and wash up sweetie," Akira smiled as the youngest girl bounced over to them while Megumi turned the tap on. Each of them washed their hands before sitting down to eat.

"So, did anything interesting happen at school today Megumi?" Tadashi asked as he looked at Megumi, who shrugged slightly.

"Sakura beat me in tennis again during physical ed and in practice after school. We dissected some stuff in biology, which I'm not sure what is was, in English we're doing about Shakespeare now, in language I'm still top of the class and in maths Yahiro got sent out for something he didn't do, which is no surprise," Megumi explained as she looked at Tadashi and Akira who laughed at her, while Hikari was slurping her ramen.

"How was work papa?" Megumi asked as she looked at Tadashi.

"It was good, nothing interesting really happened until the news was flicked on, that's when I came rushing home," he answered before turning to Akira, "What about you honey?"

"Mine was the same, there was nothing interesting until the news came on," Akira answered with a warm smiled, "How was your day Hikari?" Akira asked the youngest of them, who smiled slightly.

"It was fun, we made pictures that you'll get at parents evening," Hikari reminded her mother, who gasped.

"Oh my, it's this Thursday isn't it?" Akira asked, Hikari just smiled and nodded her head, while Megumi looked at her food, not really feeling all that hungry.

"Megumi, sweetheart, is something wrong?" Akira asked as she looked at Megumi, who frowned slightly.

"I've got this feeling in my gut, that something's wrong and I should do something to help, but I have no idea what to do," Megumi explained before eating a little of her ramen.

"Well, what do you think's wrong?" Tadashi asked as he looked at Megumi, who frowned slightly.

"I know who the abusers are after, she's an old friend of mine, and I can't help but think she needs my help. But I ran away after what happened that night almost a month ago, now I have no idea what she'll think of me, or if she'll be mad at me," Megumi answered before taking a sip of her water.

"If she's really your friend she'll understand," Akira stated.

"And if not, you're always welcome here, we'll give you tomorrow off to find her and see if she's ok, but come back safe. We'll inform Sakura, Ryuu and Yahiro when they call for you tomorrow," Tadashi smiled as he looked at Megumi, who looked at them before frowning slightly.

"If your friends need you, you should go Onee-chan," Hikari smiled as she hugged Megumi's sighed. Megumi smiled before nodding her head.

"Alright, thank you, I promise I'll be back," Megumi smiled as she ran into her room. She ran a quick shower to wash the rest of her hair die out before jumping out with her shoulder length wet blue hair.

Solar smiled as she dried her hair before changing into some black jeans and a black top. She threw on a black hoodie with some black trainers and gloves before walking out into the dining area.

"Be safe," Akira called from her seat before Solar snuck out into the night once more.

Solar ran along the streets towards Ouran Academy, she stopped when something bright pink caught her eye. Ducking behind a bush she saw it was Saki and Kaoru, Saki was wearing a bright pink shirt with blue jeans, and one of Kaoru's green jumpers. Kaoru wore a blue top with matching jeans and a black hoodie.

"You think Hikaru's gonna be ok?" Saki asked as she looked at Kaoru, who sighed slightly.

"He's been like this since Solar left, but he'll be fine," Kaoru answered as the two rounded a corner, completely passing Solar in the process.

Solar sighed as she came out from behind the bush.

'_I can't go see Hikaru, I have to see if Kona's ok,' _Solar thought as she bit her lip. She carried on running to the park where she and Kona always used to hang out before she stopped. Kona sat on a bench, looking at the sky, tear stains down her face, while her clothes we covered in mud.

"GOD DAMNIT!" she yelled as loud as she could before slamming her hands onto the bench behind her, "Why does this have to happen to me? My life was fucking perfect before all this happened. WHAT THE FUCK DYA HAVE AGAINST ME?!" she yelled again as she looked at the sky. Solar had never seen her friend like this before, her mind began racing a mile a minute trying to think of what to do before the sound of tires screeching was heard.

Her head spun around before she ducked into the bushes again, she watched as Kona rose to her feet. Turning her head back to the car she saw Kona's brother and father exit the car. Kona gulped as she looked at the two of them.

"You've been chasing me all night, I'm not going and that's final," Kona growled as she glared at her, supposedly, family.

"You're coming little lady, whether you want to or not," her father growled before grabbing Kona by the hair and dragged her to the car. Solar gulped as she grabbed a nearby branch before throwing it at the man's head.

The man turned around just as Solar stepped out of the bushes.

"You let her go, otherwise you've got hell to deal with," Solar growled as the man's son came at her. Solar smirked as she turned around kicking the boy in the head before grabbing his collar and throwing him to the ground, she then grabbed his head and smashed it onto the pavement, not caring if she broke his skull, or killed him.

"Like I said, you'll have hell to deal with," Solar repeated as she glared at the man, who let Kona go. He charged to Solar, who grabbed both his hands and flung him over her shoulder, she repeated the actions she had done on the boy with the man. Both of Kona's family lay there motionless, while Solar breathed heavily.

Solar stayed with her back turned to Kona, not daring to turn around, or even look at her old friend. Kona rose to her feet as she walked over to Solar, before placing her hand on her shoulder. Solar froze in place.

"Solar?" Kona asked as Solar slowly turned around to her old friend. Their eyes met, Kona smile, while Solar frowned, "You're alive," Kona stated as she looked at Solar face, two scars now, not one, but two.

"Are you-," Kona stopped what she was going to say as Solar back away from her.

"Solar-,"

"I've gotta go," Solar whispered as she ran off into the night.

"SOLAR!" Kona yelled, nearby Hikaru, Kaoru, Saki, Mori, Honey, Neko, Tamaki, Haruhi, Fushito and Kyoya heard her yell before running towards the park. Along the way they all ended up meeting up.

"Take it we're not the only one who heard that," Kaoru stated as he looked at everyone else before looking at Saki.

"Guess not," Saki answered before any of them could get to the park Hikaru had run into someone. Both fell to the ground with a thud as Kona came running up behind them.

"Solar," she whispered as Solar stood to her feet, everyone looked at her in shock; Hikaru looked at her in both shock and anger before reaching out to her. Solar hesitantly backed away from him.

"We're not going to hurt you," Hikaru stated as he looked at her. Solar ended up backing up into Kona, who stopped her from moving anymore.

"Solar, look at us," Kona ordered as she spun Solar around.

"GET OFF ME!" Solar yelled as she glared at Kona, who instantly released her, Solar never yelled at them like that.

"Solar, what's gotten into you?" Neko asked as she looked at Solar with tears in her eyes, Solar's eyes softened as she looked at Neko, who at the moment reminded her of Hikari.

"Hikari," Solar whispered as she looked at Neko, everyone gave her a confused look.

"Hikari Karino?" Kyoya asked as he rose an eye brow, Solar glared at him.

"Stay the hell away from her," she hissed through clenched teeth before glared at him.

"So, you are Megumi Karino," Kyoya stated with a slight smirk, Solar felt her heart drop slightly before she looked at the sky. It was beginning to rain. She glared one last time at Kyoya before putting her hood up.

"It's none of your business who I am, I came here to help Kona, I've done that, now I'm leaving," Solar stated as she began to run away again. Hikaru looked after her in shock before he growled slightly.

"We're just gonna let her go?" he asked as he glared at the others, who shook their heads.

"Solar will come back when she feels the need to," Kona stated as she looked at the direction Solar had ran off in.

"Besides, Kimaja High is that way, Solar's going towards Konecho and Shirogane's home," Fushito added as they all turned to look at the retreating figure of Solar.

* * *

**Yay double update, just because I had this chapter stuck in my head, hope you all liked it, please REVIEW and I'll update again ASAP, REVIEW :D**


	34. I'm Back

**Megumis' P.O.V**

The days passed by quickly. My sister and brothers were doing fine; they seemed to have completely forgotten about my death. Of course, I didn't know if they actually thought I was dead or not, but I didn't care. They were doing fine, that's really all that matter to me.

I smiled as Ryuu and Yahiro walked over to Sakura and me. While I was looking at the two walking, I failed to notice the tennis ball flying towards my face.

"MEG! WATCH IT!" Yahiro yelled, I snapped my head back to the ball. I held my racket in front of me as I gave a powerful swing. The ball connected with my racket as it went straight back at Sakura. She frowned; panic became evident on her face as she ducked out of the way of the ball.

"SAKURA!" Yahiro yelled as he rushed towards her, Ryuu following behind him. I quickly slid under the net before coming to a stop next to Sakura.

She looked at me with panicked eyes, but I saw the adrenaline rush in them. A small smile became visible on her face, but she soon frowned at me.

"Never, ever, do that again," she hissed as she took my outstretched hand to pull herself up. Yahiro smiled as he kissed her cheek, glad she wasn't hurt. Ryuu shook his head at the two of us before he grabbed both our things.

I slid my racket back into my bag as I began walking side by side with Sakura, who was walking next to Yahiro; Ryuu was on the other side of me.

"Have any of you seen the news on Ouran Academy lately?" Yahiro asked as he looked at all of us. I looked at him in confusion before shaking my head.

"So you haven't heard about how it's become a joined school with the High School that was next to it?" Sakura asked, again I shook my head.

"Or how someone called Neko was rushed into hospital after a severe beating from some of the older students?" Ryuu asked, I stopped at that note as I looked at Ryuu, who gave me a confused look.

"Megumi are you-,"

"That's not my name," I sighed as I looked at my three friends. They each gave me a confused look before looking at each other.

"What are you talking about?" Sakura asked as she looked at me, I sighed as I ran a hand through my wig. Since the night I washed my dye out, I hadn't dyed it again, instead my mom, as I call her, bought me a wig.

I gripped my hair as I pulled the wig off; taking my dark blue hair out of the bun it was in before shaking my head. My hair flew around my head before some of it clung to my face.

"You're that Solar Toneko girl," Yahiro gasped, while Sakura smiled slightly.

"Yeah, she is, I heard Mr and Mrs Karino talking about it, I didn't say anything because I thought they were talking about someone else," Sakura shrugged as she walked over to me. "I know why you kept it a secret, but you need to go back to your old school, your friends need you. Just promise me you'll call," Sakura ordered, I nodded my head as I smiled lightly towards Sakura.

"I will, I promise," I smiled as I turned to Ryuu, who handed me my bag back. I widely at Ryuu as he did so before turning to Yahiro. Even though he was still in shocked he pulled me into a hug and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

Ryuu smiled as he hugged me next before lightly kissing my other cheek. Sakura smiled as she hugged me tightly before kissing my forehead.

"Have fun," they all said as I nodded her head, I then took off running down the street.

Once I entered my home I walked over to her mother, who turned to me.

"You're going back to Ouran Academy," Akira smiled slightly as Hikari sat on her knee, Tadashi sat by her as she spoke. I nodded my head softly, I hadn't even said anything, but they had seen the news and figured it out.

"Have fun Onee-chan," Hikari smiled as she hugged me. I picked her up before giving her a kiss on the cheek. Tadashi and Akira both gave me a hug before smiling at me.

"Get your things, I'll drive you back to Ouran," Tadashi suggested as he grabbed his keys. I nodded my head as I walked to pack my bags, which didn't take long for me to do.

"Take all the clothes we got you, Solar," Akira ordered when she saw I wasn't packing my things. I sighed as I packed them all into a larger bag before walking with Tadashi to the car. I said my final goodbyes to Akira and the rest before getting into the car.

The drive was short and fast since the roads weren't that busy. I sighed as Tadashi pulled up in front of Ouran Academy. Giving him one last hug, I hopped out with my stuff in hand.

My, still shoulder length, hair blew in the breeze as I walked through the joined school. With everyone in class I didn't attract any attention, though a few people saw me, but I don't think they recognised me.

I walked through the halls of the High School, it hadn't changed at all, sure there was a hallway thing that attached it to the Academy, but nothing had changed.

I stood outside my room; questions ran through my mind as I turned the door knob. I sighed once I saw the place was empty. I threw my bag on my bed as I walked into the bathroom. My scar was visible on my face; I had quite wearing foundation a while ago.

My dark blue hair was straight as it hung in my face. I looked at my old curlers; they hadn't been used in a few months. I smiled as I flipped the switch on the wall, as I waited for them to warm up I ran a quick shower.

It didn't take me long to get out and dressed, I put a pair of my black designer jeans on. They had a large Jesus like cross on both the back pockets with a silver chain like belt going around them. I slipped on a black and white top. The sleeves and most of the stomach and chest was shite with a tree with no leaves on it, while the shoulders and rest of the chest was black. The sleeves completely covered my arms.

My hair was dry having used the hairdryer. I smiled as I took the curlers and curled the top part of my hair. The curls fell in my face once I was finished.

I walked out of the room and over to my bag before pulling out my black designer boots with a scorpion going up the leg. I looked out of the window as I grabbed my white hoodie before walking out of my room, key in hand. I stopped once I remembered my old phone was in my bag, it was turned off with full charge, that I knew.

I quickly ran back into the room before pulling it out, I then walked back out of the room. Once I turned it on the amount of messages was unbelievable. I had be gone almost five maybe six months, Christmas had come and gone, so had Valentine's Day and a few other holidays, but that didn't matter to me.

Most of the texts were asking where I was, some were filling me in on what had happened, while others were things like saying I was a coward and shouldn't have ran off.

I walked passed a local news stand. I picked up a paper and paid the guy, Akira and Tadashi had given me quite a bit of money when I was living with them, they started up a savings back for me, I always drew money out of it when I needed it.

A specific headline caught my eye. The entire article was on how Suzuyuka, hadn't heard or read that name in ages, had died, who he was, and how I was cleared of the murder.

I threw the paper away once I came to the Ootori hospital. I sighed as I walked into the building.

"Hello, how my I help you?" the receptionist asked as she looked at me, a kind smile spread on her lips as she did so.

"I'm looking for Neko," I answered with a straight face. The receptionist nodded as she pointed me down the hallway, second on the left apparently.

I walked down the hall until I saw the open door, everyone had their backs to it, but I could make out everyone there. Honey, Mori, Tamaki, Kaoru, Kyoya, Haruhi, Kona, Fushito, Saki, Neko and Hikaru.

"So, they just beat you for no reason?" Kona asked in astonishment.

"They said it was for always being with Hon-chan, then they said they'd get you girls," Neko answered, I could make out a cast on her right arm, while Honey held her left. I felt a pang of guilt twist my guts as I tried not to turn away them and there.

"Well we can stop them," Honey spoke up, "Takashi and can kick there-,"

"Kicking their asses isn't going to make them stop," I stated as I stood from my leaning position on the wall. Everyone turned to look at me with wide eyes.

"Solar?" Saki asked, her voice was full of disbelief. Kona and Fushito walked over to me, a loud slap echoed through the room as my head jerked to the right then to the left, both girls had slapped me.

"You done now?" I asked as I glared at both of them, they looked at me in shock. "Don't give me that look; I left because I had to. I couldn't have stopped this, but you two could have, so just think if it's really me who should be getting slapped, or me giving it to you," I stated as I looked over to Neko, who had gotten up off her bed.

"SOL-CHAN!" she yelled as she hugged me tightly, so did Saki and Haruhi. Tamaki was the next to join in, then Honey joined in. The rest stood by and watched as they did so, i hugged them back, but no smile came onto my face, I don't know why, it just didn't.

"So, where were you?" Kaoru asked as he looked at me, I looked up at him to see him and Hikaru stood in front of me, though Hikaru looked more mad than anything.

"You didn't call, you didn't write, you didn't do anything to let us know you were fine," he stated as he glared down at me. Neko let go as she looked at the two of us.

"No I didn't, but I was wanted for murder, dya think I would've come back in the blink of an eye after that?" I asked, Hikaru clenched his fists as he looked at me, but his eyes soon became soft as he looked at me.

"We were worried," Kona spoke as she looked at me, "I'm sorry for slapping you, but I was worried as fuck," she stated as she hugged me.

"Same here," Fushito agreed as she hugged me.

"No problem," I answered as I looked at the two of them. I then turned to Neko, who was sat on her bed again. Everyone else greeted me as though I hadn't been gone for over five months.

"So, mind filling me in on what happened?" I asked as I looked at Neko, she frowned slightly before smiling.

"Oh, it doesn't matter," she answered before turning to Honey and talking to him. I frowned slightly, of course it mattered. I shook my head as I turned to Kona, who was looking at me with slightly large eyes.

"What?" I asked, she looked at me before smiling lightly.

"Nothing," she answered before turning to talk with Mori.

"Hey Solar," I turned to Saki, "Where did you go?" she asked as she looked at me, I smiled slightly.

"Just a few times over, a family took me in and took care of me. I should probably go see Konecho and Shirogane soon," I stated as I went into thinking for a moment or so.

"They're out of the country at the moment, they went over to America with you siblings," Kyoya replied as he and Fushito worked on something on his laptop.

"Oh, then that's no problem," I answered as everyone went into thinking. I saw all of them looking at me like I was some sort of freak, but I put up with it as they all spoke about random things, I just stayed in an awkward silence in the middle of them all.

I sighed as I paced my room; I hadn't told anyone else I was back aside from the others. I looked over to my packed bags before coming to a decision. I shouldn't have come back, they were all doing fine, and now that I was back, they were all avoiding me.

I popped my phone down as I walked over to my wardrobe. I got everything they had all bought me before setting them into a big bag. I heard the door handle twist.

I turned around to see Hikaru and the others; they were all giving me shocked looks. I dropped the top in my hand as I stared at them.

"You're leaving again?" Fushito asked as she looked at me. I turned back to the top before picking it up.

"Might as well, you were all doing fine without me," I answered as I put it in my back.

"How stupid can you be?" Kona asked.

"Kona," Saki hissed as she glared at the girl.

"No, let her say what she wants to say," I ordered as I turned to look at Kona, who glared at me.

"I said how stupid can you be. You're leaving again when we are clearly not fine without you. Neko's been so god damn fragile lately, we've all fallen apart because we didn't have you-,"

"Well that's not my fault," I cut her off, "You're all friends, you should be close whether I'm here or not. You should be looking out for each other like family!"

"What do you know about family?" Kona spat as she glared at me.

"I know enough to know this isn't where I belong anymore," I answered as I threw my last top into my bag before walking over to Kona, who was looking at me in shock.

"I came back; I knew things weren't going to be the exact same right away. I knew it'd take time. I knew I'd have to at least try to earn your trusts again, and I came back fully prepared to do that. But you've all avoided me, made it seem like I'm not wanted here anymore. And if that's how you feel then I'm just going, I'll go back to where I was and I'll be happy like I was. But they could've never compared to any of you. You were the ones who helped me through everything. You were the ones who loved me first. You were the ones who made me laugh, made me smile and made me cry. And now, you are the ones who've drove me away," I stated as I turned back to my bag, getting out of their way as I tried to hold back the tears in my eyes.

I heard the door close behind me as I sighed slightly, thinking they were gone, but they hadn't.

"Solar," I didn't need to look up to know it was Hikaru speaking to me. I sighed slightly.

"What do you want?" I asked, I could feel my voice breaking as I did so.

"We know why you had to leave. We know you didn't want to and we're sorry if we've made you feel unwanted. We all love you and we all want you back into our lives. But you've been gone five months and because of that, it's made us used to not speaking to you. There wasn't a day that went by when your name didn't come up, or when we all thought of you. Kona tried to hold the group together but failed, she became more and more fragile as the months passed. They needed you back and you need them, so stay," Hikaru whispered as he walked round to the front of me. I held my head low, not daring to look up at him.

"But I don't want to be the strong one anymore. I'm not as strong as I once was, I may be physically, but mentally, I'm weak," I whispered as I felt the tears rolling down my cheeks. Hikaru must have noticed this because he pulled me into a hug not a moment later.

"You're not weak, you're the strongest person any of us know. Neko still calls you her Onee-chan, she needs you to look out for her, so do the other girls. They all need you in one way or more, you still need them, that I know. But I also know none of them need you like I do," he whispered to me as he lifted my head up slightly. Tear rolled down my cheeks as he wiped them away with his thumb.

"There's no need for you to cry, we're all here for you, and we always will be," he whispered as he lightly kissed my forehead. "So stay, please," he whispered again my forehead. I sucked in a deep breath before nodding my head slightly.

I heard my door open again as the others re-entered the room. Neko walked over to me with a weird looking parcel in her hands.

"What's this?" she asked as she looked at the brown package. I looked at it before taking it from her.

"Don't worry about it," I answered as I set it carefully on my bed before wiping my eyes.

"Solar, I'm s-,"

"Don't apologise, Kona," I interrupted as I turned to her, "You have every right to be angry with me. I just hope we can all start over again, like what I did never happened," I added with a small smile. Kona walked over to me before hugging me tightly. Again it didn't take long for everyone to join in, including Mori and Kyoya, who were pulled by Fushito and Honey.

Hikaru looked at me as he smiled, I smiled back at him.

"Told you we'd be here for you," he whispered as he kissed me lightly on the cheek. I flushed a deep red, I still loved Hikaru, but I had no idea that he still had feelings for me. Let's hope that sooner or later, we can get back to how we used to be.

* * *

**Sorry for the late update, busy month and I still have a busy week, so the next chapter will be posted when it can be. Hope you all enjoyed this, if any of you have anything you want to see happen from here on out, either review it me or PM it me 'cause I don't want this story to end so soon. This chapter was also meant to be up yesterday but I had to rush out so I didn't get chance to upload it. So review and I'll update soon, REVIEW!**


	35. Shot? AGAIN!

**Solar's P.O.V**

A week had passed since I had come back; things were slowly, but surely, returning to normal. Everything was going fine, the girls were hanging out more, Neko wasn't getting beat up anymore and no one dared to bug us now I was back. My hair had started growing out again, but I had got it trimmed so I'd have a reminder about what happened when I ran off.

I found out Shirogane and Konecho had loved England so much that they moved there with my three siblings, of course they knew I was alive and regretted making the decision after, but I wouldn't let them stay, plus I would always visit them whenever I got the chance. So things were pretty much normal, until today that was.

I was stood with the guys hanging in front of the Academy, like we always do until the sound of crying reached mine and everyone else's ears. Hikaru released my hand, which he had been holding, to look for the source, but found nothing.

I frowned slightly as it started to attract everyone's attention and soon the Head Mistress and the Principle were out calling for whoever was crying to come out.

What none of us expected was for the crying to get louder and for something, or someone to attach themselves to my waist. As they did so I could feel three things, the first was the person's nails digging into my back, the second was the warm tears soaking through my pink and blue designer shirt and the third was another warm liquid soaking through my pink leggings.

I looked down at the person who had used me as a cry pole only to notice the all too familiar light pink hair. Immediately I pushed the girl away from me before kneeling to her height and taking her into my arms.

"Shh, Hikari it's alright I'm here," I tried to sooth, but I knew she couldn't, Hikari was bleeding and I wanted, no needed, to know why.

"Onee-chan, mama and papa," those were the only words I could make out between the sobs of the girl. The Principle soon had the school nurse out here. She took one look at Hikari before gasping and trying to patch the girl up, but Hikari just screamed at her to get away.

I shook my head slightly as I took the bandages from the nurse. Hikaru knelt down next to me with everyone else as he made funny faces to Hikari to keep her focused on him and not the wound I was patching up.

Once I was done, Hikari seemed happier before she looked at me and started to cry again. I pulled her back into my arms as I started hugging her tighter, while Hikaru frowned at the two of us.

"Hikari it's alright, tell me what happened," I whispered into her ear comfortingly as she pulled away to look at me.

"Mama and papa, they're, they're," she couldn't get it out.

"Mama and papa are what? Hikari?" I asked as I looked at her, she let out a sigh before holding her tears back.

"Mama and papa are gone," she answered as she started crying again. My eyes shot wide open as I looked at Hikari, hoping I'd heard her wrong, or at least hoping she didn't mean gone as in dead.

"What do you mean….gone?" I asked, barely able to get the word out of my mouth as I felt a lump form in my throat.

"Some mean people came to the house and took them," Hikari answered as she started crying again. "They said mama and papa were in debt and needed to pay it back now or else," she added with more tears forming in her eyes. One thing I knew for sure is that it wasn't Suzuyuka, but that just left the question of who?

"Right, come on," I ordered as I stood to my feet. Hikari pulled back to give me a confused look. "We're going to find mama and papa and we'll get them outta this mess," I added with a cheeky smile, making Hikari smile at me. Hikaru put his hand on my shoulder as he gave me a firm look.

"You just got back, and you're leaving again?" he asked, but it came out more as a statement. I shrugged to him.

"If mama and papa are in trouble then-,"

"They're not even your family; she's not even your sister so why are you helping them?" Fushito asked as she stood in front of me, I gave her a shocked look before glaring slightly.

"Hikari, cover your ears," I ordered as I set her down on the ground, she did as told before looking up at me with innocent eyes.

"I promised Hikari I'd always be there for her no matter what happened," I stated as I looked at Fushito, who was soon surrounded by the Host Club and the girls.

"You promised us that too, Solar, or have you forgotten?" Neko asked with a dark voice, I looked at her.

"I have no choice but to leave-,"

"YOU ALWAYS HAD A CHOICE!" Kona yelled as she glared at me, "You always had a choice, you just chose the easy way out," she added, I glared at her.

"She was wanted for murder, what did you want her to do? If any of us were wanted we'd do the same thing, right Mitsukuni?" Mori asked as he defended me. Honey nodded his head slightly.

"We forgive and forget, why can't you do the same?" he asked with a slight frown. The girls looked at them in shock before looking at me.

"I'm going back to the city to find Hikari's mother and father, you can come with me, or you can wait for me to return, I don't mind which," I stated as I picked Hikari back up. Hikaru gave me a frown, along with a look of betrayal before nodding his head.

"I'm coming," he stated as he stood next to me.

"Me too," Kaoru smiled as he walked over to me before shaking Hikari's hand.

"We'll come," Honey smiled as he, Mori, Tamaki, Kyoya and Haruhi walked over to us. Kona gave me a stern look, turning into her mother figure.

"We are coming back, right?" she asked, I nodded my head.

"A few days is all I'll need to bail Akira and Tadashi out of their debt, they gave me the money and I can give it back," I answered with a small smile as Hikari hugged me tight. The girls nodded their heads as we all started walking towards the town where I met Hikari, Tadashi and Akira.

"So, you're not coming back for good?" Hikari asked me as we walked. I looked at her.

"Afraid not Hikari-chan, but you know where I am if you need me, and if you ask mama and papa nicely, maybe they'll let you stay with me every once in a while," I answered with a loving smile before letting her walk ahead of us.

"You really care for Hikari, don't you?" Saki asked me as she looked at the younger girl walking in front of us. I nodded my head as I looked up at the sky before looking at Hikari.

"Of course I do, she may not be family but after spending a few months with her, having her braid my hair, play games and taking her to different theme parks and attractions, she became a second sister to me, like you girls are," I answered with a smile. Neko looked at the girls before looking at me.

"Maybe you shouldn't have come back if you were that happy," Neko said as she looked at me, I knew this would come sooner or later.

"Maybe I shouldn't have, I didn't have to you know?" I asked, everyone looked at me like I was going to stay with Hikari, "But I had to," I added, they all gave me a confused look, "I realised that, maybe my life isn't perfect, maybe I get into fights more often than I should, maybe I have enemies that you can count on more than ten hands," I paused. "But I also have friends that mean the world to me, that I need and can trust, and my heart, no matter where I am, will always be with them, with all of you," I stated as I looked at everyone.

"Besides," I started, "I couldn't let Neko go around teasing everyone without me," I stated as I pulled her into a head lock and gave her a nuggie. We all laughed as I turned towards Hikari, who was waiting for us at the roads.

As we walked I failed to notice the black car following us through the streets. As we walked, we laughed and everyone managed to get out of me what Tadashi and Akira were like and who I had made friends with, since I never told them that.

We were laughing as we walked down the sidewalk but the sound of a loud bang brought us all to reality as we all looked at each other, none of us were hurt, so who?

My eyes flew to Hikari, who lay motionless on the floor.

"No," I whispered, "NO!" I yelled as I ran over to her, another gun shot went off, this time I felt it hit my shoulder, but I didn't care. I held the motionless girl in my arms as Kyoya's Private Police Force came out of nowhere and went after the car. My arm started to become numb as I heard the sound of sirens in the distance.

"Solar," Hikaru whispered as her pulled my sleeve down to inspect the wound that I had. I shrugged him off as I began to search over Hikari's body for her wound; her stomach was where she had been shot.

How did this happen? I minute ago we were all laughing and living a care free life, now, I was holding a girl who was like a second sister to me, who had just been shot in the stomach.

"Solar let me look at your wound," Hikaru ordered, but I just shrugged him off again.

Whoever had shot that gun, whoever had shot Hikari, would pay. They could shoot me, beat me, kill me even, but the minute they touch someone else who's close to me, especially Hikari, is the minute they make the biggest mistake of their life.

Sirens were heard loud and clear to me as both Hikari and I were loaded into the ambulance, the others sat around us as they rushed us into hospital. I held my right hand in Hikari's left until we were taken into separate operating rooms.

And now, they will pay.

* * *

**So sorry about the long wait for this, and don't kill me if you like Hikari, it was the only thing I could think of to stop this story from ending so soon. Next chapter we will find out if Hikari lives or dies, what's happened to Tadashi and Akira and if Solar will get her revenge. We'll also see who's responsible for everyone Solar cares about getting hurt. Who could it be? REVIEW with your ideas, I'll give you a clue, they've been mentioned once or twice already ;) REVIEW!**


	36. What Happened To Solar and Hikari

**Hikarus' P.O.V**

A week passed, as it turned out Solar had been knocked into a coma. Unfortunately, she wouldn't be waking up any time soon. Kyoya had found the people who had shot her and Hikari; they ended up being shot by Kyoya's police force. The reason for that? Well, they wouldn't put their weapons down when they were told to. We found Hikari's parents and managed to bail them out of whatever debt they were in. Turns out they were really being scammed by a phony company.

They were destroyed when they heard about Solar. She had three people visit her in that time, two boys and a girl. The girl was called Sakura, while the boys were called Yahiro and Ryuu. They seemed pretty upset and we figured it was because they were her friends when she wasn't with us.

The girls and the rest of us all stayed by Solar's side for about a week. It didn't take long until the school police came to get us, due to no notification.

Kyoya spoke to them, they were cool with everything, but we still had to go back to school. The girls listened to them, so did the rest of the Host Club, I refused. I couldn't, I wouldn't leave Solar's side until she woke up, but that may not happen any time soon. Maybe she was really gone.

I couldn't think like that, Solar was strong, she had her ups and downs but she was stronger than anyone I knew. She couldn't give up, not without a fight at least.

"Hikaru," I didn't turned when I heard my twin calling my name, I couldn't take my eyes off Solar's still form.

"Hikaru the doctor wants to speak with us," Kona stated, this time I did avert my eyes from Solar's still body. I looked towards the white coated man who had entered the room with three nurses. The Host Club stood at the far end of the room with the girls, allowing the doctors to take test and run medical exams on Solar.

Once they were done, the doctor turned to us all. I looked at Solar's heart monitor, she was in a coma, I still couldn't believe it. What I couldn't believe more was that she was on life support. Her heart had begun failing her after a few hours in the hospital, so they turned to life support for her.

I hated this, I hated seeing her on it, I hated the fact that she was shot, I hated the fact that she could be gone at any moment, but what I hated the most was that I wasn't able to protect her, none of us were.

Akira, Tadashi, Hikari, Ryuu, Sakura and Yahiro all entered the room when the doctor looked at us. Sakura was instantly by Solar's side with Hikaru, who looked like she wanted to cry again. Akira buried her head into Tadashi's chest, while Ryuu and Yahiro stood strong.

We weren't close with the six people like Solar was, but if they helped her, then we'd give them a chance.

"I'm afraid if Solar does not respond to any of these tests we will have to remove her life support," the doctor said, my eyes went wide as I shot to my feet.

"You can't do that!" I all but whispered. Kaoru walked over to me with Saki as they each forced me back down into the chair.

"You said that Solar was responding fine to them just three days ago," Kona stated as she looked at the doctor, who frowned.

"I'm afraid the day after she stopped responding to them," the doctor stated.

"The bullet hadn't connected with her brain though, how can she be brain dead?" Neko asked as she clutched Honey's hand.

"If the heart is failing then the brain isn't getting enough blood, I'm afraid Solar may have lost too much blood when she was shot," the doctor stated.

"Isn't there anything you can do?" Tadashi asked with a frown. "We've got money, we'll pay whatever you want to get her back," he stated as he looked at the doctor.

"I'm afraid the only thing we can do is a blood transfusion," the doctor stated.

"What's her blood type?" Yahiro asked.

"AB negative," the doctor answered, Kyoya and Honey frowned.

"I'm AB positive," Kyoya stated.

"I'm the same," Honey added, the doctor shook his head.

"I'm afraid the only person who had the same type as Solar, that we know is related or even knows her, is her mother," I looked up at that, Solar wasn't going to make it them. Her mother wouldn't help her, I was sure of that.

"Can we find her mom?" Honey asked as he looked at Kyoya, who was already on his laptop.

"She works at a local….." Kyoya trailed off there, Fushito stood behind him before shaking her head.

"Stripper joint," she finished as she pulled a disgusted face, "Goes by the name Arial. Think she'd be willing to help?" Fushito asked, I shook my head but everyone else seemed to think it was a fantastic idea. I sighed; this wouldn't go over so well at all.

"Wait," Haruhi stopped us all. "My blood type's O, can that be given to Solar?" she asked with hope in her eyes, the doctor looked at her before nodding his head.

"But you're not registered on our Blood Donor list, Miss Fujioka," the doctor stated as he looked at Haruhi, who frowned.

"I am," Mori spoke up, everyone looked at him, I smiled slightly, maybe Solar would make it after all. "Take my blood, it's the least we can do for her," Mori ordered, the doctor nodded as he led Mori to a different room.

Minutes passed that felt like hours before Mori re-entered with a small bandage on his arm. Honey jumped onto his shoulders, asking how he was, Mori replied with his usual grunt, he was ok.

"The doctor says they need to run a couple of tests on my blood before it can be transferred to Solar's body. It shouldn't take too long, an hour, two at most he said," I think that's the most I've ever heard Mori talk, but it didn't matter. All that mattered was that Solar might make it yet. At least I hope she does.

So, we all sat in silence waiting for the doctor to come back with Mori blood results, and Solar's test results.

I sighed as I rested my head in my left hand; I was clutching Solar's hand with my right. Her hands were cold, but it was nothing new to me, they were almost always cold. I just hope she would make it.

* * *

**Sorry the chapter's short it's mainly just a short filler anyway, sorry that it took long for me to upload it, I've had to revise for tests, and I really hate to say it but I maybe bringing this story to a close soon, I'm not sure when or how many chapters there are left but I'll try to update as soon as possible. So review and I'll see ya soon. REVIEW!**


	37. What Happened To Them?

**Solars' P.O.V**

I slowly opened my eyes as I looked around the room. Mori's blood had actually worked? No way. I was still alive.

"You're awake?" Hikaru asked from my side in shock, I slowly groaned as I looked at him. My eyes stung from the lighting in the room.

"Yeah," I answered, my voice was hoarse as I spoke. Hikaru pulled out a bottle of water, which I chugged down in one gulp. "How long have I been out?" I asked in a much better voice.

A small smile came over Hikaru's face.

"You've been in a coma for about a month at least," he answered, my eyes went wide.

"You're joking," I replied, Hikaru shook his head. "Then, have you been here…" I trailed off.

"Every day for the past month waiting for you to wake up? Yeah, I have, the girls are coming by later with the Club, they're gonna be so relieved you're awake, you've worried us all," Hikaru answered my unasked question. I nodded my head once as I looked back up at the ceiling.

"I'm sorry about everything, worrying you all and that, I didn't mean to," I stated as I turned my head back to Hikaru, who smiled at me.

"Don't worry about it, I'm just glad you're awake," Hikaru smiled as he kissed my forehead.

Laughter was heard down the corridor before the door opened. The shocked silence of the Host Club and my girls filled the room as I watched them.

"Hey guys," I smiled as I waved, that was all that was needed to set my friends off into a frenzy of tears and hugs. The pain from the hugs was worth it, I couldn't have been happier to see my friends again.

* * *

A month passed by before I was able to be released from the hospital. In that time Kyoya, being the smart arse he was, had managed to put two and two together. In other words he figured out it was my mother who had ordered the attacks on everyone.

When he, his private army, the Host Club and the girls went to question her, they found out she was emitted to the mental home on the other side of Japan. She finally lost it, didn't really surprise me though.

So, they went to the mental home to find her, that was when they learnt that she had somehow managed to get away. However, Kyoya had all his police on the lookout and no one seemed to have seen her, so she was gone. She just disappeared, which wasn't really a very comforting part on my end.

Rin, Rain and Alana had been contacted as well as Shirogane and Konecho, who were over the moon that I was still alive. However, due to their job they couldn't exactly come back to Japan, so my siblings were staying over there, where they were safe.

Hikari, Tadashi and Akira had returned home, turns out Hikari wasn't as injured as we all thought. Tadashi and Akira had decided to move closer to Ouran High Academy to be able to be closer to me.

Akira got a job as a new teacher, while Tadashi worked with the headmasters of each school inputting new ideas. Hikari attended the primary school just across from the Academy.

This was a big help to her parents because they could pick her up any time of the day, she would be able to see me and would make great new friends.

The girls became close once again due to seeing me every day, talking about their day, sharing their new interests.

Kona had taken up martial arts with Honey, Mori and Neko, who were all just as tough as each other. Saki had gotten so much into fashion with Kaoru it was almost unbelievable. Haruhi and her father moved into a larger apartment due to her father getting a better job thanks to Tamaki. Fushito and Kyoya both worked together on the clubs finances and came up with new ideas.

Hikaru hadn't changed at all. He was still over protective, loved to laugh, loved the same stuff.

I also hadn't changed; I may be more in love with Hikaru than before but other than that I was very much the same.

The bell to the final lesson rang; finally I could leave this place. As I went to pick my bag up Hikaru grabbed it for me before slipping his hand into mine and walking with me out of the classroom.

I must admit, ever since my mother disappeared, or went into hiding or wherever I was much happier, there weren't nearly as many attacks on me, my friends, or my new family, which happened to be Tadashi, Akira and Hikari. We were all happy.

As we walked to the end of the school where the girls were waiting for us I saw a blur run up to us before jumping into my arms. This caused me to hiss in pain but I couldn't help laughing at how hyperactive Hikari was now.

"Hikari, you know you shouldn't do that," Hikaru scolded as he picked Hikari up in his arms. Hikaru and Kaoru had become like the older brother Hikari never had, while Saki became like another older sister to her.

"Sorry onii-chan," Hikari smiled as she hugged Hikaru, who laughed at her.

I took my bag from Hikaru before we all started walking towards Hikari's house. Once we were around the corner Hikari jumped down and ran towards her house a large smile on her face as she did so.

Hikaru draped his arms around me again before pulling me closer to his chest as we walked. We were now in our final year at Ouran, all of us except Neko that is.

Once we were all out of there, we would go our separate ways, sure I was upset, but somehow I don't think the girls and I would be leaving each other any time soon.

We entered Hikari's house to find her shoes and bag on the floor. I rolled my eyes as I picked them up before placing them to the side.

We walked to the room, all of us smiling, laughing, heck even Mori and Kyoya had started laughing and smiling more now they had Fushito and Kona.

We all sat down; just talking, laughing, speaking about what we were going to do when we left. Haruhi was going to law school, Tamaki was joining her, though I don't know why, I guess he just didn't want to leave her side.

Both Kaoru and Saki had decided to go to fashion school in America, which upset me, we wouldn't see them as often. Kyoya was going to work for his father, while Fushito was going to medical school. Neko was still in school but she was going to go to veterinarian school once she finished. Mori and Honey were taking over their gyms, even though Honey still carried Usa-chan around, I don't really think it matters though. Kona was going to train with them and become a martial arts teacher. Hikaru, I wasn't exactly sure what Hikaru wanted to do, but then again neither was I; I wanted to be something that people would remember me for.

I looked around the room, at the various amount of book shelves, maybe I could be one of them. No, not a bookshelf, though my life would have been so much easier if I was. I mean a writer, I could write about my experience over the past years events.

It would be a good experience for me to get it out of my system, plus I wanted to show the world that not everyone has a good life.

I have been shot twice, pulled through with the help of Mori, attacked more times than I can count, lost a good amount of my family and now my psychopath of a mother has disappeared.

My life wasn't great, heck I don't even think it could be considered a stable life at that.

But I had my friends, I had Hikaru, I had Tadashi, Akira, Hikari, my sibling, Konecho and Shirogane. If this wasn't enough to help me pull through everything then I don't know what is.

"_What are you doing?" I hear my husband's voice come from behind me as he wraps his arms around my waist. I turn my head to look at him; his bright red hair falls into his tired eyes as he reads over my shoulder._

"_I'm just finishing this up, why?" I ask, he yawns as he shakes his head slightly._

"_Ai won't sleep, I think she's hungry. You put the bottles above the kettle right?" he asks, I smiled as I kiss his cheek._

"_Just because we've moved into a new house Hikaru doesn't mean things are going to change that much," I answer, Hikaru just gives me a puzzled look._

"_I'll just take that as a yes," he laughs as he looks at me; I tap him lightly on the shoulder. I do love him, but he can be so annoying._

_Ai, our lovely little girl, she has Hikaru's red hair and my blue eyes. Only three months old. Even though we are only twenty, Hikaru and I have all the support we need from our friends and families. We love them to pieces and we definitely wouldn't trade Ai for the world._

"_Come to bed soon ok babe?" Hikaru asks as he kisses my cheek before walking off. I silently nod as I continue to type._

So at that moment in time I guess the only thing I really could have done was hold on. Hold on to everything I had and not let go, I couldn't lose Hikaru again, I vowed I wouldn't.

I rose from my chair and walked out into the garden. Hikaru, being the curious boy he was, followed me out into the garden. His arms slipped around my waist as he held me, the pre-summer air blew through my hair as I watched everything around us move.

"Why did you come out here?" Hikaru asked as he looked at me. I turned around in his arms to smile at him.

"Just needed a bit of quiet, but I'm glad you followed," I answered as I looked at him.

"That's not why, tell me the truth," Hikaru ordered in a soft voice as he looked into my eyes, I sighed before resting my head on his chest.

"It's just, everyone, minus Neko, is leaving after this year, and I'm just worried we may never see them again," I replied as I wrapped my arms tightly around his waist.

"We'll see them; we've been through too much to just lose them now. Besides, we're all family here, we're not about to leave each other. And I'm not about to leave your side, I love you Solar," Hikaru whispered the last part so only I could hear it. I smiled a small smile before looking up at him.

"I love you too," I whispered as I softly pressed my lips onto his. I loved him so much, I would never let him go, I knew that for sure.

Since that day, everything went fine, I never lost contact with the Host Club or my girls and I never will. That's a promise I will keep to myself forever. But the main promise I will always keep is to never let the one I love go, ever.

_I save the document on my laptop before sending my story off to a publishing agency. I have finally done it, after three years, I have finally finished the story I had once said I would publish._

_I small crying nose catches my ears. I slowly turn my head up to look at the ceiling. A small smile finds its way onto my face. _

_Yes, I never lost contact with my friends and I never will, but now I have a new promise. A promise to never put Ai through what I had gone through. I will do anything and everything in my power to make that happen._

_I quickly rush up the stairs, knowing Hikaru would need my help with her. Ai hardly settles at night, but does settle when we're both with her._

_I smile as I walk into the room, my life is perfect._

* * *

**Hey guys, I was getting writers block for this, so I've brung it to an early close. I hope this ending was alright, for anyone who's confused the whole of this story is something Solar was writing herself; you should be able to figure that out from the last part. Anyway, I've had so much fun writing this story, I am sorry for all the late updates I've had. But I want to say a massive, massive thanks to everyone who has reviewed this story, favourited it, followed it and read it, you guys are the best. So please review me your final thoughts and tell me what you think of it. I hope to see you again soon. REVIEW!**


End file.
